


Pranking Peverells

by WampusRoar13



Series: Peverell Lines Run Deep [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Molly Weasley, BAMF Harry Potter, F/M, Gen, Hedwig (Harry Potter) Lives, Heir of Gryffindor Harry Potter, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Lily Potter is Albus Dumbledore's Daughter, M/M, Multi, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Stand alone story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 94,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WampusRoar13/pseuds/WampusRoar13
Summary: Harry has a mild crisis after finding out that the Weasley twins are his mates. When they've had enough of this foolishness, two days before the final task, the Boy Who Lived stops running his own circus, as his family is called in. Talks need to be had.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Original Percival Graves, Albus Dumbledore/Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Peverell Lines Run Deep [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467184
Comments: 28
Kudos: 147
Collections: Harry Potter FFs





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Peverell Lines Prologue

_ September 1974 _

“How did he manage to get you all kicked out this time?”

“Set a cretin gnome loose on the heartless btich’s house elf while he was serving tea. Only took him three days to execute; he’s getting pretty good at it.”

“What did Abby say?”

“He scolded him for causing trouble; after she cursed him the other month I was worried too… But, he laughed his ass off once the boys went upstairs.”

“She didn’t?” The Director hissed nastily.

Orion saw two secretaries, where they were entering the small room that housed the elevators, quickly turning on their heels to vacate the space with the angry vampire. He said nothing, not feeling his friend should have to be self conscious for cowardly individuals, “She did. I threatened her to within an inch of her life, but it makes me terrified to go to work every other week. Reggie’s gotten good at flying under her radar, but Sirius… You know how he is, Perce.”

Percival Graves sighed as he and Orion waited for the elevator. The wizards were heading back toward his office from their ally conference, which had dragged on too damn long. Both were ready to grab their jackets and get to dinner, needing to be anywhere but work. 

The Director did in fact know how his oldest godson was. Sirius Orion Black treated being in Gryffindor as a way of life. He admitted, “Britain may not have done the same Statute of Secrecy crap, but Europe’s magical family law is as ancient and shitty as anywhere.”

“Who are you telling?” The Black Lord demanded, “I don’t even know of anywhere else that magical marriage contracts are still a thing. Who let’s parents make teenagers sign something like that?” Orion growled, “Cygnus threatened to do it to his girls; I told him he’d never get another penny from our family and that’s only if I didn’t kill him. If Sirius or Reggie ever even… Sometimes I don’t know why Abby puts up with me and my family.”

“You’re his mate and he loves you. You can’t help that your father was a bastard,” Percy reminded him, “I knew the rogue wasn’t going to risk being at Grimmauld Place before he went back anyway. He’d die if Aberforth didn’t put him on that train.”

Of course, the rogue wasn’t his only nephew at Hogwarts anymore, “How’s Reg liking school?”

“He’s fine, he’s got Cissy and her friend, Severus. Boy’s not crazy about being apart from Sirius so much, but it’s part of being in different houses; he’ll be fine,” Orion was glad for his youngest niece. He was even more ecstatic that, with both boys in school, he didn’t have to spend every other week at Grimmauld place with Walburga. At least until summer rolled back around.

“I thought Sirius’ first letter was going to burst into flames like a howler, he was so excited,” Orion chuckled, “He keeps talking about getting his lion.”

“Jamie too,” Percival huffed, “We’re never going to keep them from it until they’re seventeen.”

“I want to agree with you, but Abby’s determined. I’m not getting involved, he and Sirius can duke it out.”

The vampire laughed, “I’ll put money on the boys; we’re getting too old to win against the new generation.”

The Black Lord groaned, “Don’t remind me. I’m already dreading turning fifty this year.”

“You are the youngest person in the family!” Percy reminded him, “The kids excluded, obviously.”

“I know, but it still bugs me. Besides, you’ve been thirty-five for a damn eon by now.”

Rolling his eyes the Director acknowledged, “That part’s true.”

There was silence for several long moments and Orion studied his best friend. He could tell that the vampire was lost in thought, as the Graves Lord stood perfectly still, not bothering to keep up the constant movement that he was so used to exhibiting at work, “Why don’t you just go see him? Firecall and talk? Send a letter, anything?”

The Director huffed, eyes moving down to stare at his feet, “I don’t know anymore. What would I even say?”

“I love you, I miss you, I’m not even mad anymore,” A femine voice joined them in the little room housing the elevators, “By the way, take your pants off, because I’m coming over.”

Orion laughed so hard he had to lean on the wall beside the elevator shaft. He couldn’t deny that Porpentina Scamander was one of his favorite people. The woman took absolutely no shit from her declared work husband and he loved the way that she challenged his and his mate’s best friend. Once he could breathe, even as Percy shook his head at her, the siren exclaimed, “That works!”

“That does not work,” Percy hissed at his work wife, “Besides, it’s been decades. He may not even want to speak to me anymore.”

Now it was Tina who rolled her eyes, “Percy, the man could break out any time he wanted; he’s proven that many times. It’s his own damn castle! The only reason he’s stayed in time out is because of you. You were genuinely mad at him and he can’t stand that.”

He huffed, “I’ll think about it, just... New topic, please.”

The elevator sounded it’s arrival and as they all stepped in Tina acquiesced to his request, “So, how’s it feel to be an old man?”

“You are older than me!” Orion said with mock offense.

“Yeah, but now you’re officially going to be one of us!” Tina told him, “Bet Sirius has had a field day with that.”

He groaned, “Damn straight he has. I don’t want to be fifty!”

“Then don’t,” Percy said dryly, as the doors started sliding shut, “You are a siren, it’s your choice.”

Tina puffed at him exasperated, “Says the man who loved being fifty and who has stayed deaged for someone he’s not even speaki…”

A hand dashed in to stop the doors right before the doors closed. When it popped back open and Albus Dumbledore realized who was in the elevator, they could all see that he wished he hadn’t caught it. After a moment of shock, he stepped into the golden machine with them, pressing the button for the floor below Percy’s office. He kept his back to the three and his lips tight, obviously refusing to say a word.

Percy and Orion both rolled their eyes meeting glances, before the Graves Lord took an even breath, refusing to give an audible show of his frustration, as he cast his eyes upwards staring at the ceiling. He prayed to Mary and Morgana that the ride would be blessedly short. 

Irritated with his brother in law, Orion glanced over to Tina and realized that she was glaring absolute daggers into Albus’ head for ignoring her best friend and work husband. He knew that the woman was protective of Percival; had been since he returned from spousal abduction to the States with Flea. Her resentment was only intensified by the way Albus had ignored his family since their infant daughter was kidnapped by muggle extremists. Although Aberforth and Albus had started talking again, tentatively, when Sirius started Hogwarts, Orion wasn’t thrilled with him either and did not like being ignored when the brothers were supposed to be in contact.

As the door slid shut, he had a thought, “Sirius was telling me that Jimmy placed team Captain over the summer, how did it go?”

Over the years, Percival Graves had been hatefully told that vampires couldn’t feel and were heartless a million times. When he glanced toward Orion’s reflection and spotted Albus Dumbledore’s horrified expression at the nickname in the elevator metal, it became his personal mantra for several seconds, to keep himself from busting out laughing. They were all shielding at work, but he would have given anything to hear what the fae and genius was thinking at that moment.

Luckily Tina didn’t even miss a beat, popping her ‘boss’ in the shoulder, “Oh, you didn’t tell me that! Tell Jim I said congratulations!”

“I will,” He said smoothly, glancing at her with a small grin for covering him, “It went very well. He managed to get invited back to lead the team again next year. Flea and I were surprised when Sirius didn’t join.”

“Heartless bitch wouldn’t sign; they required dual consent,” Orion growled, “He showed out so badly, that’s when she cursed him.”

“Jimmy mentioned she had something to do with it,” Percy acknowledged, “When he turned up at the apartment. He seemed excited to play the team’s mascot though.”

“Getting my oldest to show out is never a challenge,” Orion admitted, “I’m sure he made a right spectacle.”

“Did he manage to get you three back to Hogsmeade before school started?” Tina asked the Black Lord.

“That he did,” Orion smiled, “Used a cretin gnome this time.”

“Points for originality,” Tina told them as the doors slid open. 

Albus Dumbledore stepped out quickly, face still looking like he had tasted a lemon, and disappeared around the nearest corner. The three of them shared a look as the door started closing once more. As soon as it was shut, they all burst out laughing. Orion leaned back on the furthest wall of the elevator to hold himself up. While Tina’s head fell forward onto Percy’s shoulder, her whole body shaking.

The vampire shook his head at the two, wiping a tear from his eye, “We’re all going straight to hell.”

“Jewish,” Tina reminded him playfull for the billionth time in their fifty years together at Macusa, “Go to confession, you’ll be fine.”

Percy snorted, “Forgive me father, for I have sinned… My best friend’s brother in law was being a prick, so we screwed with him.”

Orion laughed, “Can’t you just say mate? It’s less of a mouthful.”

“Own it,” Tina encouraged, “You’ll feel better.”

“He’s had that shit shut down for so long,” Percy sighed, “I don’t think it’s applicable if you’ve never said two words to one another.”

“Not even when Blondie went to prison?” Tina asked him, “Nothing? Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Albus is the master of avoidance,” Orion told her, as they stepped out of the elevator, heading for Percy’s office, “There’s a reason he took so long to confront Gellert. A blood pact promising to always love each other didn’t keep him from jack shit, and even then, Percy had already done the hard part to make The Liberator want to break that wand in half when he took Flea away.”

“Fair,” Tina moved on quickly, remembering that Percy had already tolerated talk of his other mate as much as he would today. She didn’t blame him honestly; neither of Percy’s mates were prizes in her opinion, “Where are you two heading?”

“Dinner, care to join us?”

“Can’t, Mora had her foal. I promised to help after work,” Tina told them, stepping into her office to grab her coat, before catching up to them in Percy’s. 

“The auburn hippogriff, right?” Percy clarified.

“Yep!”

“Give my congratulations to all,” The Director encouraged as she quickly took off for home. He and Orion headed back toward the elevators once more, moving to the international floo network and waiting for Abby to join them in the States for a night in New York.

When the bar owner arrived he saw immediately that his younger mate and best friend were entirely too happy, “What is it?”

“Can’t we just have a good day?” Orion asked, stealing a kiss as they finally moved out of MACUSA.

“At an international conference full of all day meetings?” Aberforth reminded sarcastically, “No, no you cannot.”

“He’s got you there,” Percy pointed out. 

Orion still couldn’t force the grin from his face as they moved toward their favorite italian restaurant in the city, “Fine, we may have done a bad thing to your brother.”

“He had it coming,” The salt and pepper haired fae said confidently, “But what did you do?”

By the time they finished their story, Aberforth was being held up by his mate, after Percival shared the image of his big brother’s face using legilimency. He couldn’t breathe because, unlike Percy, he knew exactly what his genius of a brother had been thinking. Fleamont was Percy and Grindelwald’s only child; that made James the Flaring Fiend’s heir. The thought of them calling the legendary and notorious Liberator’s heir ‘Jimmy’ would have just bugged the absolute hell out of the barely red haired wizard and that made his gut want to explode from the induced hysteria.

The trio enjoyed dinner, sharing the rest of their day’s experiences, both at the conference and the bar. The two government officials talked about the endless meetings they’d endured and Abby shared the letters that Sirius and Reggie sent home that day. Then they left for their upscale apartment building, where Orion kept a place in the city for nights like tonight, when they were in the States; the couple’s place just a floor below their best friend’s. 

“Can’t you just move back?” Abby demanded, “Gods, it’s been decades.”

Not wanting his mate caught off guard or surprised if Percy was short, Orion sent a warning of their earlier conversation across their mating bond. He wasn’t surprised when that did nothing to dissuade his goat of a fae mate. Kendra Dumbledore might have called him the auguery of their family, but that was too good for what a determined, stubborn, irritating arse his lover could be.

“What for?” Percy asked, “The kids are in hand with you two and, as today demonstrated, your brother wants nothing to do with me.”

“Look, Perce, I’m never going to be a Grindelwald fanboy, everyone knows this,” The fae started, “But he’s your husband. You two are going to have to talk eventually.”

“And say what?” The vampire demanded, “I’ve never agreed with his politics and I’m not going to!”

“You think I’m asking you to? Me?” Abby set him a look, raising his eyebrows, “But, I don’t think he even agrees with what he did anymore. He’s stayed there because he doesn’t feel like you want him now and everyone can see how miserable you are without the bastard. Just admit that you’re still crazy about the son of a bitch and get him moved to house arrest here.”

“I thought the point of this was to get me back in Europe,” The Director pointed out with a sad smile, trying to distract the dark fae with his sarcasm.

Aberforth snorted, “I would love nothing more than for you to come back. Commute to work if you don’t want to let Tina take over. Flea would be ecstatic! James would explode into confetti. Gods know that boy worships the ground you walk on. More than anything though, I just want you to not be miserable anymore…” 

The empath fiddled with the Dumbledore heir ring on his middle finger, “Percy, I know why you left. I agree with you, he had to stop; more than anyone, I wanted him stopped. But, he  _ did  _ stop. He gave the wand up to Albus,” The wizard sighed, “Listen, I can’t imagine how you felt in that elevator today. And, I’m certainly not asking you to share with the class, I’m just saying think about it. You’re doing to him what Albus did to you today and that’s not right either… From what I gather even those two idiots talk.”

“They do,” Percy confirmed quietly, “My magic’s linked to anything that goes on in Nurmengard.”

The siren of the trio was angry on his friend’s behalf. Everyone wanted to never let Percy forget who he married, well before Grindelwald ever rose to power, and held the vampire’s career hostage just like the Dark Lord had his spouse. Yet when the blasted public wanted the man contained they were more than happy to put that on the Director of Security for MACUSA, who didn’t even live or work on the same continent. Orion glared at his husband, not liking the hurt that flashed across their best friend’s face.

Aberforth still pushed forward, “Do that then, if you’re not ready to see him… Just… Please don’t be miserable, especially when I know being with him is what you want. You left, you made your point, he stopped. There’s nothing wrong in getting back with him now.”

By that point they had arrived in the building and were outside the Black family’s apartment. The vampire Director stared up at the ceiling, “Maybe you’ve got a point. I still don’t know what to say to him though.”

Orion snorted where he was unlocking the door, “There’s always Tina’s suggestion.”

“Ugh,” Percy rolled his eyes, “That woman’s a menace. Good night, assholes.”

He trudged up the stairs, his last words quiet, little more than a whisper, fond but distracted, as the Graves Lord was lost in his own head.

The two disappeared into their apartment after issuing farewells and Abby looked at his mate, “What did Tina suggest?” The siren just shared it through their mating bond, but the younger Dumbledore brother could feel his mate’s irritation with him. He huffed, “Someone had to say it.”

“Maybe the day your brother pulled his little schtick wasn’t the right time. You didn’t see Percy’s face when he just put his back to him like that,” Orion pointed out.

“It’s been ridiculous since James was born,” he hissed at his husband, “Percy has wanted the blonde terror back for over a decade. If I’m the last one in this family willing to kick you idiots in the arse when you need it, so be it! But I will not apologize for that!” He spun and took off for the bedroom. 

Still irritated Orion called out, “Yeah, well maybe you should start with your brother, before you come for the rest of us!!!”

The door slammed and he was never more tempted to go sleep in Graves’ spare bedroom. Instead, because he did not want to have to explain the contents of their argument, he pulled off his tie and shirt. That left him in only his white sleeveless undershirt as Orion got a drink before collapsing into his recliner. He had one arm thrown across his eyes, the other holding his drink, feet propped up, when he felt the warding magic on the apartment alert him to a fire call.

The siren was just praying that it wasn’t the Ministry as he let the call come through, in no mood to have to floo across the damn Atlantic this late. He didn’t even bother to move his arm, if anyone didn’t like that he was relaxing at home, they could simply kiss his…

“Well, don’t you look like a prize.”

He recognized the voice and quickly sat up to greet his tattoo artist, Rhys Inkler. Orion couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, “What are you doing calling me so late, old man? How’s the baby?”

“I’m not the one turning fifty, you old bugger! And she’s still not sleeping through the night; not sure I’m gonna make it, Ori,” Rhys disclosed, unabashedly observing the Black family and Slytherin crests that adorned each of the siren’s upper arms, making sure they were still in perfect condition. They were.

“I remember those days,” He shook his head.

“Well, speaking of kids, that’s kind of why I’m calling you,” Rhys told him. When all he got in response was a confused expression the man moved to continue quickly, “Your son just walked into Tattoo Artists here in Diagon Alley; trying to bribe me for a job. He’s got three other boys with him.”

“Ahh shit!” Orion complained, throwing his arm back over his face, “Damn it all and I can’t even be surprised; his uncle is out of the country.”

The artist laughed, “Well, I told them I was going to make sure the gold they paid me was authentic. I didn’t want to tip them off that I knew you; I figured they’d just leave and get some hack job to do it.”

“You are not wrong,” Orion said, listening to the shower running in the bedroom for a few seconds, “Go ahead and do it, Rhys.”

“What!? Are you sure?” 

“You don’t know them, but they will get it done one way or another. By a hack job or themselves,” Orion nodded, sure of his decision, “Go ahead. They’re all mine, you have my permission.”

“Alright man, as long as you consent,” He nodded, “They want a…”

“A lion, upper arm, where my crests are. Roaring, golden fur and red maned.”

He stared at the man for a moment, “Okay… Maybe they wanted a lion for a while, but that’s too damn specific. Have you seen the drawing they brought me?”

“No, the picture is a copy of their uncle’s. They’re getting one just like his.”

The man snorted, “Fine, then. You coming to pick them up?”

“Nah, if they can get out, then they can get back in. They always manage,” Orion told him, “Do me a favor and let them think they got away with it, huh? No reason to get in trouble with the mate.”

“Fair enough! Wouldn’t want Aberforth after my arse either,” Rhys admitted then cut the firecall off. 

Orion knew that he had until Albus got back to Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall was undoubtedly waiting on the boys and once the irritating redhead got back, she’d tell him what they got up to. The older fae would never risk not telling his brother what the boys did; then Abby would have a right fit. At least, if the boys kept their mouths shut about where, it wouldn’t be his arse getting chewed out.

Sitting and having a couple more drinks, the Black Lord thought about going upstairs and seeing Percy. He didn’t know if that would make things better or worse though. After debating for a few minutes, as the shower was still running, Orion decided to risk it.

Getting a refill he moved upstairs, barefoot, to his best friend’s apartment. The warding magic automatically unlocked the door recognizing him and Orion slipped inside, worried Percy might have gone to bed after the taxing day. Instead, he found the Graves Lord sitting at the desk in his living room, crumpled balls of paper thrown all over the floor having been cast away, while Percy scribbled on his turul stationary. After a few moments the vampire also tossed aside the one he was working on. 

The younger lord did not have to ask what he was writing, “Struggling?”

“Why the fuck is this so hard, Ori?” Percival demanded, sitting back harshly, index finger going over his lip as it always did when he was frustrated, “I mean, Abby’s not wrong. I am married to the son of a bitch! This shouldn’t be a Herculean task!” 

He sat on the sofa, legs extended before him, facing the Director, “What do you want to say to him?”

“What?”

Genuine confusion, it was worse than Orion feared, “You know, how you have a conversation with anyone. You say what you want to say. What do you want to say to him?”

Percy stared at him for several minutes, just thinking about the question. He hadn’t talked to Gellert in so long and, before he’d brought Flea with him to the States, they’d had it out. There really was nothing left to say about what had happened then. Gellert had already begged him for forgiveness, given up all his political intentions, and even asked him not to leave. Percy had anyway, needing to be sure that the seer was really going to stop. 

There was just the here and now, but he wasn’t sure what that looked like for them anymore. He was in the States, Flea was grown and finally had a son. James was between them and basically lived in Nurmengard when he wasn’t with Percy, but there was only so much they would be able to talk about in terms of his quidditch success.

Seeing the haplessness on his friend’s face, Orion sighed, “Maybe ask if he wants you to open the bond back up?”

That seemed to make the vampire startle. After he realized what his siren friend meant, the Director shook his head, “I never muted our bond.”

“You didn’t?”

“Of course not, I’m not your brother in law,” Percy told him tersely, “I left to prove a point, but I wasn’t going to let some mob show up on his doorstep and kill him either. If he ever needed me, I’d be there.”

“Of course you aren’t! I’m sorry, Perce, I didn’t mean…”

“No, no, it’s not you,” He moved to apologize, head cradled in his hands, “I’m sorry, this is harder than I thought it would be and I hate it.”

Orion waved him off, “Look, I know that he writes to Albus and he’s expressed how much he wants you back. He doesn’t seem to know that you’d be there if he needed you; maybe you should just tell him that. It’s a start.”

Seeing the sour look that crossed Percy’s features, he raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Nothing.”

The Black Lord thought back over what he just said and then chuckled, “Percy, they aren’t together. It’s just letters.”

The vampire was grateful that he couldn’t blush because he probably would have looked like the Ilvermorny banners at that moment, “Are you sure?”

“Positive!” Orion assured him, “Gellert isn’t going to be with anyone without your approval, especially Albus. He knows the two of you still haven’t spoken and you’re his husband. I swear on that, Perce. Albus is just one of the only people who write to him, along with Flea and Jamie, and Lady Bagshot.”

“Okay,” the Graves accepted, staring at the blank stationary in front of him.

Orion spent the next several hours as an impartial sounding board as the other wizard painfully forged through a letter to his mate and husband. Thinking about the man downstairs, although they couldn’t get legally married because of Walburga, and the threat to Orion’s own magic if he broke the marriage contract, he felt himself melt toward his husband. Fiddling with the ring on his finger, symbolic though it may be, he still thought Abby should have given the vampire a day after what happened in the elevator. Then again, there was also the reality that they were going back to Europe at first light for work. 

Aberforth Dumbledore also was not a ‘beat around the bush’ sort of individual; there was a reason he called him a goat… Maybe that was what he should get the fae for Christmas, a little billy goat. If the little terror butted his mate in the arse a few times, maybe he’d slow down in the way he did it to other people. Probably not, but it was worth a shot.

When the blasted letter was finally as complete as Percival was going to get it, Orion felt the wards flare down stairs, as the man was sending it off, “Ahh Hel and Hekate.”

“What?” Percy asked, letting his owl, Carni, a Great Horned Owl, fly out the window.

Orion rolled his eyes, “Okay, between us, the boys snuck out to get a tattoo. I’m guessing Albus went back tonight and had to come right back when he found out.”

“Does Abby know that you know?”

“Hel is great and I’m not an idiot; absolutely not.”

“Touche,” Percy said as his friend headed for the door, “Good luck with that.”

“Let’s meet at seven for breakfast before we head back,” Orion said, already halfway out the door. He closed the door and turned, finding Aberforth at the top of the landing, undoubtedly coming to get him as he was sure the older fae asked to speak to both of them, “What now?”

He was confused when Aberforth flinched, then he realized that the other wizard thought he was still pissed from their fight. Not wanting to keep fighting he quickly corrected him, “I felt Albus come in, I meant him.”

“Oh,” There was relief in the other’s voice. Obviously Abby didn’t want to fight anymore either, “I don’t know yet… I should probably talk to Percy.”

“He’s going to bed,” Orion told him. He saw hurt flash across the other’s face and, again, it occurred that he’d misstepped. Abby thought Percival had asked not to see him. Apparently he was off his game tonight and he needed to fix that before he got his own arse sold out about the tattoo, “Not that! He’s meeting us for breakfast. We just sent off his letter to Grindelwald.”

All he got was a pair of wide eyes, “Oh.”

He chuckled, “Come on, let’s go see what Sirius has done this time.”

Abby smiled at him, “One of these days it’s going to be Reggie and he’s never going to let you live it down.”

“I hope you’re right,” Orion told him, “But, so far, a warm day in Helheim still seems more likely.”

“Percy would say…”

“Hell is scorching, yes, I’m well aware,” Orion beat him to the punchline.

“He’s only been in school for three weeks,” Aberforth complained, grabbing his mate’s hand now that he realized the man wasn’t still angry at him, “What could he possibly be doing?”

“It’s three more weeks than we got last year,” Orion reminded him. Albus had been on their doorstep just after the feast ended the boys’ third year; some welcoming prank that wound up with all the teachers, and the headmaster, doing an elaborate dance and resulted in the first day of classes being cancelled. Although Orion had sent the self proclaimed marauders one incensed howlder, Aberforth hadn’t been able to breathe at the thought of his son doing that to his uncle and the man’s staff.

They entered the apartment and Orion quickly spotted the headmaster and his phoenix companion. He could only assume that was a faster means of travel than floo after a long day. 

Albus was sitting on the sofa awaiting them. The fae looked up and blushed but still greeted the siren, “Orion.”

“Oh, so you do remember my name,” His brother in law didn’t miss a beat, “I was beginning to wonder.”

Aberforth snickered, always delighted when anyone gave his brother a hard time. Especially when the genius had it coming. “I love you so much,” He reminded his husband.

“I’m so sorry,” Albus said, embarrassment obvious, “I… panicked. I just… I didn’t know what to say.”

“Lesson of the night seems to be that anything is better than silence,” Orion reclaimed his chair, pulling Abby down into his lap, “So, what did he do? Paint the Great Hall in hippogriff feathers? Declare his love for the werewolf in grandeur during Transfiguration? Put cretin gnomes in old Sluggy’s office?”

Aberforth tried to hide his huffing laughter by hiding his face in Orion’s neck. Sirius did have an unbelievable amount of sexual tension with his sandy blonde friend and his mate had long predicted that the two would end up together. While the fae wasn’t so sure, as he could feel both’s strictly platonic emotions for one another, he was sure that they would be lifelong friends. He wouldn’t be surprised if their mates wound up sharing many traits with the marauder they weren’t mated to.

Albus smiled. For all everyone complained about his twinkling eyes, his brother lit up like nothing he’d ever seen whenever the younger siren was around and no one complained when the dark Dumbledore twinkled. Still, he was happy for his brother. He knew the fae had stopped aging, worried about Orion’s youth when they first met, but he was hoping with the man turning fifty that they’d feel more on par with one another finally, “Nothing quite so impactful this time; although I’ve heard cretin gnomes are all the rage recently. They were caught sneaking out.”

“Oh, okay…” Aberforth was genuinely surprised. It wasn’t that sneaking out wasn’t bad, it was. The boys just got caught doing it so often, that it was usually just a firecall, not a home visit from his brother.

“I know, not when I normally turn up,” Albus acknowledged, knowing he was never going to hear the end of this, “It’s what they were doing while they were gone that I thought you’d want to know about.”

“Well, don’t leave me in suspense,” Abby instructed.

“They went and got a tattoo.”

Aberforth groaned, “Oh Hel, I can only imagine what they go too! Who the fuck gives fourteen year olds a tattoo? Would Rhys?”

“Tattoo Artist doesn’t do minors without parental consent,” Orion told him without a moment’s hesitation.

“Of course they fucking don’t! What hack job would? What is wrong with people? Bloody absolute hell, those stubborn idiots! I am going to kick their…”

Both men just let him storm off into the office, undoubtedly going for a howler, to let his son have a piece of Abby’s mind. Orion waited until he could hear the man screaming into one of the red envelopes before turning back to his brother in law, “Did they get it?”

“A lion? Indeed. As a matter of fact, they mentioned where they got it too.”

“Bloody hell,” Orion cursed, now he was in trouble too.

Albus chuckled, “That was a very… persuasive statement, but Rhys would never have done that unless you knew.”

“Yeah, I knew,” Orion admitted, “We’d just had a row over the lift incident when he popped in and they were going to do it anyway, so…”

The fae flinched at the mention of their earlier altercation, even as the siren waved off his ending. Knowing he hadn’t handled that well, the oldest Dumbledore felt absolutely terrible. He had never known what to say to Percival Graves; he’d muted both of his mating bonds so very long ago. He didn’t know what to do or how to talk to the man; it’s not like you can just apologize for decades of elected isolation and expect the hurt it caused to go away. 

Gellert said that the vampire still hadn’t reached out to him either. And Albus in no way wanted to get between the two husbands… Alright, that was a bad way to even think about that… But still, he wasn’t trying to make things more complicated between the pair. So, he wrote to his friend and heard about his heartache, but continued to avoid his other mate, even as he kept in contact with Flea and aided in raising the family’s youngest like James was another nephew.

Aberforth stomped back into the room, red envelope securely in one hand, an owl in the other, “Anything else I need to add before I send this?”

“No, that’s it.”

Orion was surprised that his brother in law seemed to have zero interest in selling him out to his mate. He accepted the scarlet fae’s attempt at an apology, knowing the smoke would have to long clear between his friend and Grindelwald, before any of them would be crazy enough to try and put Percy and Albus in the same space again. So, once the howler was sent off to arrive with Hogwarts’ morning post, the Headmaster left quickly to go back and get some sleep.

The next morning Sirius and his friends endured the howler with pride, everyone in the Great Hall quickly becoming aware of exactly what they’d done and what their new brands were. Albus spotted his youngest nephew, along with Cissy, about to fall out of their seats, hysterical, while Severus didn’t bother suppressing a chroused eye roll with Lily Evans. 

Apparently Abby had come to be pissed at him once he’d left, because Albus got a howler as well. He and Minerva quickly dismissed everyone to their morning classes as the cat calls started toward the troublemakers, before Sirius could actually start a strip tease at breakfast. They both knew he would.

There was some surprise when, the next day, two more howlers arrived in the same vein as the first. Then it happened again the next day, and the next, and the next. By the second week of howlers coming every day, even Minnie was giving Albus sideways looks, that plainly cited where she thought Sirius got his dramatic tendencies. The older fae agreed with her silently; that Abby ever worried Sirius wouldn’t be his son was a damn joke! 

Still, everyone got used to the new normal of Sirius Black’s dad bitching about him getting a tattoo at fourteen. It actually became a standard warning for if students forgot something, their last chance to run back to the dorms before they’d be late. Almost a month after the howlers started, Albus shared a relieved look with his nephew when the first morning arrived with only a regular letter at breakfast.

The other boys looked almost disappointed, having enjoyed the creative lengths that Sirius’ dad went to as he came up with new ways to yell at his son for the same thing everyday, but James still leaned in to read over his friends’ shoulder. The quartet of Marauders were sitting at the Gryffindor table’s end, right below the instructors. From the black wax of the seal, rather than red, Albus was guessing Orion finally had enough of his husband’s antics.

Still, despite many’s apparent disappointment, and all the money that was exchanging hands, soon it was time for all the kids to get moving. As the boys took off, he believed for Horace’s first class of the day with Slytherin, the Headmaster heard them talking.

Sirius was grinning bright like the sun, “Gotta love it when the old man puts his foot down in the right direction!”

James smiled at him as he moved around the table, a bag slung over his shoulder, “And that would be any direction other than yours?”

“You’re damn straight!” Sirius said as they high fived, “Whoop!” 

The sandy blonde next to the Black heir crossed his arms and mocked him, “I thought your father was persona non grata and you didn’t like him?”

“Only every other week,” Sirius corrected the sarcastic werewolf, “Once you enter the shedevil’s domain he becomes an enemy of the state and should be treated as such!”

“As someone with an enemy of the state as a relative,” James put in, “That is offensive; your mother is worse.”

“Who are you telling?” Sirius asked, before snatching another donut and running off with James’ glasses, where the Potter heir had been finishing homework at breakfast.

“Arsehole, come back here!” James took off after his best friend.

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes at their antics, but ran after them for the door, “You’re both idiots!”

“Guys wait up,” Albus chuckled as Peter Pettigrew sprinted after his taller friends. 

He shared a grin with Minerva at the boys’ commentary before she took off for classes and he waited for the hall to clear out. He spotted Lily Evans meet up with Severus Snape and Narcissa Black at the door to leave for class; little Reggie looked to trail after them until they reached the stairs. He hoped that his nephew was alright, he hadn’t wanted to check in a third time and crowd the eleven year old; siblings being in different houses always struggled, especially during their first year.

Still, he hadn’t really been surprised by the choice. Sirius took after Orion in appearance and charm, but modeled himself after Aberforth’s brashness. Reggie was the opposite, although maybe not with appearance. His little nephew shared the Dumbledore brothers’ joint hallow in his longing to shield others, while his model for dealing with their crazy family was his father through and through, subtlety and cunning to the end.

Once everyone had cleared out of the hall he moved back to his office to write several correspondences, but as the fae entered Fawkes was just coming in with a letter from Nurmengard. Albus struggled to bat down the surge of excitement that came with the raven seal, reminding himself that they were nothing more than best friends, against every insistence of the long muted bonds that he hadn’t acknowledged in all but seventy five years. And given who Gellert was married to…

God, what in the hell was wrong with him? Because when he’d first gotten a letter from G after the lift, he’d been sure what it was about, and it wasn’t follow up on their discussion of how to remove that damned curse from his Defense position. Albus had been sure the Dark Lord was going to throttle him through the missive; actually, if Gellert wasn’t in prison, he’d assumed it would have been a howler. His first thought, almost a month ago, had been that the blonde siren was going to be having Flea bring him some of those after that mess.

Then it hit him that he hadn’t even considered how Fleamont Potter would react to their encounter; let the howlers floweth forth. Despite the fact that he had raised Flea like his own once Gellert and his husband sent him to Hogwarts, the next generation had never ceased being protective of his father. Between knowing about the vampire Director’s struggle to the position during his bachelor years, the discrimination he still faced, and that brief stint as a prisoner of his husband, Albus couldn’t blame Flea. 

Not to mention the Headmaster acknowledged how very badly he’d messed up that scenario. He’d even ignored Orion! Bloody hell, what was wrong with him?

Why couldn’t he just speak and let the other man set the damn pace? Every single time he was in the same room as Percival Graves he swore to breaking the wheel; that he was going to say something to him. It always seemed like his next thought was as the vampire was walking away. 

Gellert’s husband was the strongest magical presence he’d ever encountered, other than, maybe, the Liberator himself. The wizard ran the States like he was the one true king reborn, making every President’s term nominal at best, all because the people begged him not to leave. To top it all off Graves was still forty something and looked gorgeous in his suits, with his hair always slicked back perfect and…

And, as Albus pinched the bridge of his nose, he reminded himself that it didn’t matter, because he wanted nothing to do with his mates romantically. He’d fucked up his family’s lives enough, managed to let his and Gellert’s tale get so twisted already, and there was no way that he was dragging Director Graves into his messes. The man already had a hard enough time with his career and the history of one mate. That’s why he was never going to deage, he’d decided; one lifetime was more than enough.

Opening that first letter, he was confused, then just surprised, when he discovered that the vampire hadn’t seemed to mention their encounter to Gellert at all. He had been telling the blonde idiot for years to just write to the man; his siren best friend confessed years ago that Graves never muted their bond. Gellert thinking that the Director didn’t want him anymore had been ridiculous since James was born, quite frankly. If the vampire wanted to move on from his mates, it was not like he didn’t have options and yet he never dated anyone else.

Reading through the letter, he’d smiled at the overall exuberance that Gellert exuded at his husband re-establishing contact with him. Although that same smile turned slightly devious when he recognized the panic in the siren when his friend pondered what to write back. He hadn’t dared to give feedback on that, but it warmed part of Albus to know that someone could still fluster Gellert Grindelwald. 

But, if the vampire was going to write Gellert anyway, why hadn’t Graves told him what happened? Albus knew that both his and the Director’s magics were linked to Nurmengard’s security, so the man clearly was aware of their communication. He probably didn’t think that Albus cared enough to even bring it up, so he didn’t either. 

The vampire wouldn’t have cause to think anything else, that was for certain. He’d been muted towards Gellert since their last conversation after the fight with Abby and Arianna’s death. He hadn’t even reopened their bond during the twenty minute conversation they’d had when the siren ceased control of the Elder wand. And Albus had muted his connection to Percy when he finally heard that the vampire met up with Gellert first, calling it fate, not even a few years after Godric’s Hollow.

Honestly, though, why Graves hadn’t told Gellert about the lift was a mystery and Albus hadn’t dared to bring it up. Instead they continued talking about how to remove that damn curse and discussed how James’ fourth year was going. His friend had been saying for the last two weeks that Albie should tell his brother off for his temper tantrum. G would be ecstatic to know that Orion had done it for him.

As he was scanning the letter, the new arrival charm alerted him to an incoming student. With the briefest of glances, Albus spotted a flash of blood red hair and chuckled, “It’s only three weeks in and you’re bored already?”

Lily Evans was too advanced for her own good and tended to bounce between himself, Minerva, and Horace for entertainment. Actually, he was genuinely surprised the girl was here since she was supposed to be in potions at the moment. It wasn’t one of her subjects that typically couldn’t hold the girl’s interest.

It wasn’t until a sob reached his ears that Albus abandoned the letter and, startled, gave the fourteen year old his full attention. Fawkes was already on her shoulder, trying to help, as tears poured from the little crimson haired girl’s eyes. Her shoulders were shaking and there was a piece of parchment clutched in her hands.

Standing he rushed over to her, leaning down to wipe the tears away, “Lily, what in the world happened, sweetheart?”

Her hand shook as she extended the parchment to him.

Taking it, Albus’ breath caught.

_ Heritage Potion - September 21, 1974 _

_ Brewer: Lily Jasmine Evans Dumbledore Black _

_ Status: Witch, Pureblood _

_ Father(s): Albus Dumbledore _

_ Carrier: Orion Black _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do two chapters today. The next one is when everything takes off.

They were pranksters first and foremost. It was one of their joint identities and what they planned to go into business for. What it was not, was their only identity. For example, Fred was a sports enthusiast, who had drug his twin along to Quidditch tryouts seven years prior, and George fancied himself a bit of an artist, head constantly stuck in a notebook as he drew whatever inspired piece had struck him.

Most didn't get close enough to tell them apart, learn about their personal likes and dislikes. Hel, their own mother struggled some days. Exception was out there, however.

Harry Potter had been one such exception. Perhaps, if they had known how exceptional the little shit would turn out to be, the Weasley twins might have flung themselves into his service with more caution, but it was unlikely. When the orphan turned up trying to get onto the platform, neither had thought much of him. It wasn't until he turned up to their second meeting, already able to tell them apart, that Fred and George took a second look.

The next thing they knew, during what both thought was going to be a normal fourth year, Harry had faced down Voldemort right before he completely fell off the radar that Summer. Worried, the twins had busted him out of the Dursleys and tried to convince their mother that Harry's claims that they lived in a bad neighborhood were rubbish. They hadn't been successful, but Harry had a year before having to go back there, so George convinced Fred they'd get him talking.

Then, Draco Malfoy had been discovered by Harry and Neville to be the son of Sirius and Narcissa Black after their class brewed heritage potions. The twins had to be the ones to tell Harry of Sirius Black's betrayal of the Potters, while Draco sat on the floor looking like the dishevelled twelve year old was waiting for a death sentence. All Harry did was adopt another person into their circle; covertly, of course. 

House rivalries were such nice fall backs for run ins.

Voices in the walls weren't helpful, so the twins were the ones to suggest sneaking out once a week, with the map, to get all five of them away from Hogwarts after the attacks started that year. Harry had been the one to propose the Hog’s Head Inn, correctly citing that the Dumbledore brothers didn't speak directly and that his Grandpa Abby wouldn't sell them out to the Headmaster. It had all been a horrible mystery which only got worse when Hermione was petrified.

Losing one of their own was what finally pushed Harry to Nurmengard and his Grandpa Gellert for help. 

The twins had thought for sure that was when Harry's family was going to convene. Had it been their mother, the Weasley family would have come together just to figure out what all the yelling was about. But alas, the Potter heir managed to dodge his Grandpa Gel summoning either the Dark Lord's husband or the Headmaster, or Dumbledore’s younger brother. They had been left outside the grand castle with Neville and Draco during that first visit, so no one was sure what sort of silver tongued deal with teeth Harry had made to get away with that.

Next thing anyone knew, the Chamber had happened, but Ginny, Harry, and Ron were all alive, and everyone was too relieved to question Potter just then.

Fred and George had panicked at realizing that they'd let Harry go back to his aunt and uncle's the summer after his second year, but the younger boy started writing to them from Diagon Alley before either could make a plan to escape Egypt. When they'd all met up, no one had talked to Draco since his father's escape and tensions were high. Harry had also had an inheritance test done before they got there, and boy wouldn't that have been nice to know the year prior; stupid parsel magic.

To this day, neither Weasley twin knew where the fuck that came from in either James or Lily Potter's ancestry, nor the source of Harry’s fae inheritance.

Last year had been their most relatively normal year with Harry James Potter. Sure, they had been figuring out the whole animagus thing during their sixth year and looking for horcruxes after their leader figured out what was happening with his grandfather's help; they'd also gotten standing invitations to Nurmengard for themselves, Neville, and Draco. But, overall, finding out that Sirius was innocent and getting rid of Slytherin's ring, as well as finding the resurrection stone… Well, it was a testament to their lives since Harry that such was a slow year.

Now, they were stuck in the midst of a tournament where people had died as a result of participating and Harry was being forced to do just that. Sirius was camped out in the mountains around Hogsmeade, all Harry's grandparents were barely being held back from breathing down their necks by the fact that they couldn't get to the Potter heir in Hogwarts, and, to top it all off, Harry was avoiding them now, on top of his own family.

Fred and George were well aware that Ron had been a right prat, unwilling to believe that Harry didn't put his name into the Goblet of Fire. They had yet to see how that translated to Harry not speaking to them and even using the Map to dodge the pair. It wasn't like the Potter and the twins were going to get an answer if it killed them.

The Grey Lady had told Neville that the diadem was in the Room of Requirement, so Harry and the other two Peverell heirs were all going after it tonight. The only reason Fred and George knew that was that the ghost had told Luna, who told Ginny, who told her brothers. Luckily their sister wasn't aware of Harry avoiding them and she'd shared the news assuming that both already knew.

So, when the younger trio arrived with a basilisk fang in gloved hand, and the twins were already waiting outside, Harry was glaring at the map. If Fred had to guess, he'd say that the genius couldn't glare at them without giving away his displeasure to Neville and Draco. It was comforting, slightly, that whatever problem the Potter heir had with them suddenly, it wasn't something that he was sharing with the masses either.

Technically, this was only the other four boys' second horcrux destruction, while it was Harry's third, but it was far more than most wizards ever faced in a lifetime. So, they'd bear it as a proud accomplishment. Since Harry had destroyed the diary, and Draco the ring, it only seemed right to let Neville destroy the diadem, since Lady Helena disclosed the location to him. Clearly both twins were distracted, because they couldn't even find it within themselves to break the tension with humor, they were too busy staring at Harry, who wouldn't meet their eyes.

By the time it was over, Harry was citing Snape on the approach and attempting to make a quick get away. Draco took off on the safest route toward the dungeons to avoid his godfather, knowing he wouldn't be in any real trouble even if he got caught. Harry naturally made to go with Neville, setting that up as safer if the quartet split, but Fred and George weren't having it.

Fred, the more temperamental and bold of the twins, snatched the map straight from Harry's hands and threw it to Neville, "Make your own way. We need to talk."

George grabbed Harry by the hood of his jacket when the Potter heir went for a quick get away, warning him, "Don't. You'll only make it worse."

"Guys, come on, the final task is tomorrow night."

"Yeah, and you're not going into that fucking maze," Fred hissed, reclosing the door into the room behind them, "Until you tell us what your major malfunction is, Potter! You've been avoiding us since the Yule Ball. What in the Freyja’s great name is going on?"

Harry took that hard stance he always did when preparing his silence like a weapon. The genius was good at this, getting out of tricky situations, but the twins had determination and numbers on their side.

George sighed, electing himself to play the gentle auror, because that was always the part that came more naturally to him, "Harry, whatever we did, it wasn't intentional. You're family, we lo…"

"Excuse me," Fred interrupted, "What was that flinch for? Since when do you not like being part of the Weasley clan?"

His twin looked closer and Fred was right. Harry had grimaced at the claim. Had Ron said something about Harry not being family? Because he would kick the shit out of that little arsehole and send him up river to answer to Molly Weasley and all of her wra…

"That's not…" Harry groaned, hand rubbing at his face harshly. He wandered over to sit on the nearest window sill, staring at the twins forlorn, "I… had a vision. At the Yule Ball… They're getting stronger and I didn't know how to, or if I even should, bring it up."

George moved to sit next to the fourth year, while Fred remained standing with his arms crossed, not quite ready to give up the high ground until he knew more, although he did move to stand by them. The twins knew that Harry struggled with having five magical inheritances. He'd had very sparse and sporadic visions from being a siren, and more specifically a seer, since he reentered the magical world at eleven.

It was hard to stay angry, huddled in the Room of Requirement in only their pajamas. Red Gryffindor silk pajama bottoms, white wife beaters for the twins and black for Harry, all with gold stitching, did not good armor make. Neither did the grey hoodie that Harry always wore to sleep; it dwarfed him and he'd had it since exploring his parents' Gringotts vaults two summers ago, so both twins had long suspected that it had been James Potter's.

"That makes sense, you know. You've only got a little over a month before you come into the whole of your siren power," George encouraged him,"The parts you're born with get stronger before hand."

"I know," Harry admitted, "Grandpa Gel has been warning me since the First Task. It's just… At the ball, Fred asked me to dance and I got this vision…"

"What did you see?" Fred demanded, moving closer and letting his hands fall to his sides. 

"The three of us, we were… It looked like we were getting married."

Fred sunk down on the younger teen's other side, "You have our attention."

Harry shot up from the sill, both hands flying up to go through his hair, "I'm so sorry. I know you only view me as a baby brother and you're dating Angie and the bond isn't even open ye…"

The twins had let him jolt up to pace around the room, not wanting Harry to feel trapped, but George raised his hands in a calming gesture from his perch, "Woah, woah, big guy. Calm down. Is that why you didn't tell us? Because of Angie?"

"I told you not to date until we found our mate!"

"Oh like I knew our mate was a seer and going to know before the mating dream!"

"It was a bad idea. No one likes it when their mate is seeing someone else."

"Alright, alright, you win!" George sighed turning back to Harry, "I'm sorry. But, Har, people date before they know their mates. Angie and I both knew it wouldn't be forever."

"That's not the point!" Harry declared, "I mean, what if you just didn't want me, or didn't believe me if I did try to tell you? And if I didn't tell you, was I lying? It was just…"

"Easier not to deal with it?" Fred put forth when the Potter heir trailed off.

Harry hissed, hand moving to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Great, now I'm my grandfather."

"What?" George asked first, "I don't think Gellert Grindelwald is known for his avoidance."

"Not that one."

"Oh yeah," Fred snorted, "Percival Graves is well known for pussyfooting around."

"Wrong again."

"Orion Black?"

"Nope."

"Aberforth Dumbledore?"

"Closer, but not quite," Harry thought better of the comment after a split second, "Strike that. I don't know which he'd rather less; being compared to his brother or being called indirect. Either way, I already regret saying it."

Fred and George shared a look. As far as they knew, that was the lot of Harry's stacked magical ancestry. It was never a question that the Potter heir had secrets from the adults of Hogwarts, mostly his family, to make sure that they could destroy the horcruxes without someone stopping them. On the other hand, it was odd to think that Harry had secrets from them, or Neville and Draco; they were all so close and followed the strongest Peverell heir into life threatening situations with regularity.

The thought didn't sit right and Fred raised a lone brow at the younger Gryffindor, "Explain."

Harry huffed, "Aberforth Dumbledore isn't my grandfather… I mean, he is. Of course he is, but on a biological level, he's not."

The twins shared another look as he moved to lean on one of the columns. George took the lead this time, "You never mentioned that in the last four years."

"Yeah, well, you can only be ignored on the family front for so long, before you adopt it as your own sort of coping mechanism."

"Harry," Fred growled through clenched teeth, "I swear, if you don't start offering some actual explanations…"

"It's complicated and, honestly, goes back about three generations," Harry informed them, "When the Dumbledores fought my Grandpa Gellert in Godric's Hollow, Grandpa Abby was rendered infertile. He couldn't have kids and that's why my Grandpa Orion used a conception potion to have Sirius, his brother, Reggie, and my mother with other people."

Both twins were shocked. The whole of the wizarding world knew that Orion Black and Aberforth Dumbledore's daughter had been stolen as a newborn. No one knew that Lily Potter, believed to be a muggle born witch, had been their stolen child.

Harry shrugged, "Sirius and Reggie were conceived with Walburga Black, but when Sirius was incoming, Grandpa Abby worried he'd never be a parent to him. According to Mom's letter, Orion Black convinced Albus Dumbledore to use the potion to have her, so there would be a legitimate heir for the family as well."

All the twins could do was stare. Albus Dumbledore was Harry's bloody grandfather? Why in the world were they hunting horcruxes in the trenches when their mate had a family of Titans waiting in the wings?

"She claimed they were pretty close," the Peverell heir scoffed, "But, you couldn't prove it by me. He's ignored me on that front since I got here."

"But he doesn't know your parents had letters sent to you, if anything happened to them?" George clarified.

"What does the Dark Lord say about all of this?" Fred followed up.

Harry wandered over to pick up the destroyed horcrux, twirling it in his hands before raising it in the twins direction, "How do you think I manage this? Grandpa Gellert thinks that Old Red has everything to do with Hogwarts, including me, well in hand, and doesn't think anything about an occasional visit. And the Headmaster doesn't think I know anything about my family."

"And the Great One, himself?"

"Grandpa Percy?" Harry clarified with a chuckle, "He's the one that would fuck up the works. Luckily he's in the States and won't show up unless one of the others sounds an alarm."

The twins stared at one another for a long time. Both were searching for the 'why' that Harry hadn't offered in all of it. It couldn't be the horcruxes themselves, because who would be better to help them then Albus Dumbledore, Percival Graves, and Gellert Grindelwald? The three adults could do the heavy lifting while Aberforth Dumbledore served their student status selves butterbeer, quite frankly, if the twins had their way.

Harry hadn't been wrong in his assessment of Albus Dumbledore though. The man had avoided his mates for a damn century. Fred, for one, was glad that they were nipping this in the bud early.

He wasn't going to let Harry avoid his whole family anymore either, "Why aren't you telling them the truth? What are you hiding, Harry? Even from us."

That didn't seem to be the question the Potter heir was expecting. George could tell because he had to think about his answer. Personally, the more artistic Weasley twin didn't think Harry was going to have to adjust that much to accessing his full siren magic. The brat was persuasive enough as they stood.

He'd give up his spot in Valhalla, if the little shit didn't still try and offer a not answer, "It'll just be easier to deal with them once all of the horcruxes are…"

"Odin damn it all, Potter!" Fred shouted, hand slamming against the stone wall and flames shooting out from it to scorch the wall up to the ceiling.

Everyone in the magical community knew that the Prewetts had the blood of Salamander spirits in their veins. After their uncles died, that had been what made their mother such a hot commodity back in the day. She might not have had the fire spirit inheritance, but she was officially the last carrier for the propensity, as were her children.

Of course, everyone had been disappointed when she married a no name wizard of no renown, all because he was interested in muggle studies like her and not a prejudice prick. Other than endearing her to Albus Dumbledore during school and getting her invited to a meeting, no one had thought anything about her ancestry until Fred and George were three. After Charlie smuggled a dragon egg home, which resulted in the burrow being burned to nothing but ash with the twins found in the wreckage, still fighting over the last cookie with not a mark on them, their parents had taken a second look.

The actively producing flame was new to both twins with the arrival of their seventeenth birthday almost two months before. No one had been hurt, as neither were necessarily quick to anger. If it was a competition though, well George always said that Fred was the true redhead of their duo.

"I hate the fucking flaming," Fred muttered, crossing his arms and turning toward the window.

"It was charming in an emphatic sort of way," Harry offered sincerely.

The Quidditch beater turned to stare down at his newly discovered mate. Harry had largely been successful in avoiding them, but he couldn't have the map out all day; they'd gotten to him a few times in public and, "You've said things like that since the Yule Ball…" He turned back to the window once more before deciding, "Yes, it counts as lying."

The younger Gryffindor exhaled for what felt like the first time in months, "And the longer it went, the more impossible it was to confront the two of you."

"You would have gone into that maze and not told us?" George's voice sounded suspiciously like the breeze through the whomping willow when it was still.

"You've been flirting with me for six months!" Fred realized suddenly, already back to pointing boisterously around the room. The gesture seemed to be, broadly, pointing back in time.

"There are two kinds of people," Harry muttered, "Alright, Georgie, if the vision is to be believed I'm going to make it out of there. Don't overthink it. Freddie… Yes, it's called laying groundwork."

Fred stopped to just take the smaller teen in, along with his brother. This night's realizations were a lot, but it was still just Harry, whose brain got away from him and who overthought the simple things, because he was used to thinking on a large scale that involved undermining a Dark Lord, standing before them. That was comforting after so long wondering what in Helheim they did wrong.

"Good Gods, Harry! You got your mating dream early, that's not a bad thing!" George declared after a moment to process the news, the natural excitement of someone from the magical community getting their dream taking over. He rushed forward to embrace the fourth year, offering, "This is amazing! Of course, you should have told us!"

"You're not disappointed?"

"Why would we be?"

"You're both always saying that I'm like your brother."

Fred interjected, "Do you know how hard I've had to work the last six months to make that look true?"

"You haven't been flirting with me," George lips puckered in an exaggerated way that he'd never allow to be called pouting.

Harry chuckled before he could stop himself, "You've got a girlfriend, George."

"Technicality."

"Of my victory," Harry gloated, "Get over it."

When Harry threw the diadem into the nearest table and sauntered over to the window once more, both stared with new appreciation. The Boy Who Lived had come into his own this year. It wasn't just the fact that he'd put on some height or let his hair grow out. The TriWizard Tournament was brutal, but the fourth year had been through so much worse that no one around them had really batted an eye. At the same time, it had given him the chance to build and flex his literal and proverbial muscles.

But something still wasn’t right. The horcruxes weren’t the reason that the twins thought they’d been.

Fred stepped close into Harry, hands moving to the younger Gryffindor's shoulders, "Whatever it is, whatever you're scared of, Harry, I just need you to be brave and tell me."

Neither were expecting Harry to huff before wiggling his way out of his shirt. Both knew that Harry wore a glamour all of the time, but he'd said for years that it was an attempt to make his curse scar less visible. When the magic was lifted and what became visible was horrible scarring all of Harry's torso, both realized that wasn't the case.

Fire shot from George's mouth when he opened it to speak.

Harry dodged like a pro, already having expected one of them to lose it. He wound up near Fred, who reflexively used one of the fourth year's arms to push his mate behind him, although the beater shrugged, "That just about sums that up."

George had to turn away from them because he couldn’t get the shaking of his hands or the fire beneath his skin under control.

Knowing that the more solitary of their set needed a moment, Fred turned to face Harry. Looking back down at the damage, it was still overwhelming to take in. The worst of the lot was the word 'freak' that was etched into the Potter heir's flesh above his belly button.

"Harry, why the fuck weren't you in your grandfather's office your first night here?" Fred demanded, finger reaching over one of the marks tentatively.

The shorter wizard pulled away with a shudder, "I… My parents’ letters found me on the train. They… The letters were supposed to be in case of the worst, so Mom was making sure that I knew everything that my family might not get off their arses to tell me. She talked about my grandfather, and her and Dad's third mate… I thought I was about to get my family back."

"But the Headmaster ignored you," George finally rejoined the conversation with the assessment.

They all wandered over to sit on a sofa that had appeared, along with a lit fireplace. 

Harry slipped his shirt and jacket back on, but he didn't bother with the glamour. The fourth year sighed, "I got angry. They both just... And, so I started ignoring them... Dad's letter though, warned me that his side of the family would be afraid to scare me. He said that if I'd been shipped out to the muggle world like Mom planned, then I should reach out to them for anything I needed… So, that first Christmas, I did."

"A Dark Lord and the vampire Director of Security for Macusa for a century; can't imagine what they were worried about," Fred muttered.

"I didn't know that your parents had a third mate," George prodded after a moment. Glancing at his watch, he noted that it was approaching five in the morning. They were going to have to deal with this before breakfast.

Harry huffed, but it was a decidedly dark sound to both of their ears, "Yeah, well, you'll have to forgive me for not jumping to claim Severus Snape given our relationship the last four years."

The twins grimaced for their mate in tandem. The Potions Master of Hogwarts wasn't exactly a prize. In fact, they could understand Harry's frustration and anger with the lot. He had been able to manipulate them so easily, because they just wanted to ignore the warning signs and have Harry be a contented, younger version of his father.

The Europeans who weren't imprisoned had definitely dropped the ball.

Fred sighed, "Okay, I get it. Things spiralled, because you were eleven and angry. But, Har, you can't go back there. You have to tell your family."

"Fred, it's not that easy!" Harry shot up from the sofa to pace before them, "I mean, the final task is in three days, there's horcruxes, and this now! I'd rather fling myself off the astronomy tower!"

"Why? When George and I fly in to save you, this mess will still be here."

The seeker groaned, "Guys, they haven't touched me since I was eleven. I'm safe until we get rid of the locket and cup, and it will be so much easier from the muggle world."

"The fact that they aren't going to hurt you now is irrelevant, Harry," George hissed, smoke seeping past his breath, "The point is that they did. You are not going back there."

"You tell them, or we do," Fred drew his line in the sand, "You are worth far more than this stupid tournament or Voldie's shit attempts to become immortal."

The fight that had built back up inside their younger mate seemed to drain away with the scarlet maned beater's near aggressive assertion. Harry knew he'd lost, but he also seemed lost with the realization that they would not be dissuaded. George fought the urge to comfort and reassure, mostly because he wasn't sure what their one true king reborn was even thinking.

Harry wanted coffee. Not tea, coffee. And, probably, his Grandpa Percy. 

But, the man was also in The States and they didn't have time to track him before breakfast. The Golden Boy was good, but he wasn't a century old vampire Director good. He could have gotten a trans-atlantic portkey from Nurmengard, but there would be questions about why he needed it.

And he couldn't go to his Grandpa Gellert. The man would never let him out of Nurmengard again. The final task was in two days and his magic was still on the line, the man's protective streak be damned.

He was not stooping to acknowledge the Headmaster first. Nor his father. Call it ego, pride, or whatever else one wanted, but Harry was not doing it.

That left his Grandpa Abby in Hogsmeade. The man had direct lines to his Grandpa Percy, the man's twat big brother, and even Sirius, where the innkeeper's son was hiding out, up in the mountains. He was the best option, though Harry's racing mind was still desperate to think of any way out of this.

"The final task…"

"Will still be there tomorrow," George cut him off, "Har, it's your family or our mother. Which is scarier, honestly?"

"They're neck and neck coming up the home stretch," Harry muttered.

"Fair enough," Fred allowed, "Now, where are we heading?"

"Hogsmeade."

"Wonderful,, let's see what his goatiness does with this train wreck."

Harry groaned as all three started moving back toward the tower to get dressed, "Sirius is going to lose his mind."

"If twelve years in Azkaban didn't do him in, this won't," Fred assured him, "Although, an argument could be made for starting a little closer to home."

"No."

"Why not?" George asked, although he already knew the answer.

Harry's silence was responsive enough. He was stubborn as a mule when it came to certain things and he'd clearly decided to dig his heels in on this. The twins understood his anger, really they did, but it wouldn’t do their mate any good to think running from his family was an acceptable solution. Old Dumbledore and Snape's dumb arses had set a terrible example in dealing with family, but they weren't past forgiveness. Especially when Fred and George were going to face joining Harry’s family.

It was obvious that Harry was hurt though. And had been so for four years now. They weren't sure how to get their mate past the two older men's behavior either, especially enough for him to acknowledge that he wanted relationships with both of them more than Harry could probably express. But, the fact that he was trying to ignore Snape and Dumbledore to this degree just showed how much that's what the Peverell heir longed for.

Fred almost felt a sense of relief when a baritone voice of steel broke through their ascent to the tower.

"Potter and the Weasley twins. Why am I not surprised?"

The twins both knew that Harry was emotionally frayed and just waiting to unload on somebody. There may have been more mercy in getting him to Hogsmeade and one of the grandparents who had been hiding their adventures, knowingly or not, but there was a certain justice to this too. Neither flinched when their mate and friend spun to face his father.

Severus froze. He hadn't sought out his child's magical presence since the boy's first night in the Great Hall. Suddenly having the weight of it, unrestrained and lashing out at him, made the vampire reel back.

"Let me tell you something, you obnoxious bloody bastard! I don't give a flying fuck if Dad thought you were the second greatest duelist of your generation, I'm sick of your bullshit!" Harry shouted charging toward the man and pointing at him, "You don't just ignore me, but treat me like the enemy for four years! Fuck Mom and her excitement for me to get back to the Wizarding World and you! You've been nothing but one massive disappointment after another from the moment I got to fucking school!"

The twins went to opposite walls, arms crossed, and just let him go.

"Bloody hell, I was flung back into this world and all our family's bullshit, only to be left on my own until I made friends! And you didn't give a shit!" Harry screamed before the urge fled him and he hissed, "And now, I'm going to yell at Grandpa Albus, because the truth of it all is that you don't give two damns and you're not even worth wasting anger on!"

The Potions Master was still frozen as his son charged passed him, back down the hall and toward the Headmaster's office. Both twins caught the moment the wizard came back to himself enough to make a blind snatch for Harry, but the fourth year was already out of reach. Although he took a step after his child, Snape seemed to think better of it after a moment and turned back to the twins.

Fred and George shared a quick look.

"Right then, now that unpleasantness is over," Fred turned to the Head of Slytherin, "Be a gem and go grab your godson. This is going to end up involving him too."

"We'll grab Neville and meet you wherever the Headmaster happens to be at this ungodly hour," George nodded, already turning back toward the tower.

"What is going on?!" The professor finally found his voice enough to hiss out.

Fred cut him off quickly, "Tut-tut. For the next half hour, all of your decision making and questioning privileges have been revoked. Get the blonde and then ask your son."

The twins took off past the portrait of The Fat Lady, leaving no room for an argument.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was shaking by the time he got to the Golden Griffin. He knew that he must look like a right mess when the sentient statue felt curious and concerned enough to actually tilt its head. Most of Hogwarts didn't act like it had been given life by centuries of magic, content enough to let the students think they had a greater sense of privacy than they actually did.

He was fighting not to cry as he opened and closed his mouth several times. It seemed like the harder he tried to find an explanation for his presence, the more convoluted everything he'd done sounded. He'd avoided his family for so long, confession just felt absurd at this juncture.

But, the statue took pity on him and started to move out of the way.

Harry was startled to see a silver staircase instead of the usual gold, but he trusted the castle and started upward. There were only a couple of torches lighting the path upstairs, but Harry could tell that there was nothing more on the walls. The barren staircase made it even more starting when he came to a portrait at the top of the stairs.

He'd seen the same girl in his Grandpa Abby's bar, but he'd never been able to make conversation without the Old Goat asking questions about how much he knew. Sneaking out to Hogsmeade and a family owned bar was one thing, especially when Aberforth Dumbledore didn’t seem to know exactly what Harry did; particularly the part about his mother’s parentage. If the younger Dumbledore brother had discovered that he was going to Nurmengard? 

Well, even Harry didn’t delude himself into thinking the wizard wouldn’t go running to his big brother, if only to yell at the ancient wizard and blame him for Harry’s interest in the imprisoned Dark Lord. The fact that Grindelwald was also his grandfather, technically great grandfather, and that Grandpa Abby’s train of thought wouldn’t be logical, was irrelevant.

Why had he wanted to go to Hogsmeade again?

Harry shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. The truth was he was a wreck. He had no idea how this was going to go, but after going off on his father, there was no turning back.

Smiling at Ariana Dumbledore, Harry was a little relieved to see a familiar face. That she grinned back at him was more encouraging.

"Hello, Harry!"

"Hello," Harry sighed, "I don't know the password. I just…"

"Oh don't worry, I'll wake Albus!" She pointed at him in a way that Harry was sure was supposed to be menacing, but which only came off as adorable, "Stay!" Then she pointed at the top stair where he was loitering, "There!"

She disappeared inside and Harry was suddenly alone again. Precisely where he didn’t want to be at the moment. That was just his luck.

Moving over to the wall, he slid down against the cool stone, pulling the tether from his neck on the way down. His Grandpa Gel always said that if one wanted to keep track of something, it should be kept on their person; it had been good advice. A solid black tungsten charm in the shape of an American turul bird, which had diamonds for eyes and a Deathly Hallow symbols trapped in its visible rib cage, transformed into his father’s letter, though he also knew that it transformed into a key to get him into any Potter family property as well. And beside it hung a lion pendant, which had a face forged from gold, a mane of copper, and emeralds for eyes; it transformed into his mother’s letter and she’d told him that the charm had been a gift from the Headmaster.

Harry figured that was as good a place to start as any.

He knew that he shouldn’t have gone off on his father the way that he had. Severus Snape had been an arsehole the last few years, but Harry had unloaded on him like all of his problems were the vampire’s fault and they weren’t. That would be something he’d have to apologize for.

Smoothing out the envelopes that were still in perfect condition, Harry sat there already exhausted. He just wanted to crawl into the nearest bed and pretend like the twins hadn’t called his bluff following their latest horcrux destruction. He was supposed to have the locket and cup destroyed before having to deal with the rest, fuck all!

His potion to destroy the horcrux within himself had finished around Christmas, but with his life endangered by the tournament, everyone wanted him to wait until the immediate hazard alleviated, and, if the truth came out about what they were doing, Harry could kiss his secret accomplice goodbye. Fawkes would never get the chance to go after Nagini once the adults took over this show. He’d been so close!

If he hadn’t gotten hung up on his vision of the twins, he could have gotten away with it. Survive the final task, finish off the horcruxes this summer, and then deal with his family. The order had been very particular.

A displeased grunt alerted Harry to the return of Ariana and his green eyes flew open to take her in. It was hard to believe that she would have been his age at the time of Aberforth’s depiction. He hummed to get her attention, “Down here.”

“Oh good! I thought you left!” Ariana seemed irritated by the fact that she couldn’t move forward to see him better, as she twisted and turned in the painting to get a better angle of him on the floor. Not wanting to be down there when his grandfather came to call, Harry hopped up as she continued, “Albie is on his way. Oh you’re even cuter than I thought from a distance. And you look just like your father! You know, I used to help the Marauders with their pranking…”

She spun a tale about the quartet of Gryffindors' third year and the time she helped them enchant all the professors to do a dance at the Welcoming Feast. Harry listened, happy to have something to distract him from what was coming. If he focused on what was about to happen, the fourth year was fairly certain that he was going to throw up.

“Are you nervous?” Ariana asked after finishing her story, “About the final task?”

Harry’s head tilted as he thought about his answer, “I… With no interest in winning, I’m just content to get it done.”

“Well, you’re going to do splendidly! You’re a cloaker just like your father and his family, and Albie was just telling the other school heads that the only genuine threat to the losers is their own pr…”

The portrait flew open, “Hush, girl! You cannot tell him anything! I told you that.”

“I wasn’t telling him about the ma…”

“Ariana!” The Headmaster emerged, dressed in periwinkle day robes with silver stars all over them. He stepped out quickly to hold the portrait in one hand, so he could glare at his sister.

“Fine, fine!” The youngest Dumbledore’s depiction relented, “You talk to him then!”

Harry couldn’t help it, he snorted out a chuckle and had to look at the ground to keep it tame as that. He could feel the older wizard’s gaze when it swung to him, but it took him a minute to rechannel his previous seriousness. Raising his eyes and both envelopes, Harry still wasn’t sure what he was going to say until it started coming out.

"Mom and Dad sent me letters that I got on the train. I've known you were my grandfather since I got here," Showing both envelopes for the startled wizard's inspection, Harry kept going, "I've destroyed three of Riddle's horcruxes, one was in the Room of Requirement until an hour ago, and then I called Pops an obnoxious bastard, before coming here to yell at you too."

"Hmm," Was all the Headmaster seemed capable of for several moments as he processed. Finally he opened the portrait wider and waved Harry inside, "And what led to you finally having enough of us two specifically?"

Harry wasn't surprised that the Chief Warlock's home was as magical as his office. Fawkes was flying over the moment he crossed the threshold and Ariana shoved her way into an empty portrait within the living room to take part in the conversation. The carpet was a rich red and the leather furniture was tan, while every scrap of metal from the lamps to the unlit chandelier shined of bright gold.

The only light in the space was from low lit baubles that were scattered throughout the air. Books lined every shelf, alongside moving photographs that took residency in frames on shelves and walls in equal measure. Harry was a little unprepared to see pictures of his mother and himself as an infant; the largest photo above the fireplace had the two of them with his grandfather in front of that very same structure.

Whatever part of him was struck by the picture's presence, Harry's voice was already supplying an answer, "You know, I'm not sure. I guess somewhere between getting shoved back into the wizarding world, finding out Draco Malfoy is actually Sirius' son, revealing in front of everyone that I was a parselmouth, the Chamber incident, figuring out that Sirius was innocent, and then getting sucked into this bloody fucking tournament from hell, I found myself right sick of being ignored by you tossers."

Harry felt slightly vindicated when he looked up from inspecting some of the pictures in time to see the Headmaster flinch at the summation.

Ariana snorted from her place on the wall next to Harry, "Abby is going to be a right joy when he finds all that out."

As Harry took to pacing like a caged jungle cat, Albus took his grandson in. The boy was clearly at his wits end to be here and all the older Gryffindor could manage was sinking down in his recliner to stare at the letters that had been thrown onto his inn table. His gaze kept darting between the two sights, unable to process what he was seeing, even as he listened to what the seeker was venting out.

"Then to top it all off, I get a vision of my future mates at the Yule Ball and have one little crisis," Harry groaned, hands moving roughly through his hair, "But apparently you can't avoid the Weasley twins for six months without them deciding to have royal hissy fits that end with me being the one who suffers!"

Albus grinned bitterly when Harry stopped to take a breath, "First, I know I'm the last person you want to hear life lessons from right now, but that's not a path you want to go down. The longer you avoid it, the harder the situation is to confront."

"No shit, do you see where I'm standing right now?" Harry clarified harshly, gesturing around the room, "It's been addressed. And second?"

“You, Fred and George, huh?” Harry could not believe the fae prick had the audacity to twinkle at him before saying, “I’ll set my retirement for the day before your children arrive.”

Albus’ nostalgia kicked in when Harry turned on him, the fourth year’s arms crossing over his chest and his hip jutting out with an attitude. It was such a striking comparison to the first time he’d ever called Gellert Grindelwald a blonde twink without two brain cells, that the Headmaster had to remind himself not to look away. Harry didn’t disappoint.

“Let me tell you something, you ancient relic,” Harry hissed before he could think better of it, “It will be a miracle if you survive my tenure in this circus; that you’ll live long enough to see my children’s would be an act of God.”

Albus chuckled, “I supposed I can’t blame you for that, though I’ve always considered myself a man of faith.” He appraised Harry seriously once more, “Anything else?”

The fight all fled Harry then and he sighed, “Yeah, there is. We haven’t even reached the part where the twins went from ‘talk to us’, to ‘talk to your family or we’re getting Mom’.”

“What was that?”

Ariana was curious when Harry started to take off his shirt, so she quickly moved into a portrait of Joan of Arc that was hung right behind Albie’s head. By the time she got there and looked up, Harry was bare before them and her brother seemed frozen in his seat. The fourteen year old depiction gasped and scattered back in the painting, unsure who could have done such a thing to her some-number-of-greats nephew.

On the other hand, Albus knew exactly where such marks would have come from and he thought he was going to be sick. He’d left Harry with the Dursley family thinking that Lily’s sister would keep him safe in the muggle world, after the Evans parents died the summer before James and his daughter. Never would the fae have thought them capable of this. Minerva had said they were no good, but she wouldn’t have even considered this.

“Harry…”

“Does it make any difference if I say that I’m fine?” Harry asked, putting the shirt back on, although he tied the sweatshirt around his waist, “Like, have had mind healing done, this is all from before I turned eleven, I’m fine?”

Albus stared at him for a long moment. Did that make a difference? He was no longer about to shoot up and summon Poppy and twelve other specialists who’d come to mind; that might be considered a difference to some. It did not change the fact that he’d left his grandson to monsters for a decade; nothing could make that go away.

He turned to set Ariana with a look, “Get Abby. Tell him to bring the others as well.”

“Oh, God, do we have to?” Harry interrupted, desperately wanting to change plans now that he had a moment to just think, “You know, isn’t that enough?”

“No,” Albus refuted, waving his sister’s portrait onto The Hog’s Head. Once she was gone, he turned a hard look on the fourteen year old, “How could you have gone back there? Why not tell me your first year?”

“Before or after you completely ignored the fact that I’m your grandson?” Harry demanded. He gave an emphatic gesture toward the doorway, “Between you and the walking, yapping, emotional void that is my father, forgive me for not baring my soul to either of you. You arseholes didn’t exactly live up to Mum’s descriptions!”

The older wizard felt like he’d been punched in the gut, “No, I don’t suppose we would have.” Unable to make the situation different or better, his usual vocal astuteness fled Albus and he was reduced to, “I’m so sorry, Harry. I never…”

The Gryffindor seeker huffed, “You know, I’m not even mad about the Dursleys. That was a terrible accident; you couldn’t have known. Why the fuck did you ignore me?”

“I… I thought you would be safer if you didn’t know about the family,” Albus admitted, unable to believe that’s what Harry cared about, but well aware he owed the boy any explanation he wanted, “I thought there might be horcruxes out there and as long as he could come back to life, you weren’t safe. Not with me, or your father. Not even Gellert or Graves could protect you from him indefinitely.”

“Who is safe from him?”

The question startled the Chief Warlock. His eyes locked with Harry’s and they both stared at one another for a few minutes in silence. Albus looked away when he realized that he didn’t have an argument for that one.

“I would have rather had all of you,” Harry confessed, voice cracking.

“I’m sorry. I am. But, you do have us. You’ll probably be sick of the lot of us within a week, but you have us,” Albus assured him. Surging up he pulled the fourteen year old into a hug and attempted not to cry when Harry clung to him desperately. 

When they finally parted, the Headmaster questioned, “Is there anything else before Aberforth gets here with the lot?”

Harry was still swiping at the tear tracks on his face when he responded, “Yeah, I’ve been going to Nurmengard since my second year.”

Albus grimaced, because he was never going to hear the end of this from his brother.

“Grandpa Gel knows a lot of what’s going on, kinda,” Harry shrugged as he tried to elaborate, “He’s the one that told me what horcruxes were, but he doesn’t know I’m actively hunting them. He’s well aware that I’m best friends with Draco Malfoy, but not that Dray is Sirius’ son. That sort of thing…” The boy’s grin turned sheepish, “And I’ve, sort of, been letting him think that you knew everything that he’s been telling me and that you’ve got things completely under control.”

“Harry!”

“In my defense, I don’t think the conversation was going to be better if I’d told him that you were ignoring my existence!” Harry thought better of the comment after a moment to ponder it, “I don’t know, actually, it might have been a bit of a bonding moment with Grandpa Percy.”

Exasperated beyond all reason, Albus reached over to pinch the brat’s bare arm. 

“Your father’s side of the family is going to be a right joy,’ The Dumbledore lord muttered. 

“Oh, because you and goat boy are some delight?”

Albus didn’t dignify that with a response, “What did G think when your name got pulled out of the Goblet of Fire?” 

Harry's eyes rolled, "Jerk took one look at my memory, said I'm too old to be dealing with this shit, and deaged right there."

They hadn't firecalled in the last year, so Albus was surprised to hear that. 

The younger wizard continued unaware of his grandfather's contemplation, "Scared the absolute crap out of me. Thank Merlin I'd seen pictures. I can't wait to come into all my inheritances so I can do that. It must be so great for undercover work."

"Hmm," Albus considered it a moment more, "I'm sure it was startling. I've thought about it this year."

"You should, reactions would be hilarious."

The Headmaster hummed again, still contemplating his options, "How did you start tracking his horcruxes."

Harry's answering grin was devious and Fawkes gave an answering shriek. Albus was shocked as his bond with his familiar opened, revealing that the bird had been in cahoots with his grandchild for the last two years. The fourth year had been breaking into his office and memories, with the phoenix's help, ever since discovering the Chamber.

Huffing was all that the century old fae could manage for a few minutes. The sheer audacity of Harry's plan was something straight out of James' strategic camp, but the competency and brilliance was all Lily. His ability to look them all in the eye and play their own assumptions against them was all Severus.

He'd successfully manipulated three of the most powerful wizards in the entire world, Albus knew that there was no denying that status of himself or his ignored mates. Gellert Grindelwald and Percival Graves were the couple that could have taken over the world, had the vampire been approving of his siren mate's politics. Luckily for history, the Director hadn't been, but Albus was well aware that he'd spent most of his life dreaming of acknowledging the pair, just so he could catch one glimpse of their potential as a triad. Gellert was his best friend and they traded letters and firecalled, often before the Tournament took over all his time this past year, but he hadn’t spoken to the vampire since their mating dream back in ‘97.

As he processed Harry and Fawkes' plans, Albus could admit that they had been right about the Director of Security being the one to keep distanced. While Percival Graves was a mystery to him on a personal level, the Chief Warlock had observed the vampire on a professional front for decades and he knew exactly how formidable G's husband was. Despite his grandson's obvious brilliance to have made it this far, well, Graves would have had the fourteen year old weighed, measured, and found to be suspect four years ago, before Harry even left the Welcoming Feast.

Only trading letters with the powerful wizard had kept him safely in the Americas and enabled Harry's success. If the boy knew that Graves was already in Europe, more specifically in Hogsmeade, having come in before the final task took place, Albus couldn't tell just yet.

"Right, then," Albus wasn't ashamed to admit, "I'm definitely too old to be trying to keep up with you, or your friends, I'd wager."

Seeing someone deage the first time had been a shock and, having not truly known what was happening until it was over, Harry couldn't have described the sight after the fact if his life depended on it. This time, he made sure to pay attention for the sake of experience and being able to do such advanced transfiguration himself someday. There was also a natural level of curiosity about what the Headmaster looked like when he was younger anyway, floating in the back of the Potter heir's mind.

Much like an animagus' transformation, the ability to deage encompassed the whole body and its adornments. Having always seen the century old wizard as a Merlin look alike contestant, Harry was surprised when the man changed into a stylish tan suit. It worked, it was just different.

The mile long beard disappeared, leaving a short and bright red version in the wake of the transformation. The long hair on the Headmaster's head was also scarlet once more and replaced with a trim cut. But, blue eyes still twinkled all knowingly as they patiently gave Harry a moment to absorb the changes.

Most surprising was the fact that his grandfather felt no less… Charismatic, was perhaps the word Harry wanted. Despite not having, necessarily, the oldest appearing presence in a given space anymore, Albus Dumbledore still took up the whole room with his very existence. It shouldn't have been as surprising as it was, but maybe Harry had just been hopeful that his own reactions to the man would lessen with his grandfather's age.

After a moment, Albus shrugged out of his suit jacket and moved to hang it up near the door. This certainly wasn't how he planned on starting his day and he didn't want to face Aberforth in a snit, if he couldn't at least get comfortable beforehand. Tossing the jacket on his coat rack behind one of his sofas, the Headmaster hadn't had to worry about showing his arms off in so long that he didn't think before rolling his sleeves up too.

Instantly, Harry had moved to perch on the couch backwards, his curious face right by Albus' shoulder as he concluded, "That is a tattoo!"

Well aware that his baby brother was seconds from appearing with the cavalry, the older Dumbledore was still selfish enough to steal this moment with Harry, despite not deserving his interest or excitement, "It is." With a chuckle, the century old wizard, who looked no more than forty suddenly, extended his right forearm, so Harry could inspect it. 

Given that undeterred viewpoint of the brand, the younger Gryffindor also realized, "That's Grandpa Gel's handwriting!"

"That too," Albus admitted.

Harry ran a hand over the skin that was stained black with ink. It was the symbol for the hallows, something the fourth year was terribly familiar with between his Dark Lord grandfather and having researched his Peverell heritage. No, the surprise humming under his skin had to do with the fact that 'For the Greater Good' was written in his siren grandfather's handwriting beneath it.

Obviously Albus had fought Gellert to stop and imprison him, but he never could... He'd even thought about removing the brand a million times during the last century, before and after their legendary duel. At the same time, seeing Harry's eyes light up at the sight, made him grateful for his own nostalgia concerning the boys that Gellert and he had been back during their summer, when the unrealized Dark Lord first took to drawing on his skin.

"Do you have any other tattoos?"

He debated for a moment, well aware that his brother would have an aneurysm over this, but, also knowing that Abby was going to kill him anyway, Albus decided to seize the moment. Shrugging out of his vest and white dress shirt, the Headmaster laid both on the back of the sofa and let Harry see his uncovered arms.

Like most wizards who were going to get any tattoo, adjacent to the Deathly Hallows symbol, he had a wand tattoo on his left forearm. It was practical and meant the blasted thing could always be easily stored within himself. Albus didn't know a wizard who got tattoos and didn't end up with one such brand to closer tie their wands to them. 

Then, on his right shoulder, Harry took in the beautiful image of Fawkes, who was flaming around the edges. The fourth year was sure that tattoo was also charmed to further link the familiar and his wizard; Newt Scammander had a section on personal bonds that talked about those. Running a single finger along it, when his grandfather didn't object, the seeker snickered when the tattoo testily flapped its wings at him. It was an accurate depiction, that was for sure.

The final brand truly drew Harry's attention though. On the Chief Warlock's left shoulder was a beautiful golden lion with a scarlet mane, it was repeatedly roaring. Unable to resist, the young Gryffindor's hand also moved to touch the obvious tribute to their house.

When the beast on his shoulder became a purring domestic at the young heir's touch, Albus returned his beaming grandchild's smile, "Did your mother tell you that being the Dumbledore heir also makes you the heir of Godric Gryffindor."

Harry blushed, because he knew perfectly well what his own animagus form was, "Not directly, but I found out doing research the last couple of years. Pops is a descendant of Slytherin through the Prince line."

"And so are you," Albus acknowledged, though he didn't push when Harry flinched.

"Yeah," Harry muttered in acknowledgment.

Albus felt the teen's hand on his shoulder tighten ever so slightly against the lion. Given what the boy just said transpired in the corridors, he wasn't going to force Harry to talk about it, not at the moment. Severus and he had royally screwed the pooch and anything that happened during this little call to order, they more than deserved.

That was the position Aberforth found them in when he flooed into Hogwarts. His grandson was perched on his knees on Albie's sofa, hand examining the giant pain's lion tattoo, although his head snapped around to see who arrived first. The fourth year was still in his pajamas, as well he should be at six o'clock in the morning.

Albus was the big shocker. His brother had deaged to forty something since their last firecall after the second task. Abby made a mental note to ask Minerva how the hell she hadn't thought to mention that Friday, when she stopped by for a drink. The genius had managed to stumble into pants and an undershirt, but hadn't managed to fully dress just yet.

"Excuse you!" Aberforth yelled, immediately stepping aside so he didn't get plowed over by the next arrival.

The floo fired again, right as the younger Dumbledore took a stance to point menacingly at the ginger, "Put your shirt back on, before I find another place to put it, Albus. He's fourteen years old!"

Percival Graves couldn't stop himself as he took in the room, particularly the partially dressed Headmaster, who also happened to be one of his mates, "Let's not disrupt the view, Aberforth. After all, Jimmy was that age."

Aberforth glared at his smirking best friend, though Percy was paying him no mind, "Exactly!"

Their grandson didn’t need the temptation.

Albus Dumbledore didn't need a mirror to know that his face was as red as his hair. He could not believe that his idiot brother actually brought Percival Graves to his suite at six in the morning! He'd thought the brat might be audacious enough, but then again he hadn't been sure. Along their familial fae bonds, the Chief Warlock cursed his currently grinning little brother, who was apparently delighted by Graves' snark no matter what he said to the man.

He was never more grateful to Harry for being largely unaware of the vampire's comment, where the boy was too ecstatic at Graves' presence, "Grandpa Percy!"

The Director's attention merrily zeroed in on his great grandchild for the first time since the fourteen year old had been a baby. Despite all the letters that they had traded and how very grown up Harry had seemed in them, the vampire was still struck by how big the Potter heir was in his arms. Pulling him in tight, Percy had to admit that Harry looked so much like his grandson.

And the two of them were very much dark skinned versions of himself.

Running a hand through dark unruly curls felt like a homecoming, "Hey, Little Prince! Look at you!" Percy grinned at him, "This call is about four years too late and a couple nights too early from what I was expecting!"

Harry's grin only made him look more like James, "Well, we've gotta keep you old timers on your toes!"

They descended into a small tussle over the comment, which ended with Percy dragging them from before the fireplace just as Sirius came through. Harry was trapped in a headlock and begging for his godfather's aid when a knock sounded on Ariana's portrait and the floo fired once more. Reluctant though he was to ever let his grandson go, Percy released Harry to greet Sirius and the newly arrived Remus, while he turned to stand near Abby and took in the five individuals Albus Dumbledore was letting inside.

Severus was easy enough to recognize and the Director wasn't surprised by the presence of his son in law, if Harry had managed to find trouble that the Headmaster couldn't handle alone. The four boys with him, Percy only placed because of his husband and best friend's descriptions of Harry's friends over the years. The blonde in Slytherin green had to be Draco, while the paler version of Harry was Neville. He wasn't going to be bold enough to guess at which Weasley twin was Fred and which was George. Notably, all of the other boys were dressed for classes, unlike his grandson.

"What did you do?" Sirius demanded as soon as Harry was leaving his embrace to move toward Remus.

"Called Pops an obnoxious bastard when he caught us sneaking around about an hour ago," Harry supplied from the safety of Moony's hold.

From his place near the door, still taking in his surrogate father's deaged form, the Potions Master in question flinched. That had, in fact, happened, though he doubted it was the tip of the iceberg given who was already here.

"And?" Sirius demanded, thinking that couldn't be it.

"Sirius!" Remus scolded his best friend.

"No, no, he's right," Draco broke into the conversation with a huff, "Because if I'm here on an hour's sleep and that's it, everybody suffers." He turned to glare at his godfather and Head of House, “Get over yourself! I’ve called you worse for not letting me sleep in.”

"The twins decided to have a temper tantrum," Harry told his best friends, "The horcruxes and your parentage got revealed."

Neville glared at the Weasleys, “Really? You decide to show out the day before the final task?”

"Damn it, you two," Draco hissed turning his ire on the twins, "I said talk to him, not fuck up my day!"

Fred huffed, "Tell the Little Prince to take his shirt off and see if you still feel that way."

"What?" Draco demanded. 

The twins didn’t notice Neville flinch or the fact that Draco’s tone was off. Harry shook his head subtly, wanting his friends to know that he hadn’t sold their knowledge of his abuse out to the adults. No one had to know that they’d already known and agreed to keep quiet.

"Alright!" Albus called out, making all the other kids jump when they recognized his voice.

"Wicked!" The twins chorused, appraising their Headmaster. 

George continued, "This had serious pranking potential."

He pointed both Weasleys toward one of the sofas, "Leave any pranking potential behind in this apartment and I'll expel you both; family or not. Everybody sit down." 

The lot moved to comply with his request. The twins took one of the couches and looked extremely perturbed when Harry made for the furniture's equal with Draco and Neville. He could tell already that Harry was irritated with his mates for making him do this, but Albus was sure that Fred and George wouldn't let him stay that way long.

Sirius and Remus set off for one loveseat, while Graves and Abby took its match. Seeing Draco curiously assessing his biological father, the ginger fae decided to move the conversation along asking, "Harry, Draco, is there something you'd like to start us off by telling everyone?"

Severus dodged into the recliner next to Albus' and, where the Headmaster was watching as he slipped back into his shirt and vest before sitting himself, the Potions Master kept looking toward his son. The boy was pointedly ignoring him and the twins, but at least the thirty four year old wizard was showing interest. Albus hoped that counted for something.

"Not in the slightest," Harry didn't miss a beat.

"Can't think of a thing," Draco affirmed.

"Now," Albus commanded, as much as he could while still buttoning his shirt anyway.

The two played rock, paper, scissors, and Harry lost with scissors, "Bloody hell, today is not my day," he bitched before looking over to his godfather, "Narcissa Black was already pregnant when she had to allow her marriage contract to Lucius Malfoy to go into effect. Draco is your son."

The younger Dumbledore brother, though he didn’t currently look it, spun on his son, "You told me the two of you weren't trying!" Aberforth yelled at the fugitive.

"Well, Dad, there are two explanations," Sirius informed him, "Either, I lied, or…"

"You were wrong about the number of explanations?" Remus suggested with a snort and wink to the trio of fourth year's.

All three grinned at their favorite Defense instructor.

Abby went to go off on his son, but Albus placed a silencing spell on his brother. When daggers were being glared through his person the older Dumbledore shrugged, "I'm sorry, but we've got a lot to get through and only an hour to do it."

Reaching for the inn table, to pass James and Lily's letters around for the adults to see, Albus was surprised by a new voice among them.

"You're not really sorry. That's been your preferred setting for him since '99 at least."

Harry beamed at the face in the fireplace, "Grandpa Gel!"

"Hello, sweetheart," the Dark Lord acknowledged, "Long morning?"

"The longest!"

"I'm sure," Gellert agreed, his gaze swinging across the room, "Husband…"

Harry giggled alongside his friends at the gagging face his Grandpa Abby made, none of them able to imagine if he'd been able to make sounds.

The firecaller didn't even notice, "Interesting morning?"

Percy hummed, extending a hand because he was nosy and wanted to know what Dumbledore was holding, "The most."

“I’m sure,” Gellert allowed, setting his sights somewhere in the middle of his mate and grandson, “Albus.”

“Gellert.”

They stared at one another for a long couple of moments and Albus felt the moment that his body and mind wound up indignant, although the fae wasn’t quite sure he’d processed the feelings before he demanded, “How could you not tell me he was coming to Nurmengard?!”

“How could you not know, you stupid fae?!” Gellert pushed right back at him.

Albus could tell that if his best friend and mate had been here in person, the blonde would have been gesturing wildly and pacing around the room. He broke eye contact with the imprisoned Dark Lord when all three fourth years burst into a fit of giggles at their bickering. The sight they must make to a couple of fourteen year olds.

Gellert, of course, didn’t stop once he was on a roll.

“I mean, my gods, James snuck out every other night and got caught at it just as often,” Gellert didn’t notice when Remus and Sirius shared a grin, but Harry did, “And you live with him! In a castle that tells you everything! How could you not know?”

The Headmaster snorted, “Apparently not, as it appears the castle likes the boy better than me. Hogwarts hasn’t suggested a thing about his… extracurricular activities.”

“Well, you tell this pile of stone to get its act together,” Gellert hissed, nodding toward the fireplace, “You’re supposed to be our one shot at staying ahead of these little pip squeaks.”

Irritated with the world in general, Albus summoned his wand from within his arm and shot water into the firecall, effectively cutting Gellert off. Harry and his friends couldn’t breathe at the sight of him doing that to Gellert Grindelwald, although it occurred to the Chief Warlock that he wasn’t entirely sure how well their grandson’s friends knew Gellert. Had they been sneaking off to Nurmengard with him? 

Percy huffed with a grin, hand moving up to try and disguise his amusement, where his elbow was perched on the loveseat’s arm, “He’s not going to like that.”

Albus was tempted to point out that Gellert was the other man’s husband and that Graves could deal with him alone, but he was frozen at the vampire addressing him for the first time directly.

The fire roared back to life with a vengeance and Harry was surprised that the flames didn’t shoot out to attack the Headmaster as his siren grandfather shot embers at his best friend through the firecall, “You are so lucky the baby boy is present.”

“Speaking of…” Percival Graves’ deep and gravelly voice, like a stone walkway with a cavalry passing by upon it, called the room to order.

Albus had heard that voice during high profile international cases between their countries for years. Despite having closed down his bonds almost a century ago, it had always had an effect on the Headmaster of Hogwarts and he still couldn’t believe the vampire was in his living room at six o’clock in the morning. He didn’t appreciate Gellert’s smirk either, when the siren noticed his reaction, and Albus subtly flipped the Dark Lord off.

Even more surprising was the feel of a gentle brush against his long dormant bonds. It was clearly G, as the blonde’s siren magic was actually neutral. His bond with Lord Grindelwald’s husband would never feel like a gentle hum. During his reign as the Liberator, Gellert was known for his gentle approach; for pulling people to him and making them confident in their decision. 

The wizard’s husband could only be described as a powerhouse of brutal dark magic; Graves may have always reigned on the side of light and justice, but he was not born of either. The man was Lord Potter and Graves, his magic built of the inevitable powers that were darkness and death. Albus’ bond with Graves, where he could feel the Director’s magic even if the man was shielding, had always told him that much about the man’s magic, even if he hadn’t acknowledged the vampire since their mating dream.

Still, Albus didn’t feel that Gellert’s push was a taunt. No, it felt decidedly like an invitation.

Percy continued, unaware of the thoughts that his husband had roused in their fae mate. Instead, he set their grandson with a look, “What is going on? Three sentences or less.”

Harry blinked at his idol thinking the qualifier over, “Can they be run-on?”

“You’re down to two, don’t push it.”

Neville snorted and gave his best friend a pointed look, “Even I’m intrigued to see how you manage this one.”

To be fair, Harry wasn’t sure how he was going to manage that one either. His head tilted as he tried to find a summary that would work, gaze still locked with the Director, and his mouth opening several times to try for an explanation, only to realize what he’d been going for wouldn’t work. Everyone was waiting though, so he finally settled on, “Mom and Dad sent me those letters and I got them on the train…”

The envelopes in question had been making the rounds, but got hung up in Severus’ hands. All he’d been able to do was stare at James and Lily’s handwriting on the address. As all eyes fell to them as well, the Potions Master finally shook himself enough to pass them onto Lupin, who was seated on the other side of his recliner from Albus.

“But, the walking bumblebee and grouchy old bat ignored me when I got here. So, I got… offended, and, after the Chamber incident my second year, I kinda started hunting Voldie’s horcruxes with my friends without telling anyone,” Harry thought that covered everything pretty well, honestly.

Fred did not, “And?”

Harry was usually pretty lenient with his band, though when he did the lashout it was harsh as an icicle through the heart. The glare both twins received for their continued commentary felt similarly and that was when it hit them that their mate’s anger had landed squarely in their direction. For the first time since the horcrux destruction, both questioned if they should have given the Potter heir time before dragging him before his family.

“I ran out of sentences,” Harry growled through clenched teeth, “Deal with it.”

Percy chuckled, unaware of the extra tension between Harry and his mates, “Alright, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry. Your mother used to just take an hour to make a point and I started giving her word limits to move us along. What else?”

Albus startled at the vampire acknowledging Lily. Of course, he knew that his daughter had interacted with the vampire. She was hellbent during her lifetime to get himself and his mates in the same room; her wedding to James had been like dodging a basilisk’s gaze when he didn’t interact with the Director willingly. He just hadn’t thought much about how the two might have bonded.

Lily had been quite the chatterbox though, and, because of her assumed status as a muggleborn that they’d never officially corrected, as the girl had insisted it shouldn’t matter, the Dumbledore heiress always felt the need to overly make her case for everything. He was sure that had been quite a challenge for his girl, having to explain things as cicinctly as possible; though it had probably been nice having someone who didn’t constantly look at her with skepticism, besides himself.

“Well, I have been living with my aunt and uncle in the muggle world,” Harry started, at war with himself on how much to reveal.

“Andy must love that,” Sirius snickered, before shrugging, “Bit of a homecoming for Ted though.”

Remus reeled back to give his best friend a look; his mother in law certainly hadn’t raised Harry, “Are you high? I told you not to visit Nurmengard while on the run! He doesn’t live with Andy and Ted.”

“That was Lily’s plan!” Sirius insisted, “Who else would they have left him with?”

All eyes turned to Harry and Albus moved to take over quickly. He wasn’t leaving that mess at his grandson’s feet, “I left him with Lily’s muggle sister, Petunia.”

The Marauders were horrified. They had both been told about how cruel Lily’s sister had been, jealous of the talented witch’s magic. Even having only met Petunia Evans at Lily’s wedding, neither could imagine their precious cub being left with that horse faced bitch.

“We may have to kill him,” Remus informed his partner in crime.

“Agreed,” Sirius growled.

“What happened?” Percy asked gently, trying to pull Harry’s attention back to him.

Harry huffed and avoided his gaze, “They weren’t exactly great to me growing up.”

Seeing that the fourteen year old was embarrassed and wanted to avoid the topic, the Director turned his attention to Albus after sharing a look with his husband. Both wizards started pushing on their mating bonds with the scarlet Dumbledore in a decidedly less optional way.

Knowing that it was cruel to make Harry bare all with his friends and mates present, Albus opened the bonds to share his memory of their grandson’s reveal. Reactions were about what he would have expected. Gellert went to cursing in Hungarian, fires spitting from his mouth in a show of fury over the firecall, while Graves shot up from his seat shaking, making for the nearest window with a growl. There wasn’t too much that G could actually do through a fire call, but Albus kept a wary eye on the Director of Security and knew the moment that the man spun to stalk back toward him.

Using his familial bond to Aberforth to reveal the gore to his brother, Albus wasn’t surprised when the younger fae froze in shock. It wasn’t like he was expecting anyone to defend his choices, so it only made him feel worse that it was Harry who jumped up to put himself between an angry vampire and the man who had left him to such harm for a decade. The testament to their grandchild’s goodness only made him want to crawl into the dungeons and never leave.

“Don’t, Grandpa Percy, please!” Harry begged from his place between the two wizards of incomparable power, his hands flying up to physically halt the vampire for what little it would actually do, “He didn’t know. It wasn’t his fault!”

Percy’s eyes swung down to the fourth year, who was about a head shorter than him. He hadn’t forgotten Harry was there, but it took a moment to process that the boy had put himself in such a precarious position when he had no obligation to do so, the thought taking a moment to process past his rage, “How could you not have told someone? Anyone? That’s where you were every summer?!”

“I…” Harry huffed, finding himself at a loss for how to explain his choices for a moment, “I’ve only been back twice; they wouldn’t hurt me after I found out that I was magical. Summer after my first year, the twins and Ron came to get me out of there, and then last summer, I escaped to Diagon Alley.”

Tilting his head, the vampire recalled that summer. After the Chamber incident, he’d wanted Harry to come stay with him in the States, but the twelve year old had seemed so excited to visit, and that had been the word Harry used, his muggle relatives that Percy hadn’t the heart to tell him no. He’d gotten a near hysterical letter from Harry after the fact, saying that he’d accidentally lost control of his magic and that it lashed out at his muggle uncle’s sister; one firecall to Fudge was all it had taken to have the investigation into the accidental magic closed down.

The previous summer, Harry had wanted to stay with his new friends at the Weasleys. He’d been pleased Harry was making friends and didn’t want to take that normalcy away from his grandson, who he’d only reconnected with a few months before, at Christmas.

And the Christmas of Harry’s second year, the boy had claimed to want to stay with Albus and Severus for the holidays. But, the pair had been ignoring him according to today’s news. So, Harry had been with them, they just had no idea.

The boy’s claims had all been true, from a certain perspective, but the spirit had been manipulative, even with the best of intentions. It struck Percy that Harry had needed to keep him away, keep him from asking questions, if he wanted to hunt horcruxes behind everyone’s back. That caused a flash of hurt, although from the excitement Harry had radiated at his presence, it hadn’t been truly personal.

Along their bond, the Director informed his husband that this was all the siren’s stupid boyfriend's fault.

He was here now though and moved to clarify, “I told Fudge to check on you and make sure you either came to me, or were with family. You told me you were back with the Weasleys.”

“And I was... the second they came back from Egypt,” Harry clarified with a grimace, “Until then, I just stayed in Diagon Alley and visited Gringotts, and did research, and got mind healing… and an inheritance test.”

“Anything else?” Percy asked, once it appeared the boy was finished recalling that summer.

“No, that was it,” Harry shrugged after another moment’s consideration.

Sirius snorted, still unsure what had been revealed, but able to confirm, “I followed him that summer in Diagon Alley. He didn’t get into anything.”

Harry happily pointed to his godfather, though he hadn’t meant to have a witness. As if indicating that the fugitive’s perspective should buy him out of the doghouse with his Grandpa Percy. The vampire in question barely contained an eye roll.

Gellert, still incensed at his husband’s commentary, used their mating bond to remind the vampire that he and Albus had broken up, before jumping back into the conversation, “As I recall, your first letter after the Chamber read, ‘Hey Grandpa Gel, I had to fight a basilisk, but I’m fine; Fawkes was there to help. There was also this diary and Voldemort was inside of it, but he was sixteen, and trying to kill Ginny by sucking her lifeforce, to come back to life. What is it? I’m taking it to Grandpa Albus’ office with Fawkes. I’m fine, don’t let anyone freak out. -Harry’ Does that ring any bells for you?!”

Harry immediately turned back to his scarlet grandfather and pointed toward the fireplace, “That’s what happened! Back me up on that one!”

Albus couldn’t help it, he laughed. It was a dark sound, even to his own ears, but he still looked up and demanded of the fourth year, “You took the time to stop and write him a letter before coming to my office?”

“That is not the point!” Harry’s exasperation with them was adorable, as if he had any room to get sassy with any of his family, “Tell him I didn’t lie!”

Huffing, the Headmaster gave a broad wave in his best friend’s direction, “In the strictest of senses,” He admitted, “He did bring the book and the bird to my office... Before freeing a house elf and making Lucius Malfoy look like a fool.”

“That wasn’t a challenge,” Draco muttered, mostly to Neville, but they all heard him.

Sirius snorted and winked at his son. The two sharing their first grin made Harry happy for his best friend and godfather.

“You’ve been losing at a game you perfected for at least two years,” Percy finally calmed enough to see the brilliance of what Harry accomplished and grinned at his husband, “That is beautiful.”

“That is not beautiful,” Gellert muttered petulantly, spitting an ember right at his husband’s forehead.

Percy dodged the very minor attack and pulled Harry into a tight embrace while letting loose a sigh, “Nothing that they did was your fault, either. I’ll handle it,” He held the boy for a few minutes, before releasing him to reclaim the spot between his friends. The Director set all five boys with a look, “Is there anything else I might need to know?”

“Not at this juncture,” Harry offered earnestly.

“Excuse me, I know I’m just the uncle and godfather in these parts,” Sirius finally had enough, although he did think to add on with a gesture to Draco, “And father, but someone better start actually explaining.”

“We’ll talk down in Hogsmeade,” Percy dismissed him, “They’re all safe. Anything else we can handle later.”

He wasn’t going to admit that he didn’t want to face his hotheaded godson’s reaction in front of Harry. The current Lord of the Potter family was particularly slow to anger and he’d almost gone to kicking Albus Dumbledore’s ass right there in the man’s own home. Percy did not want to know what Sirius would do, if they told him the entire truth right now.

“You two,” He pointed to Sirius and Remus, “Are coming with us back to Hogsmeade. You’re taking veritaserum and telling me what happened thirteen years ago. This travesty has gone on long enough.”

Albus watched the Director reclaim the seat next to Aberforth, lounging there purposefully like a jungle cat. The dark wizard reminded him most of a black panther. It would have been no lie to say that the sight was tempting. However, “The Ministry won’t accept a memory. Not as long as they have it on their files that he confessed under the potions effects before. I tried.”

Despite the fact that those were the first words his mate had ever spoken to him directly, Percy didn’t let himself hesitate and met the Headmaster’s eyes, “Maybe not, but Theseus Scammander will accept the truth and it will give him enough to start a manhunt for Peter Pettigrew. The doubt and backlash will push the Ministry into a place where they will negotiate.”

Gellert snorted, “Because that’s one of your strong suits.”

Harry grinned at that. Everyone knew the Graves family words.  _ Mors nec pacisci. Neque nos. _ :  _ Death does not negotiate. Nor do we.  _ It was how his Grandpa Percy had first been named the Hard Charger in the States.

Percy didn’t dignify that with a response, though his attention turned to his husband, “And you! Vinda passed over a decade ago, I’ve had enough of this. While I’m here and dealing with the Ministry, you are going to accept whatever deal I get you and come out of isolation.”

“Yes, dear.”

It would have been snappy coming from anyone else, but Albus could hear the genuine concession in his best friend’s voice. He’d never actually heard someone, besides himself, give Gellert Grindelwald an order that was followed. Maybe it was a bad idea to deage; physical temptations were so much easier to ignore when you were over a century old.

Albus forgot that he’d opened his bonds and both were aware of his musings concerning them, until both wizards got looks on their faces that suggested they were entirely too pleased with themselves.

“Where is Cissy?” Percy demanded of the room. He didn’t have much use for humiliation tactics and moved on from the fae’s inner musings. They could deal with their matehood later.

“I reopened our bond,” Sirius informed the room, “She’s confused but is making a run for Hogsmeade.”

Severus finally found his voice, “I can go and help her get out of the manor with Capri.”

“Lucius Malfoy is gone on a business trip until Monday,” Draco offered to the room.

None of the boys were sure about what would happen now. Percy could feel their trepidation to relinquish control; it was palpable in the space, but they were trying. He could work with that. Given what his grandson had endured at the muggles’ hands, it was damn near a miracle.

“Alright, Draco,” The Director waited until the fourth year Slytherin looked up to meet his eyes, “I need you to act like nothing has been revealed. Severus will let you know when everyone is safe. Can you do that?”

He shrugged, “Sure. It’s been two years, what’s a couple more days?”

Harry snorted, because wasn’t that the truth? It struck the Potter heir that he hadn’t acknowledged the horcrux within himself or his game plan for it. His potion to remove the blasted bit of squatting soul was currently brewing in Nurmengard, along with all his research and literature on the potion. While his Grandpa Gellert wasn’t a traditionally nosy person, this morning would probably mean that the imprisoned Dark Lord would be particularly investigative.

Would the adults even let him attempt to remove the blasted thing though?

As the rest of the room continued to strategize, Harry decided to hold off on bringing the topic to light. The twins kept trying to meet his gaze apologetically and Draco and Neville would still help him if the need arose to break into Nurmengard to get the literature out of there. Plus, he had the perfect way to draw attention from what he actually had brewing in his grandfather’s castle.

“Alright, we can handle Cissy and get you off the wanted list,” Percy informed Sirius, mostly, before turning to Harry, “You get ready for the final task. It’s still in two days and there is no way around you competing, no matter how much we might like to find the nearest packing plant and get the bubble wrap ready.”

“You so much as stub your toe,” Gellert hissed from the fireplace, “I expect to get a patronus about it, do you understand me?”

Before Harry could even assent, Albus interrupted him to correct the siren, “All of us. We all expect to know about it.”

“Got it,” Harry allowed.

"Severus, go get Cissy. I'll take this lot to breakfast," Albus could see the hesitation and worry all over the Potions Master's face, but he nodded to encourage him to get moving. His earlier encounter with Harry could be addressed any time in the next couple days before the final task.

Severus took off with one more stolen glance at his son, but the fourth year had no grace for his father or the Weasley twins at the moment. With his departure, the other adults started moving to get to the tasks needed to bring some sort of order back to their family.

The Headmaster finally released the silencing spell from his brother, who called him a tosser before getting ready to leave for his house in Hogsmeade. Albus set Harry with a look, “Do you know where any of the other horcruxes are?”

“The cup is in the Lestrange vault,” He admitted.

Draco nodded, “And Uncle Reggie got the locket out and gave it to a really pissy house elf.”

Sirius cursed and ran a hand over his face. Remus squeezed his shoulder in an attempt at comfort, but he knew that they’d have to confess to using the youngest Black brother as a spy. That would be a nice discussion down in Hogsmeade, once Cissy was with them and safe.

Albus flinched, but he and Abby agreed that they’d have to search Grimmauld Place, as that was where Orion and Reggie had both disappeared. He set their grandson with a look, “Any others?”

“Fawkes was, sort of, going to hunt down Nagini for me.”

“Oh, was he?” The fae said, indignant. When he turned a look on the blasted bird, the phoenix only gave a call like his favorite cartoon of the Road Runner, before he disappeared in a burst of flames to escape into Albus’ office, “Overly glorified parrot. Anything else?”

The trio of fourth years shared a look, but Harry had to admit that he didn’t want to lie to his family. Omission was one thing, but he had to admit, “I know about the horcrux inside of me.”

Percival Graves whipped around like he’d been struck, “The what?!”

“Don’t freak out,” The teen instructed, “I think I have a way to get rid of it.”

After he confessed about his potion, his siren grandfather ended the firecall. Probably running to go and get his literature that was compiled in Nurmengard, on what he’d created to remove the blasted thing. Harry was sure that all of his grandparents were sharing information. 

Still, he was more than prepared to sneak and take the stuff, if they tried to stop him. They didn't know where his finished vial was.

"Wait!" Harry pointed at Remus where the werewolf had started to get up off the loveseat he'd taken with Sirius, once everyone got ready to leave again, "I'll be right back! Do not leave yet!"

Suddenly Harry and Neville were heading for the portrait and springing through it, leaving no room for anyone to object.

Except for Draco, who shot up from the sofa and called after them longingly, "No, wait take me with you! I'll use the cloak! No one has to know!" The only response to the Slytherin's plea was the portrait slamming closed. He crossed his arms and looked decidedly like Sirius at that age, whenever Remus told him no on anything, "Stupid Gryffindors!! I hope you both fall out of your bloody tower!"

Remus spluttered through a laugh, hand flying up to try and cover up his amusement, but it was all for not.

"Shut up, Remus!" Sirius popped the sandy blonde werewolf upside the head.

"We got left behind too."

Draco turned to glare at George as he gave a broad wave over the gathered adults, "Yeah, but this is all your fault. I'm just an innocent victim of your over protective, fire inducing, temper tantrums."

"You knew?!" Fred demanded, standing up to tower over the blonde. With their inheritance, both twins had soared over six foot and towered over the fourteen year old.

Albus was already moving to intervene, not wanting the three to fight. His entire body froze however, when an unidentified hand came up to squeeze the back of his neck, halting him from getting involved. It took a moment, but he realized that it was Graves and his brain short circuited.

Percy couldn’t help it, he was beyond curious. He took in Draco, as the siren rolled his eyes, arms crossing and head shaking, “Of course. What? You think he’s the only one with a few scars from growing pains? I survived Lucius Malfoy and Neville grew up with Augusta Longbottom. Crazy witch’s wand is used more for a switch then its intended purpose.”

Fred and George reeled at the knowledge of what their little brothers had endured. Being informed so casually that all three agreed to hide this, to soldier through, made them sick to their stomachs. Both felt that they should have done more.

Sirius sighed, “Son…”

“I'm well aware it’s not normal,” Draco cut him off, hands going into the air in surrender, “But neither is surviving twelve years in Azkaban with one’s sanity.”

That was a hard thing to argue against and Sirius pulled the boy into a hug, “Fair enough.”

Percy set Albus with a look, “We need to let Alastor know about all of this.”

“I’ll summon him to my office after breakfast,” The Headmaster agreed, “Come on, I’ll take you through the shortcut.”

This was it then, Harry realized, as he and Neville returned to catch the exchange, the adults had been hailed. This was no longer his circus. The fourth year wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that yet.

Percy called him over as soon as he realized that Harry was back, “Come here.”

Harry bounced over willingly enough, though his eyes blew wide when a black tungsten ring, covered in emeralds, and bearing a small rose on the crown, was placed on his left ring finger. They’d talked about the Potter heirship ring before, but he hadn’t expected the Director to have it on him. He ran a couple of fingers over it.

“It goes on your middle finger, after you get married.”

“Makes Wizengamot meetings real interesting,” Sirius noted smartly.

Remus smacked him upside the head.

Draco snickered, from his place under the fugitive's arm on his other side.

The Director just shook his head at their antics, “Press the rose in and it summons me. I’ll be able to track you down anywhere.”

“Even here?”

“No heirship ring has ever been engaged in Hogwarts,” Albus informed him, “And we are not going to start with you.”

Harry’s only response was to grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is ready, working on five now too.


	4. Chapter 4

It was easy enough to situate Graves in his office with Fawkes. Then, Albus returned to his suite, taking in Harry, dressed for the day in a red dress shirt and leather jacket since he didn't have finals, and Neville in robes for class. Apparently the fourth year Potter heir had designed a new form of Wolfsbane, which granted coherency and removed the pain of the transformation for a full year after consumption, as well as prevented the gene from being passed onward. Gellert confirmed that he liked to work on his potion projects in Nurmengard and that Harry was good at it.

Maybe too good, based on the complexity of the horcrux removal potion the siren was struggling to take in.

Hopefully, as everyone digested the news of this morning, that would be a bridge between Severus and his son. Albus wasn’t sure if it would be enough, but he wanted the two to form a decent relationship. Both deserved to have their only parent and child, respectively, in their lives.

After what Draco had revealed about the way that he, Harry, and Neville were raised, Albus felt no guilt in revealing Remus’ status as Neville’s godfather to the boy, blatantly going against Augusta’s wishes. He watched as the werewolf warmly embraced his godson, while Sirius fussed over Harry and Draco. They stole a few minutes, before he had to start moving the group of upstarts to breakfast and finals, those who had them.

Once Remus took the potion and trailed back to Hogsmeade with Aberforth and Sirius, the Headmaster moved to get the teenagers to the Great Hall. But, before they left, Harry stopped to pick up his parents' letters from the table. Albus was surprised when they transformed into a single necklace.

He got teary eyed at the pendants that he hadn’t seen since James, Severus, and Lily eloped their sixth year and he told his grandson as much. Running his hand over the lion he admitted, “They were wedding presents and their marriage totems. I can only assume your father still has his.”

Harry didn’t seem to quite know what to do with that information, but his grandfather could tell that he was stuck on it for the rest of the morning. He didn’t put the charms back in his shirt however. He’d hidden them for four years too many already.

Lines were clearly drawn, as Harry, Neville, and Draco walked on his left, and the twins were given the cold shoulder, forced to Albus' right side. Blaise Zabini met them two halls over from his office, enabling Draco to smoothly extricate himself from the band of lions, as if it were any other day, as they separated without prompting. Albus had put together that they had two years of practice, but to see it in action made his gut twist.

He couldn’t say for sure how well the other Slytherin was embedded in Harry’s group of friends, but he saw that the look his grandson shared with Zabini was cordial enough, before the snakes took off. When Severus returned from his mission to retrieve Narcissa, Albus would ask more questions about what had transpired that morning. That should be a fun discussion.

Finals were upon the students not competing in the tournament, all of them wrapping up today and tomorrow, before the final task, so breakfast was largely docile, with heads stuck in books, or some practicing. Harry took a seat next to Miss Granger, but Albus noted that he didn’t dare disturb her studies. Instead, he scarfed down a bagel before turning to do the hair of his cousin, Parvati Patil, and Ginny Weasley, both who apparently wanted braids.

“What happened?” Minerva demanded, as she noted Severus’ absence and where Albus’ eyes kept straying.

“Too much,” He admitted, “Come to my office after breakfast. Bring Alastor.”

She agreed, but he could tell that she wasn’t satisfied. The witch was a lioness over her cubs, of that there was no doubt. After a moment of scrutinizing Harry, where Angelina, Lavender, and Hermione, who had taken a break to actually eat something, had all started a line to have him braid their hair, Minerva noted, “He wasn’t there to do it this morning.”

Albus was surprised by the information, “He does that often?”

“Yes… For Ms. Patil every morning,” Minnie chuckled, “But the rest come to call during finals.”

“Huh…” The Headmaster shouldn’t have been so surprised, but he was. It was just that everyone knew he’d be naming Harry as Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor with Angelina’s graduation this year. And Harry had only been showing interest in Cho Chang before the Yule Ball. He'd just assumed the boy was a skirt chaser like James; someone who struggled greatly to accept his bisexuality after he turned fifteen.

It was judgemental of him to be surprised, but Albus had a new assessment of his grandson, as he took in the boy doing five girls' hair in the middle of the Great Hall. He was still digesting the fact that the fourth year had been sneaking off to see Gellert for two years.

The siren and Dark Lord rolled his eyes across their mating bond. He noted that Albus should turn in his genius card, given how much he’d willfully disregarded in the last four years. That was true enough, of course.

Percy was watching the scene from behind Albus’ eyes and across their mating bond as well, now that it was open. The vampire seemed to think that it wasn’t that shocking; Harry wouldn’t risk all the witches being pissed at him, if he didn’t cooperate. Albus thought that was a good perspective too.

Once all of his in-house friends were settled to face finals and cease worries for their hair, the Headmaster spotted Harry lock eyes with his other cousin through the Potters and Percy, Padma Patil, and Ginny’s best friend, Luna Lovegood. He chuckled as the boy sighed and chugged some pumpkin juice, before he started to haul himself over to the Ravenclaw table without another sign of protest. The fourth year was halfway there before Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff also started waving him over, then Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass decided they weren’t above letting a Gryffindor do their hair and joined in.

His grandson rolled his eyes and stomped over to sit on the stairs leading up to the Head Table, before waving them all over. Albus couldn’t help but hide a grin behind his cup as the TriWizard Champion wound up with a line of girls a mile long, who all wanted their hair done. He let them do it, remembering when he had long hair, and knowing that the crowns Harry started giving everyone were a practical solution to keep it out of their face.

Harry's co-champion from Beauxbatons was receiving her crown when Severus returned from his mission and onyx eyes sought out Albus for some type of explanation about what was taking place on their steps. As Fleur was finished and Gabrielle took her big sister’s place, the Headmaster just shrugged, “They found out he knew how; it spiraled from there.”

Severus read his lips well enough from his seat next to Igor Karkaroff and rolled his eyes.

Poor Harry wound up having to prioritize the ladies, and a few gentlemen, who had early morning finals, to get everyone out in time. Albus liked to think that shaming would not have been a thing among the gentlemen who wanted it done, but he also wasn’t that naive. It wound up not being an issue, when Viktor Krum took a seat to have his long dark locks braided, so that he could go flying that day; as a matter of fact, Lord Dumbledore was fairly certain he saw several young wizards start planning to grow their hair out.

Finally, about half an hour after breakfast ended, long after he had sent Minerva and Alastor onto his office, the last first year Hufflepuff who had joined the fray was sent skipping from the Great Hall. Harry flung himself back on the steps, gazing up at his father and grandfather, who had both moved to perch on the other side of the Head Table, arms crossed as they judged him, “You could have stopped them at any time.”

“No reason to deny them a public service,” Albus chuckled.

“Parvati always told me if I skipped out on her, I’d suffer,” Harry noted, “Now I know what little miss seer meant.”

That was almost certainly true, with his grandson admitting to being a seer too. The two were probably always trying to outdo one another in divination, “Inevitability is a burden to us all.”

“Oh, save your one liners for the masses,” Harry scoffed.

“You need to go and get ready for the final task,” Albus waved him off. The younger Gryffindor hopped down the steps willingly enough, starting for the door, “And talk to Fred and George while you’re at it!”

A hand waved in acknowledgement that he was heard, but the rude gesture it turned into was not agreement. The fae rolled his eyes and turned to Severus, “Your son.”

It was only at that moment that he realized the thirty four years old was staring after Harry, mouth agape. Confused, Albus’ brows pulled together and he glanced between his son and the emptied exit a couple of times. Finally, it struck him what the boy had seen when the Gryffindor sprawled out on the steps.

“Sev…”

“How?”

“Their letters transfigure into the necklace.”

The Head of Slytherin just stared for a moment longer. His hand didn’t trail to his chest in a tell that would have been irresistible for most, but Albus would swear Severus was still wearing his own totem; he’d bet his life on it. After a moment, the man shook his head, and moved to start for the staff exit.

“How is Cissy?” The fae demanded once they were heading down the hallway.

“In shock, but safe enough in Hogsmeade,” He rode a moving staircase with the only man he’d ever claimed as a father, “She owns the Lestrange vault. We went by there and I have the cup.”

“Abby is going to Grimmauld Place, once Sirius is settled,” They watched as a gaggle of first years with braid crowns passed them on the way to their Muggle Studies final, from the sound of things, “And Fawkes still believes he can hunt down Nagini.”

“And the other?”

Neither of them even liked to say it. Still, the Headmaster had to admit, “He confessed to having a potion to remove it in Nurmengard; Gel seems to think it will work.”

“You’ll look it over too?”

“Of course.”

They wandered up the stairs to his office, but froze in the doorway. Albus hadn’t thought anything about Percy starting to shield after Alastor and Minerva arrived, mostly assuming that it was just a reflex for the vampire, when discussing sensitive information with the previous auror. Clearly that wasn’t the case though, as they entered to find a pale and sickly man tied to a chair, while Alastor’s leg and eye were thrown randomly onto Albus’ desk.

Reinforcements had been called in, as Newt and Theseus Scamander were both in attendance, along with the magizoologist’s wife. His protege was standing near Fawkes and Hedwig, who were by the window on the phoenix’s golden perch, then Minerva and the other witch had paired off together behind his desk. Percy and Theseus were towering over the man that Albus recognized, after a moment, to be Barty Crouch Junior. 

Both wizards were still taking in the scene, when Crouch reared back and spit in Percy’s face. Albus' eyes blew wide with shock as he took in the audacity of the action, matched only by Tina Scamander. Theseus glanced down with a huff, surprised, but after a moment a dark smirk took over the Gryffindor's face, as he seemed to have some sense about what was about to happen.

The Headmaster gave a small jump, as Percy went from calmly wiping the bile away, to having Crouch hoisted up by his throat with the same hand, chair and all going with the Death Eater. He'd never seen such a blatant use of force from the vampire, though he knew the Hard Charger had earned the name readily enough. Shock was still his prevalent emotion, when lavender eyes bled to silver, almost white, as the wizard used his vampire legilimency.

"Where is Alastor Moody?"

"In my trunk," Crouch choked out, before he was promptly dropped.

As Minerva and Tina ran past him out of the office, it was clear that it took a moment for the escaped prisoner to realize what had happened. Crouch jerked on the ropes furiously, "That will never hold up in court!"

Theseus snorted, "You are a convicted Death Eater. What need is there to try you for anymore?

For the first time alarm took over the wizard's eyes. But, when he turned to stare at Percy apprehensively, the Director didn't hesitate to take him under once more, holding Crouch's chin between his thumb and forefinger, "How do you know he's coming back?"

Albus rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, as Gellert sent a picture of him rolling around his bed in Nurmengard naked skittering across their mating bonds. The Headmaster had never been so inappropriately hard in his life, as this entire fucking situation suddenly had him. He needed a moment to process the sight that both of his mates made, but the distraction he got wasn't the respite hoped for.

Crouch spun a tale of Tom and Peter. Of their hole up in the graveyard where Tom Riddle Senior was buried and their plan to get Harry's blood. He'd been planning to use the cup as a portkey. It caused all of them, Gel included, to flinch. Their grandson had almost been in their clutches.

Percy let Crouch go with a massive growl. The Death Eater knocked his head against the wall, when he jerked away from Percy, before a fist to the face from the Hard Charger rendered him unconscious. Albus watched fascinated as his mate didn't even hesitate, turning on Theseus in a rage, "Take him back to prison and bring me that traitorous rat cunt!"

The older Scamander brother just nodded, "Yes, Commander."

He disappeared within a swirl of green flames, Crouch in hand. Albus was braced on his desk, unable to process what had just happened, while Severus stood next to him, seeming to calmly be taking in the scene. Neither of the wizards truly thought about Newt being left behind, until the magizoologist started to shift uncomfortably.

"Dumbledore… I have to tell you something."

The wizard had deaged as well within the last couple of weeks and Albus had to admit that he looked positively boyish with his sheepish tone. The Headmaster just huffed and grinned at his protege, "Of course, you do. Well?"

Newt didn't waste anytime, that was for sure. He pointed to Hedwig's anklet, "Hagrid did a thing four years ago, but I swear I didn't know about it before today."

The dainty silver chain was unclipped quickly and Albus was struck as white fog started to surround the snow white owl sitting next to Fawkes on his gold perch. Of all the things that Newt could have done or said, Hedwig's presence hadn't even registered. He shared looks with Graves and his son, before the mist started to dissipate.

“I swear to God,” Albus went to curse, “If that’s a phoenix, I’m feeding you both to a Hungarian Horntail.”

Hedwig didn’t seem to have any sympathy for their shock, as she trilled at them sassily before making for the window in a smooth glide. Albus could only imagine where she was heading too. Graves seemed calm enough, as he moved over to the window to take in her escape, forearm braced on the wall next to the window, just by his dark head.

“Severus,” Albus sighed, collapsing into his chair, “Attempt to find him. Bring the boy and bird to my office, maybe we can get ahead of this.”

The young vampire nodded, rushing to deposit Hufflepuff's cup on his desk, before moving quickly for the exit.

Graves called after him, otherwise unmoving from his spot gazing out the window, “He’s down by the lake with Diggory.” The Director turned to Newt after the young vampire was gone, “Go grab Tina and check on your brother for me. If he needs assistance, send a patronus.”

The magizoologist followed the order easily enough, escaping to go check on his wife, who he confirmed through his own mating bond, was in the Hospital Wing with Alastor Moody. That would be a hellish exchange later.

Percy returned to watching as Harry flushed at something the Hufflepuff was saying and fought the urge to tell the fourth year that cavorting with his cochampions was dangerous. He had to admit that he had no room to lecture, not with Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald for mates. Those two had flaunted their mate status while competing against one another blatantly.

Of course, given that dating someone who wasn’t his mate was what led to Gellert being expelled, the vampire thought there may be some merit to having that conversation with the fourth year. Harry didn’t like having his plans interrupted, that was fine. Fred and George had done the right thing though.

He supposed that it was imperative, now that Albus had shared the news with him and Gellert, that he figure out how to tell the twins apart. His husband already knew how, from their coming to Nurmengard. Once his grandson had time to calm down, then he’d have Harry introduce them and pay attention.

“If you want him transferred to Ilvermorny,” Albus’ voice broke in, “I’ll sign it today.”

Glancing back to the fae, he felt his lavender eyes roll, before he went back to watching their grandson, who was flushing deeper at something Diggory said, while Hedwig took up residency in a tree nearby, “And does he get a say in your pity party?”

That earned a flinch, “I just thought…”

“Despite my earlier reaction, this isn’t your fault,” Percy admitted, watching as Harry shook his head with a grin, “I wouldn’t have thought anything about him being left with Lily’s sister, until I saw her handiwork.”

“There has been a Death Eater working here all year.”

“And within an hour of discovering the plot, whoever did the discovering,” The Director shrugged, rolling his eyes when Diggory kissed Harry’s hand before walking away, “The Lord Commander of Special Operations was on the scene and it’s being handled.”

“Do you think Theseus can…”

“Yes.”

Albus huffed, but nodded, taking in their grandson's little display by the lake, across his mating bonds. He raised a brow at the vampire, processing the fact that they were alone for the first time since their mating dream. It was hard to believe, after having both bonds closed for damn near a century.

“Am I as scary as you decided sometime after the fact?”

The question made him freeze, as Albus realized that Percy had caught his contemplation. He didn’t know what to say at first, but then decided that the truth was long overdue, “I never thought you were scary, Percy.” When the vampire turned and gave him a skeptical look, the fae rolled his eyes, “Alright, if the first five minutes after we met in the dream were excluded.”

The Director scoffed, rolling his eyes as Hedwig descended from the treeline, as soon as Harry was alone, and teleported him away. He’d waited this long for a discussion with his other mate though, so he’d give the boy a head start, wherever the phoenix took him, “You acted like I was going to bend you over right there.”

“Well, I had met your husband first!”

“Don’t even, Copper Top. You were with him before I was.”

“Fair,” Albus laughed, thinking about the boys that he and Gellert had still largely been, even as they’d soared across the puberty line like there was a race, “I… I made a deal, not to speak to you, unless Gellert was there too. The first chance I got was when he was arrested, but…”

Percy reeled as his mate trailed off, knowing that deals were sacred to faes and trying to take that into account. There would have been magic actually in place to stop Albus from talking to him. That was telling. 

And the Director admitted that the day his husband was arrested, the day after Percy had broken out of Nurmengard, after years of spousal abduction, he and Gel had been in a bad place. The only time he'd ever strayed from their marriage and mating bond had been a day later, as he'd considered himself and Gellert separated. His ability to make good decisions where Albus was concerned had probably been severely compromised.

Still, he needed to know, “Who?”

“Flea…” The Headmaster couldn’t help but laugh as he remembered, “He thought… I suppose kids today would say that I was Yoko, coming to break up the band, when he first came to Hogwarts.”

Flea had been his and Gellert's only child, but the boy had never expressed concerns about Albus to either of them, when they decided to send him to Hogwarts. The implication hit Percy after a moment and he chuckled darkly. The magic of the deal would have only alleviated with Flea’s death in '79, before Harry was even born, “You didn’t mean for it to take so long.”

“The way boys in your family get into trouble?” Albus snorted, “Not at all… Does Severus have him?”

“No and he’s not going to get the chance,” The vampire finally confessed, “Iggy teleported him out of Hogwarts two minutes ago.”

Albus shot up from his seat, running over to the widow, to stare at the awestruck children who had apparently been around the lake at Harry’s departure. Of all the things for Percy to shield from him, “You didn’t think to say that before!?”

“Not going to change it, if I did,” Percy noted, appraising the slightly shorter man, who was suddenly standing next to him by the window. His shoulder found the wall, as Albus ran a hand over his whiskers exasperated, “He’ll be back. He’s got the ring if there’s trouble.”

“Theseus is facing down Pettigrew and…”

“And they don’t know where he is, anymore than we do,” Percy chuckled, forefinger running under Albus’ chin, to bring the Headmaster closer, “Don’t worry. Iggy won’t lead him into danger.”

Albus realized that he was sharing the same breath with the vampire, only when the scent of something citrusy, tinged with something like cocoa and vanilla, and a hint of mint that he would speculate was a remainder of Gellert’s presence, assaulted his senses. When Graves made no move to put distance between them, it gave the fae a moment to realize that it was like a poppy flower, what his mate smelled like, and tasted like, as Percy let his magic sprawl around the room suddenly, but that wasn’t all. There was something bitter and almost humid to the man’s dark magic, something almost like ash and fog, though it wasn’t unpleasant.

He kissed the Director, something he hadn’t done since their mating dream, where one couldn't taste or smell magic, before Albus could think better of it. Suddenly he was back against the wall next to his office window and Percy was letting him pull the vampire as close as he possibly could, arms locked around his neck. It was gentle though, soft as he let his magic rush out in response.

After a moment Percy ended the kiss. He leaned back and his dark head tilted, as his gaze wandered to Albus' lips, "It's cinnamon."

"W...What?" He managed to get out with a little bit of a stutter.

His tone had been informative, but the Director only shook his head as he moved back off toward the desk, "Nothing."

"You clearly said it's cinnamon. What did you mean?"

"Well… I've never actually tasted your magic. Never had the chance…"

The fae flinched at the reminder, but at least his why was out in the open. His discomfort with their isolation from one another didn't seem to ping the vampire's radar, as he smoothly continued.

"...But, Gellert has tried to describe it to me. He said you tasted like lemons and something like sunshine, or Christmas morning, but he never could put his finger on it," Percy chuckled, hands moving into his pockets, even as he finally moved to perch on the desk, "I was just giving the brat an answer."

When Albus only stared at him from the window like a deer in headlights, his mouth trapped in an 'o' shape, Percy held a hand out for him. He pulled the other man over to sit on his thigh, when the Chief Warlock came without hesitation, trapped between his legs, "I came back, you know?"

Albus tilted his head in enraptured confusion, his arms locking around his mate's neck.

"The week after your mating dream," He confessed, glad that vampires didn't flush after twenty-five, "I came back to Europe."

"Why?"

"...I came to talk to your father," Percy confessed, unsure how the news would be received.

The fae froze for a moment, unable to imagine Percival Graves and Percival Dumbledore squaring off. The useless, homophobic, drunk of a wizard that he'd had to claim as the lesser half of his parentage was not someone Albus had wasted time or energy on mourning; not even with all the regrets he wallowed in constantly. He would give the one good deed to the man, he kept his mouth shut about Ariana after his drunk arse attacked those muggles. But that was it, he was useless otherwise.

Especially when comparing him to the most accomplished wizard alive; a man who managed to be the Director of Security for Macusa as a vampire in 1890, decades before any other magical government was willing to discuss those with dark inheritances becoming aurors. He'd fought for the winning side of every war in the States since the early 1800s and brought about the end of those he refused to support. Percy had all but single handedly prevented two Dark Lord's from getting footholds across the pond in any serious fashion, while he was married to one of them. Even after he became the Director of Security, gossip columns of New York proclaimed his trysts with every young unmated witch and wizard, and some who were mates, across the city that never sleeps, as the most eligible bachelor of their world prior to Gellert…

"That was greatly exaggerated," Percy interrupted his thoughts.

When Albus looked back at him, locking eyes with the vampire, he realized that his mate's gaze was decidedly sheepish and adorably boyish with the grin plastered across his face. Finally, with no idea whether or not that was true, he just asked, "How did that go?"

Percy hummed, one hand letting go of his other, where they'd been locked around the fae's waist, to cup the red whiskers along his cheek and placing a delicate kiss on Albus' lips, "I was right in your mating dream…" He placed another chaste kiss to the other wizard's red tinted lips, "You deserved better."

His toes should not curl to this degree at such a simple exchange.

Catching Albus' thought, he fought not to chuckle. Instead, Percy just leaned their foreheads together, "You could have hailed me, Albus. I would have come running."

"I thought I could handle everything myself," Albus shuddered just remembering how young and prideful he'd been, "I… Mum, my siblings... Arianna; I just kept telling myself that I was an adult and I could handle everything. By the time Gellert showed up…"

"You were desperate, wanting, and burnt out already," Percy named it, when the Headmaster trailed off, "And you're both so advanced… He certainly would have never admitted it as an issue, but he was even younger than you."

"I should have come to you. I'm sorry."

He chuckled, kissing the fae's forehead. There had never been any doubt that Albus was the gentler and older soul of his and Gellert's pair. He was the neutral good to the siren's chaotic neutrality, "It's like I used to tell Little Copper, there are things more important than your pride, mighty lion."

It took him a moment to connect the dots; that tended to happen when one's brain was melted. After a moment to cool off, Albus connected the nickname to his own that the Hard Charger had bestowed on him during their mating dream, "You called Lily… Little Copper?"

"Of course!" Percy chuckled, "Ever since Jimmy brought her home to meet the family Yule of their seventh year."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Well, I never… She agreed if I claimed her publically, then she'd be the Dumbledore heiress, but I never did because…"

"Because you made that stupid deal with Aberforth about you only being the uncle?"

"You don't have to say it like that, Director Graves."

"Don't get cute with me, Copper Top," Percy rolled his eyes, his tone taking on a defensive quality. "He would have released you from that anytime, if you'd manned up and asked. There are things more important than your pride, mighty lion!"

They stared at each other for a moment, both trying to read the other after getting snappy. Where Percy used his natural inclination toward legilimency due to being a vampire, Albus leaned more toward his natural empathy as a fae. Both trying to understand what had the other irritated.

"Abby is actually your best friend?"

It was the question that finally had Percy putting together the fae's confusion at his defensiveness. He could only roll his eyes, "I hate to tell you, Sweet Prince, but I am friends with your brother because I like him. It's got nothing to do with you."

The callout made Albus blush, but he confessed, "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to people liking him. Should have known he'd find his crowd with some brash American, Robin Hood type."

"Have plans to keep me in line, Chief?"

Albus gasped before he thought better of it.

Percy didn't notice until a few seconds later that Albus had gotten distracted. That twinkling blue gaze had gone a shade darker and burned hotter for it. It took the vampire a moment to go back over what he'd said, "Hmm… So, that's a thing?"

"Across very crowded crisis scenario conferences," Albus admitted, "For several decades."

"If I'd have known that," Percy admitted, kissing him for a few long moments, "I would have called you that more."

Albus flushed. They were locked at the mouth hot and heavy when a throat cleared behind him and the Headmaster huffed, "Oh, what?!"

He turned on the encroachers to find that it was both Severus and Minerva. That couldn't be good. He found that the two tended to find their humor in each other, only when he was going to end up suffering.

Getting ready to get off Percy, instead the hand across his back and gripping his hip tightened. When they met gazes he knew the vampire was feeling a little territorial over him and it was truly no matter to him, so Albus got comfortable and set the two with a look.

"Somewhere in the afterlife," Minnie smirked, "My niece is slow clapping."

"I can confirm that," Severus' grin was devilish in his glee, "We've got a situation."

"He's fine," Percy dismissed, "Iggy will get him back in."

"Not him," The witch dismissed, with a point toward the window, "Though he caused it."

Severus snorted, "It's not like he knew. They don't get to play the jealousy card, when one is dating someone else and the other is being a hothead."

"Oh, please! You're thrilled they made him come forward. But, no one could ever be good enough for your baby and you're pouting," The woman argued, "He could have stuck his tongue down Diggory's throat and you'd back him up."

"If he decides he can do better, you're not wrong," The young vampire hissed, "Having mates doesn't mean he doesn't have options."

Albus shook his head, but he knew that Severus was already pushing this with good reason. His witch mother had been murdered by her muggle mate when the thirty four year old vampire was sixteen. The Potions Master would never, ever, let his son feel trapped.

He felt something uncomfortable settle between Gellert and Percy's bond, as his best friend hissed something about Harry's Peverell temper getting the best of him too. Giving the older vampire a confused look, the Director only sighed, a guilty little thing, and shook his head. The fae made a note to investigate that further.

It was clear that Albus' son, in all but blood, was tapping into his sensitive side though, and that usually remained locked up tight. Good, it was a side that Harry desperately needed to see, "What happened?"

Severus gave Minerva a look that clearly begged the witch to explain. She caved readily enough, "Well, I was in the courtyard on duty, when Severus came stomping back up from the lake saying Harry took off with his phoenix. Boy, did he decide to come out big and all in a morning…"

Albus rolled his eyes, but took the ribbing from his best friend.

"Fred and George were trying to harass Granger into making Harry talk to them," She continued, with a wave, "She refused, while Severus was updating me, when Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood came running up to announce that Cedric Diggory had finally asked Harry out."

"Oh God," Albus hid his head in Percy's neck.

"As you can imagine, the twins aren't happy," She snickered, tickled pink after Severus caught her up on the twins and Harry being mates, "Especially after their sister smarted off that she didn't stick around to hear Harry's answer, but that if he had two brain cells, he agreed."

"Mary and Morgana," Percy chuckled, "I hope that they don't hurt anybody."

"Find them," Albus told her, "Bring them here. I'll try to talk them down."

"They won't negotiate," She assured, "They've already said this was to Valhalla."

"Not to Valhalla!" He genuinely dreaded whenever his Nordic worshippers said that. They would tear the school down to have a good story to tell Odin about their ends.

"Has Cedric been warned?"

"Hagrid took over for me and Pamona took off to safeguard Diggory."

"Molly! She can stop them."

"Best shot you've got."

Percy chuckled as his mate finally got up, beyond flustered, and started a rushed firecall to the twins' mother. It only took a few minutes for a short, plump witch to come through the floo network. After hearing so much about Molly Weasley from Harry, it was nice to be able to put a face with the name.

"What did they do?" Molly demanded.

Albus chuckled, but had to admit, "Nothing, yet. They found out that Harry is going to be their mate though…"

The woman squealed, clapping her hands together, "Oh, how exciting! He'll officially be married into the family."

"Yes, which reminds me," He pointed to Percy, where he'd returned to sit on his desk next to the Director, "Molly Weasley, Percival Graves. Percy, Molly Weasley."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, just Molly is fine, Director Graves."

She flushed like a maiden, as he kissed her hand and instructed her to call him 'Percy' while moving to hug the woman, who had been a mother to Harry. Once the two had exchanged pleasantries, her gaze once more swung back to Albus, "I'm guessing you didn't send for me, because we're going to be family."

"Sadly not," He huffed, "Cedric Diggory asked Harry out and the twins have said that it's to Valhalla."

"You're screwed," Molly told him evenly.

Everyone looked at her surprised by her level of certainty.

Albus arched a brow at her, "Why?"

"The twins have never declared anything to Valhalla before," She shrugged, "Ron, Bill, Charlie, and even Gin will say it at the drop of a hat, and can be reasoned with easily enough, but the twins and Percy take it very seriously. Percy still hasn't declared."

"They're going to tear this place down," Minerva predicted.

Molly sighed, "Doesn't help that they got my jealous streak, along with Charlie and Ron. The rest are more relaxed like Arthur."

"Maybe Harry can minimize the damage?" Percy suggested.

"We'd need him back here."

"Just get the expulsion paperwork ready," Molly waved Albus off, "I'll try and talk to them, but I don't think it's going to help."

"Go with Minerva and give it a shot?" Albus asked, letting his magic link more directly with the castle's to track the two down, "They're in the dungeons, actually. Let Severus take you."

"Oh, I don't want to miss this!" His best friend hissed, outraged by the mere suggestion.

"Then go with them," Albus encouraged, waving her off.

Once more they were left standing in the office. Percy noticed that he was getting strums along his familial bonds and quickly engaged with them. He barely had time to register the warning his mamie sent across theirs, before a burst of flame erupted in the office.

Clearly they'd wanted to warn him that Harry was returning, but hadn't wanted to risk him showing up to retrieve the fourth year at Ollivander's. That was just like his parents. Still, hopefully getting an hour with the teenager would get both off of his back.

Harry shook his head, as he took in where they'd landed, but he was grinning, "Hi!"

"Hi," Percy allowed, "Did you have a nice time with Mamie and Pépère?"

"Yes!"

"Who?"

"My parents," Percy informed his mate, "My père and mamie met him at Ollivander's. The old man had a wand commissioned for him, apparently."

Albus raised a brow at the vampire, shocked that he hadn't mentioned any of that.

The Director shrugged, "They shielded our familial bonds until they sent him back. Couldn't let the old man be interrupted."

"He is so cool!" Harry declared, bouncing over to stand at Percy's elbow.

"He's something," Percy muttered.

"Mamie says that you're meeting them later!"

"Am I?"

"He said that you'd know where after Theseus Scamander gets done with his mission?"

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," He acknowledged, then changed the subject, "But, Fred and George found out about your date with Cedric Diggory…"

"What date?!" Harry cried, "I told him no!"

Albus was surprised, "Did you?"

"Of course! What idiot told them otherwise?"

Percy was glad that their grandson had a better head on his shoulders than Gellert at that age. And that, despite the fourth year's ire, he'd been making better emotion driven decisions then himself. He clarified, "Well, Ginny told them that he asked, but she didn't stick around for your answer."

"Oh, fuck!"

"They've declared that it's to Valhalla."

"Not to Valhalla!" Harry groaned, hand swiping through his hair, "Where are they?!"

"Dungeons," Albus disclosed, "But, they're moving fast for the Great Hall. Cedric's there for lunch."

"Bloody fucking hell!" Harry cursed, running out of the office like he was on fire.

"Well, I certainly don't want to miss this," Albus confessed, grinning at Percy, "Care to join?"

"Why not? A little spectacle never hurt anyone."

"Cedric might be the first," Albus predicted.

"Boy's certainly more interesting than Macusa," Percy commented, as he took in their grandson's descent.

"I do have a position open, if you're looking for a career change?"

Percy hadn't even thought of how Crouch would impact the end of the year for Albus. Too much had happened and they were heading for a late lunch finale, "Were the bastard's exams finished?"

"We're going to say yes and everyone passed."

"Can't wait to see what Harry manages fifth year," Percy snorted, "With the old man in his pocket."

Curiosity peaked as they descended from his office, Albus demanded, "Alright, you went to talk to my father. Who is yours?"


	5. Chapter 5

After flipping his nosy grandfather off, Harry grabbed his broom, as he’d gotten an invitation to go flying with Viktor and a large group of students from all three schools, who all missed Quidditch and wanted the sport back pronto. He knew that the twins were likely to be there, which proved accurate, and he only stuck a little closer to Vik as a result. Logically, the twins had done the right thing, but Harry was pissed about having all his hard work uprooted, and he needed a bit of space.

If all eyes weren't on him with the Headmaster and Hard Charger still on the campus, he probably would have snuck down to the Hog's Head for a drink. But, with that option in the wind, he just stuck to flying for a bit. They couldn't fly over the maze, as it was warded, but he and Krum did several tours around it, just to scope out what they'd be thrown into the next night.

They were flying over the lake, when Harry noticed Gabrielle on the shore. He didn't think anything about it at first, despite the fact that she was surrounded by Durmstrang students. Guys were always surrounding the Delacour sisters.

It wasn't until he noticed Cedric stalking toward them with a sour face, that his attention was tipped, "Vik!"

The older seeker was by his side in a moment and followed his gaze to the lake side. He cursed in Bulgarian, before switching back to English, "Zey are fifz years and have no vuisness near a eleven year old!"

Both of them broke from the pack of flyers and waved off the others when many moved to follow. The twins didn't look happy about his dismissal, but they tolerated it, once the pair realized where they were heading. No need for an audience when teaching a lesson.

The pack of six fifth years from Durmstrang had been picking on the eleven year old, for the crime of being a sibling to Beauxbatons' champion. All the other students scattered from the area of the lake, when Cedric made the bunch startle, then Viktor and Harry made their presence known as well. He wasn't saying they got their bullying arses handed to them, but all six were limping from the fight and weren't likely to cause any more problems.

It didn't hurt that Vik and Fleur were Bill Weasley's mates. Now that Harry knew they'd end up family, it was only right to protect the smaller Delacour sister, "You alright, Gabby?"

"Yes! Thank you, Harry!" She beamed and turned to the others, "All of you have my gratitude!"

They got ready to split up, but Cedric grabbed the Potter heir's shoulder, "Harry, could I talk to you?"

"Of course," He turned back to his friend, as he'd managed to become friends with all of his cochampions over the last year.

Viktor grinned at the young witch, "Why don't we go and find your sister?"

As they were left standing on the lakeshore alone, Harry raised a dark brown at the Hufflepuff, "What's up?"

Slowly but surely, other students returned to their part of the lakeside. They all milled around, not paying him or the badger any attention. Many still had afternoon finals, or an exam the next day.

"I don't know if you're aware," Cedric scratched the back of his neck, "But, umm… Cho and I, we broke up after the Yule Ball."

"I'm so sorry, Cedric. I hadn't heard that."

"It was my choice," He admitted, "I'd caught feelings for one of my cochampions, but I didn't want to put them in an awkward spot."

Harry flushed, as the implications caught up to him, "I was unaware of that too."

The Hufflepuff laughed, "Good, I thought I'd been trash at hiding it. I know we've got the final task tomorrow, but I was thinking that, maybe, we could go to the final Hogsmeade weekend together after?"

"Before the Yule Ball, I would have said yes without hesitation, Cedric. I had a crush on you too," Harry knew his face had to be as red as his fae grandfather's hair, "But at the ball, I got a vision and discovered who my mates are early."

The Hufflepuff team captain took it with grace, "Of course, you're a seer, being the Liberator's heir. Just my luck. Can I ask who the lucky person is?"

"The Weasley twins, actually."

"Well, for the sake of my hide," Cedric declared with a chuckle, taking his hand and kissing it, "I suppose I'll just have to keep my admiration at a distance."

When the older Hogwarts champion moved to leave, Harry turned to go the other direction, utterly delighted. He never would have done anything with Cedric, but bloody hell was he flattered. The Hufflepuff would be quite a catch for whoever his mate, or mates, wound up being.

He decided to wander the forest for a bit, before he'd go find the twins. Despite his crush on Cedric since the Yule Ball, Harry had to admit that he'd been crushing on Fred and George since he was eleven. There was no reason to drag this out; they were irritating for always pushing, but not in the wrong.

He'd just started to leave the lake, when a bright white bird caught his attention in the treeline. At first he assumed it was Hedwig, until he got a closer look and realized it wasn't an owl, but instead a phoenix. Wanting a closer look, the fourth year took a step forward, then froze when the creature dove straight for him.

The next thing that Harry really knew, the immortal creature had seized him by the shoulders, and an odd warm sensation filled him. Light blinded his gaze for a moment, but when it returned, the Gryffindor realized that he was staring at a dusty wall. 

Bloody phoenix had teleported him!

The snow white bird hopped away from him and onto a desk with a pleasant call. It bounced and looked up at him, golden eyes sparkling with pride at what it had just done.

"What the hell?!" Harry demanded.

Looking around at the dust covered room, with only a desk, currently housing one phoenix, settled between himself and a seemingly endless wall of wands, it wasn't difficult to place himself in Ollivander's. It didn't even look like the shop was open, however, as the windows were boarded up, and the door barred. What in the world was he doing here?

Moving toward the white beast slowly, he once more went for a better look. This time the only move the phoenix made was to look him in the eye. His magic shifted after a moment, in an unfamiliar way, then…

_ Hello, Harry. It is I, Hedwig! _

Mad she spanned her wings wide for emphasis and dramatic affect, he jumped a foot in the air, "What the fuck?!"

After a moment, his magic moved again, and this time a memory, almost like a vision, but not spawned from his own magic, scattered across their newly opened bond. He watched as Crouch was revealed and then Iggy. And he'd thought that he had the hands down majority on today's drama!

"Wonderful," Harry muttered sarcastically, "And what are we doing in Ollivander's?"

_ You need a new wand and I have to collect my mates. _

"I'm going to need an explanation on both of those issues, my lady."

Iggy had the audacity to roll her eyes, even as she started flying back into the shop, leaving Harry with no choice but to follow. It looked like Ollivander was not in the building at all, as Harry passed through the dark store, and even spotted an open wandmaking room. If he'd had just a little less self control, and Iggy hadn't said no, then he would have gone over for a peak. They passed through endless rows of dust covered wand boxes of brown, black, and gold, as the two chatted.

When it got too dark, the edges of Hedwig's wings, because she was apparently a bloody phoenix, ignited.

_ Well, your current wand uses my father's tailfeather. It won't work now that our bond is open. _

That made sense. Harry had read about phoenix familiars, while researching his Dumbledore heritage, but he noted, "Fawkes is your father?!"

_ Yes. _

"Alrighty, then," Harry noted this trip was necessary. He certainly wasn't going into that damn maze without a wand, "And your mates?"

_ Hektor and Hedeon, they are magical salamanders. And, I believe, your mates' familiars. _

"Just what the twins need," Harry scoffed, "Pocket sized amphibians that can shape shift and have a fire impervious to water."

_ You have a phoenix. _

"Yeah, you didn't think to mention this in the last four years?"

_ You don't get into trouble when I'm there… A full time job requiring maximum effort, on my part. Dad's the one letting you get into shit. _

Harry huffed, but allowed that, "Ollivander probably wouldn't like us being here."

_ He's known this was coming for generations. _

"Excuse me?"

_ Your grandfather had a wand commissioned for you, by the current owner's grandfather and his mate's best friend, in a joint project. He's already been paid and we're meeting your grandparents to collect Hektor and Hedeon. _

"Wait, which grandparents?!"

Tired of flying, the phoenix came to perch on his shoulder, as they came to a black iron door covered in metallic and white markings. From what Harry could see, the different images made up depictions of various creatures that donated various wand cores, though many of them looked like wand secrets from around the world. Intrigued, the Gryffindor ran a hand over the image of a white and copper phoenix flying side by side.

To his surprise, a dim white light broke out to illuminate both, starting beneath his hand and then spreading through the metallic etchings across the door. When the entire door looked ablaze, the black iron blockade disappeared, leaving only a stone archway. Harry stuck his head through, to find a room of stone shelves built into all four walls, each shelf holding five white wand boxes, spaced apart on gold, silver, and bronze pillows. The floor of the room was black as night.

_ It's so hard to recall, your kind reproduce so quickly… From my understanding, they are the one you call Grandpa Percy's parents, though I believe that the generations got confused. _

Harry snickered and followed her instructions toward the wand on the middle shelf, in the center, on the far wall. It was on a gold pillow and Harry spotted an envelope of a silver color hiding beneath the white box and the cushion. Grabbing it, he hurried to read the note, since it was addressed to him, in copper ink.

The gold seal had a lion, wearing a wizard's hat, and was carrying a sword in its mouth. He opened the letter, keeping it intact for later, having a hunch on who it belonged to after all of his research into his family.

_ Hello Harry, _

_ This wand is made of elder wood, fourteen inches, from a tree in which a basilisk perished, it’s venom forever forged into the wood, seared in by the fire of a dragon, its mate, and two salamanders, who raised it as foster parents. My mate and I both donated two fangs to its creation. His were soaked in the mist of an American Turul bird, while mine were submerged in sands of time taken straight from the magical city of Agrabah. Its phoenix feather core is from the Snow Phoenix herself and, though it may not be the only feather she will ever give, it is her first.  _

_ It was made by Lord Gerbold Ollivander and Lady Violetta Beauvais. The only creation of a partnership between European and American wandmakers, it should prove to be exceptional. I've commissioned it for my favorite grandson. May it bring you nothing but happiness and victory in your tournament. _

_ We'll See You Outside, _

_ The Prince of the Lion’s Court _

"Grandpa Percy's father is actually the Lestat de Lioncourt?"

_ Yes, I believe that's his name. _

Harry grinned devilishly at the confirmation. It was probably to the Deathly Trio's benefit that he hadn't known that during the last four years. He might have made very different choices, "Wicked!"

Extending his empty hand, Harry summoned the deathly hallows symbol from the ribcage of his dad's marriage totem. That was the only way the symbol could be gotten out; if the true wearer summoned it. Grandpa Gel always said that if one wanted to keep up with something, then it should be kept on their person. That was advice he'd taken very seriously.

The white gold charm transfigured in his hand to be a small box, which changed sizes depending on his needs. Harry quickly put the letter inside, with his parents' letters and his horcrux removal potion. When the small crate had turned back into the charm of his Peverell heritage, he sent it flying back into the necklace.

Opening the white box, he set the lid aside to take in the pale wand. Or, at least, it was at the top. Right before the wood reached a natural handle, which had twists around it, as if four vines had grown into the tree just there, the elderwood turned black from scorching fire damage. Then, at the top of the wood handle, alternating with the twirling indentions, were the four vampire fangs referenced in the letter. Turning the wand over without picking it up, Harry saw that the two on opposite ends were rough and course, while the opposing pair were smooth and glistening.

Hedwig chirped encouragingly from his shoulder and Harry finally moved to pick the wand up. He knew that he'd been borrowing from Fawkes' magic ever since the Chamber incident, but it had never occurred to him that his wand hadn't been enough for his magic anymore. After all, he had a wand from the tailfeather of Albus Dumbledore's familiar. That hadn't seemed like it would ever be an issue.

Until he felt the warm sensation that encompassed him with this new wand. It was similar to what he'd felt before getting to Hogwarts, but different and matching to his magic now that he was older. The metallic mists that surrounded him and the sparks that flew from the end of the wand in Hogwarts colors seemed like a bit much.

Still, a quick check confirmed that it had no tracking charms on it. He cheered and pet Iggy, "Alright, mission accomplished. Let's go get your mates; the twins will love hearing about all of this."

As soon as they left the small vault and Harry turned around for one more look, the black iron door was back in place. Only able to take the wand, letter, and memory with him, both of them started to search for an exit. It took half an hour, as the front door was completely barred, and they couldn't get out there, or through the windows.

Iggy took off to search from the air and Harry followed her shrill call, when she sounded off at finding something. There was a small backdoor that seemed like an emergency exit. Opening the door, he let Iggy fly out, then checked the thing locked from the outside as it closed.

Couldn't let Ollivander's place get broken into.

"Are you alright, darling?"

The new voice made Harry jump. He turned to see a vampire, almost as pale as Iggy, and with hair black as his own, who looked to only be a few years older than him, no matter how deceptive it was. His green eyes reflected the fourth year's own so much that his response caught in his throat.

The man's smile was gentle from his calm station in the middle of the alley, wearing a medium grey suit as he took in Harry's surprise and gestured to the door, "We just heard your phoenix and were concerned."

"Oh," Harry shook his head, only then realizing that Hedwig had taken off from his shoulder, "No, everything's fine. We were just trying to find the exit."

His green gaze wandered to his familiar. The phoenix had taken up residence on the shoulder of the alley's only other occupant. 

A tall man with a long golden mane and piercing blue eyes met his gaze, grin devilish as Harry's own, in his black denim jeans, silk shirt that matched his eyes, and a black leather jacket. The biggest rockstar of their world was his grandfather, the Gryffindor would have to be forgiven, if he was only able to gasp out, "Woah!"

The green eyed vampire rolled his eyes, "Don't encourage him."

The blonde musician huffed at, who Harry was assuming, was his mate, but when his eyes returned to the fourth year, they sparkled with mischief, "I'm guessing my son forgot to mention us in his letters?"

"And probably with good reason," Harry speculated honestly, "Because I would have given them even more hell with zero shame."

Lestat threw his head back and laughed, then opened his arms wide, "There's my favorite grandson! Come give us a hug!"

Bouncing over he had to admit the energy between them felt like pure electricity, as Harry hugged his grandfather. The French vampire squeezed him tight, something like a purr emanating from his chest, before he let go and turned the fourth year back to his mate, "Now, I'm Pépère Lestat and he's your Mamie Louis."

Harry hugged the other vampire, before reclaiming custody of Hedwig and following both of them out into Diagon Alley proper. They seemed to be heading for Eeylop's, but he didn't consider putting a glamour on until he was too late. Looking around the alley, toward the Prophet's office, he was surprised to see many reporters on the front porch staring at them, but making no move for their cameras.

Louis noticed Harry go tense, where he'd been guiding the fourteen year old by the arm, as they trailed behind Lestat, along the path that always naturally cleared for the reigning Prince of Vampire Society. He chuckled, "Only two things stopping them, fear and common sense."

Catching his mate's remark, Lestat turned a confused brow over his shoulder at the pair. Harry's head was tilted in a similar fashion in Louis' direction, but the younger vampire only nodded over the boy's head. Gazing over and realizing that the fuss was over reporters, he snorted, "Please, I can eat them and send their bodies to their next to kin before Percy could even catch wind."

"Lestat!"

"And if I'm not hungry," The vampire kept right on, as Harry giggled, "I know several vampires who are."

"Lestat! You're going to scare him!"

Opening the door for them, Lestat rolled his eyes, as he took in Harry's beaming smile and snickering. He patted the boy's cheek, before waving them into the menagerie, "Yeah, he looks positively terrified."

The menagerie was a hot mess, but they usually were. Magical creatures flew, crawled, slithered, and bounced around all three of them. A warning bell sounded off above the door when they entered and Harry wasn't surprised when a brown haired witch came bouncing around the corner to service them.

It was no shock when she froze at the sight of Lestat de Lioncourt either and the Gryffindor just bounced off into the store following Iggy. His mamie followed with a shake of his head, while the blonde vampire set out to distract his fan from their browsing. After all, menageries didn't like to give up rare creatures that they'd collected easily and one had to find them, before store keepers would admit to them being present.

It didn't take them long, as when they got a few shelves in, Hedwig gave a loud call and flamed around the edges of her feathers. Both Louis and Harry watched as they approached a small indoor fountain, which much to their surprise burst into flame in response to the phoenix's call. Harry watched the two balls of fire slither toward them on the top of the water, able to make out shapes of the creature beneath the low burning flames after a moment.

They looked like muggle salamanders, honestly, with snakelike heads and forked tongues, but their magical qualities were linked to their shape shifting and fire starting abilities. Their blessing could run genetically through a wizarding family for generations, like the twins, but it wasn't terribly common.

They had bright red skin, instead of scales, and one had markings of gold, while the other was copper. When they were swimming, their four legs became batlike fins, of a variety, that, if he recalled correctly, also enabled them to fly. As the pair crawled out of the fountain, their form about the legs shifted from their more snakelike, or aerial fins, to be more solid, like traditional reptile feet. Of course, even those were special and enabled the red salamanders to scale walls and climb almost any surface.

Harry didn't know if parseltongue worked on salamanders, but he decided to give it a shot, kneeling down at the edge of the fountain,  _ "Hello, I'm Harry." _

_ "Oh, he can speak our language! Hedeon, look!"  _ The gold marked salamander hissed, meaning he had to be Hektor. He poked his brother with his tail, pointing it to Harry.

_ "Yes, very impressive,"  _ The other, Hedeon, remarked with an eye roll,  _ "Now, let's see him do us a real magic trick and get us out of here! This hellhole was old a decade ago." _

Harry giggled,  _ "I'm sure I can manage. Right, Iggy?" _

_ Quite. Let's go. _

"What are they saying, Harry?" Louis asked, smiling down at his grandson.

"They all want to get out of here," Harry admitted, surprised when both salamanders returned to their more snakelike forms and slithered up him, curling around his torso beneath his shirt, "But, Hektor, the gold one, was excited that I could speak their language."

"I'm sure they will be much more chatty when not confined to this place," He allowed, "It's so cramped for a menagerie. Are they your familiars, along with the Snow Phoenix?"

"I named her," Harry admitted, "She seems to like Hedwig, or Iggy."

The phoenix cooed, rubbing their cheeks together, before taking off back out of the store. Harry was once more guided out by his grandfather, even as he moved to answer, "They're my mates' familiars. Fred and George both have a salamander spirit inheritance. So does their brother, Charlie, but he prefers dragons."

"Very impressive," The vampire allowed, "Given your familiars, I suppose the fights are most entertaining."

Huffing, he had to admit, "We end up laughing most of the time."

"That's the best way it can be."

"Yeah…" Harry thought about that. He had needed some time to himself, but he did hate fighting with the twins, "I was mad at them earlier."

"Why, darling?"

"Well, I had worked really hard on a plan, but they made me confess to Grandpa Percy and the rest of the Deathly Trio."

"Ahh, everything got ruined?"

"...Actually, I'm pretty sure it made everything better..."

Louis snorted before he could stop himself or think better of it. He shook his head fondly at their grandson, as they arrived back in the entryway, shooting his flirting mate a look, "Pépère doesn't like to be out of control either."

Losing interest in the weak willed little witch, with the return of his mate and grandson, Lestat released her from thrall and glided over to the two, his almost white eyes bleeding back to blue, "Mamie prefers his boring existence on the outskirts. Not everyone can handle being the center of attention like us!"

Louis chuckled, "You can be any range of emotions, just don't let it rule you. That's when you Peverells tend toward trouble."

"We're ruled by what we feel!" Lestat argued, giving his mate a look, "Don't tell him differently. The only things worth living for might be life, liberty, and love, but the muses motivate us by our passions alone!"

Two pairs of matching green eyes met and Louis repeated, "Trouble."

Harry giggled. They extricated themselves from the shop quickly, Lestat leaving enough coin to buy the place out, so no one could bitch if the dots were ever connected. The Gryffindor got the distinct impression that the rockstar didn't want to hear his son or mate's mouths, if he just left without paying.

"It seems, darling, that our time has come to an end."

"I thought we were taking him for ice cream?!"

"It's been over an hour," Louis reminded his mate, "And you never shield from Percy, worried about him needing back up at work. He's going to start poking around if we keep on."

"So what?! He's walking around Diagon Alley with his grandparents! Given the shit that the kids have allowed, I think we can get away with that."

"Lestat!" Louis gave him a look, "Don't bait Percy…"

"What's he gonna do?" He demanded, "I will put that little shit over my knee right here in this alley!"

Harry busted out laughing. He couldn't imagine someone else being able to threaten the Hard Charger in such a way, but seeing the man's father make such a claim was hilarious. Clearly that was one time his idol wasn't the top dog in a room.

"He already woke up, blocking us," The raven haired vampire reminded, "And he is certainly not at work."

The blonde flinched.

"Fine," Louis hissed, "When he moves, it's on you."

The Prince growled, but raised his hands in surrender, "Fine. Send him back… He wouldn't dare cut us out!"

"You keep telling yourself that. Doesn't make it true."

Confused as he was by the exchange, Harry was already being seized by the shoulders and turned to face his mamie, "What…"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, Little Prince," Louis encouraged, "Now, you take Hedwig, Hektor, and Hedeon back to school."

"Really?" Lestat scoffed at the names.

"Hush," Louis instructed, finding it adorable. He hugged his grandson, "Tell that son of ours that we'll see him after Scamander's mission."

"Okay, where…"

"Oh, don't worry, he'll know."

Lestat pulled the boy that he'd been trying to make Percy take custody of for thirteen years into his arms. He squeezed the boy tight, "You get prepared for the final task. We'll see you tomorrow night."

"You're coming?!"

Cupping his cheek the vampire promised, "We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

With a kiss to Harry's forehead, the fourth year was gone again. He felt Iggy's talon dig into his shoulder, before the teleportation took over like a warm and tingly sensation. It was a little perturbing to land right in the middle of his grandfather's office, but he grinned regardless at his grandfathers, "Hi!"

"Hi," The Hard Charger studied him for a moment, "Did you have a nice time with Mamie and Pépère?"

"Yes!"

Albus Dumbledore's face drew together in confusion, "Who?"

"My parents," Was the vampire's quick explanation, "My père and mamie met him at Ollivander's. The old man had a wand commissioned for him, apparently."

That seemed to be new information to the fae, who looked beyond exasperated. The look he set Grandpa Percy with made the younger wizard hide a laugh.

The Director didn't offer anymore than a shrug in response, before elaborating, "They shielded our familial bonds until they sent him back. Couldn't let the old man be interrupted."

"He is so cool!" Harry declared, bounding over to the spot next to his idol.

"He's something," The man seemed a little put out and Harry wasn't sure why. He'd thought his pépère had been joking around earlier, but did the two not get along?

Harry tried not to lose the bounce in his voice, attempting not to overthink it the way he always did, "Mamie says that you're meeting them later!"

"Am I?" 

It didn't seem terribly put out, though he did note that there was skepticism there, "He said that you'd know where after Scamander gets done with his mission?"

"Well, I'm glad you had fun! But, Fred and George found out about your date with Cedric Diggory…"

It wasn't that Harry didn't notice the topic change, but the new topic was more important. He filed it away for later review.

"What date?!" He shouted, "I told him no!"

His fae grandfather had the sheer audacity to sound genuinely surprised, yet unjudging at the same time, "Did you?"

It made Harry roll his eyes, "Of course! What idiot told them otherwise?"

Of course it was his Grandpa Percy and not the Flaming Flamingo who finally got to the point of the story, "Well, Ginny told them that he asked, but she didn't stick around for your answer."

"Oh, fuck!"

"They've declared that it's to Valhalla," His fae grandfather offered it casually, like he did everything else that was disguised as Ragnarok about to start beating at the door.

"Not to Valhalla!" Harry groaned, cursing internally in every language he knew. The twins had never declared before, "Where are they?!"

"Dungeons," Albus disclosed, "But, they're moving fast for the Great Hall. Cedric's there for lunch."

"Bloody fucking hell!" Harry cursed, running out of the office like he was on fire. How they could still just be standing there he'd never know. The twins were showman at heart; this was only going to go one way.

He hit the corner before reaching the moving staircases and turned hard to access the portrait shortcut leading to the entryway. Why was it always him? He could have gotten a nice calm mate, but no. Not him!

He turned the corner from the portrait room and scattered around the corner to the entryway.

Thank Merlin!

McGonagall was already there, so everything was contained. He was at the back of the pack, everyone's back to him except for his Head of House and her assistants. She had taken a stand between the twins and the door, but he was outside of everyone's peripheral vision in the big entryway. The tabby cat animagus was flanked on either side by his father and Molly Weasley.

Fred and George were decked out in head to toe lightwork display potions, like little bombs, and had their brooms in hand. Some part of him couldn't help but wonder what happened if he kept his mouth shut. He rolled his eyes when the Headmaster apparated into the entryway, about three feet in front of him, side-apparating his Grandpa Percy. 

It must be a nice cheat, though Harry still had a few of his own hidden away. No reason not to have an escape route.

"...Now listen here, you two! I have gotten you through six years when everyone else in this school bet against you. I will be damned, if you throw it away on some love trope! You have one more year and I will not stand for this!"

The Transfiguration professor was making her last stand then. He didn't appreciate being called a trope, but Harry got her point. It was just honesty to admit that how far the twins were willing to go for him was one of their most attractive qualities. There was just no need for this, given even Cedric had instantly known better than to cross the pair over him.

"Now, now, Minerva," His father hissed, "Mr. Potter can shop around uninterrupted, if they have the decency to bow out now."

Pops wasn't taking it well, then. He hadn't actually known the fae couldn't keep his maiden struck trap shut, when he told the Headmaster during his vent session earlier, but at least Harry knew the news was out to the upper echelon. Sirius would be thrilled, where the vampire wasn't though. 

It was clear that the words broke Georgie's resolve into a million pieces. Harry watched as the sensitive firestarter, storyteller, and artist crumpled; it took every ounce of resolve that he had not to hiss out a scathing remark to put the Slytherin back in his place. Only having gone off on the man once already today, stopped him. But, George knew how much Harry would secretly admit that he wanted his father's approval and the idea that he wasn't seen as good enough would get to the younger Weasley twin. 

Fred was a different story. The true redhead of the duo, the oldest of the twins, and the more natural leader's tongue found his cheek as he was affected by McGonagall's plea, given that he loved and respected her more than any other professor in the castle, but he didn't even register the Potions Master as present. Determination was his call to arms, as he made up his mind and squared off with the Deputy Headmistress.

"You agreed you wouldn't stop us, if we heard you out! Move!" 

Fred's idol was Charlie Weasley and he had an odd, second place admiration for Percival Graves, where over the last couple of years, Harry developed the opposite problem. Either way, his hothead was going to push forward until the end. Whatever that looked like.

The twins' hallow was the stone, but they expressed it differently.

McGonagall turned to Molly, wringing her hands, "You have to say  _ something _ !"

"I said I wouldn't try to stop you boys and I'm not," Molly threw her hands in the air, but her voice was utterly even, "I've always told you that the day you declare, you take responsibility for your actions. But, I cannot believe you would do this, over a comment your thirteen year old sister made, when you don't even know the outcome!"

Fred flinched at that. Harry knew that his mate’s mother had always been able to sneak past his armor of fire. Of all the Weasley children, it was his hothead who took after the witch most.

"I think if you declare right now, it will be the biggest mistake of your life, because Harry didn't do what you're assuming he did. I know that boy like I know the two of you and I will bet my life that nothing happened," She insisted vehemently and that made Harry beam, "You have to at least talk to him, before you decide grandeur is the only way to express your feelings."

"An excellent point..." Harry broke in firmly, his voice echoing in the large space. Realizing that he was there and not in the Great Hall, both the twins spun to face him. He let his hands go into his pockets, squaring off with the pair, "...Mrs. Weasley. Who would imagine that might be important?"

McGonagall's hand went to her chest in relief behind the pair, while his father studied Harry with a touch of weariness. He wasn't sure what to do with the vampire at the moment, but the twins weren’t a true problem. Harry wandered over to them, leaving his grandfathers to loiter behind him, and pulled one of the highest powered potions from George’s vest, holding it up, after a moment to see which it was, “I told you, at least ten times, that this was for outdoor use only.”

The artist blushed, “We know… There was a two part plan that ended with us outside.”

“I’m sure it would have been quite the spectacle.”

Mrs. Weasley quickly gave up her stance behind them, rushing to fuss over Harry, since she hadn’t seen him since putting him on the train. He hugged the woman, letting her pinch his cheek, and giving her a little reintroduction to Hedwig, who was still on his shoulder. That caught everyone up on the familiar and him having a new wand, while the scarlet witch was more concerned with his plan for the final task, despite the fact that they traded letters at least once a week.

After he’d provided an adequate explanation for his absence, Harry turned back to the twins, who’d both finally managed to succumb to some form of sheepishness at what they’d been about to do. Unlike the rest of their family’s brown eyes, the twins and Charlie were far more gold in color, due to their fire spirit inheritance. Mrs. Weasley had gold flecks, but they didn’t make up the majority of her eye color.

Freddie’s gold eyes had specs of copper that shined bright whenever he was torqued up emotionally, leading Harry to think Hedeon was his familiar, along with the salamander’s gruff attitude. While Georgie had eyes of solid gold, except for a few streaks of bright red, like lightning, that shot out from his pupil when he was upset; Hektor would love the sensitive soul. 

It worked out well enough that Hedwig took it upon herself to shriek at both twins in a rude comment that made both Weasleys flinch though they didn't actually understand her, before she took off out the main doors. Hedeon and Hektor took that as the signal to unfurl from his stomach and slithered out, taking to the air after her.

"They're your familiars, for the record," He hissed at them. Still, he was pissed that they didn’t have more faith in him and demanded, “What do you think happened?”

It was no shock that Fred was the one to attempt an answer, “...You were mad at us…”

“It’s far less dangerous than my apathy. Let me assure you.”

"You took off with Diggory and Krum," Freddie growled.

"Honey, two seekers don't work in a relationship," Harry reminded him of the old adage he'd heard all year from his Grandpa Abby, "There can only be one center of attention and it's going to be me."

Behind him, Harry heard Albus Dumbledore snort, but his Grandpa Percy didn't have to add on, "Well, we know who he took after."

“You isolate when you’re angry, fine,” George looked close to tears, “But, not from us!”

“There is a first time for everything,” Harry hissed, “Yes, I needed a minute alone, even from you… Which I still haven’t gotten, quite frankly. It’s been a long bloody day!”

Bless his surrogate mother’s heart, Mrs. Weasley immediately went to take up for him, as she returned to her regularly scheduled loud approach, “Oh, poor thing! And these two certainly haven’t helped! Honestly, boys…”

Fred cut her off, gold and copper at war like lava, as he appraised Harry. There was a spark still in his eyes, like he was struggling to keep hold of his last bit of adrenaline, as if he might still need to charge in, “What happened?”

Harry shrugged, “Me, Vik, and Cedric took on those fifth years that had Gabby cornered and…” He thought better of it, when he remembered that McGonagall was floating just behind the twins, “...Had a very educational discussion about why bullying is wrong…” There were matching snorts, from the Headmaster, his Head of House, and his father, but no one corrected him, “Yes, Cedric asked me out. No, I didn’t agree to go with him!”

George looked utterly delighted, “You didn’t?!”

“Of course not, Georgie,” Harry couldn’t help but huff, as he shook his head fondly.

“But, you’ve had a crush on him all year.”

“Not as much,” He admitted, “Not since the Yule Ball.”

“Oh,” George flushed, but also couldn’t fight a grin.

"Grandpa Abby is thrilled you listen when he talks," His fae grandfather’s voice rang out from the back of the entryway, “Grandpa Gel would like his outrage at not being informed noted.”

Harry waved him off, but acknowledged that he’d heard the wizard. He was not getting into a debate with the Flaring Fiend about this. He’d refused to tell him anything about his mates, even though the peckerwood had been hounding him about visions concerning he and his friends’ mates all bloody year.

As far as the other fae, he always listened when Aberforth Dumbledore talked. The man had managed to survive a lifetime at the side of the Elder Wand Conqueror. There was a lot to learn from an experienced survivor of life in proximity.

“Besides,” The fourth year grinned at his taller mate, “Cedric knew as soon as I told him who my mates were, that he didn’t want to give you two a reason to crawl up his arse.”

Molly snorted beside Harry, her arms falling to his shoulders to give her adopted son a squeeze that felt like a form of condolence, while George looked proud at the comment. 

His favorite orator still moved to clarify, "You told him about us?"

"Of course! No point in stirring the pot like an arsehole."

From the corner of Harry’s eye though, he spotted the moment that final spark fled his hothead, and not the way he intended. Fred was more insecure and Harry knew he’d taken the comment in a wrong fashion, rather than the humor it was intended to have. He didn’t know how, but he caught the moment that his other mate’s emotions swung the other way and he grew apprehensive.

He still wasn’t expecting Fred to demand, “Did you only say no, because of our reaction?”

It was something about the trajectory that lit Harry’s rage anew. Something about Fred, who he’d been flirting with for six months, going from assuming that he’d agreed to go out with someone else, to assuming that he’d do anything out of fear of them… It felt as if the true rogue of the Weasley twins had taken his fingernails and scraped them down Harry’s own internal chalkboard.

His attention turned completely toward his hothead, hand curling around the potion still lodged there, and the other forming a fist in his pocket, as Harry turned his body toward the arsehole. It was more a weight repositioning, truly, but whatever look came into his green eyes alongside the new tension in his shoulders, made Fred flinch. He didn’t see his Grandpa Percy step forward, hand outstretched to stop him, held back only by the man’s fae mate, or when Mrs. Weasley stepped back due to nervousness, McGonagall smoothly going to step in front of the younger witch.

The rest were beyond Harry, as he stepped up to Fred, pissed beyond all reason. He opened his mouth to hiss, “Sss...”

_ “Don’t say it, unless it’s true.” _

It was something about his father’s voice, of anyone that could have tried to stop him, that actually gave Harry pause. He was surprised, probably because he would have guessed the vampire would have been the last one to try, that it took the parseltongue a moment to register. To the point, his attention was pulled away from Fred and over his shoulder, locking sights with an onyx gaze that regarded him warmly, for the first time since he’d arrived in the Great Hall to be sorted.

A dark brow raised, a bit of a challenge, but not derogatory, Harry noted, as his father continued, “Just because you know what would cut the deepest, doesn’t mean you should.”

The Head of Slytherin didn’t wait for a response, turning to head back into the dungeons, without needing to know how Harry ended this. The fourth year realized that he wasn’t trying to tell him what to do, just giving him something to think about past the slight. It was a bit of a blessing, coming from his Pops, honestly.

Forcing himself to swallow the absolutely vicious comment on his tongue, Harry turned his attention back to Freddie. Making his shoulders and hands relax, the youngest Gryffindor in the entryway, as he had no doubts about where his Grandpa Percy would have ended up, finally answered, “No. I did it because I had no interest in going out with someone who wasn’t one of you two loons… Though, I’m seriously starting to question my judgement!”

He turned and started to stomp toward the stairs opposite where his father had disappeared. Both Grandpa Albus and McGonagall tried to call out after him, but Harry didn’t stop until he got into the kitchen. As soon as the portrait slammed shut, Dobby popped up by his side, babbling without hesitation and pulling a smile from his friend. It wasn’t the first time that he’d wound up here this year, so Harry didn’t hesitate to pull the invisibility cloak from the pocket of his leather jacket, hanging it up along a corner line for laundry, a bit like a fort, to block him from sight.

The house elf gave him food and promised to keep others from bothering him. Harry didn’t do anything except sit there picking at his food for the next hour. He just wanted a moment to breathe without everyone pulling at him.

From behind the cloak, he watched the clock on the far wall creep past three o'clock. They'd been up at four to destroy the horcrux; it hadn't even been twelve hours. Days like this needed a warning label.

But, when he only had another half hour, before reaching that disgusting twelve hour mark, Harry decided he couldn't keep wallowing. He'd started the day off on the wrong foot and he needed to put it right.

He hugged Dobby, leaving the house elf with his gratitude, before wandering back into the fray. The Great Hall was no longer barred shut, when he passed through, heading down into the Slytherin half of the dungeons, having verified with Susan Bones that Cedric was fine and had no clue what had come so close to happening, as he left the kitchens. Harry was sure that gossip would be rampant about what had happened, but no one seemed to know what had almost set the Weasley twins off at the moment, and he wasn't sending out announcements.

Where his father's apartments were was no secret. Even if he hadn't figured it out his first year, which he had, Draco would have told him any time after their second year. Probably would have given him the password, if he'd ever asked for it.

Never had, but… Everything was supposed to be easier, if they kept the adults to themselves. Harry shook his head at his own misconception, as he approached his grandmother's portrait.

"Hello, Lady Prince."

"Hello, Harry," The woman gasped slightly, as she took him in, "You're so handsome. Oh, I've wanted to meet you for so long!"

"I've wanted to meet you too," Harry confessed, then offered a little grin, "I don't know the password, I was just…"

"No, dear, I'll get your father," She waved him off, "You just wait right there!"

This part of the dungeons was deserted, so Harry wandered across the hall and jumped up in a small nook. It would have been a window in any other part of the castle, but not down here. There was a gargoyle though and he wondered what in the world it led to.

Of course, he wasn't expecting to find out, when the blasted wall started to move. He jumped away with a yip, rubbing at his backside where the creature had gone to swipe at him for his unintentional intrusion. That was what his father saw, when the Potions Master emerged from behind the stone wall.

The professor rolled his eyes, like the first rate tosser he was, "Serves you right. You've been around long enough to know how gargoyles work, Mr. Potter."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry muttered, "You just enjoy being contradictory."

The vampire smirked, but he didn't bother to deny the claim. He nodded up the stairs, surprising Harry, but letting the fourth year follow him up a plain set of stone steps. Draco had verified that the man's apartments were behind the portrait of Eileen Prince, so he wasn't truly surprised to walk into a private potions lab instead of a living room.

It was the absolute wonderland of the state of the art space that made him giddy beyond all recognition. There were potions ingredients that he'd never been able to even see in the flesh growing in an enchanted greenhouse along one wall and creatures, largely snakes, in habitats along the opposing side. Along about twenty small tables were various cauldrons, some with potions simmering that he recognized, and others that he couldn't even guess at.

When he was finally able to pull his attention away from the lab, Harry searched the room for his father. The double agent was sitting behind a desk of dark wood, perched on a large high backed chair by one elbow, worrying his thumbnail and pointer finger of the same hand, as he took the young Gryffindor in. Behind him was the other portrait of his mother, which she was actually in.

Severus could only speculate that she waved at Harry, when the fourth year returned the gesture. Finally, pulling his hand away with a sigh, he admitted, "I can't see any of us in you, except her. Not at the moment."

Harry flushed, looking down. He glanced back up, red cheeked, but offering sincerely, "Pops, this morning…"

He startled when the vampire threw his head back and laughed. After a moment, Snape stopped and just grinned at him, hand running over his goatee, as he admonished, "Don't apologize. You'd finally had enough of our shit. I can't believe it took this long."

"You have not just been one massive disappointment," Harry insisted.

"No?"

"No," He huffed, running a hand through his hair, "Dad was right. Dueling club second year was worth it."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Lockheart pushed me one grain too far… I thought… I almost told you, after that."

"I almost thought your lot would call me on my shit, after that," Harry confessed with a chuckle.

"And that lot would be?"

"...Adults? I suppose."

"Hmm… Of course, we were all in the monster category, until proved differently, I'm sure."

"Pops…"

"You never should have been left with Petunia," The vampire hissed, shooting up from his desk and marching over to seize Harry's shoulders, "We would have never, ever…"

"It was an accident," Harry insisted, "I know that. The village burned down in one night and the truth is… Everybody left Grandpa Albus holding the pieces and failed to show up for the next family meeting. The man was bound to make a few calls wrong."

The vampire flinched, but he nodded, yanking his son into a hug, "I'm sorry. For leaving you there, for ignoring you, for being so damn rough on you…"

Harry snorted, "Well, it worked out. I decided a few minutes after that first class that, even if you didn't know it, you'd never ask me another question that I didn't know the answer to."

Severus huffed and pulled back from the fourth year, letting his hand wander down to the lion pendant, "That's your mother's petty side. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Emerald eyes appraised him, "Is that why you called me off earlier?"

"With Weasley? No," Severus had taken off his outer robe when he managed to make it back to his private lab. It was no effort to pull his marriage totem from his plain black tunic, which was charmed beyond reason against potions accidents, letting the necklace of predominate white gold fall freely for the first time since his mates died. He cupped Harry's cheek affectionately and confessed, "In that moment, you took after only me."

Harry stared at the totem, utterly enraptured by the sight. The links of the chain were smooth and fitted together like fish scales, like armor, and the charm was a white gold set of teeth, with elongated vampire fangs, that had a huge ruby, bigger than the top of his thumb, trapped between the top and bottom row. Coming out to twist around the ruby lodged between the teeth was a smooth silver chain that forked like a snake tongue where it came to an end. His hand wandered to the charm before he thought better of it, green eyes blown wide darting to stare at his father.

The older wizard smiled down at him, before allowing, "Deals with teeth have their time and their place."

He knew logically that the saying was just one of those things that was commonplace in the vampire community. Harry had heard it plenty of times, while researching his vampire heritage, alongside things like 'rage is a vampire's constant companion' and 'vampires are heartless'. But, it felt more validating, hearing it from his father.

"But," Severus told him, when those big green eyes met his own once more, "Once you rip that throat out, even if you manage to stop the bleeding, there will always be a scar there. If you're going to be brutal, make sure you're being honest."

"Yeah," Harry allowed, letting the charm go and taking a step back, the advice marinating in the back of his head.

"Your father and I were dueling partners; far too competitive," Severus disclosed, moving back off into the room, "I wish we'd had a better sense of that at your age."

When his father wandered back over to his desk, Harry followed, "What are you working on?"

"I'm reviewing your literature on the horcrux removal potion," He confessed, "Grandpa Gel sent copies over for myself and Grandpa Albus."

"Consensus?"

"It's going to work… With no more risk than facing him down," The vampire swallowed hard, "That's still…"

"A risk," Harry finished, "I'm well aware."

"Draco disclosed the placement of your remaining basilisk fangs, while you were cavorting with your phoenix," Severus told him, retaking a seat in the chair, "The cup's been destroyed."

"Hoorah."

"Aberforth and Black found the locket and sent it through with Minerva. It's also gone."

"Nagini?"

"Fawkes was dispatched just after your little disappearing act."

"I stormed into the kitchens. It wasn't much of an act," Harry huffed, "Scamander?"

"No word yet."

"Wonderful."

"We would have helped you."

"Yeah, well… You weren't wrong. By the time I figured out who I could trust… I didn't want to risk it."

"I'll tell you what I used to tell your mother," Severus sat back, giving his son an even look, "You cannot be both the mastermind and the double agent." When Harry looked confused, he chuckled and clarified, "You cannot do everything yourself, Little Prince."

Harry flushed.

They were interrupted by a blue translucent phoenix soaring into the room. Both watched as its beak opened to release a message, "Update: Fawkes successfully hunted Nagini down and Theseus has trapped the last bit of Tom's soul. Peter's in Azkaban. Grab Harry, Neville, and Draco. We've got to update them and figure out where this potion is."

"Not the update he intended, I'm sure," Severus rolled his eyes, as Harry grinned, where the fourth year was perched on his desk. He got up, crossing the large lab to grab his robe, throwing it back on as he had night patrol anyway, "So, where is it?"

There was nothing but silence for a moment.

Turning back to his son, the Potions Master went to cursing, when he realized Harry had a very familiar pendant in one hand and a vial he was drinking in the other.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, chipper as ever once it was down, as his father came charging over, "You were saying?"

_ "If you survive this,"  _ Severus hissed in parseltongue, fueled by pure adrenaline,  _ "You're grounded until you graduate!" _

_ "I'll allow it." _

The vampire thought he might be the one who wound up throwing up, when Harry's eyes flashed green like the killing curse, before the boy crumpled into his arms. Still, he summoned a trash can and shifted to have a better hold on the boy. Across his vampire necromancy, where he could finally reach his mates after thirteen years of waiting, the Potions Master informed both Gryffindors that this travesty was entirely their fault!

It felt like a damn eternity, though it couldn't have been more than a moment, before he felt Harry jerk in his arms. He couldn't even feel any vindication when the fourteen year old had to hurl black sludge for a full minute, only relieved that he was finally allowed to take a breath. Severus rubbed his back through it, then banished the entire bin once his son stopped.

"If you ever…"

"Pretty sure that's a once in a lifetime deal by definition, Pops."

"You just took decades off my life! Centuries!"

"Well, it had to be done," Harry shrugged, "And your lot was going to dance around it until the damn end of time."

Right as his son was, the simplicity of the argument broke Severus, "Get out!"

"Where am I going?"

"Go… Tell the others! I don't care, but I do not want to see you until tomorrow morning!"

"Fair enough!"

"But, you will stay on campus!" Severus declared, stalking him to the stairwell.

"Aww," Harry complained, "How about a quick drink…"

"You will stay on this campus, or I swear on your mother…"

"Fine," Harry didn't dare argue, knowing he'd only get one chance for escape, "I'm going."

"I did not say you could leave without hugging me first," Severus hissed, barely managing to keep it in English.

Harry bounced right back and was content enough to stay in the vampire's hold, until he was released, and the gargoyle started to raise back up. He was halfway up the deserted hall, when his father's voice called after him once more, "And that includes the Chamber exit! That field of poppies and the willow are right behind the Black house; there will be a lookout."

Harry clutched at his heart, having to admit that his final exit being stripped from him was harsh. Still, he offered a two finger salute in acknowledgement, before disappearing around the corner, and pulling out the map. Worked out well enough that all the band was at dinner.

A quick stop by the tower to brush his teeth and no one was the wiser to the sort of day it had been.

Food was a quick affair. There was no need to send a signal, as the Headmaster, his deputy, and the resident Potions Master all being absent was all the flare any of them needed. Harry didn't know what had happened after he left, but Fred and George kept their arses at the opposite end of the table from him.

Though their eyes kept straying to him, so finally he asked Neville to fill in the blanks. The other Peverell heir shrugged, "Mrs. Weasley gave them shit for bombarding you and not respecting your space. Told them to do better by you, or she had plenty of children for you to choose from."

"Damn!"

"Yeah, I felt bad for 'em," He admitted, "Are you still mad?"

"No," Harry confessed, "I just needed two minutes to think without…"

"Ragnarok in disguise beating down the door?" Neville suggested, when he realized his friend didn't have the words.

"I can't wait to see what they come up with in that maze tomorrow night," Harry allowed, nodding to his friend's empty plate, "You done?"

Neville nodded, "Indeed."

"Let's get to band practice. How were finals?"

"Atrocious," He hissed, as they made for the Room of Requirement, "But, I think everyone made it. Gin feels like a real tosser about earlier and she's the only one with a final tomorrow."

"Does she want to talk to me or the twins?"

"You. They deserved it for overreacting, apparently."

"I'll check on her tonight."

The twins must have waited no time, before trailing them out of the Great Hall, because they were barging into the room only a moment after Neville closed the door. Harry was already stripping his jacket and red button up, as they took in the scene surprised. Draco came in a few minutes after them, rolling his eyes at the set up to complete magical tattoos, with three chairs in the center of the large room and nothing else.

"Wonderful, he forgives you," The Slytherin allowed, prancing into the room, "Other updates?"

"Your mother and sister are safe in Hogsmeade, Pettigrew is in jail, Sirius will be cleared by tomorrow," Harry listed off the issues most relevant to his best friend first, "The man we thought was Alastor Moody was just a Death Eater in disguise and Lord Voldemort will be truly gone from the world tonight, after a quick exorcism."

"I knew that crackpot wasn't legit," Neville muttered.

"And with that announcement," Draco cheered, "We drink!"

"Well, we'll have to break into our stash on campus," Harry informed them, "We're stuck here for the night."

"Uncle Sev?"

"Got me right here," Harry confessed, hand clutched over his heart.

Neville stuttered as he seemed to process Harry's comment about the exorcism, "Wait, you've already taken it?!"

"Yep, still here to tell the tale."

"I'm going to break out our stashes," Draco announced, bouncing out of the room, after catching the cloak and map that Harry tossed to him.

The mastermind pointed after him, "We may be here a while, Nev. Would you do me a favor and grab Gin?"

"Fine," The Longbottom heir hissed, "But I'm grabbing your sister too and you can explain this little sensation to her!"

The door slammed and Harry just rolled his eyes. Be it the adults or his band, they'd have to understand that he'd taken it to seize control of his choice concerning his life. It wasn't up for a vote and everyone was going to learn to live with that one way or another.

Letting his gaze wander, he found both Fred and George staring at him, so Harry stashed his hands in his pockets and bounced on his toes, "We need to talk…"

Before he could even ponder how to end that sentence, Fred had crossed the room, and had Harry by the face. They were kissing before the fourth year had time to even think it through, but he wasn't complaining. It was kind of hard to complain with a tongue of cinnamon and spice dancing across his own, the magic to match it swirling around them.

"If you ever…" Fred growled, his voice dropping, when he finally ended the kiss.

When Harry's toes finished uncurling, his arms still locked around the taller sixth year's neck, he managed to get out, "As I informed Pops, it's a once in a lifetime thing by definition."

"So," Fred bent down to kiss him gently once more, "You did let someone be there with you?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed that he'd honored the deal that he'd made with Fred, back when he started brewing that stupid potion. He didn't mention the fact that had been the main reason he kept it on his person, so that he could give up control over who wound up being there.

George looked him up and down, even as he came up behind the shorter boy's shoulder, "And you had an actual conversation with your father?"

Rolling his eyes at the verbage of his only deal with George, Harry confirmed, "By some miracle."

"By Merlin, I could kill you," George hissed, even as he snaked himself around Harry.

"Should you be this close to me?"

George reeled back affronted, "Really? Right now?!"

"Look, you are my mate, I have a lot of feelings for you…"

Fred cut in, "You better be willing to say in love right now and commit!"

"In terms of you, fine," Harry allowed.

"You're dead to me."

"So much for twinship," George accepted, "Harry, you cannot hold that against me…"

Fred crossed his arms over his chest and appraised George, slowly, "I told you…"

"Look, Georgie, I'm asking Angie to leave a team to me and you're debating coming back for your seventh year!"

Both of them realized they were having separate conversations from the brat and Fred jumped back in with his twin, "You're worried about the Quidditch team?"

"Yes," He said in the most condescending tone he could manage, "When these Looney Toon schools go home, some of us bloody well have a life to get back to and the two greatest beaters of our generation are deserting me. I promised this team to Ginny!"

"Harry!" George sighed, "This morning, after you stormed off and we went inside to get Neville…"

"While your father went and got Draco…" Fred filled in.

"...I called Angelina down, told her it was an emergency, and that I discovered my mate," George informed him, "She wished me luck and happiness. We broke up!"

"Proceed, then," Harry allowed.

"You are such a brat."

"Yeah," He agreed with Fred, "But you think my bratty qualities are my most endearing."

"True."

"I cannot believe you have been laying this groundwork for six months and I knew nothing about it!"

"Yeah, well, I can't believe we were dating different people!"

"You didn't want to date at all and I did, Forge!"

"Well, Gred, how did that work out for you?!"

"Not half bad, honestly."

It took both twins a moment to realize that the comment hadn't come from either of them. When they looked over, Harry just shrugged. He'd go ahead and call it personal growth, "Yeah, I can't complain. You two were right. The world wouldn't burn down if I talked to my family."

The Boy Who Lived had to admit that life trapped between Fred and George wasn't half bad, as long as their attention was on him and not meandering. Still, he shimmied out from the spot between them to finish taking his red shirt and black undershirt off, "As a matter of fact, I got to thinking…"

George snorted, pulling his sketchbook out of his pocket and threw it on a table that materialized by his chair, "No shit? You are not subtle."

"I told you he wouldn't go into that maze without them," Fred commented. Then, he grabbed his bratty mate's chin, where the fourth year had dropped into the victim chair backwards, presenting his back to be branded first, making the younger Gryffindor face him, "We are not deserting you. If you'd told us six months ago, leaving wouldn't have even been a discussion."

Harry grinned up at him, when his hothead stood back up, dragging the third chair a few feet away, so he could lean it back on two legs and float there. He also felt the moment that George's calmer magic took control of the chair he was on, magically stationing it where the where Harry was in the best position to start sketching the largest of the tattoos that the Potter heir wanted. The artist's wand of ash wood and unicorn hair took to sketching on his back, even as Harry felt jealous eyes hooked to the back of his head.

Georgie would get there. He just needed a minute to take in the day too. Harry more than understood.

As soon as Fred was seated and before they could continue any discussion, Ginny was let into the room by a returning Draco, who was carrying a small bag that they knew was misleading. The cloak was draped over his arm and he was folding the map, casual as could be, while he let the third year pass him by. They all knew she'd come and go quickly enough.

The scarlet witch slid the last few feet as she tried to stop herself, ending up just in front of Fred, who promptly halted her, before turning the third year to face Harry. She started right away, "I am so sorry! I had no idea and…"

"Relax, Gin," Harry snickered pillowing his chin on crossed arms to get comfortable, "You're not responsible for their bad behavior."

She turned on Fred sharply, "He's gone for an hour and you almost let the locker room burn down attacking the reigning Captain of Hufflepuff?! What in the bloody pits of Hel is the matter with you?!"

The older of the twins rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning further back in his chair, "Well, I guess he shouldn't have been sniffing around what wasn't his."

Harry scoffed, "Don't let the gossips twist it, Gin. They were going to declare, so they could make their intentions clear to me. Cedric hadn't even pinged their radar."

George tensed behind him, "You knew?"

"Then why stop us?" Fred dropped to the floor with a crack, that same insecure look bubbling on his old and copper eyes.

"Because, if you two idiot are going to declare over me," Harry insisted, "Then it's going to be about me and not some dumb assumption about me seeing someone else."

"All eyes on the prize, boys!" Draco shouted in agreement, where he was stacking bottles on the bar that had appeared in the corner, "Ragnarok could be any moment! You know this!"

The Potter heir rolled his eyes as bottle after bottle was pulled from the bag until it was fully stocked, "Has he really given is a full bar this year?"

"He's gunning hard for that favorite grandparent spot, " Draco purred, "The others aren't even trying!"

Harry heard the door slam open behind them and wasn't surprised when a scream echoed with it, "Harry James Potter!"

A preservation charm was thrown into his back, as Harry and George both jumped up to face Hermione. Her hair was wild, as well as her eyes, as the fourth year witch marched up to him all but spitting fire, "You took it? You took it! How could you just take it?!"

She'd reared back and slapped him before Harry could even think of a response. He spun around and grabbed Fred's wand out of his hand, where his hothead had shot up, tossing the acacia and dragon heartstring of fourteen inches to George, before turning back to his sister, "Mione, it was time. If I didn't make the choice, I was going to lose it!"

"You can't do everything yourself! There are people who love you and want to walk with you!"

"No one else could make that choice for me though!"

"Just because you are the smartest person in the room..." She allowed, where the two of them were nose to nose, "Just because you get frustrated when others can't keep up with you, does not mean you get to trample over the rest of our emotions, when your actions impact us! We are invested in your first rate tosser self for some ungodly reason!"

He didn't even wait before rolling his eyes, knowing perfectly well what was coming.

"There are more important things than your pride, mighty lion!"

"Just because it was Mom's sign off," Harry hissed, "Does not mean you get to throw it at me for the rest of our lives."

She leaned in even closer, "The hell it does not."

The witch turned and marched out of the Room of Requirement, probably to have a good cry if Harry had to guess, the door slamming behind her. He waved Ginny out after her, as it was approaching curfew for those limited by such things, and he knew he wouldn't be welcome to comfort his sister until breakfast. Gin and Parvati would look after Mione until she calmed down.

Draco chuckled, putting the last bottle of vodka in place, "I love that in a woman."

"The passion?" Harry grinned, playing along.

"Violence."

He rolled his eyes, "I'd wait for the ending, before declaring it your favorite show."

"How bad could it be?"

"Our children will write articles to its shame."

Fred rolled his eyes and moved back into Harry's space, fussing over him. He was confused as hell, until his hothead touched his lip and it pulled back bloody. His sister could throw a hand back, Harry was well aware of that.

He pulled a healing potion out of his pocket and handed it over to his mate, settling back into place. Jealous eyes returned to the back of his head, as Fred started putting the cream on the tip of his nose and lip, but George still just went back to branding him. As Draco and Neville put drinks and joints into circulation, Harry was informed gruffly that those being branded didn't drink, so he stuck to smoking.

None of it stopped Fred from bitching, as he tended to Harry's injuries, "Fucking barbaric arse cunt…"

"Hey now! That's my sister!" Harry scolded.

"Then maybe she shouldn't be beating the crap out of you for giggles!"

"She gave me an owie for taking the equivalent of a cyanide pill. Don't blow it out of proportion."

"She had no business…"

"Fred, she was upset."

"Doesn't mean she shouldn't keep her hands to herself."

"You don't like it when anyone touches your stuff," Harry chuckled, where he was back to being pillowed on crossed arms. This time, though, Fred had his chair pulled right against Harry's and was sitting backward in it to match his mate. They were nose to nose similar to him and Hermione's fight.

The beater leaned in a bit closer to steal another kiss, "And you best not forget it."

Even Neville started to relax, once he was a few drinks in. They wound up killing a couple of hours just hanging out and discussing the adults' day, as well as Harry announcing who Percival Graves' parents happened to be. It was around eight when George finally finished the first tattoo.

Harry was standing before the entire wall of mirrors that had appeared, when a window materialized on the wall, enabling Iggy, Hektor, and Hedeon to sail right in, along with a sleek black owl that he didn't recognize. The boy introduced his two firestarters to their familiars, pleased to have been right, then moved to inspect the new arrival after determining that his brand was utterly perfect.

The tattoo was a massive deathly hallows symbol, constructed of interlocking animals. At the top of the triangle and wand, George had his animagus form of a wampus, or American lion. It had solid black fur as a base and gold patterns like a jaguar, along with a curly dark mane and emerald eyes. In the opposing corners of the cloak symbol were a white wolf and Kodiak bear, for Draco and Neville's forms respectively.

The twins were represented by two foxes with interlocking tails, in the spot at the center of the triangle, bottom of the line, and circle; the one place where all three shapes met. He had an idea of another tattoo he wanted using Hedwig, Hedeon, and Hektor, but that would until tomorrow.

The six notches of the wand were made up of a stag, doe, Siberian musk deer, black dog, werewolf, and weasel. And the stone was split between the top and bottom half. The top housed an American Turul bird, dragon, phoenix, augurey, and raven for his grandparents, while the bottom was created using a tabby cat, Fang, a niffler, bowtruckle, and sea turtle.

Many other animals filled in the triangle. There was an otter for Hermione, a white rabbit for Luna, and two chamilleons with interlocking tails for the Patil twins. He even had a badger, shark, and swan for Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur; along with a Hungarian horntail and merperson for the tournament. A stray unicorn, basilisk, and dementors also found their place along the massive deathly hallows symbol.

Above the symbol, across the span of his shoulders at his neck, and written in his Grandpa Percy's bold cursive were the words, 'Death Does Not Negotiate,' while the 'Nor Do We,' was a bit of a tramp stamp below it. His Grandpa Abby had been on him about not getting tattoos until he was seventeen, since he wandered into the Hog's Head eleven. So he'd gladly keep this one, that he simply couldn't live without, undershirt until he was of age.

Bouncing over to the table that the various creatures had taken residency on the table next to George's sketchbook, Harry studied the owl while the other four boys were fawning over the three familiars. It was a Gringotts owl, well taken care of and an elite breed; chances were that whatever magician commissioned the delivery, they were taken seriously. The bird was well trained enough, keeping a steady eye on Harry as he took the letter, not so much as twitching, before it promptly took off out the window; not so much as waiting for an owl treat.

The envelope was such a slick and expensive black that Harry was almost afraid to touch it. His name was written next to Draco's in silver cursive; not quite as bold as his Grandpa Percy, but neat and well trained. Flipping it over, found a silver wax seal that looked like an augurey and raven joined at the beak.

He swore he'd seen that seal before, but he couldn't place where.

Opening the letter found a white piece of paper folded over. Pulling the letter out found that the missive was mostly a diagram. It was a lion, with gold fur and a crimson mane, just like the Headmaster's tattoo. Around the lion head, and below it, was a neatly written note.

_ Hello Grandsons, _

_ I don't know why Jimmy is having me write this Halloween night of '79, but he's quite insistent that my grand deception will have come out by the time you're reading this. He and the other Marauders took this picture to Diagon Alley to get their first brand at fourteen too. Apparently you want to follow in the family tradition. _

_ So, have at it. Get all the tattoos you want; you have my permission. _

_ Draco, remember that being a Marauder and Slytherin aren't opposing. I'd recommend getting the Slytherin and Black crests on your shoulders; that means you'll match me. Your mother will be too nostalgic to care. _

_ Harry, you tell that mate of mine… That I love him very much. And that he can't give his brother shit about you getting tattoos, when he's providing alcohol like it's a blasted fountain! Wouldn't kill him to talk to his brother either. _

_ Also, my friend, Rhys Inkler, is looking to sell out Tattoo Artists in Diagon Alley and I've set aside an account in George's name to buy him out. And Fred has a spot on the Kenmare Kestrels waiting, when he graduates next year. My old political allies are just waiting for Hermione to graduate; they need someone with a good head on their shoulders to support and I wish I was there to help her. You boys welcome all of them to the family for me. _

_ Boys, there is nothing you can't accomplish together, and that includes little Neville. You are the heirs to the Peverell legacy and the world will be a better place for having each of you. You tell that son of mine that nothing could have enabled me to die happier, then knowing that he'd end up with two boys, just like him. _

_ All My Love, _

_ Grandpa Orion _

"Draco!" Harry shouted, already going to tears, "Get your arse over here!"

"What? What?" He slid around the table, barely managing not to spill his drink, "Trouble?!"

"Read this!"

Silver eyes searched the page for a few minutes, before they both looked at each other. A few tears managed to slip by both, before they hugged tight, and passed the letter over to Neville. The three of them wound up in an embrace, while the note was passed over to the twins.

After that, all of them felt the need to get a tattoo on principle. Neville snuck back and got them all a pair of pajama bottoms and tank tops, while George worked on the full sleeve that Harry wanted. The mastermind took a break when the other fourth year Gryffindor returned, while everyone in their house got their lion's first.

Draco got exactly what his grandfather recommended next. He'd never told the others that he felt left out, being a snake, but he was touched that the man named it as irrelevant. He grinned at the sharp silver snake slithering into an 'S' a little brighter, after getting the letter.

Harry returned to the chair, this time facing George, as the more pensive of the twins seemed lost in his thoughts. He couldn't help but smile as the lion and his wand were drawn into place on his right shoulder and forearm respectively, "What are you thinking, Georgie?"

"He welcomed us to the family…"

He'd known that's what it was, but Harry cursed at having it confirmed, "It wasn't you, earlier. Pops just said what he needed to, so you would stop."

"He doesn't like us."

"He doesn't like anyone," Harry scoffed, "I doubt he even likes me, Gred. Don't overthink it."

"You can't wait to get married and he…"

"Is that what this is about?"

Harry ran his wand hand over his face, as he thought that through. Yes, he'd said since his first year at Yule, since he got his first taste of what mating was like in the magical world, that he didn't want his mates to leave school until they got married. Once every witch or wizard came of age, or at fifteen or sixteen, if someone was lucky enough to be a siren or genie inheritance respectively, then they could marry.

There was just one catch though. They had to have all their parents' blessings. Either they had to bring their parents' marriage totems, or have a parent bless them with their own totem. The vows meant nothing without the totems, just empty words.

"You think I couldn't walk downstairs and have him hand it over?"

Fred looked surprised, sitting next to him in the other chair, while George started the brat's full sleeve, "You think you could?"

"Without question."

George looked up at him apprehensively, where he was drawing Iggy on his left shoulder, "You don't plan to conk him on the head, do you?"

Harry snorted, "Hardly. I've got my other parents blessing strapped to my chest. No matter what happens, they made sure he can't deny me."

"Would you marry us?" George asked, already blushing.

"The moment you declare," Harry purred.

Fred grinned and kissed him again. The walking tapestry couldn't help but shake his head, when George glared holes through his brother's skull. The older of the two didn't even notice, as he went to do shots with Draco and Neville at the bar.

Harry waited, as the images of Iggy on his shoulder was given color and detail, along with Hektor on the top of his left arm, and Hedeon adjacent on the bottom of his same forearm. When they were almost done, he had the others drop the castle's warding around the door to the special space, as they wouldn't have any fun if they didn't get caught. George cast the final spell on the arm, flames flaring out from the familiar tattoo to fill the blank space of his arm from the shoulder, down to his wrist surrounding both salamanders.

Healing charms were used on everything, before Harry felt his bond with Iggy deepen. She called out to him gently, before taking off with her salamanders. Still, he just waited.

Finally, George broke as they were collecting all of their things to go to bed, "You didn't tell us because of Angie…"

Harry sat down, actually very comfortable in nothing but his pajama bottoms, now that the truth was out about his scars. He had learned to live with them a long time before, but he'd always worried about others. All he could offer was a shrug, "I didn't want to take away your freedom, before it was even meant to happen."

"That is not how mating works!" George finally snapped, "Yes, it's inconvenient. And yes, it comes with a lot of loss, but that's life!"

"I'm sorry, Georgie."

"I have wanted to hear about every vision you had since your arse got here!" He backed away from Harry, close to tears, "How could you not tell me?!"

"I thought I was doing the right thing," Harry admitted, "Waiting until my birthday."

"Well, you thought wrong!"

Fred snorted, as he took a seat next to Harry in the window, while the diva paced, "There had to be something."

The fourth year rolled his eyes, but stood up to be closer to George's height when the younger twin came back to their end of the room. Harry grabbed him by the cheeks, "I'm sorry. I won't keep another vision from you. It wasn't meant to get out of hand."

"Yeah," George scoffed, grabbing him by a belt loop to pull him closer, "Somehow I feel that's going to be a turn of phrase in our house."

He wasn't wrong, Harry would give him that, as his artist dove down to claim his mouth. If Fred was made of cinnamon and spice, then George was Christmas morning. He tasted like cinnamon, coffee, and a touch of something like cream.

They kissed for a few minutes. Harry got the distinct impression that George was making up for lost time. Neither wanted to separate, even when their Head of House's voice broke into the room.

"Becoming rather blazen in our blasphemy, aren't we?" McGonagall demanded, sweeping into the room with the Deathly Trio and his father fast on her heels. She took a look around the room, before settling on Harry, "And look at him! Well, I hope you all know you're going straight to the hospital wing to have them removed."

Harry moved over to lean on the bar, thrilled that they'd managed to get the alcohol and pot put away, before the adults came to call. He reached back and let Draco slide him the letter across the bar, "I'll have you know that we've got parental consent to get these."

The witch got a particularly pinched look, as she took in his grin and snatched the letter. She didn't even get a good look before she started muttering, "If the first thing that boy did was give you two permission to be bloody arses, then I am going…"

Harry didn't know if the handwriting tipped her off, or if she saw the signature, but he would say that he wasn't expecting the witch to get misty eyed. All the wizards got concerned too, though all she did was pass the letter off to the Headmaster, before wandering away with her arms crossed over her chest. He shared a confused look with Draco.

"Oh," Was all the Chief Warlock said after a moment. He passed the letter to his mates and Harry's father, letting the Hard Charger take it, so both could read over the man's shoulders, "So, you do. I suppose it's off to bed then."

"Someone is going to have to take this down to Hogsmeade," Grandpa Percy noted.

"What…" Harry tried to break in.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Little Prince," He smiled, gesturing to the boys' tattoos, "Let me have a closer look!"

Everyone complemented the artist's suddenly, after reading the letter. George was praised, making him blush madly, but he accepted the praise with a grin. Harry saw McGonagall get teary again, when she saw her depiction on his back, and her hand swiped over the place where it interlocked with the raven and augurey, where the top and bottom of the stone met.

He almost had a stroke when Grandpa Percy automatically assumed there was more to his tattoo of Hedwig, since Hedeon and Hektor had a bottom and top, and lifted his arm straight into the air. He hadn't truly expected anyone to ever know, except for his mates, about the words he had swirling in the flames. He hadn't even told Draco and Neville.

But, there in the flames, were the words of House Grindelwald. He'd originally learned them in Hungarian, although he'd gotten the tattoo in English. Here be dragons and our fire consumes all. The phrase swirled in the flames on the underside of his upper arm.

The Hard Charger didn't seem to think a thing about it, laughing and calling his husband over. Grandpa Gel had been doing his best impression of a shadow on the outskirts, but came over readily enough. It's not like all the boys in the bad didn't have standing invitations and come to Nurmengard regularly. Black and white eyes blew almost entirely black in surprise, when he saw what was in the flames.

His eyes caught in the moving blaze and his lips took on a quirked, as Harry recognized the sensation that he was seeing two things at once, "Oma Hilda will say that this is why she's an aunt and not a mother."

"Let the old bat have her denial," The Hard Charger instructed, letting Harry put his arm down and tapping him on the shoulder, as his husband moved back off toward the exit, "You, bed. Tomorrow is not just a…"

"Game," Harry finished with him. They may have only traded letters, but the man had been giving him advice too, and was a drill sergeant, "I know. I'm going."

"March," Percy instructed the rest of them too.

"Give us our letter back!" Draco demanded.

Severus quickly made two copies, before giving the original back to Harry and his godson the other version. The last copy he passed back to Minerva.

"Is that really all it takes?" His fae grandfather asked, sounding genuinely surprised, as they all started heading out of the room, "Hear, let me try. What did he mean by alcohol like a fountain?"

They all promptly booked it out of there.

Draco yawned, already out the door and headed for the dungeon steps, "Gotta get to bed, long day tomorrow!"

"Finals, Odin suprese," Fred exclaimed.

George concurred, "Can't risk being stuck in this brink any longer than necessary."

Neville rolled his eyes, going out the door just before their fearless leader, "My reputation will survive this."

Harry trailed them all out, hugging his seer grandfather on the way out, "Night, Grandpa Gel."

He knew he'd missed something only when the older siren's hand locked on his arm, holding him in place. It was just for a moment, the man only whispering in his ear, "Take after them. It's less work."

The Gryffindor just grinned at him, bouncing out, "And if I refuse?"

"Don't."

He didn't really hear the word, until he was tearing down the hall toward one of the more reliable moving staircases. It didn't register until they were riding it to the seventh floor that the older seer had been clutching his arm with the words. That was why he hadn't wanted the man to know!

"I was in the room with the Hard Charger and the Liberator!" Neville finally gasped.

"Oh ugh," Harry muttered, utterly disgusted.

"No, Little Prince, you will not take this away from me."

"He's right," Fred was flustered, he realized with a second glance, "Harry! He's Percival Graves!"

"You were in a room with Grandpa Gel and Grandpa Percy. One is having a crisis and the other's existence is blocking my ability to apprentice within an entire country."

"Oh, poor you," Neville droned, "We are talking about the Darkly Inclined Liberation Movement in a room! Odin and Frigg, Albus Dumbledore was there too!"

"Alright," Harry brought his wand out of the tattoo for the first time, spraying water in the other Peverell heirs face, "You regularly go to Nurmengard. You've seen him smoke pot in his swing! What?"

"Harry!" Neville hacked, drenched from head to toe.

"Now any tightness on your arms when it come out," George started automatically, hands going to his wand arm.

Harry pulled away, as of that would stop him, "No, it's perfect."

"Any drain on your magic?"

"You are like their kid!" Fred realized.

"I am, according to Hedwig," Harry scoffed, "She has a whole theory about confused generations and human mating habits."

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Fred threw the password at the Fat Lady without a second glance, "I cannot believe we ended up with the only other fire fae line in the whole damn school; in the whole damn country! Mum's going to lose her mind."

"So much for the Weasleys not being prominent," George noted.

Fred hissed, "I hope Dad didn't like hiding behind that one."

Harry busted out laughing after sharing a look with the twins. They'd all must have heard their father say that to their mother a hundred times. Anytime he didn't want to do something.

"It's only right. You've been the favorite kid since the day you showed up," George huffed, "Might as well make it official with one of us."

"That ends in disaster four out of seven ways," Harry predicted.

"Four out of seven?"

"Yep."

"There's two of us."

"I'm well aware."

"How nice of you all to grace us with your presence."

"Hold on, Sirius," Fred informed the fireplace, "Bit of a domestic. Who's the third?!"

"Charlie could have played his cards right."

George snorted, "Oh, really?!"

"Who could blame him, really?" Sirius allowed with a chuckle, before segueing, "Perhaps we should lead with this: Are those tattoos?"

"Yeah," Harry spun on the fireplace, hands on his pockets, "I got a letter from Grandpa Orion and he gave me permission. Then he said to tell you that… Nothing could have enabled him to die happier, then knowing that you'd end up with two boys, just like you."

A new voice echoed through. It wasn't parsel, but it was certainly snakelike, "Sirius Orion Black."

"I'm going to go with… Aunt Cissy got in touch with Draco," He huffed.

"Here's the real ringer," Harry disclosed, "Dad got a vision with his sight and tipped him off."

"That traitorous horse faced, stag charging son of a…." Sirius only thought better of his rant after a moment and had to take a deep breath, "Oh, did he now?"

Harry snorted. He'd led all of the articles on his father. James Potter had been known as the Stag Charger, though no one knew where it came from, and he was best known for his undercover work. He was going to take over Macusa after Tina Scamander retired.

"Alright… Final task tomorrow?"

"And going to pass out in bed now."

"I cannot believe Rhys let you do all that in one night!" Sirius hissed, "You don't use a needle, but it's just as exhausting on your magic."

George was already moving to defend himself, but Harry jumped in to take that one, "I agreed to take a pain potion, so my magic will restore in sleep."

"It's not from your father's store is it?"

"No!" Harry insisted vehemently, sick of having to defend himself against this slight all year, "I have  _ never _ stooped to stealing from that first rate tosser's stores!"

There was a noise from behind his godfather and then Sirius chuckled, "Well, alright then. I was just making sure Hogwarts' previous guest couldn't have tampered with it. Remus' wife is stationed on campus. If you need anything just yell."

Harry put together that was all that they would get on the topic, but he would admit to being confused, "What happened?"

"Nothing to worry about. If it's your potion, take it, and go to bed!"

"How the little guy?"

"Sends his regards to Kitty? Why are you suddenly Kitty?"

"Why does a leaf fall here and a snowflake there?"

"Alright, smartarse. Go to bed. Just like me, yeah…"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke still muttering. Fred and George asked to borrow the cloak and map for a quick kitchen run and Harry figured that they were feeling up to it. Their fire fae inheritance from the Weasley line didn't change much, besides empathy meaning the two were a bit more mature at large, but the Salamander Spirit… It burnt through any kind of inhibitor and calories. And both had hit them at seventeen.

Harry wasn't looking forward to that birthday. Between the exhaustion from the tattoo and this day, he was out before his head hit the pillow. Fred and George kissed him goodnight, lingering for a few minutes after he downed his potion. Ron was asleep, along with Dean and Sean, and Neville had the decency to mind his own business outside of Harry's partition.

Once their mate was unconscious, both told Neville that he was in charge, and took off for the door. Using the map with expertise cleared them of the castle, where one surly Potions Master, and future inlaw, if they did this right, had been left behind to make sure that Hogwarts didn't eat itself. They just had to assume Harry's family worked in shifts. They donned the cloak just enough to get them off the grounds using the main path, before crossing just over the warding and apparating home.

Being seventeen was a fabulous cheat, they had to admit. They popped up at the edge of the yard and jogged into the house. It was no surprise that their parents were in the kitchen snacking with Bill and Charlie when they walked in; the oldest idiots home until dragon training season and graduating mates came into play over the summer.

"Oh," Their resident magizoologist cried, "Here it comes!"

"Stepping into the ring of Ragnarok 1995!" Bill added on with a yell.

"Alright, that enough! Both of you get out. We have to talk to your brothers!" Molly commanded. She appraised the twins, as they sunk down at the table with Arthur.

"You're dead to us, Charles!" Fred throughout as the dragon trainer disappeared out the door.

George sniffed, "As a doornail!"

"Me!?" The buff redhead covered on tattoos and piercings cried, even as their mother slammed the door in his face, "I'm the only one they like! Excluding the little princess."

"So, Harry is it…"

"Arthur!" She turned on the pair, gesticulating wildly, "Do you have any idea who was in that entryway?!"

"Harry's family," Fred supplied drily.

"The most influential wizards of their generation," She slammed her hand on the table by George's ear, "Minus the Liberator, perhaps."

"Saw him within the hour, actually."

"Couldn't even handle a little tattoo."

"I need to be able to show my face at this mating block party," Molly insisted, "You can like your grand gestures without blowing up the whole isle."

"Fine, but we are declaring for him tomorrow," George broke in.

Fred gestured to their totems, "So, if we could just borrow…"

"Don't bother," Arthur cut them off, getting up to grab a box from the kitchen counter, "We've had these since you were thirteen."

Their mother couldn't seem to stop talking once she started, as she hurried through taking one of the near identical medallions and putting it on Fred, "You two are just like Charlie. Born ready for Valhalla or Ragnarok one… Of course, I've said for years which side you two will be fighting for…"

The met gazes with a grin over her head.

Arthur just hugged George, once his personal sigil was in place. He thought they'd done a spot on job, based on what he'd hear about their day at Hogwarts. Both looked stunning against the black of the boys undershirts.

"...You have to be more than troublemakers, for Harry's sake," Molly adjusted Fred's totem, where it had gone off center, "You know… We made these, just before you met him that summer, right before your third year."

The charms were a stunning mix of copper, bronze, and gold. The profile of a fox and salamander came together, trapped around a glass vial with golden dreamsand constantly swirling within it. They never could have known, of course, but the only differences between the pair of totems, hanging from their copper chairs in which no to links were the same, were the markings on the two salamanders. Each strikingly resembled their sons' individual familiars.

She waved off her own pensive moment, swinging the other way, "Aren't you supposed to be at school?!"

They were chased back off without so much as a by your leave. Bill and Charlie had gone upstairs and were cat calling from the raptors as the twins made a run for the boundary. Molly and Arthur just watched the twins go from the kitchen doorway.

"I deluded myself into thinking we'd have them longer," Arthur confessed.

"Every parent does."

"How could you have let this happen?"

"Me? Who runs around, supporting the twins in their hair brained…!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WItches and wizards, I swear on my mother's life that this was supposed to be the last chapter! It was! And then... I started writing! And then, it was fifty pages long and I hadn't even gotten to the final task yet. I'm so sorry! I'm trying to get better with predicting how long these are going to be. My apologies. But, next chapter, we've got the day of the final task, the final task, and retirbution. Then that's it for this one!

Harry stormed off for the kitchens, while Albus was being held back by the Hard Charger's arm about his waist. He sighed when the fourth year didn't stop for Minerva either and gave up thoughts of pursuit when Molly started in on the twins. Both were given what for, as their Transfiguration professor reopened the Great Hall. He felt for both boys, as they were taken off by their mother, toward Gryffindor tower, Ginny and Ron running out to trail behind a step.

Students came pouring out, gossip already spreading like wildfire. Most just stared at Percy with wide eyes, but they didn't dare approach the Director. Until a bouncing pair he knew to be the Patil twins wound their way out of the hall.

"Uncle Percy!"

"Hi, girls."

His mate smiled down at Padma and Parvati, giving both a tight hug. He chatted with them pleasantly, asking about finals and if they were excited for the final task. They made for their divination final, of a new social importance, now that their relation to the Hard Charger was known.

Albus smiled at him, running a hand over his chin, as he led them back toward his office, "How are you…"

Percy knew the fae had been through the day from hell, between Harry's reveal, Crouch, and their grandson's disappearing and reappearing act. He grabbed the other man's hand, "They're my twin sister's kids."

"You have a twin sister?"

"Isolt Claudia Graves Potter," He smiled, adding, "And Patil, these days."

He snorted and threw the password to his office out, "Alright, then. You were saying before that little display?"

"Père is Lestat de Lioncourt," Percy felt an odd surge of jealousy, disgust, and anger as he said it. Albus felt his head tilt, curious as he'd clearly missed something, but his mate felt nothing but fondness as he continued, "My Mamis is Louis de Pointe du Lac."

"A little too French for you to be so American," He commented.

"Careful, Copper Top," Percy purred, "I have no qualms about putting you over my knee."

"I'm sure," Albus snarked, even as he flushed. His eyes were drawn to his warning charm, but didn't worry as it was only Minerva coming up.

"I need to write a letter to work," Percy sighed, gesturing to the desk, "May I?"

"Help yourself," He waved to the chair and propped on the other side when his work wife tore into the room.

She threw something at him, before he could even register what it was, "Just sent Molly home from my apartment. She predicts they'll declare, no matter what we do, within the next day."

"No use crying over spilled milk," He said, looking down at the locket. Quickly he put it aside on his desk, where Severus had dropped the cup earlier, "He was supposed to wait until we heard from Theseus."

"Yes, well, Abby made it quite clear when he sent it through the firecall," Minnie snickered, "That he and Sirius do not answer to you."

"Of course not."

Percy chuckled, even as he struggled to write this letter, and make it more meaningful then saying his family was more important. Until that morning, he had spent a century at the place. He'd eaten shit from his family for years to be the Director of Security.

Albus didn't notice anything amiss, as he wandered over to his familiar. The phoenix was sunbathing on his perch in the window, "Alright, Iago, what was their plan for these things? Leave nothing out."

After a moment of trading information, all he could do was throw his hands into the air. His grandson was excavating basilisks in the Chamber of Secrets and hunting horcruxes at fourteen. Slinging the blame to Gellert across their bond made him feel better, even as he huffed a laugh..

He caught Minerva's eye, "Bring Draco in. He's the only other one with keys to the castle, until Harry cools off."

Once she had taken off to find the blonde Slytherin, he reached up and squeezed at his shoulders, trying to make the tension ease. He felt Gellert trying to send a calming sensation across their bond and he knew the siren was feeling terrible for what the boys had gotten away with. For all his jesting though, many balls had been dropped, and Harry clearly needed all the attention they could give him.

Truth was Gellert had been the only one with any sort of real eye on the kids. At least they'd been willing to go to him. Albus had been in the same castle and managed to be the enemy.

Percy growled and recapped his pen, throwing it down.

"Struggling?"

"I haven't struggled to write something this much since…"

"Since when?" He pushed after a moment 

"Since I ended my separation with Gellert."

Albus moved over to the desk, every intention of sitting on the edge of it, but instead he was pulled down on Percy's lap. He let one arm fall back across the vampire's broad shoulders, "What did that look like?"

"Mostly just another night of drinking with Orion…" Percy chuckled at the memory, "Actually that was the same day you ignored me at the Crisis Conference in '74."

He flushed the color of his hair, "I'm so sorry, Percy. I didn't even realize the deal was in place at all, not until after…"

When the Headmaster trailed off, his mate knew what he was trying to reference and nodded. He kissed Albus, "It's alright. We had a good enough laugh at your expense."

A scarlet brow raised in askance.

"Well, that day, when we started calling my grandson 'Jimmy'," Percy admitted, "It was the first time. And only because it bugged you so damn much."

"You pieces of shit!"

"Albus…" Percy had to stop himself from placating, "No, you know what, you had that coming. Live with it."

"You and fucking Orion!" He hissed, "At least I had magic stopping me! What was your excuse?"

"Our own amusement."

They stared at each other for a few moments, before both busted out laughing.

"I let that prick get away with lying to my brother! Bloody tosser snake!"

"To what do you refer?"

"So he had more than one secret from Abby?"

"It's rude to answer a question with a question, Copper Top," Percy sat back with a grin, "I thought you Europeans lived for that shit?"

Albus just scoffed and kissed him, jumping up when he heard Minerva bringing Draco in. The Director wandered over to the window seat, looking out over the grounds and lake. Following him around the desk, the fae stopped to perch on the edge, as voices became clear.

"...plit from the pack. It ends poorly!"

"You've always been a bit of a lone wolf," Minerva sounded like she was smiling, "I'm sure your reputation will endure this."

Draco came through the doorway and took in the room, "Yeah, right. Not even sure I'm going to live to tell the tale."

"Come now," Albus encouraged, "We just need some information and Harry's unavailable."

"I'm sure a lot of snakes went this way," Draco quipped, "Staring down a room of lions, who just wanted a little information."

Minerva rolled her eyes and pushed him into the room. He glared up at her, affronted at being bared for the slaughter, but he finally just crossed his arms and squared off with Albus. Sirius had taken that stance many a time in this very office and he had to admit that it made him nostalgic.

"I went to Ilvermorny," Percy put out there.

Draco's body didn't move, but he graced the Hard Charger with a glance, "Yeah, well, your son, grandson, and great grandson all voted and it was unanimous. And don't try to play the gentle auror; it doesn't suit you."

The vampire threw his head back and laughed.

Albus chuckled too, as the fourth year's attention returned to him. He picked the cup and locket up, putting them on his desk between them, "We need to destroy them. We know Harry and you excavated the basilisk in the Chamber and that you have the only other key to the chest in Harry's trunk."

Draco cut a look to Fawkes over his shoulder, "Fucking traitor! Guess we know how you got your name!"

Fawkes dove down to swipe at the Slytherin, who dodged.

"Yeah, I said it! What!?"

"Now, Fawkes, be nice," Albus instructed, catching Draco's eye when Abby's other grandson wound up right by him at the desk, "Draco, we just want to put this to rest."

Something haunted took over those silver eyes, "You… He… Once they are gone…"

It struck him what was bothering Harry's best friend and Albus sighed, "Do you know where it is? His potion?"

"No one does, but him," Draco whispered it like a curse.

Percy got up from the window and came to perch on the desk, off to the teenager's other side, "We are going to take every precaution that we can. Draco, the rest have to be destroyed."

Draco sighed, deep and as if the air in his lungs weighed a hundred pounds. Narcissa and Sirius' son pulled a necklace from his shirt though and suddenly he realized that Minerva might know more than she was letting on. The boy's totem necklace, probably from Narcissa with his siren inheritance just coming to fruition alongside his fifteenth birthday, was a white wolf.

It was a circular pendant charm, large and with a pitch black tungsten new moon in the background, as well as a wolf in white gold coming out to howl in the center. The beast had silver eyes and, as it howled, a silver forked tongue came out of the totem. Draco gave them a look, before he grabbed the tongue and pulled it.

They all watched as the mouth of the beast grew large and a black iron lockbox came floating out. Apparently something else was supposed to happen, as after the mouth almost closed, Draco rolled his eyes and shook the necklace. Finally, a pair of keys fell into his hand.

Surprised, especially as Fawkes confirmed that this was the box he'd been wanting, Albus arched a brow in the blonde's direction. After all, his familiar was insistent that Harry's band always kept anything that could cause trouble, in the young mastermind's trunk. He didn't want his friends taking that risk. He'd barely let Draco carry around the keys and only because the boy was shielded by his Slytherin status, by all accounts from the phoenix. 

So, this was odd.

"Maybe… I saw Uncle Sev with the cup earlier," Draco allowed, "And maybe, after Harry's little disappearing act, I had Neville bring me the box, to consolidate loose ends."

Percy snorted, "Smart."

"Don't encourage them, Director!" Minerva looked unnerved by the whole experience.

"Thank you, Draco," Albus nodded him out the door, "Fawkes will still take care of the snake."

"Are we sure he can hack it? He's getting on up there!"

His familiar chased the fourth year from his office with an indignant shriek and leading with his talons. Albus heard the sound of the phoenix's claws swiping stone as Draco made it past the wall downstairs. He rolled his eyes when Fawkes flew back in, attempting something like a regal air.

By the time the creature made it back, Percy had managed to stop laughing, but just barely, "You people couldn't figure out he was Sirius Black's son?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Don't rub it in. I already feel like an idiot."

The witch escaped to her round on the grounds and disposing of the two horcruxes was a piece of cake with basilisk fangs and safety gloves stored within the box. They had a bit of a domestic when gearing Fawkes up to hunt Nagini. Not between him and Percy, but his blasted familiar kept moving while he tried to get the deadly tungsten talons into place, then wanted to complain when he got cut.

Soaking the bottom of the blades in basilisk venom was a real experience. Finally, sick of their bickering, Percy just took the blasted vial and did it himself, "Have you eaten today?"

The odd question caught him off guard, "What?!"

"Eaten. You. Food."

He'd taken the kids to breakfast, Percy knew this. Sure, he'd gotten distracted by Harry and his little sensation on the stairs, but… No, he hadn't had more than tea.

"That's what I thought," Percy said, "Where are the kitchens around here?"

"James never told you?"

"He said something about tickling a pear," Percy admitted, "I just assumed he was high."

The honesty of the admission made him giggle. Still, they didn't need to be running off, "Theseus…"

Rolling his eyes, Percy just grabbed the fae by the chin, "The school is less likely to eat itself, if you don't."

The peck popped on his mouth was too quick and Albus grabbed the man's famous black trench coat that he'd managed to be in at six o'clock in the morning. He came back easily enough, but their bond was marred with confusion. A smirk pulled at the vampire's lips when he put it together after a moment.

Percy didn't mind backing Albus up against his desk, sending the destroyed horcruxes and empty box clattering to the floor. They made out for a few minutes, shirts and belts getting untucked, before he pulled away, "You need to eat."

"You've gotta be bloody well shit…"

Gellert did not help laughing at him in Nurmengard.

The Director chuckled at the affronted ramble, but slid his hand back around the base of Albus' throat, in the way he'd realized made the ginger go compliant and needy, "Eat something. Then I'll eat whatever you want me to. Deal?"

"Me," Albus offered immediately, "Just as a blanket statement. Me."

"Deal?"

He sighed, resisting the urge to stomp his foot, "Deal."

"Good," Percy grinned, giving him another once over, before they both stood to straighten themselves out, "I wanna know if the boy was screwing with me about that pear!"

Albus just rolled his eyes and sent a quick patronus to Severus updating him on their success thus far. He had no doubt that the boy had stalked off to his private potions lab, probably hoping to ward off his own sentimentality. It wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot.

As it turned out, James had not been screwing with Percy. He only found out because Padma and Parvati found them arguing in front of a giant picture of a fruit bowl. The Headmaster had been insisting that their uncle tickle the pear and he'd been refusing, predicting the man was messing with him twice over.

Parvati had mercy on her uncle and did the tickling, "It's great! See! Coochie coochie coo!"

Padma rolled her eyes, just like his sister, so done with her younger twin's antics, "You don't have to do the coochie coochie coo every time!"

"No, it's just delightful!"

His nieces trailed off, going to meet up with a friend from Hufflepuff house who'd, apparently, experienced a break up. Percy rolled his eyes as they entered the kitchen and called out to Harry's friend, Dobby, when he recognized him from his grandson's letters at Albus' address. The house elf was ecstatic about 'Directy Hard Chargy,' as he couldn't seem to stop calling Percy, knowing who he was.

They got food, as it was that horrible no man's land between lunch and dinner still. Albus had to admit he laughed a lot, learning about how Percy could spot a fae metabolism from twenty paces, after having Tina Scamander for a work wife. He learned about his mate all but raising the Goldstein sisters after their father died during the first World War, something he'd never known was greatly dividing to the two during the second. They'd both been lucky the vampire was looking out for them, after Albus dueled Gellert.

He'd been scoffed at his entire life for adopting people and taking it so seriously. It seemed odd that Percy was so similar. The Goldstein sisters, Theseus, and Harry all got equal reactions from the man; the feelings were much like when Albus was surrounded by their grandson, Sev, and Newt.

That didn't mean, when the Director asked if Albus wanted to get back upstairs, he didn't jump at the chance. He might have even been dragging the vampire by the hand for most of the trip, he couldn't quite recall. Especially when they made it past the warded entrance.

All he knew was that a tongue of poppy was in his mouth again and he was getting devoured. They made it up the stairs sometime after Percy backed him into the wall and picked him up. It was definitely due to the vampires skill and not his, because the only thing he gave a fuck about was getting the man's silver belt buckle bloody well apart.

His shirt had just come off when Percy stepped away to pull his undershirt off. Expecting him to only be gone for a second, Albus looked up confused when the taller wizard grew still and he didn't have to raise his arms for it to come off. Trailing his lavender gaze, it was stuck on his tattoo from Gellert.

"You saw it earlier," He muttered, flushing.

"Yes, I did," Percy chuckled, reaching back to pull his crisp white business shirt off, before promptly tossing it to his floor with his coat. He presented his own forearms as he stepped closer once more.

Albus had to admit that he hadn't been expecting Percy to be branded. It had simply never occurred to him. He didn't quite know where to look first, until he was sucked in and couldn't look anywhere else. Gellert had done it to him too!

The only difference between their brands was that Percy had the image of his own wand tattooed up the middle of the triangle, instead of the Elder Wand. That was only right, of course. And it looked just as elegant.

"It was the only information we could really find about you back then, besides gossip columns."

"What?" Percy clarified, "That I was born Henry Potter?"

Albus nodded, as he stared at the totem. His fingers traced over the black, hand drawn symbol for the deathly hallows. Then they wandered down to the words there, "I thought about removing mine."

"Fuck that. I earned that son of a bitch."

Albus couldn't stop snickering and wound his arms around the other man's shoulders, "Percy."

"Fuck anyone who even… I will tell you how I got it and what I did to earn it in alphabetical order. If being kidnapped wasn't enough."

That was fair. There was a reason that Percy and Gellert had been separated for three decades of their century long marriage. But there was only humor in the way the man said it.

Albus pulled him closer by his undershirt, "Alright. But, how did you get it?"

Percy's grin turned sheepish suddenly, "Gellert was laying in bed while I got ready for work one morning and I sat down. I had a pen sitting there and he started drawing, then he asked me what I wanted for my birthday the next day and…”

He trailed off and Albus leaned forward, pulling him into a kiss with a hand on the back of his neck, “And?”

“I was distracted, because I was going to work the New Year’s Eve shift in Times Square, which was still mostly a magical district at the time,” Percy tried to explain, “So, I just said ‘Marry me?’ without thinking.”

“You were born on New Year’s Day?”

“Yeah, of 1800,” He was already changing the subject, “Next thing I knew, I’d gotten off work the next morning and we’d gotten a portkey to Paris… He had his totem from Tanté Hilda, but I was raised Southern Catholic, so if my husband wanted to draw on me to declare we were married, fine. Only time Gellert took the basic approach on anything.”

“You are adorable and sexy,” Albus noted, “But not a romantic.”

“True.”

“Even I couldn’t wait to see what the twins were going to do earlier,” He admitted, “I love the idea of declaring.”

“Yes, your TriWizard tryst,” Percy allowed, “Everybody knows.”

“I hope the twins manage to outdo us. Especially since they aren’t competing.”

“You two were ninety percent scandal,” Percy scoffed, “And from the potions they were carrying, they’re showmen; they’ll manage.”

“He did mine the night of the Yule Ball,” Albus admitted, “I always… I wish I had shown my mother, rather than waiting.”

“Scandal was all well and good for school,” Percy allowed, “But it wasn’t to be brought home.”

“I didn’t want to remove it, but I thought… Tom Riddle saw it once at school… But…”

“But what?”

“The custom had largely fallen out. Drawing as an acceptable marriage totem, in exchange for cheaper and less personal jewelry,” He admitted, “I don’t think he understood what it was. And, at that time…”

“Gellert had some points,” Percy scoffed, “I’ve always given him that.”

Albus leaned back on his desk, perched on his elbow, just gazing up at Percy intrigued, “You’re a capricorn… That makes sense.”

“Wait and meet Père,” Percy muttered, “No one else could compare.”

He sat up, as Albus realized that the mood had shifted poorly. He felt his head tilt, hands going to either side of Percy’s neck, “Hey… What is that about? You’ve been pissy ever since Harry got back.”

“He just comes tearing in,” Percy huffed, “Nevermind. Asshole is just a showboat.”

Truth was Albus didn’t know enough about their family to judge the statement. That didn’t seem to be what the vampire wanted anyway, as he dove back in to kiss him. His hands had just slipped under Percy’s shirt when the bloody blasted floo fired.

“God damn it, Theseus!” Percy growled from deep in his chest, picking himself up off Albus, where he'd had the fire fae pinned to his desk.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” The Gryffindor didn’t even miss a beat, hopping to the left to avoid the next arrival, “Is my timing poor?”

“Yes,” Percy bitched, barely getting his pants zipped before his husband came bursting into the space in a cyclone of green flames, “And you couldn’t have warned me?!”

“Oh please,” Theseus rolled his eyes, “He begged, stole, borrowed, and bartered to come through first. I am a public servant for taking the blow for the safety of humanity.”

“Alright,” Percy rolled his eyes, accepting the kiss from Gellert before their youngest mate wandered over to Albus, “Do you actually have a reason to be dropping in?”

“Yes,” Theseus didn’t even blink when the floo fired again, though he was leaning on the wall by the fireplace.

Tina Scamander stomped a few feet to the right, arms crossed as she judged Percy, who was still picking his coat up off the floor, “Unwashed, unshaven, and still putting your clothes on. Why do I take orders from this man?”

“I’m quitting.”

“Yeah,” Tina snorted, glaring at the sight Percy’s mates made locked at the lips. She still didn’t think the pair were prizes, “For twenty years. Remember the three decades where I was the only spouse you answered to? Let’s go back to the good old days.”

“I’m leaving you.”

“Please,” She rolled her eyes. He’d been trying to end their work marriage for decades, “But… I do need to talk to you about that.”

The floo fired once more, Newt scattering and raising a hand to signal that he was the last one coming through, “Well, then, did our newest phoenix show back up?”

“Boy, did he,” Percy allowed, then turned to Theseus, hands going into his pants pockets and nothing else moving but his upward eyebrow.

To be fair, the boy didn’t even hesitate. He cleared the room in two seconds and started putting various things out on Albus’ desk, just at Percy’s side, “Alright, let’s see here. We’ve got…One limited release permit, dependent on good behavior and you babysitting... One pardon for a Sirius Orion Black, as well as personal effects, including one wand and… Shall we call it assorted jewelry?”

Percy rolled his eyes at the gallon sized bag that was half full and straining with it's burdens, but didn’t otherwise comment.

Gellert and Albus couldn’t contain their laughter. Only Sirius. It was a miracle the boy had made it to Head Auror with his fashion sense. Of course, both of them met glances, they’d made some questionable choices over the years too.

“He had more on, then I own,” Tina commented.

Newt scoffed, “Probably wearing more than Cissy that day.”

“Let me be very clear,” Percy broke in, “Cissy always had at least one more piece of jewelry on than Sirius. Always.”

Curious glances all around the room turned on the Director, but he just shrugged, “I don’t know. It was just one of those rules that, if he ever broke it.... Let’s just say he didn’t. She was Vinda's baby at heart.”

Gellert sniffed, "True."

"A note requesting that he present himself for reparation negotiations at his convenience," It was placed on the desk as Theseus snickered and then he pulled another piece of paper, “One confession letter from a Peter Pettigrew, who was administered veritaserum by yours truly.” Then another pair of papers joined it, “One divorce decree for Narcissa Black and birth certificate for Draco Black.” A pale wand was produced next, “One defeated dark lord’s wand; to be destroyed at Fawkes’ leisure.” And finally, he pulled an urn of black iron from his pocket, “And a captured horcrux in a pear tree.”

"And then there's my other husband," Tina snarked, "Who's never done what he was told a day in his life."

Newt rolled his eyes, "Please, I stopped trying to live up to him in '25."

“Anything else?” Percy questioned

Theseus flinched, but nodded, “There may be one more thing…”

“What’s that?”

“I have a copy of Barty Crouch, the son’s, interrogation transcript.”

“Oh goody,” The vampire allowed and Albus noticed that Tina was grinning in the background, “And what’s interesting about that?”

“Well… He made some vague threats…”

“And those were?”

“Just very vague, generic threats, but they were against your family.”

“The verbiage, Theseus,” The Director encouraged, “Dinner already came and went. I’d like to wrap this day up.”

The Lord Commander opened his mouth but stopped. He couldn’t quite bear to say whatever it was to Percy, “It really isn’t worth…”

“Are you stonewalling me?” Percy actually sounded intrigued by the idea. It was genuinely as if he hadn't considered that Theseus could do that. The vampire quickly turned around the room to face his work wife, “Tina?”

“He said that even if their plot failed and the Dark Lord was gone,” She didn’t even stop to take a breath before divulging, “That he’d go to Azkaban knowing your precious grandson was going to be torn apart by his own friends and sleep easy tonight.”

"That's not generic," He turned back to Theseus, “Well, we know who wears the pants in your family.”

“There was ever doubt?” Newt sounded confused and Albus just ruffled his little summerchild’s hair. Locks that were once more strawberry blonde curls bounced.

“Anything else?”

Tina smiled, “I sent in a request to the supervisor for Remus Lupin’s wife. With your permission, we can station her in Hogwarts to keep an eye on Harry until the final task tomorrow.” She set her husband with a look, "Wuss."

Theseus stuck his tongue out at her before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Bloody Americans."

It was as if the slight was commonplace enough to be ignored by the trio of aurors, no matter their current titles. Percy was already stepping up with a grin to pat Theseus' cheek, their foreheads coming together, "That's my boy! Very good work."

He was already stepping away, leaving Theseus to grin at Tina, who stuck her tongue out this time in return fire while Newt rolled his eyes, in his wake, when a heat wave across his bond stopped him. Percy hadn't felt a flare like it since...Trying not to think about it, he spun to the source.

In all fairness, Albus was already staring at the ceiling, obviously peeved at himself for the knee jerk reaction. That was the only reason that it was cute. The Director couldn't make it worse by laughing though, as Gellert was already doing that, and he hadn't really minded. A little jealous streak was no qualm given who he married.

"Right then," He tapped Theseus' chin to cast a diagnostic spell on him, "Poppy potion and bed."

"Yes, Commander," Though it was said with an eye roll.

"Newt, guard him with your life," Albus noted as they got ready to floo out. Pain potions had great restorative properties, but they did leave the recipient in a deep sleep and at a disadvantage.

Percy finished unexpectedly, "Or you're the first one I'm coming after."

"Got it," The magizoologist flushed.

"Percy, we still have to talk."

Whatever writer's block his mate had earlier had clearly passed, as Percy had retaken the seat behind his desk, and was scribbling through his letter quickly now. He looked up at her in a brief glance, "Talk then, who is stopping you?"

The witch sighed and pulled out a thick stack of folded papers. Even when she smoothed them out, the bunch was still two inches thick, as they were placed next to the vampire's arm. Albus and Gellert shared a confused look. 

"What are those?"

"It's… They're all the emails I've traded with Harry in the last four years… He got mine from the data dump his first year."

All of them froze.

When the words finally registered across his brain, Percy finished his signature and threw the blasted pen back onto the desk, before soaring up to glare at Tina, "You've been talking to him behind my back?"

"What? I'm not allowed to talk to your grandson now?"

He growled at her, "You should have told me."

"Fine…" She acknowledged, looking a little sheepish, knowing it would have only been common courtesy to mention Harry reaching out from libraries in Hogsmeade and London for four years, "But, there's something more important now."

The growl he released would have made lesser magicians flinch, "And what's that?"

"He wants to apprentice under me in the States when he graduates," Her eyes flicked up to Percy, "But he has to declare by next year and he can't… Because you're the head of the program."

Tongue in cheek, the tisking sound that their mate made sounded decidedly like a bomb about to go off, "Take it and get out."

Tina looked confused, even as she finally broke eye contact with him to glance down. She found that he'd slid the letter he'd been working on over to her and picking it up proved he'd been working on a letter of resignation, "Percy…"

"I said out," He repeated, stalking over to the window, perching to look out of it by his forearm on the stone wall.

She started to move toward him, hand going out, but they were all pulled from the moment by Minerva coming back by the office. That was the only usual thing about this entire day, Albus had to admit. If he didn't show up for dinner, then the witch always came looking.

"Talk about a glittering assembly," His work wife commented.

Albus smiled, "We've got a ton of paperwork for Sirius and Narcissa."

"I'll send it through the floo," She commented, moving to go through all the papers and organize them, "And the other?"

"We'll have to exorcize the urn," He admitted, "But it won't truly work until…"

None of them knew what to do with the comment. He just sent a patronus off to summon Severus and the boys back to his office. His son could grab them from dinner.

"I wonder where he stashed it," Albus asked the room, "If Draco didn't even know."

"He's got it on him," Gellert whispered.

"That's a volatile potion," He reminded his best friend, concerned, "Not the sort of thing I want him carrying in his pocket. Is it vision confirmed?"

"No," Gellert admitted, moving to inspect the office, hand trailing across Albus' lower back, "Just a hunch."

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?"

Percy managed to snort, though he didn't otherwise move from the window.

"Boys and girls, I won't lie," Theseus broke in, "I think I'm about to drop like a sack of potatoes."

Albus waved him off, Minerva having just finished with the floo. Newt hugged his mentor goodbye, but Theseus and Tina only sent weary glances in Percy's direction. The fae wanted to tell the kids that the vampire wasn't angry with anyone but himself, however that was only a pie crust promise coming from him; easily made and easily broken.

Vampires might interpret things very differently from fae's, but it seemed his mate had some sense of Albus' concern. The Headmaster had to remember that his mating bonds were open now. Still he was relieved when Percy didn't just let his kids leave.

"Tina…" He waited for her to stop and turn toward him, though he didn't move a muscle from the window, "You did the right thing. I screwed up, not you."

She smiled at him wearily, but beamed when he sent her a wink and waved her onto the fireplace. Theseus rolled his eyes, but let them have their moment, adding a quick, "We'll be at the old Scamander house, if you need us. Have to be here to see the niece compete tomorrow."

"That's right," Gellert noted, "I forgot Queenie's granddaughter was a champion."

"A little more luck," Tina quipped, "And Harry could have followed in the family tradition."

Albus and Gellert rolled their eyes, but didn't otherwise comment. They let the Scamanders disappear in a haze of green flames, thanking them for all of their help today, and sending the triad to sleep off their long day. That left Minerva to sink into one of the chairs on the opposite side of his desk to wait for Severus, while Albus finally reclaimed his desk.

Ironically, it didn't feel nearly as thrilling as sitting on Percy's lap in the same spot. The thought made Gellert laugh, even as he draped himself across Albus as a consolation prize. The Director still hadn't moved from the window and he seemed too lost in his rage to be pulled from it at the moment.

It took a little bit, but the warning ward that he had on his office door went off, signaling a new approach. Albus let the person in, assuming it was Severus, and almost jumped out of his skin when it wound up being Hermione Granger. Gellert didn't even look up, where he'd started playing with the deluminator on the Headmaster's desk.

The youngest Gryffindor looked intrigued by the sight of the Liberator, but she'd clearly come on a mission. She turned her final essay prompt into Minerva, citing that the witch hadn't been at dinner to receive it. The Transfiguration professor agreed that she'd been absent and noted that she shouldn't be surprised by Hermione finding a way to remain prompt.

His best friend saw no need to hurry the younger witch off and wound up dragging him into the conversation about the girl's finals too. Gellert was sitting on his lap the whole time, while he considered jumping out of his office window. It was only about ten minutes later, when Severus finally showed up, a student with him. Severed Albus right for assuming it was Harry, as Neville Longbottom came charging in and headed straight for Hermione.

"He took it! He took it!! He bloody blasted well took it!!!"

Hermione turned calmly enough, arms crossing over her chest, as she put her back to Albus and Minerva. As she was turning to her friend, his exclamation was enough to have Percy spinning from the window, the Hard Charger taking on the exact same stance behind Hermione, making him look like a dark tower behind the witch that Neville didn't even notice. The girl hissed, "What do you mean he took it?"

"I mean he went bottoms up," Neville shouted, gesturing wildly to the door, "Without so much as a by your leave! The fucking tosser bloody well drank it!!"

Hermione took a deep breath, before taking off for the door, "You will have to excuse me. I have a brother to butcher."

Apparently the Peverell temper didn't just include Harry, because in his ire Neville didn't seem to care who was in the room as he turned to follow her down the stairs, "Lily Potter was pregnant when she died and used your reincarnation spell, which saved Hermione when her parents had a car wreck that Halloween night. Do with the information what you will!"

"Thank you, Neville," Albus chuckled, even as the boy disappeared down the stairs just a few steps behind the witch. He arched a brow at his son in the doorway.

Severus raised both hands in a dismissal, "I believe that sums it up, far better than I ever could."

"I told you," Gellert whispered, but it wasn't happy by any measure.

Albus rubbed his back, "Is he alright?"

"Perfectly fine," Severus admitted, sinking into the chair next to Minerva's, legs crossing, "Threw up what I will begrudgingly call ectoplasm for a full minute, but still here to tell the tale."

"Where is he?" Percy growled.

Sev rubbed his thumb and forefinger together in a nervous tick that rarely showed, where they were perched on his knee, probably because the Hard Charger was such a looming alpha male,"When I followed him like a crazy person, because I couldn't let him out of my sight… He went to brush his teeth, get dinner, then he disappeared with Draco, Longbottom, and the Weasley twins into the Room of Requirement."

"Probably plotting their next great caper," Minnie speculated testily.

"Longbottom took off promptly for Gryffindor tower," Severus admitted, "And retrieved Ginny Weasley, who told Longbottom where Granger was. It was easy enough to let him think we'd both been coming here at the same time."

"I'm gonna kill him!" Percy shouted, pacing the office like a caged panther.

"Where was he?" Minerva wrung her hands and demanded, "Where was it? What…"

His son took a deep breath and jabbed a thumb at the door, "He was with me; Draco must have told him where my apartments were. We were in my lab when I got your patronus."

"G said he had it on him..." Percy came to a stop as something seemed to strike the vampire, "He had it in Jimmy's totem."

Severus gave the older vampire a look, "It wasn't your fault. All totems have secrets."

"Yeah, but not like his. I had that thing..." Percy scoffed, even though a grin tore its way into his face, "I can only imagine what else he has it tricked out to do for his son."

"What could Lily's do?" Gellert asked him, the calmest off all of them, but also the most hurt and haunted. Something was there, the Headmaster just couldn't figure out what.

Albus shook his head, "It was my design, but Orion and Abby did the charm work when she flowered. It was just like all the other Black kids' totems; press in the eyes and you could store stuff inside."

Percy finally calmed enough that he took a seat on the desk beside his mates, letting Gellert grab his and intertwine them, "I'm surprised that she didn't want a phoenix."

That pulled a smile from Albus, "Not Lils. She considered herself a lion, first and foremost."

"Not a lioness?"

That made Severus scoff, "Lionesses might do the hunting, but she always considered herself a very aggressive and forceful person, a masculine type. It's why she got on with Cissy so well."

"He's fine?" Gellert clarified once more.

"Right as rain," Severus admitted, "And off to his next great adventure."

"First chance anyone gets," Minnie insisted, "We inspect those totems."

They all agreed.

"Well, I suppose there is only one thing left to do," Percy said, free hand swiping over the urn to inspect it.

"I want to go with you," Gellert whined.

"Who said you were getting a choice? Mamie would kill me," Percy let his attention shoot to Albus, even as his husband grinned, "Care to join us?"

"I can't leave until curfew."

"So, we'll kill a couple of hours here."

The suggestion registered after a few seconds and Albus promptly set his friend and son with a look, "Get out."

The two needed no further encouragement and took their leave. Minerva decided to do rounds with her friend, both of them keeping a lookout for Harry or his friends. If any of them surfaced, then the two of them fully intended to know every move they made tonight.

As soon as they were out of the office, Albus shut down his space, dragging both over to the portrait shortcut to his apartments. Merlin rolling his eyes before opening up was unnecessary, but he had not even a dirty glance to spare for the nosy depiction. He was not being interrupted again.

"If I'm allowed to be curious," Gellert asked as they cut through, "What happened that you wound up making such a dumb deal with Flea?"

Percy snorted, "I suppose I should have asked that."

Albus rolled his eyes, stepping into his suite to let them through, "Well… He'd steered clear of me for weeks. I could tell by the looks he gave me that he wanted to investigate, but for some reason I tripped every threat signal he had."

Percy let his coat float over to the rack by the door, trying to keep an open mind. Gellert was trying to do the same, where he'd latched onto Albus' hand. It was just hard for either of them to believe. By the time Fleamont had come home for Christmas, their boy hadn't shut up about Albus Dumbledore for the next six and a half years. That was before Percy learned to live with being ignored and found it very irritating; everytime the name came up he had to fight not to roll his eyes.

Catching both his mates stray thoughts on the topic, Albus laughed, "Sorry… That was right as I'd been thinking about getting in touch with both of you."

"Instead?" Percy prompted, pulling Albus down to lounge against his right side on the Headmaster's tan leather couch, while Gellert collapsed on his left.

"I saw him by the lake one day and asked if we could talk," Albus shrugged, "I'd always been aware of other people trying to trap me in magical deals…"

"Can't imagine why that was," Percy snickered.

Gellert pinched his husband's thigh.

Albus just rolled his eyes and continued, "He told me what he was worried about and I just offered to not talk to Percy unless you were there too. I asked if that was a deal, he said yes while bouncing away, but I never realized…"

Rolling his eyes, the siren commented, "You are such a dumb twat."

"I'm sorry, princess…"

"Alright," Percy just broke in without letting them get started, "You'll both go over my knee!"

Gel purred, "Promise, Daddy?"

Lavender eyes darkened as Percy's gaze wandered to his husband with a smirk. The two were kissing, the seer sliding up and over to straddle the larger man, before Albus could even gasp at the sight. His mates had each other shirtless before either stopped to breathe.

"I can't believe you two tried to have all the fun without me," Gellert commented.

Albus was surprised the blonde shifted quickly smoothly from Percy's lap to his, but he grabbed Gel with easy familiarity, commenting, "You probably didn't think we could manage without you there."

He was cut off with a kiss, the siren's hands tumbling into his shirt. So, neither noticed Percy's smirk turn devilish as he appraised his husband, "After all, there can only be one center of attention and it's going to be you."

Gellert may have only been watching over their mating bonds, but there was no doubt that he'd been paying attention when the seer broke from Albus with a groan of the non-fun kind, "Did he really say that?"

"In the middle of the entryway," Albus confirmed, pulling at the shorter wizard's belt, "In front of his father, his grandfathers, an honorary grandmother, and the twins' mother."

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Not a damn thing at the moment," Percy huffed, "Quite frankly, he could burn this place down as long it doesn't affect this couch."

"Seconded," Albus agreed, as his shirt was thrown into the room somewhere.

Despite their jesting, Gellert easily went to the corner of the sofa to just watch his mates, when Percy pulled Albus onto his lap. There was truly just as much fun to be had from watching the two explore one another. Though, he couldn't help but wonder what things would have been like if they started this so very much earlier.

Albus looked down at the five visible tattoos on the Hard Charger, taking them in. On the arm adjacent to his marriage totem was an Egyptian pyramid featuring the all seeing eye and the words 'Always Stay Vigilant' around every side of the shape's main face. He ran a hand along it, "How about this one?"

"That one I got after Flea died," He admitted, "After James came to be a specialist in my undercover division. We got matching."

Albus smiled at that knowledge and let his hand trail up to the same shoulder. It hosted an image of a fan of feathers, all different, across Percy's shoulder, and braided together at the bottom. The two at the center were opposing as one was pitch black and the other a rainbow, but it was beautifully done, "And this one?"

"A tribute to my entire team from Project Ancient Rune during the first World War," He admitted, "It was wear I met Theseus."

Albus flushed, remembering his earlier reaction, and quickly moved to the vampires other shoulder. This was a Thunderbird sparking with electricity, with two wands above it and two below, "And that one?"

"My tribute to the four men I lost from the Fiftieth Thunderbird Brigade," Percy chuckled, "And about ninety percent of the reason Tina wound up in the house she did."

"Which wand was her father's?"

Percy didn't have to think about it. He easily pointed to the second wand at the top of his brand. Albus liked the idea that he remembered those he'd lost.

"So… You have a tattoo for each of your children?"

Gellert snorted next to them, "You'd only be the second person to ever notice."

Albus grinned, "Can't wait to see what you get for Harry."

Percy rolled his eyes at their mirth, but he said it was true that wound up being the case. He hadn't intended it as such, but it was true. Distraction was easy to find as Albus' hand wandered south to his chest.

His final tattoo was a wampus. The Headmaster guessed, "Your school house?"

"Mmhmm."

"Oh, common, Tiger," Gellert quipped, "You know that's cheating!"

Percy gave the customary growl of offense at the horrible nickname, but when his head hit the back of the sofa, Albus saw nothing but adoration for Gellert in those lavender blue eyes. His best friend and mate had no problem leaning over and kissing his husband, informing him, "You are required to show off."

"Alright, baby boy."

Albus was six three and it took a lot of effort to make him feel properly handled usually. Percival Graves picked him up like a babe and deposited him on top of Gellert like it was no effort at all. Catching his thought, the siren chuckled and grabbed Albus by the face, pulling him into a kiss.

By the time Gellert released him and he turned back around, Albus gasped at the sight before his couch. It was a wampus, an American lion, as big as his bloody sofa, sitting to stare at him and Gel with gorgeous lavender eyes. It's mane was just as large as an African lion, but it was more dense, dark, and curly. The fur of the creature was pitch black, but he was dusted with a golden pattern like a jaguar.

"Holy fuck," Albus muttered, "You're an animagus."

"Your Newton likes to borrow him," Gellert chuckled, "Whenever he has a particularly unruly feline."

He reached for Percy slowly, looking for permission. The lion didn't seem to mind, as he came closer to the couch and rubbed his huge head against both of them. It was amazing how silky soft the dark and gold fur was.

A thought struck him, "Harry does not find out about this!"

Gellert laughed, "He driving you nuts since he found out about the Marauders?"

"Surprisingly no," Albus admitted, "But I think that's only the tournament holding him off."

Percy chuckled as he transformed back, "We'll keep an eye on him; next year's when we have to worry about him following the family tradition. Now, I believe I made a deal to eat whatever you wanted me to."

"And you've already gotten my answer."

That made Gellert laugh, "Fine. You have me, while he has you."

"I am so unprepared for this."

"You've had a century," Percy snorted, "Armageddon could be any time, you know?!"

Albus smiled, but forgot what he was going to say when Percy started taking off his pants. The Director was only temporarily forgotten, when Gellert pulled him back down, on top of the siren. There was a certain muscle memory to them coming together.

Gellert was naked beneath him, lubrication and prep spells in place, before either of them stopped to breathe. The siren was unbuckling his pants, his fingers trailing to the seer's arse to make sure the spell worked to his satisfaction, when Percy kneeled on the sofa behind him. Hands wandered up his back to his shoulders, bit when on stopped there, Albus finally broke from his mouth lock with their mate.

Looking over to see the gold and scarlet lion on his shoulder purring like a domestic, he grinned, "Well, it's nice to know that three generations weren't wrong."

"What?" The vampire demanded, curious.

"If the lion likes you, you're a Gryffindor."

"I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind not knowing how the discovery was made," Gellert huffed, wriggling beneath the fae, "Albus, get inside me, or I swear to all the gods…"

"That takes me back," He joked, even as he inserted another finger easily enough.

His pants were kicked off and he felt the same spells that he'd used on Gellert take root within him. Sinking into Gellert felt like coming home for the first time in almost a true century. They kissed again, having a moment to kill before Percy checked him and declared him ready.

He didn't think a thing about the seer's hands running through his hair until the man pulled away and commented, "I can't believe you cut it."

"You did too, traitor!"

Gel hummed, spreading his legs just a bit more, so that Albus sunk into him further, "We didn't have much of a choice in those days."

Percy snorted, "Sad but true."

When the dark tower inserted a second finger, Albus gasped into Gellert's neck. He was already overwhelmed on two fronts, but it was something about catching the thoughts floating across his bond with Percy that broke him. Knowing that, despite the silence and closed bond, his vampire mate had stayed up nights, worried about him being targeted even in Hogwarts; it became glaringly obvious how much he'd wanted this his entire life.

Sinking into Albus for the first time was a bit like discovering his animagus form at fifteen. It hadn't been any connection to his school house, but rather feeling like a true lion, if an American one thanks to his mamie, after being raised as Lestat de Lioncourt's son, but never feeling like it was a legitimate claim. The feeling was a bit like validation.

Soon he was pressed fully against the fae's back and was kissing his neck. They were both giving Albus a moment to adjust between them, but when Gellert started shifting a bit, never able to sit still for very long, running a hand along his husband's silky thigh calmed him down. The movement got a reaction from the Headmaster trapped between them as he huffed.

"I thought you couldn't tame a dragon?"

"You can't," Gellert smiled, "But we are more amenable to some."

They started moving almost in a frenzy after a few moments. Albus was locked to his siren mate's mouth, while Percy sucked bruises of the best kind into the back of his neck and shoulders. He couldn't even think with the taste of all three of their magics swirling around in the air.

When Percy raised up from his back, the scarlet wizard whined. Big hands quickly slid up, starting from his lower back, and not stopping until they squeezed both his shoulders, pulling a groan of pleasure from him, "Are you sure you want me feeding from you?"

"Did you not hear the blanket statement earlier?"

Gellert snickered, pulling Albus attention back to him, as the fae descended to mark his neck, "Percy's all about active consent. Flea was born before he stopped asking me every single time."

Rolling his eyes, Percy bent back over to kiss at his fae's throat, "It can be a bit overwhelming the first time."

"It's a bit overwhelming everytime," Gel commented, "Best orgasm of your life though."

None of them had any illusions that they would be hanging on much longer anyway. Gellert came untouched at the very sight of Percy letting his fangs elongated and him biting into Albie's neck. Feeling his first corporeal lover gasp against his mouth at the sensation was just too much.

He'd read about vampires biting during sex before. It was said to be the only sensation almost a erotic as having sex with a veela. Albus had to cite though, that the descriptions hadn't a hope or prayer of truly explaining the sensation.

All his life he'd read about death as the white light. When Percy bit into his neck, that was the first moment that he was sure he'd found it. He couldn't even warn Gellert, as he came harder than he ever had in his entire life.

By the time he came back to himself enough to know what was happening around him, Albus had Gellert rubbing silky soft hands down his side, while Percy was back to massaging his shoulders. He snuggled deeper into his siren mate's neck, not wanting to move and lose the connection to either of them. Luckily the husbands didn't seem in a rush to take off either.

It took about twenty minutes, but it was no surprise when Gellert was the first to get restless as he quipped, "When I do get to Valhalla, I'm cleaning Flea's clock for all the trouble he caused."

"He never even knew, love," Percy commented, pulling out of Albus and moving to stand.

The fae grumped unhappily, but did the same from Gellert, and allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss by the vampire.

Of course, their seer just scoffed, "Perhaps, but I think he would have much preferred you two shacking up after '45 to what happened."

Albus was confused by the comment, even as he pulled both of them along to his bedroom and ensuite bathroom, "What happened?"

Across his bond with Percy there was a monumental amount of regret and embarrassment, but by the time he turned on the shower and looked back at the pair, Gellert was just shrugging. The Liberator kissed his husband, before moving to go get under the spray, "It happened. You may as well."

Curious, Albus wandered over and put his arms around the vampire's neck, as the animagus perched on the counter by the sink. If staking kept the sticky wet sensation between his legs from being washed away for a moment longer, he kept that plus to himself.

Percy took a deep breath, not bothering to reach for the Headmaster, full expecting him to pull away. Gaze shooting to his marriage totem, the Hard Charger confessed, "I never got a wand tattoo, because I was always bothered by distorting it. After Gel stole my wand and held me prisoner for two decades, I had no such qualms."

The Headmaster remembered the day of his duel with Gellert, every detail was burned into his brain. There had been no doubt about when the vampire in his arms had shown up on the scene of his… Their husband's arrest, "You were so angry."

"Theseus and Tina had broken me out the day before," Percy sighed, eyes casting upward toward the ceiling, "I… I waited until the next day, when all the warding went up keeping him in Nurmengard. Went by Tattoo Artists and had Rhys give me a wand tattoo… Actually, that was the day I met Orion and Abby."

"Stupid fucking feather," Albus cursed about his brother's celebration tattoo that the beast got after Gellert's defeat, "Still calls it his 'my brother got off his arse' brand."

Percy lost himself to snickering for a few seconds, "That he does."

Gellert muttered something in the shower, but it was in Hungarian and neither caught it. 

They shared a grin, before the vampire's solemn mood returned. He continued, "He always worried about the floozies in Macusa. I was pissed and found the nearest available tall blonde at work, then shacked up with her for a weekend with my mating bond wide open."

Albus had to admit, his eyes blew wide in shock. Gellert had a feminization kink a mile wide and a jealous streak that could make a mountain out of a molehill. Percy sleeping with him was a completely different game; they were mates too. And the vampire sleeping with another wizard probably wouldn't have even shaken their siren beyond hurt feelings. But a witch? 

He could only guess, "I'm guessing the little princess didn't take well to that?"

"At least he can address his son without me showing my arse!"

Albus blushed the color of his hair, "I am so sorry! I…"

Percy was more shocked that the fae hadn't jerked away from him. He just rolled his eyes and pulled the other wizard into the shower with them, "It's fine. It was cute, actually."

Glancing over at his best friend as he stepped away from the steaming spray, Albus had to ask, "So, how did you react, princess?"

Gellert huffed, before admitting, "I threw up for two days and wouldn't even talk to Vinda."

He felt for the siren, really he did. His lover was a sensitive soul despite it all and his hallow was the stone. While Percy was justified in separating from someone willing to hold him hostage, the culmination of the actions the Hard Charger completed would have ripped Gel to shreds.

"I'm sorry," Albus offered genuinely, backing the seer into the wall for a kiss, "But, that's also why we don't kidnap people."

"No shit, Albie."

They all moved through their shower quickly. By the time they were freshened up and dressed, they had blown by curfew, and all three moved quickly to get the urn exorcized. Albus led their search for Minerva and Severus, wanting to make sure that the boys had surfaced and gotten to bed.

The five most certainly had not.

He found his work wife and son stalking around Gryffindor tower's entrance. They were worried and it was manifesting itself in varied temperaments. Tonks was already in the castle and ready to shadow Harry using a camouflage charm, but they had to find him first.

Albus was shocked to let his magic link more closely with the castle's and for it to actually reveal that the boys were in the Room of Requirement. He informed the others and they started moving in a small herd to one of the more reliable moving staircases. Tonks was there, but already under the charm, so they just ignored her.

It was simple enough to get from the tower entrance to the left corridor. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the giant flashing neon sign, in Hogwarts colors, declaring 'Students Out of Bed!!' as they approached, "That can't be good."

Gellert couldn't stop laughing, though he let Minerva and Severus charge off the staircase first. Albus followed next, curious more than anything, while Gellert and Percy trailed him holding hands. He'd gladly let his deputy handle this one; he was too tempted to laugh.

Minerva marched into the room, robes billowing and hat coming to a sharper point then usual. The first thing she spotted was Draco wiping off a bar and putting his rag away in a small bag. Neville was across the bar from him and they were screwing around. She demanded, "Becoming rather blazen in our blasphemy, aren't we?" 

When they startled and turned toward her, she looked around for the other three. Fred was in a window seat, staring longingly at his twin and Harry, who were locked at the mouth and one of whom was completely shirtless. And to top it all off, the fourth year's back and both arms were covered in tattoos. She gestured to her star seeker, "And look at him! Well, I hope you all know you're going straight to the hospital wing to have them removed."

Abby's grandsons certainly didn't seem concerned. Harry glided over to the bar, taking a seat beside Neville, across from Draco. The blonde slid him something before he informed her casually, "I'll have you know that we've got parental consent to get these."

Minerva stared him down, but whatever the boy was holding out toward her, it gave him enough confidence to do nothing but stare right back. It was only natural that she assumed her recently freed son had used his new status to cause trouble, "If the first thing that boy did was give you two permission to be bloody arses, then I am going…"

She froze as she opened the letter. At first all she saw was the bloody lion that Albus tended to pass from one generation to the next. But, after a moment, the silver ink and familiar handwriting caught up to her. Staring at Orion's signature, tears pooled in her eyes.

It took her a minute to read through the suddenly blurry letter and by the time she finished, Albus had taken notice. She passed the permission slip over and moved away from the others needing a moment.

Albus rushed to take whatever had upset the witch so much. He realized what had happened as soon as he saw who the note was from, "Oh." 

He wanted to get the kids out of here, not wanting to put the woman's emotions up as a public display. He quickly passed the letter to Percy, so the other three wizards could see it, "So, you do. I suppose it's off to bed then."

"Someone is going to have to take this down to Hogsmeade," Percy offered, as he took in the letter and the boys' confusion.

He wasn't surprised when Harry tried to investigate, "What…"

"Nothing for you to worry about, Little Prince," The vampire shook his head and decided to change the subject, "Let me have a closer look!"

The boy came willingly enough, letting everyone admire the artistry. McGonagall even managed to get herself back under control enough that she came for a look at them. It only made her emotional again when she saw her likeness joined with Abby and Orion's, though from what Percy could tell, it had been an accident on Harry's part.

The full sleeve was most impressive. With a salamander on the top and bottom of his forearm, he just naturally assumed that the phoenix had two parts too. He wasn't expecting Harry to tense like he'd struck him when he lifted the Gryffindor's arm up.

The reasoning became glaringly obvious, when he saw the words written in the flames. He let his eyes shoot to the boy's face, before calling out for his husband, who had disappeared to the outskirts, "G! Come look at this!"

Gellert came over apprehensively at his husband's tone, though it was pleasant enough. When he got a look at the words of his house floating there in the flames, panic wasn't grand enough a word. He was only able to say something when a vision fluttered across his mind, "Oma Hilda will say that this is why she's an aunt and not a mother."

"Let the old bat have her denial," Percy didn't even blink, even as his husband wandered back off to the doorway, before he turned from his jesting and back to the boy's. His gaze focused in on Harry, who he tapped, "You, bed. Tomorrow is not just a…"

"Game," Harry finished with an eye roll, moving out of the room, "I know. I'm going."

He pointed at all four of the other boys, before thumbing them out the door, "March."

Draco hopped over the bar, prancing over to Severus demanding, "Give us our letter back!"

The young vampire rolled his eyes, but made copies and gave the boys back the letter. Draco's went into his white wolf totem, while Harry's went into his father's. Percy took a subtle look and confirmed that he had nothing else but James and Lily's letters in there, giving a quick head shake to the others.

"Is that really all it takes?" Albus finally jumped into the conversation with a grin, as all five made for the door, "Hear, let me try. What did he mean by alcohol like a fountain?"

They all rolled their eyes when suddenly all the teenagers were exhausted and didn't hear the question.

Draco was out the door first, "Gotta get to bed, long day tomorrow!"

"Finals, Odin suprese," One of the twins, Fred according to Gellert, complained.

So, it was George who huffed, "Can't risk being stuck in this brink any longer than necessary."

"My reputation will survive this," Neville's dry comment made Percy laugh.

"Night, Grandpa Gel," Harry chirped, throwing his arms around G's neck, like it was any other night leaving Nurmengard.

Percy caught the moment his husband seized Harry and whispered something to the boy. He shared a look with Albus, but neither of them caught what he said and their brat mate was shielding.

"And if I refuse?" Was Harry's quick reply, even as he bounced out the door.

"Don't."

They shared another look when they heard the word, but neither could tell exactly what had just happened. There was no time to investigate either. All five of them followed the boys to make sure they were actually heading for Gryffindor tower, before taking another staircase down to the first floor.

Minerva scoffed as they went in the opposite direction of the boys, having reclaimed the letter, "I cannot believe him."

"I can," Percy chuckled, "Even from beyond the grave, Ori couldn't wait to be the favorite grandparent and stick it to Siri."

"When the Slytherin half of the family shows up," Severus muttered.

"Sev, you're in charge until Minnie gets back."

"Let it burn."

"Now, now," Albus placated, "We both know you'd never let that happen."

"Fine," His son allowed, "But if he gets out of bed, I reserve the right to expel him."

"Fine," Albus waved him off to stalk the first floor and dungeons on night duty, "Well, no reason to drag this out. Might as well apparate us down."

The four of them locked hands in a circle, before their guts twisted, and they were landing outside of Orion and Aberforth's old house. It was the largest brick home in the residential section of Hogsmeade, which his brother in law had built after discovering his mate. Abby hadn't lived here since James and Lily were killed, but he felt the need to open it back up after the day they'd faced.

The augurey and raven, touching beaks, was still proudly displayed on the front gate as they passed. Minerva was leading the way and didn't bother to knock. They bypassed the entryway parlor and made for the private living room in the back with the kitchens.

Abby was in a black leather recliner, drink in hand, it's twin next to him empty. Remus was stretched out on the sofa, a sleeping Teddy in his lap, as he watched Sirius, who was kneeling in front of the fireplace of black stone. Narcissa was parallel to her mate, across the room at the area's double feature fireplace, that Orion had insisted on when he wound up with kids in separate houses.

They could hear the adults' side of the conversation, but, though Albus was sure they were talking to Harry and Draco, the students were speaking too softly to hear. This was certainly bound to be an interesting exchange. Minerva took off for the recliner next to Aberforth and Albus took the other sofa with his mates 

There wasn't much of a chance to hear anything on Narcissa's end, as she quickly was ending her firecall and turning to hiss her mate's name. Upon realizing that her uncle had the letter, she marched over to him to read it herself.

Sirius tensed but said into the firecall, "I'm going to go with… Aunt Cissy got in touch with Draco."

Even Remus jumped and looked a little affronted when the freed man went to cursing loudly after just a moment's pause.

"That traitorous horse faced, stag charging son of a…." His nephew took a deep breath after a moment, probably remembering that he was talking to James' son, "Oh, did he now?"

After a moment he moved to confirm, "Alright… Final task tomorrow?"

"I cannot believe Rhys let you do all that in one night!" Sirius hissed after Harry responded, "You don't use a needle, but it's just as exhausting on your magic."

Whatever explanation he got from Harry had him demanding, "It's not from your father's store is it?"

"No!" Harry's voice came through crystal clear as his voice raised in aggravation. And that was largely fair, as Severus had been accusing him of theft since the second task, "I have  _ never _ stooped to stealing from that first rate tosser's stores!"

Minerva pointed to the fireplace and proclaimed pointedly, "And if you think those won't be my exact words to Severus Snape when he brings it up tomorrow, you've got another thing coming!"

Sirius just chuckled at his mother's commentary, "Well, alright then. I was just making sure Hogwarts' previous guest couldn't have tampered with it. Remus' wife is stationed on campus. If you need anything just yell."

There was no doubt that Harry inquired for a reason, but Sirius just placated, "Nothing to worry about. If it's your potion, take it, and go to bed!"

There was another pause and then the man's head moved in a way indicative of his eyes rolling, "Sends his regards to Kitty. Why are you suddenly Kitty?"

"Alright, smartarse. Go to bed. Just like me, yeah…" Sirius jested, ending the firecall. He turned and immediately stalked over to Narcissa and his dad, reading from the man's opposite shoulder, "Sure, one time he doesn't put the foot down and it's to spoil the grandkids."

"As it should be," Abby expressed, his thumb running over the part where Orion expressed his love.

"I thought you had to make kids work for a living?!" Sirius demanded, going over to the bar for a drink.

"That's true. Then, the grandkids get whatever they want while you laugh in your kids' faces."

Narcissa was fighting a smile behind him, even as she attempted not to find the situation funny, "They are fourteen!"

"Didn't stop your mate, did it?"

"Remus, remind me the second we get to Valhalla…"

"To clean James Potter's clock," The werewolf speculated, as the letter was passed to him, "The record so shall reflect. How were they concerning Tonks' presence?"

"Curious, but I think too exhausted to care," Sirius admitted, "Did she find them okay?"

"Started trailing them after they bared their permission slip," Percy confirmed, "That kid really knows how to pack a day. Can't wait to see what he comes up with tomorrow."

"I'm more concerned with the alcohol like a fountain comment, personally," Cissy noted giving her uncle a look, as she couldn't truly bitch about the tattoos, "At least it was just the one lion?"

Sirius snorted, "Not for Harry. Got a back tattoo similar to the Hard Charger's and a full sleeve."

"Was it really as big as yours?" Abby asked him, surprised.

Right as Albus asked, "You have a back tattoo?"

As the two brothers looked at each other, the older glaring and the younger smirking, Remus rolled his eyes, "What is the plan for tomorrow?"

"Breakfast between eight and ten, lunch between noon and two," Minerva supplied, "But, otherwise, he's free to wander."

"He doesn't need to be wandering," Cissy muttered, "Not after a threat against his life."

"Tonks will be on him all day," Remus promised, "She said Hufflepuffs are great finders at last twenty times, since she got the request from Tina Scamander, honored as she was."

Percy chuckled, "Well, hopefully he'll hunker down somewhere. We'll just have to wait and see what happens tonight."

"I don't like being off campus," Albus admitted, "In case there's trouble."

"I suppose we can't put the old man off any longer," Percy allowed. 

It wasn't that they hadn't noticed Gellert's stone walled silence during the visit, but they tried to give him the benefit of the doubt while in Aberforth Dumbledore's house. There was nothing to be gained from letting the two poke at each other after a fraying day. The trio left Minerva to talk with Aberforth, as Sirius and Cissy escaped to bed, along with Remus taking Teddy home.

All of them confirmed that they would be at the final task the next night.

By the time Percy pulled a portkey that he'd prepared after Harry's return, Gellert still hadn't said a word, as he simply went through the motions. He just let Albus set a dim light bauble to keep his mates from tripping and started down the stone path after landing safely in Louisiana. He tolerated the silence until they got to the start of his mamie's damn tree grove, before demanding, "So, what's Harry refusing to do?"

Gellert sighed, where he was trapped between them, holding a hand from each, "Nothing."

"Yeah, right," Albus snorted, "Come on, G. He's your little mini-me! What's he up to now?"

He genuinely wasn't expecting the siren to jerk away from them, or storm ahead by several paces. When their mate turned back it was with tears in his eyes, "You think I don't know that?! Look at what he managed! He manipulated all of us!"

"G," Percy tried to reach out, but his husband was in too much of a frenzy.

"No, he did! And then that comment in the entryway!" He kept shouting, "And fucking branding himself with those words! You have to make him get rid of it."

"I will do no such thing," Percy growled, "If I didn't want my kids being dragons, I wouldn't have married you."

Gellert just cried, as if those words finished breaking him, even as he stared at the ground, "I told him that if he ever wanted to hide something, to keep it on him. I'm the reason he…"

"Oh my God, Gellert," Albus whispered, moving to hug his lover.

He wasn't expecting the way the man took it, until he jerked away, hands pulling at his hair, "You think I don't know how badly I fucked up?! He could be dead right now, because I told him how to get away with it!"

"That is not what I meant," The fae hissed, grabbing him by the face, "Look at me! None of this is your fault!"

"Oh, please…"

Percy cut him off, "You think he just takes after you? He's hunting horcruxes in the trenches and studying undercover work to apprentice under Tina as soon as he graduates."

"He's excavating basilisks with Draco and getting enough tattoos to have him judged for not wearing a shirt," Albus reminded him, kissing the seer, "He's got a fucking phoenix for a familiar! I was playing with you earlier, but him taking after you isn't a bad thing, Gel."

"I don't want him to walk down my path. I want him to do so much better."

Percy wandered over, wiping his tears away, "What did you say to him?"

"I told him to take after you two," Gellert confessed, "That it was so much less work."

"The Catholic guilt isn't all it's cracked up to be, actually," Albus commented.

"Or working as an auror in this family," Percy chuckled, "They're kids, G. You wind them up and set them down; you can't control their choices."

"I would still feel better if he didn't," Gellert whispered.

Knowing he couldn't completely remove the man's fear, Percy moved to take his hand and pulled him along the path. Albus grabbed his other hand and quickly followed, "Well, I don't think it's going to be an issue. He's got grander idols now."

It was the bitterness and irritation that had the younger wizards sharing a look. Both still confused, Gellert abandoned his husband's hand and moved up closer to walk on his arm, "What is your deal? You've been pissy since this afternoon!"

"Nothing."

"Is this about Tina?" Albus asked, letting go of Gellert to take the vampire's other arm.

"That was shitty of her not to tell me," He growled, "But no. He could have told me too and I was quitting anyway."

"Harry would never ask you to quit the job you loved, because he wanted to apprentice there," Albus scoffed, "No one ever thought you'd leave Macusa. I'm not even sure when you decided to."

He was momentarily distracted from Percy's answer by the gorgeous lake they were passing. As they got past the wall keeping the property from view, Albus realized that the backside was surrounded by a blockade of alternating magnolia and willow trees. Magical fireflies surrounded the lake and trees, lighting up the waterway like a rainbow.

A gasp escaped him, as he took in the gorgeous white mansion that soared up in the distance, dimmed but visible enough with all the lights by the lake. There were dark shudders, either blue or black, on both sides of every window and white columns that led the eyes up and up. At the center of the porch, four of the columns existed in pairs, to either side of the entrance, while the other four white columns of the mansion fanned the rest of the manor in single file. 

Above on the second level, there were large windows that likely doubled as doors onto the massive balcony. There was an extension of the mansion, built away from the columns. It wasn’t out of place, because the windows still matched, but it had clearly been a later addition. Albus wondered what it had been for.

Percy's face soured and he disclosed, “My Père built it for me when I started wanting my own space.”

“Own space?!” Albus demanded, shocked as the mansion was huge.

He rolled his eyes, "I was a teenager… And today, I just decided I didn't want to be trapped by Macusa anymore."

"Well, I for one, couldn't be more thrilled!" Gellert smirked, finally getting some of his pep back.

"I'm shocked," The comment was dry as firewood.

"Can I tell your père?"

"Tell him whatever the fuck you want," Percy growled, startling both his mates.

Albus jumped twice over when a voice rang out from the front porch, as they were leaving the light from the lake behind.

"Well, it's nice to know I'm in the doghouse well and truly."

Looking up at the deck, which was entrenched in the dark of night and shaded further by the balcony above, all Albus could see were a pair of lavender blue eyes, perfectly matching Percy's, staring at them from the back wall. His mate didn't jump, but instead set the gaze with an even look and sneer, "Père."

The eyes blinked and tilted ever so slightly. Movement as the vampire rose suggested that he'd been sitting on a porch swing, as he came to lean against the column by the stairs' edge, arms crossed. Albus had heard what Percy said earlier, but he still startled when Lestat de Lioncourt, in denim, leather, and silk, was actually standing before them as he stepped into the little bit of light off the edge of the porch, their bauble having faded out back at the lake.

The reigning Prince of Vampire Society was glaring right back and the tilt to his mouth was so spot on for Percy's face at the moment, that the fae could have forgotten there were technically a few generations between the father and son. The stand off wasn't common, apparently, as their seer who had been so excited was suddenly struggling not to fidget. Albus was just glad not to be the only one.

The golden maned vampire tisked, the tongue in cheek, as well as the sound it created, sounding just like Percy when Tina pissed him off earlier. That was three similarities in as many moments. He was glad he'd thrown his shield up at the first sign of tension and could claim the out as most fae with empathy did.

"I took him to get a wand and his mates' familiars," The rockstar hissed, "Not to a strip club!"

Hands slipped into pockets as Percy became more still, "I am well aware of that."

"Then why are you so pissed off? I was on my best behavior! Me! I didn't do anything," He tisked again, "Is this about the reporter comment?"

"The what?"

"Look, you might not feed fresh anymore, but it's still normal for the rest of us!"

Gellert suddenly snickered, which earned an inquisitive look from his husband. The siren shrugged, "Harry was scared of the reporters. He threatened to eat them. They didn't do anything, because…"

Percy chorused with him and finished, "Because he would have eaten them." He turned back to his father and Albus saw his glare intensify once more, "Why do you have to show up and showboat everything?"

"I didn't do anything! You can't just wake up in Europe and decide you're done talking to us."

A whistle rang out, a low and soft sound, but demanding, "It's much easier to have the same conversation from the beginning boys."

Green glowing eyes suddenly flicked out at them; first toward Percy and his father, then toward Gellert and Albus. Then the new gaze suddenly changed position, tilting more in their direction, and there was a snapping sound, "Oh, forgive us. Vampire sight is easy to forget."

Suddenly a porch light flicked on. Albus was struck by the fact that the man he was to assume was Percival's Mamie had been reading in the doorway, despite the fact that it was after eleven o'clock at night. A stray thought went to the moon being a mere waning crescent in the cycle and learning more about Percy's eyesight.

After all, neither of the arguing vampires even flinched at a light coming on. Albus noted when Gellert took a deep breath and offered, "Oh thank Frigg. I didn't realize you were right there!"

The male version of Snow White grinned at him, before his eyes darted to Albus, and then back and forth, "Let me get these two situated before introductions. It'll be less painful for all involved." He took a step toward Percy, gesturing with his hardback book and a distinct French accent, "Percival."

Percy turned boyish once more suddenly.

"We woke up to you blocking us this morning and clearly you've been with Harry, not at work," He surmised, "Explain yourself."

"Alright… When I got off work last night…"

"Five am for those keeping track," Gellert muttered.

The rockstar and prince scoffed.

"We were going to sleep and you were leaving the office for Aberforth's within the hour to do the same," The vampire's mate allowed.

Albus knew from Severus that vampires didn't sleep much. Three hours could last them a week, if necessary. Most slept a couple hours every night, just to kill time.

Percy shot his husband a look, "I got there, but before we went to sleep, we had an incident with Harry."

Gellert and Albus realized at the same time what he hadn't been willing to let his parents wake up to see. The siren also began to realize why his husband was resigning from Macusa and shared as much with the fae. While the Headmaster was surprised, he couldn't find it within himself to object.

"You've let him battle killers, basilisks, a horcrux…”

“Horcruxes, actually,” Albus offered without thinking.

His mate glared at him.

The wizard’s father didn’t even pause, “...innocent fugitives, and enter this blasted fucking tournament from hell at fourteen," The blonde vampire hissed, "Suddenly you have to shield from us?"

"This was different," Was Percy's admission, "I needed to talk to you in person."

He sounded so resigned that his parents shared a look. Something in his tone seemed to have reset them in some way, but green eyes still shot back to the younger vampire, his book once more gesturing between his mate and son, as he demanded, "Then what's this attitude with Père? You two haven't bitched like this since you decided eloping was an appropriate way to thank us for raising you like our own."

Both his mates rolled their eyes at the exact same time and Albus couldn't help giggling, bearing his dimples for all to see. Percy's Mamie appraised him with a small smile, "Well, aren't you just too adorable for words?"

"Cute enough to eat," The blonde vampire commented, as Albus flushed. The oldest vampire raised his hands in surrender when his son growled, but the damage was already done.

"You just had to come barging in," Percy hissed, moving to stalk away, his arms crossing, "And make it so he forgets anyone else is in the Goddamned room!"

"Louis, my love, tell him that I didn't do anything!"

The other vampire just stood there taking his son in. One hand was in his pants pocket and the other holding his book. It was as if he knew he was missing something, but couldn't quite say what.

"Are you jealous of him?" Albus couldn't help but chuckle as the emotions crossed his radar. He tried to look chagrined when his mate turned to glare at him, but he just wound up offering a confused, "But… Why?"

"Oh, please you were thinking it earlier," He scoffed, "That he was Harry's idol."

"That wasn't about him!"

"What?"

"Alright, fanger. I'll tell you like I tell Severus. You can't hold stray thoughts against me, if you're not going to talk them out!"

"Who…"

"You! You stupid vampire. He gets around you and…" Albus rolled his eyes, because his mate had perfectly summed it up, "You're right; he forgets anyone else is in the room."

"He just saw me this morning."

Gellert snorted, "Yeah and across every headline of the Chronicle, to which he has a subscription, for four years."

Percy changed, his entire body tensing as he turned to Gellert, "You don't read those…"

"No, I don't," Gellert agreed vehemently, "Because I've seen the last one. And it was more than enough…"

Albus gasped at that realization. He'd asked Gellert about his death once too, but always been told he'd die an old man, surrounded by his students, and his bird. It shook him to think about Percy's.

"But, whenever he walks into Nurmengard talking about your latest mission, or conference, or crisis," The siren sighed, suddenly almost in tears once more, "I don't have the heart to tell him that I can't stomach it."

"God damnit, Percy," The Prince of Vampire Society hissed, "Why didn't you just take custody of that boy, when I told you to, thirteen years ago!?"

"The kids' wishes…"

"Do you think this is what James and Lily wanted?!" The shout echoed around all of them, but the blonde vampire didn't stop once he started, "To have you so far removed from that boy that you're not even family?"

Percy sighed, hands running over his face roughly.

Even the emerald eyed vampire sighed, "For him to have parents and grandparents didn't necessarily mean you had to be the second. What am I, Père, or even Hilda, Percival?!"

Gellert sniffed, "She's an aunt, not a mother."

"Oh, horse shit," Was the man's only reply, "If you were at bitch fest circa your ungrateful asses 1900, you were a parent."

"Let it go, Mamie."

"Never."

Albus snickered again.

"He's faced the idea of dying so many times already that you can smell the powerful necromancy in him from a mile off!" Lestat hissed, fangs elongating, "The day he has access to that inheritance, no one will be able to challenge him; not even vampires twice my age. Don't tell me that he would not have been better off with you!"

"You were right," Percy confessed, "You were always right."

Albus watched the vampire reel at the admission, before he finally wandered down a step, and waved, "Well, it only took you a hundred and ninety-five point five years."

Percy pulled a face of utter disgust, "Ugh, see! You can't even secede a point to the man; he just makes you suffer for it."

The rockstar smirked, but certainly didn't disagree.

After a moment their mate sighed and beat Gellert to the punch, "Macusa has my letter of resignation."

"Oh! My Precious Prince, come here!" Suddenly Percy was being hugged and all signs of a fight were forgotten. Albus got whiplash from the sudden change in the mood, though it was from negative to positive, even though he was shielding.

"Alright, Père," Lavender eyes rolled while attempting to dismiss his enthusiasm.

"No, this calls for champagne. Gellert, come help me pick!"

As the blonde siren didn't hesitate to follow the man into the house, leaving the other three standing outside. The gentler half of Percy's parentage made a gesture to Albus wanting a proper introduction, but the pair were long gone. The hand holding his book gestured after then forcefully, "French, rich, and a bit of a bitch, indeed. I don't know what sins I committed in another life, but this one alone cannot possibly add up!"

Percy huffed, but reached back to grab Albus' hand, dragging him forward so that they were side by side at the bottom steps, "Mamie, meet my mate, Albus Dumbledore. Albus, this is my mamie, Louis de Pointe du Lac."

"Hello, Albus. Welcome to Loch Versailles," Louis went for polite, but it was hard with champagne bottles popping in the background. He set his son with an even look, before he turned sharply to go back in the house, "I don't know why we married either one of them. Let's hope this one has more sense."

Albus just snorted, "I'm going to fail that expectation miserably."

Percy grinned, "I look forward to it."

They made it through the obnoxious toast to Percy's retirement, before the original heir to Godric Gryffindor, before he was turned into a vampire, set his sights back on Albus. There was a lot of flirting and touching, and growling on Percy's part, but he was truly no worse for wear. Albus had to admit that he was a little buzzed, thanks to his empathy, in the presence of three powerful vampires.

"Makes sense, I suppose," Louis commented, "Fae magic is sustained by the longevity of what we feel." He set his husband, because apparently he had  _ finally _ gotten Lestat to marry him at some point, and his son, both leaning on the counter side by side, champagne in hand, with a look, "While vampires are built on impulse."

Lestat smirked at his only boy and commented, "Why do we always get that look?"

"I can't imagine," Percy grinned, taking a slip from his glass.

Gel snorted, where he was flanking Louis with Albus, taking a sip as well, "Same reason you don't spit in my husband's face."

Albus jumped when Lestat growled, as the vampire went surging up, "What?!"

Louis put a hand on Albus' arm at catching his head spin, "Lestat!"

The reigning Prince rolled his eyes, "He'll adjust."

Percy laughed, taking the hand that wasn't holding his glass and squeezing the back of his father's neck, "Relax, Père. I handled it."

Gellert slid around the counter, arms sliding around his husband's neck as the man stood, stealing a kiss, "Yes, you did."

That got an eye roll from the rockstar, who chugged his glass, "I suppose that answers how you handled it." He gave his son a second glance, "I'm guessing that's what you didn't want me to wake up and see? I'll admit to leading with my teeth."

Louis huffed.

His vampire mate hummed, following his father's example and finishing his drink, "Not exactly."

Surprised, Lestat crossed his arms and hissed, "Well, don't leave us in suspense!"

Putting his empty glass on the counter, Percy just clasped his father on the back, "Let's exorcize this bastard first."

"That bad, huh?" The rockstar demanded, moving to follow him toward a dark doorway off the kitchen that Albus hadn't noticed before, "I hope I at least get to eat somebody."

"You do not."

When the comment floated up the stairwell, Lestat pouted in the doorway. His mood changed drastically once more, when Percy's voice floated up what he assumed were stairs.

"We do."

"Oh goody! You're retiring and fresh feeding again? Is it my birthday?"

As his mate disappeared, Louis set the doorway with a dark look, suddenly apprehensive and weary, before he turned a look on Albus and Gellert, "If the prizes are so grand…" He waved then onto the doorway, even as he continued, "I think I'm more concerned with the price that was paid."

They shared a look, but neither said a word. Trailing down the steps, it was just a basement, which featured Percy and his father lighting torches at the bottom. Louis hit the bottom steps and moved out of the way, explaining, "Your magic won't work until we get into the tomb."

"Oh," Albus nodded, but he was still confused about where they would go from here.

"Alright, let's move," Lestat led the way, turning to go through a dark doorway on the far wall.

That had not been there before.

Gellert didn't seem to think it odd, falling into step behind the founder of the Prince and Graves bloodlines. The other half of the Graves founders took the spot on Albus' other side, opposite Percy. When they stepped through, to a wall of black, the Headmaster was surprised to feel soothed.

It took a few minutes of wandering through what wound up being a maze, before his curiosity got the best of him. Wandering from his spot between the pair, he touched the walls, determining, "These are sheer hematite."

"Yes, they are," Percy chuckled and took his hand, "Come on. Easy to get lost down here."

They wandered, what seemed like aimlessly, for a good twenty minutes, before Lestat led them through a doorway that Albus registered after a moment as white, translucent, as solid selenite. The room they entered shocked him, as it was made of solid copper from bottom to top, with only one exception. The floor created a twisting cyclone of lapis lazuli and copper, with the blue crystal ending in a circle at the center.

"What is this place?"

"My other, Isolt Graves, was an exorcist specialist for Macusa," Percy admitted, as the other three men took off to form a game plan in the center, "She was the reason they couldn't deny me back in 1880."

"Oh. What…"

"My grandmother, Claudia, was the first heiress of the Graves line and their only child," He indicated his parents, "When she was called before Congress, along with the other heads of the Original Twelve, my mother insisted that her husband, Percival Potter, go with her."

Albus didn't have to ask what happened. Everyone in their world was well aware of the Bloody Convocation. The slaughter had been legendary. He squeezed his mate's hand.

Percy shrugged, "Then, my mother made it until she gave birth, but the trauma had been too much on her magic."

"I'm sorry, Perce."

He smiled at Albus, his suddenly solemn mood leaving just as quickly, "It was almost two centuries ago."

His mate suddenly going back to a pleasant mood made his head spin and Albus admitted, "You've been like a battery all day, but three of you running around is ridiculous."

Lestat threw his head back and laughed, "Who us?!"

"I'm sure it's mostly you," Louis said pointedly, "And your son."

Percy grinned, "Well, then, give him a break and pair off with him."

Albus wound up near the entryway that they'd just come through with Louis, while Gellert and Lestat took the opposite wall. The two wizards threw up their strongest shields, while the vampires changed in appearance right next to them, to complete part of the ritual called anchoring. He watched fascinated as their veins ran black and their fangs, and fingernails, elongated. The second became more like claws and turned black.

Given the changes to the man’s parents, Albus wasn’t surprised when his mate changed physically while using his necromancy too. His fangs elongated and the veins of his face and hands which were visible ran black. It was different, nothing bad; a bit like his first time seeing Gellert with short hair, honestly.

Shocking him for a second time was when Percy cast Protego Diabolica, causing black flames to erupt between them and their mate. Albus was surprised that Gellert had taught his husband that, despite the fact that they had talked about the spell itself over the years. The siren was wildly opposed to anyone else knowing how to do it. He knew that when the siren cast the spell, the flames were blue, and idoly he wondered what color they would be if he cast it.

With the room as secure as they could possibly get it, Percy approached the urn and kicked it open. The half formed spirit emerged in a rush, trying to escape, but was thrown back by the magical flames. His mate began the chant to exorcize what remained of the Dark Lord's soul quickly.

The partial soul was like a foul cloud of sludge and it hissed at the vampire nastily. Slowly the sound turned to a whine as the exorcism began to have an affect. Albus watched fascinated as a scream, which truly sounded like Tom, emerged as the heat of the flames and Percy's voice reached a frenzied peak, before everything stopped.

The last part of his previous student burst into a bit of light and Percy kicked the urn into the flames as a precaution. When it was burnt to nothing, the black flames slowly started to abate, and the Director's appearance returned to normal. The room seemed extra cool as everything returned to how it had been, after surviving the heat of the spell.

Percy turned, still black veined and clawed, and Albus didn’t miss the chance to get closer to him, so he could inspect the changes. He wasn’t going to try and take the same liberties with his mate’s parents, “Does it hurt?”

A chuckle was his original response, then, “No.”

“Can I touch you?”

“Of course.”

Perhaps the touching he imagined wasn’t Albus reaching up to poke him right in the cheek to see what would happen, but it made everyone, including Percy, bust out laughing.

Gellert rolled his eyes, “If I’ve said it once, I’ve said it for almost a hundred years; Albus, just because you are interested in something, doesn’t mean you have to poke it!”

“The hell it does not.”

"Well, that was fun!" Lestat commented, prancing over to his son and checking the younger man over, "Let's get back upstairs."

Nothing else was said as they moved back out of the tombs, though both Gellert and Albus grabbed onto one of their mate's hands. Percy just pulled them both in close, glad the pair were there to help him resettle. He thought it was adorable when both shook their heads, confused, as they got back to the kitchen.

"Wait a minute," Albus shook himself as they got back to a pleasant kitchen, with medium wood floors, white walls, and a bloody fruit bowl on the dining table. He looked back to the stairs they'd just come up, but started at finding onto a wall, "What the…"

"You okay?"

Albus looked at his vampire mate wide eyed, "We just… I remember the bronze room and the exorcism, but how did we…"

"You remember the exorcism?" Gellert huffed, "I only remember going through the maze!"

"There was a maze?"

Louis chuckled, "Sorry, boys, only those of the Graves line can remember the tombs."

"Or founders," Lestat put in.

Albus set their mate with a look, "You will not be showing Harry that! Last thing he needs!"

"I promise," Percy laughed, "Can't say as much for the old man."

Lestat just stuck his nose in the air and huffed. After a moment though, he moved to perch on the kitchen counter and crossed his arms, “So, you going to treat us like adults and come clean?”

The kitchen was huge. Black marble countertops and stainless steel appliances that gleamed took up the edges, along with cabinetry that perfectly matched the floors. In the middle of the kitchen, at the aisle they’d been standing at earlier, one side of it was empty, while the other had bar stools with black cushions. Percy moved to percy on the empty side, arms crossed to mirror his father, while Gellert and Albus went to sit behind.

Louis moved over to the counter next to Lestat, who rolled his eyes, but moved down a bit so that the smaller vampire could hop up and sit there. Emerald eyes shot to his son, “Even my patience has about reached its end. What is going on?”

Instead of answering, apparently their mate just opened his familial bonds. Albus watched nervously as the leader of vampires around the world shot toward his son with a growl, eyes bleeding white and veins running black once more. If Percy met his eyes, it was just a glance, because his head didn’t move from staring at the ground. Eventually, the rockstar turned to start pacing his kitchen.

Louis gasped, before he started talking a mile a minute, “He needs mind healers, and embodiment healers, and you’ve got to get custody of him, Percival. You can’t just leave him to chance, he needs…”

“He needs them six feet under and burning in hell!” Lestat shouted.

“You don’t even…”

Louis trailed off when his mate glared at him, the blonde vampire coming to a stop in front of his son once more, “Do you have custody of him?”

“I sent off the request earlier,” The vampire admitted, “I will by noon or I’m going by there and eating half the Ministry.”

“You’ll let me know something by ten.”

“Yes,  Père.”

“When?”

“I was thinking tomorrow night.”

The vampire sneered, “You know how Père is with delayed gratification!”

“I know, but it’s for the cause,” He snickered, “You’ll make it.”

“I want to go!” Gellert declared from.

“Absolutely not, you’re on probation as it is,” Percy told him, “Don’t even think about it.”

“But…” He didn’t even get a second word out in his whiny, bitchy, spoiled tone, before he was reduced to pouting by a look from his husband.

Albus held his hand, “I’ll stay with you, G.”

Lestat appraised his husband, “Are you going to stay at Hogwarts with them?”

“Hardly,” Louis sniffed, “Some people deserve to be eaten.”

“Only two rules of the feast,” Lestat hissed, “You’re either the love of our life or…”

“Lestat!”

“What?!”

Albus had been listening intently and grew confused when Louis nodded to his person. Lestat rolled his eyes, but didn’t finish what he was staying, stalking away. Not understanding what happened, he looked over at Percy to fill in the blanks. His mate was no help either, shaking his head and moving on.

“Let’s get back to campus,” He suggested, “We’ll portkey back from the lake and check on Harry before bed.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm adding an epilogue to this, because tournament day alone was seventy freaking pages, but I'm also posting them back to back, if you want to read straight through. I've realized that, given the way I write, if I apologize for adding chapters, I'm going do be doing it for the rest of my life. Just please know that if I post something, then it's already planned out until the end and I always finish what I start. A question mark on the number of chapters something will be is not a statement of uncertainty about where it is going!

She fought not to laugh at the neon sign and blatant display of tattoos. It was actually kind of cool to wander closer to the teenagers and see a note from her Grandpa Orion. According to her mother, he was the only one they acknowledged from the Black Line, along with his children. Aunt Cissy now included in that branch officially, after the day they'd faced down in Hogsmeade.

Apparently the rest were well and truly crackpots.

For all that everyone was claiming Harry some sort of chaotic genius, he didn't really do anything once she started trailing him. Talked to his friends about not fawning over the Deathly Trio, as if that would ever be a thing, and doused poor Neville when the boy couldn't quite get over the shock. Then, he went to his dorm, downed a pain potion, and tongued his mates for a few minutes before falling asleep.

Remy's godson didn't go to sleep, staring at Harry with a contemplative look, until the twins came back. Tonks wondered if it was malicious intent for a bit, before he finally got up and wandered over to his friend; she was ready with a stunner, but all he did was fluff his pillow and tuck him in. Definitely not trying to shred him to pieces.

The Longbottom heir was still awake when the twins returned. They chatted for a few minutes, Neville expressing that something wasn't right according to his inclination; he even cited her presence as a tip off. All three looked apprehensive.

Tonks flinched, but she understood.

The twins didn't go back to their dorm, instead crawling into bed with Harry. She rolled her eyes, but they certainly weren't trying to hurt him; nor do anything untoward. George, she could tell because he was actually a tiny bit shorter than his twin, let Harry use him like a pillow, while his brother snuggled between Harry's shoulder blades.

She'd been able to tell the duo apart since telling them about the map and how to get it away from Filch, during her and Charlie's last year. It wasn't that difficult, according to her best friend, if people would actually put in a little effort.

Neville drifted off, but the two Weasleys stayed wide awake. At some point Fred pulled a sketchpad for his brother, while he traced the interlocking animals that covered Harry's back. And that was fair, it was a bloody brilliant brand for the Peverell heir.

Morning came and alarms went off at promptly six thirty, earning groans all across the dorm. Ron Weasley rolled his eyes and gagged at the sight of his big brothers cuddled up to Harry and kissing him awake. Tonks grinned at the display, but the triad were up and moving quickly enough.

Her charge downed a pepperup potion, no shock after the longevity of the previous day, and moved off to the shower. When he turned towards her, that was the first time that she saw the scars. Mating bonds were extremely strong between werewolves and their mates, along with pack bonds, so she wasn't surprised when Remy, who was up with Teddy and getting dressed to head for Hogsmeade, growled and cursed something fierce.

She followed them down the stairs and to the Great Hall, all of them joking and speculating about the final task and what the challenges inside might be. Harry was already decked out in dark washed trail jeans, a white undershirt, red thermal, and a leather jacket with a lion stitched on the back in gold. All of it was charmed to regulate his body temperature and protect him like armor, just from the spells that Neville verified he'd put on it.

Apparently, following the second task, they weren't risking him being unprepared, in case the heads of each school decided to kidnap the champions. No waking up, unprepared, in the maze for Harry. James and Lily Potter's marriage totems were loaded up with goodies too, potions and ingredients went into the lion, while stuff went into the symbol for the hallows before they left.

Goodies which Hermione Granger, who she'd been told by McGonagall was mad at Harry, read off like a checklist. Apparently, whatever happened, the witch was over it. Though, halfway through, the metamorphmagus could tell that he was starting to get irritated.

"Explosive potions?"

"Check."

"Firework potions?"

"Check."

"Gilly weed?"

"Check."

"Basilisk venom?"

"Check."

"Polyjuice?"

"Check," He rolled his eyes, "Can we just say that Mum's totem is a variable arsenal and end this madness?"

That seemed to only be permission to start on the other totem.

"Cloak?"

He sighed, "Check."

"Stone?"

"Check."

"Firebolt?"

"Check."

"Snacks?"

"Hermione Jane Granger!"

Hermione looked like it was killing her to stop, "Fine… Hedwig on stand by?"

"I swear to all the gods, Mione…"

"Fine!" She slathered a blueberry bagel in strawberry cream cheese, like a heathen, before promptly putting it on Harry's already full plate. He tolerated that far more than he did the interrogation. 

Glancing over her shoulder, when a plain bagel with plain cream cheese floated into the bubble of her camouflage spell, Tonks realized that the Headmaster was watching the exchange with an amused grin. It was convenient that Harry sat at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the Head Table, so that she could take up residency on the steps and not draw attention, though she doubted the fae could hear more than the fact that Harry was getting aggravated, given that no voices truly raised.

She had to admit that the big wigs at the head table looked good, in their suits and dress robes. The kids weren't dolled up yet, those who would, but they weren't going to have reporters running around campus and judging them all day. Most of the professors were dressed for either their house if they attended Hogwarts, their school if they went somewhere else, or their family if they were especially proud.

Even Harry commented on his grandfather at one point, earning a round of laughs when he suggested, "It's amazing what deaging does for one's fashion sense."

Of course, no one had ever questioned Minerva McGonagall's fashion sense, but she'd deaged as well. Only to about fifty, but it was still a significant change from the night before.

It was around eight when trouble sounded off from the head table, voices raising just as the students' hadn't. Harry and his friends glanced up wearily at the first sign of irritation in their Head of House's voice. And that was more than smart, because Tonks jumped a little herself; McGonagall was not to be trifled with.

"You listen here, you first rate tosser," The woman hissed.

They all looked up to see that she was arguing with Severus Snape, with the Headmaster trapped between. Dumbledore was sitting back from the table, head shaking, as he'd apparently resigned himself to letting them fight to the death. Tonks couldn't wait to hear this.

Snape looked nervous, for once in his life, to have earned the witch's ire. He'd been her student too and really should have known better though. So, her sympathy was minimal.

"My grandson has never stooped," The witch eyed him up and down like the lioness she was, "To stealing from your stores."

Snape's lips pursed, in what would have been a pout on anyone else, and his eyes shot to the Gryffindor table and Harry. Tonks didn't know what the story was there, but the fourth year wasn't cowed. He tilted his chin and a brow upward, as if daring the snake to say something else. She couldn't hear what he responded with, as their voices once more dropped, but whatever it was, McGonagall only sniffed and didn't dignify him with a response.

Harry ate a full breakfast before he started moving out of the Great Hall. She was a step behind his troop, which consisted of Granger, Parvati Patil, the Weasley twins, their sister and brother, the latter of whom stayed on the outskirts, and Longbottom as they moved out. They'd almost made it out, Draco and a dark skinned Slytherin that she couldn't identify, and Padma Patil waiting at the door, when a booming voice rang out.

"Potter!!!"

Tonks spun along with her charge. She tensed at seeing that Viktor Krum had taken a stand at the Durmstrang table. Hopefully this was just a chance to talk smack and nothing more nefarious. She still had her wand at the ready.

"Ve vant a Quidditch match in the morn," He expressed, "Hogvarts versus Durmstrang. You and I as Captains!"

Much to her amusement, Harry didn't look to the head table for permission. He looked to the other active team leaders. Johnson at the Gryffindor table, Cedric at the Hufflepuff, and Roger Davies at Ravenclaw. Then, he shared a look with Draco since Slytherin didn't currently have a Captain. All in all, it took about two seconds, before his declaration was firm.

"Done!"

The hall all but shook with the excited cheer that rang out. Harry and Krum shook on it, before she was forced back to the stairs, as that's where all the leaders for the Hogwarts teams were dragging their prospects to, so they could form one team. They were no better than the Durmstrang team, who convened at the other end of their table, closest to the door.

Dumbledore only smiled at his grandson, while McGonagall looked extra curious, if not ready to jump the table and help direct. Even Snape, despite their earlier scuffle, looked damn pleased when Draco approached with another Slytherin. She was excited to get a glimpse of the team Harry could build.

"I know you're going to play seeker," Cedric said, giving the twins a dirty look, "But I hope you've got beaters covered too."

Both rolled their eyes, as everyone seemed to know they'd talked about not coming back their seventh year, "You won't even be rid of us next year, Diggory."

"Wouldn't want you getting any ideas," George sneered.

To be fair, Cedric only rolled his eyes, "I thought there was nothing wrong with asking a question?" Before he promptly offered up his star player by the shoulder, "This is Herbert Fleet; he's the best keeper you'll find this side of the pro leagues."

Boy was timid as hell from what Tonks observed, but he seemed to loosen up when Harry smiled at him. He managed to quirk his lip upward.

"We know. It's why we all play aggressive tactics when he's involved," Harry had everyone else murmuring affirmations, "What do you say, Fleet? You want in?"

"Y...Yes, Cap!"

Tonks noticed that a note of some sort, shaped as a bird, came flying in for the Headmaster. He read it and rolled his eyes, but she quickly went back to what the teenagers were doing.

"Alright. Davies, you down to be a chaser?"

"Damn straight, Captain," The Ravenclaw agreed, "Let's send them running for their blasted ship!"

"Alright, we just need two more chasers," Harry set the two Slytherins, "What about you, Heir Black? Finally gonna take on your rightful place?"

"Grandson of Aberforth Dumbledore makes it into our house and has the audacity to keep it quiet!" The beautiful brown skinned girl next to Dray hissed.

"Let it go, Alisha."

She set Harry with a determined look, "Let's do this."

"Looks like we've got ourselves a team," Harry allowed.

Draco took up the spot next to his best friend, "We need somewhere to practice."

Harry thought for a minute, "Durmstrang has used the lake as a makeshift pitch all year. But, I'm sure Hagrid would…"

"Don't bother, Harry."

They all turned to look up at the Headmaster affronted.

He just held up his note, "From one Aberforth Dumbledore, giving the Hogwarts team permission to use his indoor Quidditch pitch."

"You're forgiven," Alisha allowed of the younger Slytherin.

Draco and Harry just high fived.

Dumbledore and his deputy shared a look, "Your party can meet Professor McGonagall at the grounds exit at ten for an escort. She'll supervise."

They all cheered. Harry's previous party joined the team as they exited, his arm slinging around the Patil twins, "Of course, we'll need jerseys."

Parvati squealed and clapped her hands.

Her twin smirked, "You've come to the right witches."

"You'll look fabulous!!"

Albus woke up to his alarm going off at six. He groaned quietly, not wanting to wake his bedmates, but the previous day had been a beast. Gellert was plastered across his chest, while a glance backward showed the other side of the bed to be empty.

He was fairly certain there was supposed to be a vampire there.

Moving the siren, a chuckle across his mating bond with Percy informed him that the older wizard was in the living room. Having showered before bed, he just stumbled out of his bedroom, after grabbing a pepperup potion. Turned out that his mate was reading through Harry's emails with Tina.

Standing at the back of the sofa, Albus could see the massive tattoo that Sirius had been talking about the night before. It was an American Turul bird, black and skeletal, with the exact same words that Harry had, except in Latin. Luckily the Hard Charger hadn't made it into anything more than his black boxers.

Albus set the kettle to start with a wave of his hand, "Anything interesting?"

"He wants to be an auror."

"No?!"

That earned him an eye roll, even as he was pulled down on Percy's lap, "No, I mean… He knows the American requirements, already mastered them, and could probably graduate now."

Albus gulped, "Would you let him?"

"Not my first choice. I want him to have a few years to enjoy being a kid," Percy admitted, "I think with the twins, we've got at least one more year before he really considers it."

"I've got to find ways to keep him busy. Just… All the busy."

"Idle hands are the devil's tools," He quoted Chaucer, making Albus grin.

"I don't think Quidditch Captain is going to cover it," Albus admitted, running a hand through the curls that had broken free during the night, at the base of his mate's neck, "And if I make him a prefect, Fred and George will riot."

"Along with the Second Gen Marauders," Percy huffed.

"Head Boy is seventh year only… I'm sunk."

"His second year he talked a lot about a Dueling Club," Percy commented, before scoffing, "Though he was not fond of your instructor that year."

He giggled before he could stop himself, "None of us were."

That got him an arched brow.

"Well, this crackpot named Gilderoy Lockheart tried to erase Newt's memories, but we didn't have proof," Albus shrugged, "I hired him so that we could flush the pompous arse out."

"How did you manage that?"

"Harry did actually… So to speak."

"Well, what about having him head that? It was mine and Orion's favorite pastime."

"I like it," The Headmaster allowed, before segueing, "I'd also like to have a competent Defense professor."

Percy couldn't help but laugh, "Can we live through the media scandal of my retirement, before we discuss my next career?"

"Fine," He rolled his eyes, "News should break tomorrow anyway."

"Père is throwing a party at his club in New York."

"Did he hate you working as an auror that much?"

"All 105.33 years I did."

"Really, he calculated it to the third?"

Percy snorted, as the kettle whistled, "He calculated it every day, by the day."

Albus moved off him, commenting, "He'll be a real joy when Harry declares his career path."

He offered across their bond to make his mate tea. The bloody American was strongly committed to his coffee though. Foul beast.

Eyes watching as he moved off in nothing but red silk pajama pants, Percy disclosed with no more than a scoff, "I don't want to think about it."

Tea fixed, he returned, sprawling out next to the vampire, who slung an arm around his shoulders, as his head fell against his mate's shoulder. They sat that way while he drank his tea, Percy going back to reading through Harry and Tina's emails. Apparently Tina had been telling Harry everything that wasn't classified about the different cases the boy saw in news articles, for four years.

Albus would admit that his mind wandered. To Harry, to the last four years. Several times it kept going back to how the fuck Abby had seen that tattoo, but he was trying to let it go.

"Do you think I slept with your brother?"

He froze at the question. The silence seemed to be answer enough for his mate, even as Albus sat up and put his empty cup on the coffee table. Yes, Percy and Abby were best friends, he'd acknowledged that. But, he didn't know if his mate knew how bad their relationship was.

"Albus, I never would've…" Percy hissed, running a hand over his face roughly, "Look, I know what I did to Gellert was horrible. But, sweetheart, I was…"

"Woah, woah, Perce. That has nothing to do with this," Albus insisted, "I think Abby would be petty enough to do that to me, but… If anyone understands how angry you were, how justified you were, it's me."

Percy studied him for several long moments. Albus thought he was trying to determine if his mate was being honest with him about not holding the affair against him, until he demanded, "Do you really not know how much he worships the ground you walk on?"

All he could manage was a snort.

"No, you will not dismiss me, Copper Top," Percy pulled his chin up, so Albus was forced to meet his gaze, "For every time that I had to sit in our favorite restaurant and hear stories that started with 'I'd started this fight' and ended with 'And then Albie showed up to do the finishing.' You will not."

"That was before…"

"Before Ariana?" Percy sighed, "I don't know if you've noticed, Albus, but there's been a whole lot of after Ariana too. If he doesn't hold that against Gellert, he certainly doesn't you."

"Yeah!"

The both looked at the empty portrait on the wall that Ariana's depiction was currently occupying. Percy grinned, while Albus rolled his eyes at her.

"He's always so antagonistic."

"Well, yeah!" Percy insisted vehemently with a broad grin.

Shocked as he was by the exclamation, Albus couldn't keep the wildly offended look off his face.

The vampire laughed and shrugged, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but those are just the rules."

"What rules?!"

Percy snickered, then asked seriously, "What's your duty to him as a big brother?"

Albus shrugged then, "I guess… To look out for him and protect him."

"And what's his duty to you as a little brother?"

His face must have shown his utter confusion, because Percy laughed before he answered.

"To resist you every step of the way and give you a hard time," The look he received was so done with him that the Graves and Potter Lord could only smile, "Sorry, babe. Luck of the draw."

Albus put together that Percy was the youngest, even just compared to his twin sister. That would have meant that he was both the baby and only boy, until Flea was born. Interesting.

"What's the luck of the draw?" Gellert demanded, rubbing his eyes and still half asleep.

They both grinned at the sight.

"Being an older or younger sibling," Albus supplied.

"Only child status for the victory!"

"For the win," Percy corrected.

"Whatever. It's the same thing!" He wandered over with tea, taking up their mate's other side.

"So, what? Abby and I have a normal relationship?"

"Pretty much," Percy speculated, "Wouldn't kill you two to stay in communication for more than five minutes. Ori wasn't wrong there."

Gellert snorted, "You can't prove that."

The vampire rolled his eyes, "Please, you wouldn't know what to do without your little sparring buddy."

"Can't prove that either."

"He and Gel do love to fight."

"Ehh, we would have been the same, if I showed up first."

"You think so?"

"Please! When I was still aged up to forty nine and you were seventeen? He'd have hated my guts."

Albus set him with a look, "Why don't you ever age up?"

"Put an end to that rubbish when he married me," Gellert hissed.

Setting their mate with an inquisitive look, Percy answered with a shrug, then, "He thought I was too attractive and worried about the floozies in Macusa."

"Hmm… Are there pictures?" He asked. Percy had already met Gellert and scaled back by a few decades when they had their mating dream.

Gellert didn't even hesitate to pull off his totem of a black and white dragon, opening it up for him to see the pictures inside. Hilda had made it before totems existed like James and Lily's, but he knew that G had never let it be tampered with. Inside were a ton of pictures, but it rushed to a picture of Percy, full beard and curly hair grown out to the top of his shoulders. He looked to be in front of Macusa, in his typical suit and trench coat, with other aurors spanning out beside him.

"You were right," Albus determined easily.

"See," Gellert huffed, "It's not just me."

Percy only rolled his eyes.

"It's also fifteen minutes until breakfast. I've got to get dressed."

"We're going to floo to Nurmengard to change clothes," His taller mate disclosed, "Then we're going to hangout in Hogsmeade with Abby."

"We are?"

"Cissy wants to see you."

"There we go."

Albus rolled his eyes, but saw them off before moving to dress. He looked through his closet of three piece suits that he hadn't worn since the twenties. His eyes kept pulling to one, but it hadn't been used since the ceremony where he became Headmaster.

The jacket and pants were mostly solid black, with the exceptions on the jacket. The alternating side of the lapel were red and green respectively, while the pockets on either side were yellow and blue. It had gold, silver, and bronze accents about the shoulders. The Hogwarts shield was on the breath pocket, as well as a larger version on the back.

This tournament was the biggest event on campus since that day, so after a moment he just went for it. Pairing it with a crisp white button up and foregoing a tie, he dug through his jewelry box for his lordship rings. There were actually two, as the Gryffindor lordship had defected to Lestat de Lioncourt's younger brother, who had already taken his wife's name, as she was the heiress for the Dumbledore line, when he was turned into a vampire.

He was slipping the solid gold lion ring, which had rubies for eyes, a large one in the roaring mouth, and tiny gems of the same breed all the way around the band, when Percy turned positively boyish and charming. The vampire expressed excitedly over their bond how much his père had talked about it and how he'd always been curious. It was such a strong and positive emotion that he felt the same buzz of the previous night.

The other ring was a gold phoenix, its wings soaring out to become the band, and it was covered completely in rubies, amber, and zircon. It slid onto his middle finger next to the lion. Even as Percy chugged his coffee at Nurmengard, before going to get dressed, not as interested in the second ring, but still like an excited puppy.

Sev hadn't come into his vampire inheritance until a couple of years after losing Lily and James. He'd already been disengaged from his empathy since that Halloween night and the fae was beginning to realize how much it bled into everything his son did. Something similar to being around Percy had happened the night Harry was sorted, but Albus was well aware that the Potions Master started shielding all the time, for fear of overwhelming the eleven year old.

Faes started coming into their empathy around ten, so Albus knew they'd be in a very different place if Harry had that inheritance and had been sucking off his father like a sponge. Percy said that Harry had gotten an inheritance test done, but he hadn't bothered to look when just checking to make sure no keys had been pulled. He promised to send in an inquiry, once he was confirmed to have custody of their family's youngest.

They were both dressing to match him that night and he had to admit to being excited. Gellert looked beautiful in a black suit, with a white lapel and pockets on the jacket, a silver shirt and black jest. Percy was in a black leather jacket, of a sort, a red dress shirt, and gold wampus cuffs.

The jacket looked too much like glistening liquid. It wasn't moving or anything, but it was not normal leather. He couldn't actually distinguish a difference from normal leather in his place behind his mate's eyes. But there was something.

He wasn't expecting Percy to pull him into the vampire's mind palace, though it was easy for him to do, given vampires' natural legilimency, and his mate wanted to show off apparently. His mental presence was suddenly there with them in Nurmengard, though he logically knew it was just an illusion as he walked to breakfast. The fabric didn't have a texture in the space, but that didn't stop him from trying out of habit.

Percy grinned, "My father left me the cloak. I'd had it ever since I was little and used to play with it as a kid. I ripped a corner off when I was twelve, in my second year at Ilvermorny."

"Percival Graves, you didn't."

His response was when the older wizard disappeared. He scoffed as his mind was fully allowed to return to Hogwarts, even as they all laughed. Moving up the hall to the staff entrance, Minerva's familiar emotional presence fell in a step behind him.

"Go on, Professor McGonagall, before you explode from the excitement."

"I simply can't believe that you made it on time looking so dapper."

He rolled his eyes before glancing over his shoulder, "You look lovely, Min."

"Thank you," She grinned, as they emerged into the hall and took their seats. Her energy was like a kitten with a ball of yarn.

He didn't know what happened after they left Hogsmeade the previous night, but it certainly seemed like Orion had caused a shake up for the better. After Lily was discovered her fourth year, Abby had asked him to brew a dose of Illusia de Fae for the witch, in case she ever wanted it. In the last night, it looked like she had scaled back to be early fifties, and checking over his familial bonds showed that Abby was matching her.

Where his brother wasn't moving past thoughts of breakfast, his deputy was already prepared to face their day. Her dressrobes were mostly black, but the torso was a bright red corset and had a roaring golden lion. It flared slightly at the bottom, though it was far from something like a ballroom gown, and where the black split to reveal an underskirt at the front showed off another bout of scarlet, which had golden lions prancing around the bottom. Then she had bell sleeves with red interior and gold lions as well, while the neckline was a simple boat neck in black.

Severus was in a high neck black dress shirt, with silver around the collar and slightly flaring sleeves. The Slytherin crest was on his back and breast pocket as well. Albus complimented his son quietly, before confirming that there had been no shenanigans after they left the previous night. Apparently even the Second Generation of Marauders succumbed to exhaustion at some point.

His sights kept straying to Harry, after the boy arrived with his band of friends. Taking him in as Hermione fussed over him, Albus couldn't help but laugh, especially as Percy and Gellert got their first glimpse of a child who should have been part of their family, if not for that tragic Halloween, now that they knew. Both cited her as taking after his daughter and it wasn't as if the Headmaster would ever disagree.

The spell didn't work the way he and Gellert had intended on the fly in Godric's Hollow, of course. They'd never be able to say who Hermione would have been in her soul's previous life; gender and inheritances that could have been would always be a complete mystery. But, she had a magical soul that should have been keeping up with their very stacked magical ancestries, so that explained quite a bit.

Harry got testy with whatever overbearing she was doing, as Albus was sending Tonks a bagel. He couldn't tell what was happening in the scuffle, but based on the protective magic reeking off the fourth year already, just like Cedric Diggory, he was going to guess that their friends were already amped up for the champions. It was probably for the best that he shield from most today; emotions were running high.

They made it halfway through breakfast, Severus decided to get cute with a comment dry as firewood, "Perhaps we should be searching the champions from stolen goods."

"I'm getting fed up with this vein, Severus," Minerva clipped.

"He might be my son, but all evidence suggests he did it!"

His son wasn't even mad about the gillyweed. Albus was well aware of that. Actually, now that the Dark Lord was well and truly gone, he thought it was cute to feel his son's excitement to have the chance to claim Harry. Didn't mean he wasn't well aware of the trap his work wife was setting up and the Headmaster just sat back to let them fight it out.

"Did it ever occur to you that our previous guest might have done it?"

"Just can't live with your golden boy…"

Her hand hit the table as she struck, "You listen here, you first rate tosser…"

Severus had the common sense to look nervous.

"My grandson has never stooped," The witch eyed him up and down like the lioness she was, "To stealing from your stores."

Albus snickered when the boy pouted at the assertion. Onyx eyes darted to Harry, who was staring up with his friends at the signs of trouble. The look of challenge on his face from the Gryffindor table spoke volumes.

Severus glanced back at her after a moment to process, "I'm guessing that's a direct quote?"

Minerva just sniffed and went back to peeling her blood orange.

"Reporters arrive promptly at eleven," He reminded them, jumping back into the conversation.

"What are we going to do with the champions?"

"I have no idea. Skeeter has proved impossible to get ahead of all year," Albus couldn't help but ask on two fronts, "I wonder if Percy would eat her?"

"If he won't," Severus hissed, "I'll volunteer."

"We could ask them to quarantine on a voluntary basis."

His best friend snorted, "Maybe before the second task. Now they'll just assume it's a kidnapping plot."

Albus rolled his eyes, but kept thinking on the issue. He startled a bit when Percy reminded him across the bond to actually eat something, but he was developing a nasty habit of forgetting in that area. Over the years he'd gotten better at it, but in his youth it had driven his mother and Bathilda to madness, as he always neglected his fire fae metabolism.

He was pondering the issue over eggs with tomatoes and mushrooms, when the matter was resolved for him. Viktor Krum challenged Harry to a Quidditch match before the Durmstrang students left, consuming the rest of breakfast. As soon as Harry agreed, Albus had to throw a shield up against his familial bond to Aberforth, as the innkeeper went ham with excitement.

It was no shock to get a note from the brat a few minutes later and he shared as much with Harry.

“Don’t forget,” Minerva started, as Harry led his band of friends and new team from the Great Hall, “Our approved guest goes off duty at noon.”

“He should be at the house and safe,” Albus said, “Bring them back for dinner.”

“Task doesn’t begin until eight.”

“This worked out,” Severus noted, “Let’s see where we are at dinner.”

Albus asked Madame Maxime if Beauxbatons wanted into the Quidditch matches the next day, but she declined as the school was leaving first. He wasn’t surprised when Fleur happily accepted Minerva’s invitation to go to Hogsmeade anyway, as she just wanted to escape campus. Cedric had trailed Harry out and seemed to be going to aid their newly formed school team, so he changed the Durmstrang team’s plan. Viktor agreed that they would use the field behind Aberforth’s house, Karkaroff going with them.

With all the champions safely off campus, Albus wasn’t as worried. He and his staff could handle reporters, but the children shouldn’t have to. Especially that lunatic!

Once they were out the door to the Great Hall, Tonks watched all the new school team members dash off to retrieve their Quidditch supplies, everyone from their house following after them. Harry sent the youngest Weasley off to her final with a wish of luck, then wandered off with Granger, Longbottom, and the Weasley of his year toward the grounds. Tonks walked a few steps behind them, keeping an eye on their surroundings.

“You coming to meet the in-laws, sis?”

“I think it'll hold until tonight,” Hermione shrugged, “Draco should have the chance to meet Sirius first.”

“Fine. I’ll see you at dinner?” 

“Don’t get kidnapped,” The witch reminded him again, even as she nodded, “I’m going to stay here and deal with our pest problem.”

“I’ll help!” Neville offered, “Got a nice insecticide that should do the trick.”

“This problem’s been bugging the hell outta me all year,” Harry put in with a chuckle.

Ron rolled his eyes, “You lot aren’t bloody funny.”

Harry snickered, “Any idea what your brothers have planned?”

“Not a clue, but Georgie was drawing in his little black book this morning,” The scarlet fourth year confessed, “They’ve been planning their declaration since they were four in that book. So it should be good.”

“Even better if you find your motivation and win,” Hermione clipped.

“I have no interest in winning. I just want to survive in one piece.”

“Oh, come on, Harry! At least grab it, if Cedric doesn’t!” Ron encouraged him.

“You people are hard of hearing.”.

Granger drug away both of the other boys and Tonks followed Harry on down the well travelled path to Hagrid’s hut. She was a little surprised to see the snow white phoenix and a pair a red salamanders perched about the half-giant who was sitting on his steps. Warning had been rampant about the lot the night before, but Tonks hadn't seen scale nor feather of either. 

Harry grinned and broke off in a run to see his friend, forcing her to follow.

“Hey, Hagrid,” He slowed from a jog before the man, his hands disappearing into the pockets of his jeans, “Something you might have forgotten to tell me?”

“There yeh are, Harry!” Hagrid swiped a hand over the boy’s unruly hair and shoulder, “Got meself quite the firecall from ol’ Newt last night.”

“He didn’t come down?” Boy sounded genuinely surprised, “I know he was on campus at some point.”

“Well, brother o’ his was ‘bout to drop,” The professor explained, picking Hedwig up from his shoulder and passing her to the familiar’s charge, “On’y thing ter be done fer magic drainin’.”

“What do you think of Hektor and Hedeon?”

“Is that their names?”

“Yeah, they’re Fred and George’s familiars,” He confessed, before he seemed to realize that he may as well, “We also found out that the twins are my mates.”

Both salamanders scattered away from him, as the giant soared to his feet, yanking Harry into a bear hug, “That’s fabulous, Harry! Molly an’ Arthur’ll be thrilled.”

“Yeah, the families are all a twitter,” Harry gasped out, once he was put back on his feet.

“Then what’s this nonsense ‘bout you runnin’ off with Diggory,” The man demanded, “No wonder the boys wasn’ happy ‘bout it.”

“That got outta hand,” Harry admitted, one hand swiping through his hair.

“Yer nervous ‘bout tonight.”

It was a statement. Tonks was surprised, as Harry hadn’t shown a hide nor hair of being nervous all morning, but it had only taken one look from the Care of Magical Creatures professor. Seemed to two were closer than she realized.

Harry huffed and kicked at a small rock at his feet, “Maybe a bit.”

“Well, there ain’ nothin’ fer yer to be worried ‘bout, Harry,” Hagrid assured, “Haven’ seen me a thing in that there maze that you couldn’ handle. Why wors’ thing in there is…”

“What is it with everyone trying to warn him off?! It's a competition!”

All three of them looked back up the path and found the Headmaster coming down with his deputy as his side. The witch was grinning, while the fae looked done with his grandson and employee in equal measure. Apparently finding the pair surrounded by two salamancers and a phoenix was just a testament to their guilt.

“Why don’t we let him just have his own menagerie?”

“You let Scamander have his case,” McGonagall noted, “Made it for him, as a matter of fact.”

“Sorry, Dumbledore,” Hagrid offered, scratching his head, though he couldn’t fight a grin.

“Don’t lie to me, Hagrid,” The man noted, his arms crossing over his chest, “You’d give him a map without so much as a by your leave.”

Harry beamed at the Headmaster, who caved and disrupted his already chaotic hair.

“That’s not true!” The ten foot tall wizard insisted, “I don’ know where it is ta say!”

“Hagrid!”

“I believe you’re coming with me, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall pointed him back up the path, “This team isn’t going to lead itself.”

“Hagrid,” the Headmaster sighed, “I need your help.”

“Coming, Professor,” Harry turned to Hedeon and Hektor,  _ “You two want to come with me? I’m going to meet up with Fred and George.” _

The two slithered up him and wrapped around his arm with the tattoo, while Hedwig rested on his opposite shoulder. He got them settled and turned to follow his Head of House up the hill to the campus entrance. All that did was give the Headmaster permission to call after them.

"Be back by dinner! And stay with Professor McGonagall!" The scarlet fae hollered, "And no disappearing acts."

From her spot two steps behind him, Tonks saw the moment Harry pulled a devilish little smile, before promptly disappearing with a look over his shoulder. Hagrid and McGonagall busted out laughing, realizing that he must have the cloak on his person, even if he wasn't wearing it in a traditional fashion. Dumbledore didn't even bother to yell, though a hand perched on his hip and he got a pinched look, before he stomped off waving for the half-giant to follow.

Tonks wasn't quite sure what to do, but when her charge didn't reappear when the Headmaster was gone, she broke over to ask the witch, "What should I…"

"Don't worry," The Gryffindor encouraged, "He'll be at the exit."

Sure enough, she didn't even have to come out of her camouflage charm. When they got to the gates, standing at the front of the gathered troop and shouting about how long the lioness kept them waiting, was one Harry James Potter. The Transfiguration professor rolled her eyes and made them all sign a parchment, listing who was with her, while Karkaroff was doing the same with the Durmstrang students.

Harry was talking to Ginny Weasley and a small blonde girl in Ravenclaw robes, "Now, remember, you've been selected for this very special mission."

"We shall serve with distinction!"

Girl Weasley nodded, "Yes! We'll get the information and trade off after dinner."

"I knew I could count on you, girls."

Tonks took a look at the list, as her old professor let the last student sign.

_ Black, Draco _

_ Daniels, Alisha _

_ Davies, Roger _

_ Delacour, Fleur _

_ Diggory, Cedric _

_ Fleet, Herbert _

_ Patil, Padma _

_ Patil, Parvati _

_ Potter, Harry _

_ Weasley, Fred _

_ Weasley, George _

McGonagall let her tabby cat patronus take the scroll into its translucent mouth, then sent it off with confirmation that their own personal Houdini had been located. The party of twelve, herself not included since she wasn't visible, started up the road to Hogsmeade. The salamanders abandoned Harry for their firestarters, but he hung back with lioness and his phoenix.

"That was not a nice thing to do to your grandfather."

"Neither is making me face this horrible tournament!" Harry quipped, "He'll live."

"You know that's not his fault."

"Stupid Death Eater."

"No argument there," She brushed off his jacket, "So, what all have you got in the totems today?"

"Everything I know how to use."

"Well, I can't say that I blame you," She gave him a sideways look as they moved at the back of the pack, "You could always try to bring eternal glory home for Gryffindor."

"You too, huh?"

"It wouldn't hurt you to put a little effort into actually winning."

"You can't prove that," Harry insisted, "I'd rather just survive it. Thank you."

The witch huffed, but Tonks thought it was a decidedly fond sound, "Is this about following in the family tradition?"

His face twisting into a sneer of utter disgust was answer enough.

"You're already their kid," She insisted quietly, "You may as well claim the benefits. Everyone else is going to make sure you're held accountable for it as is."

Harry scoffed, kicking at a stray stick, and hands going into his pockets, "They'd flip if I even suggested that."

She studied him for a long moment, black hat with a lion dangling on the end spinning in the wind, "Graves filed for custody of you."

That got a start, "What about Siri…"

"They'll work that out," Minerva dismissed with a wave, "He did it before Pettigrew's capture."

"Oh…"

"I'm just saying, if you wanted to follow in the family tradition of winning this thing," She shrugged, "You could."

As they emerged from the trail to the start of Hogsmeade, McGonagall called everyone closer and cast a camouflage charm on the lot. She pointed out the house that they were making for and everyone took off quickly. No reason to get badgered by the reporters waiting to erupt on campus.

They made it to the front gate, an augurey and raven kissing was emblazoned in black iron, and it was a sigil which Tonks had learned far too much about the night before. She appreciated the fact that Minerva didn't bother knocking and just let the kids in, removing her spell and demanding hats and coats be put away in an orderly fashion. By the time they were all settled, Aberforth Dumbledore had wandered into the foyer.

He locked eyes with McGonagall and it was an instant stalemate. Neither of them wanted to take the other kids and miss the family reunion moment, but something had to give. Finally, figuring Harry was about to be with the Hard Charger and in no danger in the house, and that her shift would be over before the kids left, Tonks popped into the parlor to take her spell off and just walked out.

"I'll take the kids to the Quidditch pitch, Grandpa Abby!"

He jumped, but all the kids were already looking at her. Harry actually went along with the plot better than anyone, jabbing a thumb at her and disclosing, "Guys, this is Auror Nymphadora Tonks. She's married to Professor Lupin."

Apparently that was all it took to immediately endear her to the other students. As a matter of fact, it was the Patil twins who snaked around her first, inquiring what it would take to get custody of Remy between the hours of nine am and four pm during the next school year. All the others trailed her jumping on the bandwagon, making the metamorphmagus burst into giggles.

"Cedric, Roger," Harry called after them, "You're in charge until I get there!"

They made it to Abby's just before Krum issued his challenge and Percy had to roll his eyes, along with Remus, at Abby and Sirius' exuberance. Both ran off to get the Marauders' old training supplies out and cleaned, while he rolled his eyes alongside Remus. Gellert and Cissy didn't care one way or another, the girl who had been raised like a daughter to them and Vinda, falling into his husband's arms.

He couldn't believe the girl hadn't run to them when Sirius was arrested, but had to admit that he had curled up in New York to lick his wounds after losing Harry. No one had thought they could come to him after that trauma and he hadn't had it in him to show them differently. Not then, not after Gellert told him that they needed to give up the baby to the muggle world to keep him safe.

He'd lost Flea and James to death, but losing Harry for a decade had been just as painful; maybe more do. Being a Peverell, studying death to better connect with the father that he never got to meet and coming into his vampire inheritance at twenty-five, he had no fear of death. But, knowing what Harry had endured made him reel, and all because he hadn't just demanded custody of him.

That spurred him into calling Tina from the cell phone he'd designed to run on magic. He didn't have that much longer before he had to raise the white or his père was going to start eating people. He'd asked that any correspondences be sent to the old Scamander manor, since it was the closest location to the Ministry.

It rang twice, before her voice answered, sounding like she'd just finished hissing at someone, "It's here. I know you've been waiting, I'm so sorry! Fudge has a stupid shiny silver wax seal and…"

"Niff?"

"I know he's Newt's familiar, but it's only cute when it's not our important shit!"

"How long have you been chasing him?"

"Since nine."

"Put me on speaker."

She did and within five seconds he'd changed his vocal chords just enough to roar. Within moments Tina had whatever the Ministry sent in response to his custody claim. He hoped they weren't going to try to be cute.

His oldest daughter laughed, "He didn't even bother to write a note. It's a custody certificate citing you as his primary custodian."

"Nice to know they haven't completely lost their minds."

"Congrats," Tina offered, "I'll see you tonight."

"Need me to get him back in the case?"

"See, this is why you're the favorite."

He helped the Scamanders out, before promptly moving to call his parents. It was two minutes until ten and it was not a smart man who kept his majesty waiting. Especially while asking the vampire to delay a chance to spill blood.

"Is Harry settled?" Gellert asked, from his place holding Capri. She was looking at him funny for the roaring, but everyone else just accepted it as normal.

"Right as rain," He allowed, phone ringing in his ear, "She'll bring us the custody certificate tonight."

The ringing stopped and then, "You know, I remember a time you didn't cut it so close to the vest."

"Sorry, Père. If it's any consolation, everything is settled."

"Fine. One meal will have to do. Are we meeting at Nurmengard?"

"No, come to Abby's. He'll get you there."

"What about you?"

"Gel and I are going to attend with Albus."

"Oh, yes! We must make sure the new boo is claimed publically!"

Percy just rolled his eyes and cut him off, "Alright, au revoir!"

He hung up, shaking his head at Remus when the werewolf couldn't hold back a laugh, because of his werewolf hearing. No one could out obnoxious his père. It was ridiculous. The thoughts were chased away by Teddy colliding with his leg, "Wampus! Rawr!"

A laugh escaped him, "Alright, I suppose."

He changed into his wampus form and let the blue haired tot with Remus' eyes pet him. After a moment the toddler backed up and threw his hands up like claws, "Rawr!!"

His responding roar was enough to put the boy on his backside. Teddy only squealed, rolling onto his back, arms and legs cheering wildly. It was a horrified gasp from his husband's direction that pulled his attention up. Capri was not sold on the cat as big as her couch suddenly in the middle of the living room. Teddy didn't even notice, as he jumped up to climb all over Percy, but Gellert moved to soothe her.

"Don't worry, darling, that's just my husband, Percy. He just looks like a wampus at the moment."

"He huge."

"Yes. I suppose he's always been a bit colossal."

"He eat me?"

"No. Just think of him as a very large house cat."

"Remember when Daddy was doing that last night, Capri?" Narcissa put in.

"Yeah, but he just doggy…" She studied them for a few minutes from the safety of Gellert's lap. Remus came over to scold and corral his son, as if there was anything the toddler could do to him that many children hadn't done before. She quickly demanded that the werewolf pet him, to verify that he wasn't going to eat her Uncle Moon either.

It gave him a few minutes to take in Harry's little disappearing act down at Hagrid's, confirming that the boy had the cloak on him. He took the enthusiastic lashing that it was entirely his fault with a grin and wink across his mating bond. Assuring the Headmaster that their grandson would pop right back up, Percy shielded his bond from thoughts of the gift he'd brought with him from Nurmengard.

Finally the little witch jumped down and moved closer, so Percy laid down to make her feel better. Teddy was laying in his mane, as the tot was perched on his back and Remus was squatting next to him with his hand on the vampire's spine. Capri approached slowly and put her hand up to his nose, before giving it a quick swipe.

When he didn't leap to eat her, she came closer and tried again. Finally, the girl seemed to relax and started to explore him like Teddy. Eventually, both the tots moved to rest on his side, talking in excited child's garble.

By that point McGonagall and the kids had arrived. Abby passed by the doorway, as Sirius returned using the kitchen entrance to avoid a spectacle. His godson was nervous and jittery, making the vampire fight not to roll his eyes.

He'd seen Draco the day before and the two were cut from the same star. Probably the same one on Orion's belt, if stars have any form of justice. They'd get along swell.

The troop of Quidditch players passed by the doorway led by Tonks. None of them spared a look for the room, which was probably for the best given the state of himself and Sirius. Minerva appeared in the doorway next, before she turned to let the boys in, but that only led to her pulling a face.

She tried to glare back toward the front door, but it didn't work because she couldn't stop grinning, "This is not the Yule Ball and you are not going on dates! Get in here!"

They all chuckled at realizing that the boys had been straightening each other out by the door. The pair came around the door in matching leather jackets, Draco's totem standing out against his white shirt. Sirius jumped up, the two of them just staring at each other.

Teddy earned them a private moment, as Cissy stood to grab her daughter and hug her son, as he shouted, "Kitty!!"

"There's my little bud!"

Harry picked him up and made for Remus, but then his gaze kept on straying to Percy. That wasn't abnormal when people first saw an American lion in a domestic setting, but the look on his face was. Rather than surprise, or wonder, or intrigue, Harry looked irritated. He'd never had someone not fond of his animagus form and having Harry be the first made him feel like the day before, when he thought his père had stolen the show.

"Kitty! Look!"

"I see him."

"What's the matter, cub?" Remus asked confused, looking between the two, "It's just Grandpa Percy."

"I'm well aware."

Draco huffed, where he was finally pulling away from Sirius' embrace, though he stayed under his father's arm, "It's not that bad. A lot of forms run in families."

"It's not even cool anymore!"

"Oh, come now…"

"No, he's bigger and better in every way!" Harry declared, "Just a waste of a year!"

"Oh, poor you, having to share with the Hard Charger," Draco sassed him.

Remus seemed to realize what they were implying all at once, "You're an animagus!?"

"And you didn't tell me?!" Sirius shouted.

"Technically we both are," Draco confessed, "Figured it out when we were thirteen."

"Draco!"

"Mum, if you're going to yell at every little thing, we'll never get through this."

"Well, come on then," Abby encouraged, back to being a salt and pepper far of fifty, where he'd been standing next to Remus, "Let's see them."

"Dray can show you his," Harry muttered, stomping toward the door, "I've got a team to train."

Percy shot back into his human form and barred the doorway with a bookshelf, "Get back here!"

Harry returned, but the glare he sent the vampire got Percy right in the chest. Both Gellert and Albus tried to soothe him, reminding the wizard that Harry was just upset to have his party trick stolen. Still, it stung because he couldn't be more thrilled to match animagus forms with the kid who had also been named after him.

He pulled the fourth year down next to him on a sofa, but the teenager wouldn't even look at him by that point, "Harry, honey, I'm sorry. I never would have stolen your thunder! We all really want to see both your animagus forms." When that didn't get a reaction, he huffed and confessed, "You know… You got the form your father always wanted."

"Really?" Harry asked, spinning to face him.

"Oh yeah," It was Sirius who answered, "Couldn't wait to take after the Hard Charger. Sat depressed in Nurmengard for a week when he got his answer."

"Skipped class, wouldn't even talk to us," Remus admitted, "He learned to live with it eventually."

"Grandpa Flea never could figure it out. He didn't have the discipline," Percy chuckled at the memory, "It usually runs between father and son, but since his dad couldn't do it, Jimmy hoped…"

As he trailed off, Harry's eyes shot to McGonagall. She just smiled at him and clipped, "See."

He and Abby shared a confused look, but Harry bounced up totally chipper suddenly. He and Draco moved to take up the spot before the fireplace. Sirius and Remus moved to stand before the boys, while Cissy reclaimed her seat with Gellert, passing Capri back to the seer. Teddy jumped up to sit in the spot between Abby and Percy, as his best friend joined him on the sofa Harry vacated.

"Kitty!" Was the exclamation when both transformed.

Capri was more confident with Draco, as she knew him and had a greater sense that this was still her brother. Kept a weary eye on Harry though, rolling her silver eyes at the knowledge that there were now two of them. Gellert chuckled at her garbled commentary.

Truly both boys' forms were exquisite. Harry was a smaller version of himself and Draco was a white direwolf; an inverted version of his father's grim, if there ever was one. It only took a moment for Sirius to turn and then he'd taken to rough housing with his son. Percy got up to kneel in front of Harry, ruffling his mane.

"Well, you may have to share with me, but you did manage it two years sooner," A certain sparkle that reminded him of Albus came back into Harry's eyes, before the black and gold head started to clamor against him, "Oh, what? You like me again?"

After a moment he was abandoned for Sirius, Harry wandering over to play with his godfather, before he snaked himself around Remus' legs. Percy watched from the floor, unsurprised that Albus was jealous, as his fae mate was forced to welcome the reporters coming to campus. With a few minutes, Harry no longer seemed upset about having to share forms and started pushing at him forcefully, until he changed with a laugh.

Wampusses were much stronger, even than typical large cats, so the play came to an end when they overturned Abby and his couch. He yelled at them for being absolute beasts and the boys changed back. That was when the younger Dumbledore brother finally demanded to see the pair's tattoos.

They both stripped, Narcissa laying their things on the back of the sofa. Draco only went down to his undershirt, as he'd only gotten the two brands on his shoulders. Sirius and Remus both had to swallow growls at seeing Harry's scarring for the first time, when he bared himself without a second thought.

"My goodness, no wonder you needed a poppy potion," Cissy commented, running her hand over the lion, "They're lovely dear, but you might have less skin left then Sirius."

The man in question snorted, "Not quite, but he's getting there."

"Unbelievable," Abby muttered next to him, "Percy, the moment we get to Valhalla…"

"Remind you to fall smittenly into Ori's arms? Got it."

"Not quite what I had in mind."

"Alright, thrilled as I am that the village is back together," Minerva prompted, "I believe the boys have a team to get ready."

They sent the boys off to Quidditch practice, most trailing, but there were exceptions. Gellert went into the kitchen with Cissy to get lunch settled and only then did it strike Percy that his husband had been quiet on the Harry front. He'd really thought the man would be back to normal with their grandson.

The idea of sending Harry into the maze before getting him and Gellert back on track made his stomach roll. His seer couldn't get past the fact that Harry took after him so much, but damn it he took after all of them. Watching him train his team, Percy saw how demanding Harry was, just like himself, and he was a fabulous leader, just like Albus, and, yes, people were pulled to him just like Gellert. But, they were in the boy's life, and that was bound to happen!

Lunch came and went, then all the kids were back in the air. With the exception of his nieces, who had everyone's measurements and decided to set up shop in the kitchen with Narcissa. All the more he wasn't surprised when his husband came wandering into the pitch.

Percy was sitting on a bench off by himself, watching as Abby, Sirius, and Minerva shouted instructions and critiques from the edge of the pitch, while Remus had the kids on a blanket watching the team. His husband wandered over, taking the seat next to him, and intertwining their hands. Appraising the siren, he reminded, "You can't avoid him all day."

"I don't know what to say to him."

"How about the truth?"

"Not sure I know what that is at the moment."

"Gel… What are you so damn worried about? There are going to be people that don't like you; it's never bothered you before."

"He shouldn't suffer for my choices," Black and white eyes turned to him with a sigh, "What is it your religion says? About sin and generations?"

"The sins of the father aren't the sins of the son," Percy supplied, "But, is supposed to be about not blaming one for the other's decisions."

"Just because people shouldn't," Gellert reminded, "Doesn't mean they won't."

"You lived in fear for James everyday, thinking someone would curse him as your heir," Percy reminded him of the last time they went through this, "And one night, Voldemort claimed your legacy and did just that."

Gellert flinched at the reminder, watching Harry complete evasive maneuvers with his chasers.

"Then, the sun came up the next morning and we endured. Whatever happens, Gel, we'll face it as a family," Percy told him, "Your legacy is just as likely to save him, as it is to hurt him, but you can't control the choices he'll make."

"I'll talk to him before he leaves."

"Good."

Albus laughed when Severus came into dinner shaking his head and spinning a tale of Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood using the cloak to take thirty pages of notes on the Durmstrang team. His son had taken the cloak from them and planned to return it to his son with a good tongue lashing. The Headmaster just shook his head, but he wasn't surprised by the aggressive tactics.

There had been a shift over the course of the day. Where people had been against Harry all year, suddenly he had quite a few more fans, as interest shifted to seeing him take on the most infamous Quidditch player in the world. That meant the news of the Quidditch match had reached reporters and now it was almost as big a deal as the final task.

News wouldn't break until the next day of Percy's retirement, but after Harry's change in custody had been confirmed this morning, Albus had to admit that he was expecting the two to be announced side by side. Today, all the headlines were proclaiming the end of the Dark Lord, after they'd given Theseus and Tina all the information on the horcruxes to publish, as well as Sirius' innocence, alongside Peter's capture being broadcasted. Everyone was talking about the headlines, from the head table and down to their students.

Surprising all of them had been the absolute lack of presence from Rita Skeeter. The witch had been granted entrance with all the others and then disappeared without a trace. He was sure that wouldn't end well.

Only a few minutes after dinner started the Hogwarts team returned through the main entrance, just as Minnie was coming through the staff door. He wasn't concerned until it became obvious that Harry wasn't among his troop. Severus shared a look with him, before they both raised a brow at the witch.

His deputy just waved him off, "Teddy wanted a song. He'll be back soon."

"He has no business travelling alone!"

"He's got the cloak, Albus. Relax."

"No, he doesn't," Severus jumped in, "I do."

That got his work wife's attention, her eyes growing wide, "No, he said… Oh, gods. I'm so sorry, I thought…"

His son took a deep breath, "It's alright. I think I know how he plans to get back. I'll go get him."

Albus had rushed to his mating bonds and Percy had assured him that Gellert was talking to Harry on the porch. He made his vampire mate promise to keep the boy there, until Severus could get him back to campus. Logically, he knew Harry wasn't defenseless, but he was still only fourteen and he wasn't sure if the boy would square off against a friend.

He watched Sev go, biting at his thumbnail.

As everyone else was getting their coats and preparing to leave, Teddy had demanded a song. He blushed red as his shirt, but McGonagall let him stay as long as he promised that no one would see him on his way back. Mentioning that he'd take an alternative route instead of using the cloak that Ginny had slipped his mind.

Once his blue haired buddy was asleep, alongside Capri, so that they could handle staying up late for the final task, Harry got ready to take off. Untangling little fingers from his scarlet shirt took a few minutes, but soon he was slipping back downstairs. Aunt Cissy smiled at him and kissed his cheek, before disappearing from the doorway to do and get ready. He didn't think about the fact she was probably checking his mental stability, being a mind healer, until she was gone.

On the stairs, Sirius and Remus hugged him as they were moving up to get ready themselves. They were both coming to the Quidditch match the next morning, as well as Tonks who high fived him on the way up following his husband. She'd commented throughout the day that she didn't know what everyone was so on about, apparently he was more boring than she expected. Harry laughed, but wasn't dumb enough to argue his case. 

Grandpa Percy and Grandpa Abby were already dressed and having a drink by the bar, when he hugged them bye, and they sent him packing to get dinner. The vampire divulged, "We're about to floo to campus. I'm sure we'll see each other before the final task."

Slipping out the back door and onto the large screened in porch, Harry was surprised when his Dark Lord grandfather followed him out. The older seer had certainly avoided him all day. Jamming his hands into his pockets, the fourth year demanded, "Does this mean you're speaking to me again?"

"I'm so sorry, Little Prince, I…" Gellert sighed, glancing upward for inspiration, "I just want to protect you."

"Yeah, because not having you in my life kept me so safe at ten," Harry scoffed, "Even when I want you idiots in my life, you refuse to cooperate! I take a step forward with one of you, then everyone else backs up."

He wandered over and took a seat on the porch swing, "Harry… Your father burned for who I was. I don't think I'll survive losing you too."

Rolling his eyes, the heir sat next to him. "My father, hell, both my parents burned," He corrected, "Because one magic dependent loon thought he was entitled to rule the world because he was an illegitimate Slytherin heir."

"People are going to hate you for who I am and you don't deserve that."

"Look, I managed to make friends with Viktor Krum," Harry snorted, "I'm not saying I'll be able to do that with everyone, but I know I'll try. I can't go through life afraid of your legacy."

Gellert rolled his eyes, "No, it would be very un-Gryffindor-like of you."

"It would be very un-dragon-like of me."

They both settled into silence for a few minutes. Harry wasn't worried, since he could always sneak into the kitchens, after using the Chamber entrance. Besides, there had been something that he wanted to bring up to his grandfather since the previous school year, but he'd never found his nerve.

"Grandpa… Do you still want to find it?"

"What?"

"The stone."

He reeled, "No, gods no. I'll gladly wait until my time comes, to be with those I've lost."

Harry hummed, "Doesn't work the way people expected anyway."

"What?"

He reached up and pulled the deathly hallows symbol from its place in his father's necklace. It was so full he didn't have to further open it, instead just willing the stone out. When it came, he dropped it in his grandfather's hand, "Now, stop being weird with me."

"You know," Gellert started again after a moment, when he was no longer struck to silence by the sudden appearance of Ariana, Credence, Vinda, and James, who Harry couldn't see, "You could try to win."

"Do my school robes have a snake on them?"

"No," A new voice sounded off making them both jump, "But I don't think that the possibility is as outlandish as you make it sound."

"Pops! What are you doing here?"

"It seems you lost some valuables," Severus put forth as he came up on the porch using the screen door. He quickly handed off the cloak and map to his son, "So, someone had to make sure that you made it back on time."

"Damn it," Harry cursed, putting both back in his dad's totem, assuming Gin's mission failed. He beamed at the vampire when a thick stack of notes on the Durmstrang team was handed over next, "Yes! Victory is ours."

"You should get back," Gellert said standing, trying to hand the stone back, "I'm sure that Grandpa Percy will be waiting on me."

"Keep it," Harry dismissed. He'd learned enough about necromancy since having the stone that he could talk to spirits if he wanted to, even before his inheritance came in. Other than exorcisms or the boost of energy longevity that vampires got at twenty five, he didn't need to wait or use the stone.

The siren moved back into the house to find his husband, following a tight hug, and Harry bounced off the porch following his father. The vampire set him with a look as they crossed the field of poppies, "What is he keeping?"

"The resurrection stone."

Severus turned to him sharply, taken aback by the casual way the fourteen year old said it, "You could say it with a little more reverence."

"It doesn't do anything your necromancy can't," He insisted, "It's just a rock to us."

"You have a vampire inheritance?"

"Yep!"

"What else?"

"Umm… Parsel…"

That got an eye roll, "Obviously."

"Siren, genie, and fire fae."

"Five…" Severus just shook his head, as they approached the willow and only tree on the far edge of the flower field, "I blame your father!"

"Why?" Harry asked, moving a large group of leaves off the silver door, emblazoned with a snake, that was hidden by the strands of leaves on the ground. With a hissed command, the lock unlatched and he pulled the door up.

"He had three and was considered the most exceptional wizard of our generation," The Potions Master confessed, climbing the ladder down into the exit tunnel.

"Really?!" Harry asked, moving to follow him, "Cool!"

He pulled the door shut behind him and jumped the last couple feet down the ladder. His father already cast a lighting spell into the air and they set off for the Chamber of Secrets proper, "Did you tell anyone about this exit?"

"No, but I suppose I may as well. The jig is up anyway."

"Perhaps not as much as I implied."

"Huh?"

"I didn't actually tell anyone about this place," His pops admitted, "I just wanted you to stay on campus last night."

"Yes!!!" Harry cheered, jumping into his father to hug him before he could think better of it. 

Severus hugged him back expressing, "That doesn't mean you can use it all day, every day."

As he ran a hand through his hair though, he realized it caused more questions than answers, "If you knew about it…"

"I brought the Headmaster down several times during your second year, but it was always utterly deserted," Severus sighed, "The basilisk didn't actually live here, it could just be summoned using…"

"The spell in the library behind Slytherin," Harry nodded, "Yeah, I found that while exploring."

He opened his mouth to keep talking, seemed to battle with himself for a few moments, then finally divulged, "Your mother and I used to sneak out using that exit."

"You and Mum snuck out?"

As they finally arrived in the main chamber, he couldn't resist an eye roll, though he was also smirking, "Yes, believe it or not. We may not have been your precious Marauders, but we didn't sit here bored for seven years!"

"Forgive me for not thinking little miss Head Girl had a rebellious streak," Harry shrugged, "Did Dad ever come down here?"

He smiled, "Once."

"When?!"

"The night we snuck out to get married," The vampire admitted, as they started up the tunnel that came out at the staff entrance; Harry pulling the map to see if the coast was clear, "It was the only way to get around the other Marauders and that thing."

"Wicked!"

When the coast was clear, they came out of a portrait of the Hogwarts founders, Severus shutting it quickly. Harry was already bouncing away, but he called for the boy's attention once more, "For the record, your mother was ninety percent rebellious streak. She just had a cherub like demeanor no one could cut up when the authorities came to call."

"Noted!"

He bounced around the corner and into the Great Hall. His father had already taken his seat by the time he arrived and his grandfather looked relieved. One of them was bound to crack about what had the lot on high alert. Harry just needed to find the right one.

The Gryffindor half of the band was seated at the end of the table once more. He sat down between Fred and George, across from his sister and her jar with a beetle trapped inside, "So, how did your day go?"

"Smooth sailing all the way!" Hermione beamed, "It's soundproofed, blacked out, and has an air permeable lid."

Harry was surprised she'd bothered with the last, honestly, as they'd confirmed it was more than enough hair to hold her for twenty four hours without it. 

His sister only shrugged, "I was feeling merciful."

He laughed and made a plate, "Whatever you say, Little Dragon."

"Where are you going after this?" Fred demanded.

"Champions all have a meeting in the Headmaster's office," He disclosed, "Then I'm not sure."

"Think you can live without us for a couple hours?" George inquired.

Fred grinned devilishly, "We'll make it up to you later."

"I'll live," He allowed, "But, I'll see you before the final task?"

"Definitely!" They chorused.

"How's the team?" Gin demanded, Ron nodding at her side where the younger Gryffindor was stationed next to Hermione.

"If they win, they bloody well earned it," Harry admitted, "We weren't taking any prisoners. Good work on the mission."

"But, Snape…"

"Turns out there are privileges to being in the Old Snake's pocket. I should have cashed in on that at eleven."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just don't abuse the privilege."

"How're the team colors coming, Vati?"

She answered with a sewing needle in her mouth, black cloth and a Hogwarts shield visible, "Looking good, Cap! Hopefully we'll be done by the final task."

"Did Draco come out alright?" Neville demanded next to George.

"Little red rimmed around the eyes, but no worse for wear," Harry disclosed, "Especially after he found out that their totems match as well as their animagus forms."

Dinner passed quickly and then he took off for the final meeting with the other champions. All four of them met at the entrance and started toward the Headmaster's office. Harry had to admit that they talked more about the Quidditch match scheduled for the next morning, then they did the final task.

Albus didn't stop chewing at his thumbnail until Harry bounced through the Great Hall doors. He didn't do anything, but sit with his friends and get dinner, but it enabled the fae to breathe. A sense of relief flooded him, as he felt Gellert and Percy arrive back in his apartment, wanting their help to keep an eye on Harry after he left his office.

Percy agreed to do so quickly. Their siren was still shaken by what Harry had given him. Both were keeping a close eye on Gellert and Albus would broach the conversation as soon as the champions were squared away. The kids were saving their energies for that night, so dinner was actually a quiet affair, as most would be going to get ready afterward. All his Heads of House were heading to common rooms until seven thirty to keep an eye out for trouble.

The Little Prince was as likely to go back to the common room, as he was to tongue a dementor, so he wanted someone else ready to tail him. Especially when he realized that the twins were leaving after a kiss each, with enough tongue to make his eyes roll, even if it was brief enough. The younger Gryffindor was going to be gunning for time alone and a protective streak had ignited on his paternal chest; from the moment Percy confirmed that they had that certificate.

"You going to be alright putting him in that maze?"

"No."

"Don't be a baby."

"He is fourteen!"

"This was a crisis to have on Halloween. You know we have no choice."

"This is why I hate binding magical contracts."

Minerva rolled her eyes and sat back, eyes becoming slits, "Albus, after everything that has come out in the last twenty four hours, are you really going to say you don't think he has as much of a chance to win as the others?"

"This is not about him winning! That is not the objective."

"It might only be a school competition," Severus put out, "But success is always the objective."

"Does that mean you finally found his motivation?"

"I'm working on it."

"Albus, get Graves on the case, would you? We've been trying to find it all year."

"I cannot believe we're having this conversation," Albus dug the heels of his hands into his eyes before dragging them down his face. Then he sat forward, hands intertwined as he admitted, "He says he's working on it too."

"Sure, come swooping it and steal all the parental glory," Sev commented, dry as a desert.

He pulled a face of disgust, "He excavated a basilisk with Draco at twelve, he has developed two groundbreaking potions and will have published them by fourteen…"

Minerva just smiled, "I'm glad we all agree on that."

"Oh, recess is over," Albus hissed, though it was more bird than cat-like, before he turned back to his son, "And let's go back and talk about his dueling skills at age twelve, while we're at it!"

"Don't forget you have to give him some free time," She noted.

"I'm not solely responsible for that!"

He rolled his eyes at his son, but turned to inform her, "He can sleep. That's it." Then, he turned back once more, "And let's not pretend that in that entryway, he wasn't you and Tiger Lily catching James Potter in an act, come again."

"He's got a point, Severus," Minerva commented, "The numbers just got a little topsy turvy in the new generation."

"My point is," Albus waved him off, "I've been riding high off Percy's excitement over the animagus form and you every blasted time he calls you 'Pops'."

"Oh, has he?" Minerva asked the vampire.

"I'm not even in the running for parental glory," Albus finished with a wave, "Seek rivals elsewhere."

"I meant your showboating mate," Severus huffed, "Feeling a little insecure are we?"

"Boys, turn your energies elsewhere," Minerva instructed. Once they complied she reminded, "Our only goal is finding that motivation."

"Unbelievable," Albus huffed.

"Graves and I are on it," Severus allowed, then hissed, "Then, I have a very long list of complaints for a certain grandparent about their precious prince!"

"Let it go, Sev."

"No."

Percy encouraged him across the bond to let the vampire be mad, reminding him that it was perfectly natural. His mate owned that he'd shown his ass at his père's the night before, over essentially the same thing. They were all being bombarded by the sheer competitive spirit in the air, as the school year closed out big, in some fashion.

"Are you going to be able to put him in the maze?"

"Yes," He admitted unhappily.

"Good."

"Mary, Mother of… The twins are gonna burn this place down," He realized, as they started moving down the staff entrance.

"Seventeen year old showmen, with fire fae and salamander inheritances, who are twinned stone hallows?" Minerva listed as they were boarding the Headmaster's staircase, "What was your first clue?"

"I found out about his inheritances."

"How?"

"I asked him," Severus stated, before flinging out the password and gliding up the stairs.

"It's a wonder no one in this family ever thought of that before," Albus quipped, when he finally sunk into his chair.

"And?"

"He's got five," His voice was low, but unassuming, "And based on some comments he made after giving the Liberator the resurrection stone, I'm guessing he read Lily's work and has been hacking into most of their magical pathways, even before having the magical boosts to sustain them."

"Harry!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"He knows what his body can endure to the point we didn't catch the advanced experimentation."

"What areas?"

"Necromancy for sure, he had the stone for an unknown length of time."

"Gellert Grindelwald stop shielding from us right now," He rolled his eyes toward Merlin, "Let them through."

"Transfiguration," Minerva cited.

"No?!" Albus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Shares a fucking animagus form with the Hard Charger!"

"Forgive me, Chief," Percy defended himself, stepping in first, "It's not like I planned it."

"Didn't stop you from enjoying the moment though."

"How can you not be enjoying it? One of the reasons I loved it so much was because Père was a Gryffindor."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I've never known how the name change came about."

"Oh, a younger daughter of the lineage just moved to France and she decided to start her own branch with a name of the local language," Percy supplied, "But, her older brother and the last Godric of The Gryffindor's fell to the Goblin Wars of the previous millennium."

Albus laughed and blushed, glancing down at his shoes and having to admit, "I know the story…" Percy's lavender eyes lit up in confusion, "I just wanted to hear you tell it."

They kissed before his warning charm went off. Before the other school heads and champions arrived, Percy demanded the stone from Gellert and the siren handed it over. He was actually fine, after the shock of having it had worn off.

He'd been married to Percy for a long enough time that advanced necromancy wasn't a foreign concept. It came across his visions enough by proximity that he'd picked the magical pathway up long ago. In his youth, he just hadn't wanted to expect the inevitably of limitations.

Albie gave a rousing speech about the maze that he'd probably been working on since Halloween, after clarifying the rules and objectives once more. The other school heads gave comments as well, though Karkaroff kept a weary eye out for Gellert, who couldn't even spare him a glance as he fiddled with a contraption of gems on his mate's bookshelf. He was content to kill time, so he didn't make Mr. Krum uncomfortable, but he did send a wink in the direction of Queenie's granddaughter, who couldn't stop staring, and little Fleur beamed.

Harry tolerated the rousing call to arms well enough, but he was fighting an eye roll by the last quarter. His grandfather seemed to sense his irritation when it started and had the decency to wrap it up. Fleur departed quickly with her headmistress, to go meet her family at the boundary and show them around Hogwarts for the next couple of hours, where Harry's all attended, with one exception who was present, and wouldn't come until later. Vik's family was coming later too, though the other seeker extricated himself from Karkaroff quickly, and invited Harry on a flight before the final task.

He wasn't really in the mood to go flying, but it gave them an excuse to get away from the meddling adults. Or, at least it would have. They were about to flee down the office staircase, when his fae grandfather broke in.

"We were hoping to grab a word with Harry, before the festivities, Viktor."

Harry let his chin fall to his chest, where the pair had been about to descend the office staircase, "So close to freedom, yet so far."

Viktor just laughed at him, squeezing the back of his neck before disappearing, "Good luck."

"Yeah," Harry muttered as his friend deserted him. Spinning to face the three wizards, he cocked a brow, "Whatever it is, I'm maxed out and it wasn't me."

"I'm not so sure about that," Grandpa Percy put forth from the window seat.

The Headmaster in his desk chair rolled his eyes, "You're not in trouble. We just haven't gotten a chance to actually talk about yesterday."

Harry eyed them all skeptically.

Gellert chuckled, "Would you rather go to Grandpa Albus' apartment?"

"No," He allowed, moving to sit in the window seat next to his vampire grandfather, "What about yesterday?"

"How was your trip to Diagon Alley? Did you have fun with Pèpere and Mamie?" Percy started, since he didn't have to send the boy running off to contain his mates.

"They're so cool," His admission was bubbly and adorable.

"How's your new wand working?" Gellert checked in, "Have you practiced? Any issues?"

"Just basics while training today, but it's been great," He pulled the wand from his arm. 

It was pretty traditional, when letting another magician observe one's wand, to trade them for their own, but Harry didn't think past the trade off with his fae grandfather until it happened. Even more surprising was to be holding the Elder Wand and finding it… Honestly, sort of lackluster.

"Huh," He couldn't help but be a bit puzzled, as the wand inclined to death didn't feel all that grand compared to his own.

"What?" Albus asked curious, though he had a gut inclination after feeling the sheer range and life that radiated from Harry's wand.

"Nothing, really," Harry shrugged, "I was just expecting there to be more to it, maybe."

The Headmaster chuckled, "Well, you'd be the first. What is yours?"

"Umm… It's fourteen inches, elderwood. It's got basilisk venom seared in my salamander and dragon fire and the core is the first feather that Iggy ever donated," The fourth year recalled, "And the vampire fangs are Pèpere and Mamie's. His were soaked in the sands of Agrabah and Mamie's on the mist of an American Turul bird."

"Well, no wonder you like it better," Gellert commented.

"Harry," Percy said seriously, "You cannot tell anyone what it is. It's too exceptional; like another elder wand."

"I'm not an idiot," The younger wizard insisted, "The only people I've told are you three."

"Good," Albus allowed, trading back with him, "Exception is not without adversity, after all."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Alright, I just survived all your one liners I'm game for in a day!"

The Chief Warlock rolled his eyes and pinched the fourteen year old's arm, before a thought struck him, "Where is your jacket?"

"My jacket!"

The panic was evident in his voice and they all chuckled. Before he could start making plans to sneak back into Hogsmeade, Albus waved him off, "Relax, I'll tell Grandpa Abby to bring it when he comes up."

"You two are still speaking?" Harry gasped, "I'm shocked."

"Alright, smart arse, get out!" He couldn't resist swatting the little shit right on the arse as he went tearing from the room without giving them a chance to change their minds, "Bloody brat… Follow him."

Percy needed no further instruction and disappeared to tail their grandson. When all other magical presences had left his office, the Headmaster shared a look with his best friend, "What are we going to do with him?"

"If Percy does his job right, name him Triwizard Champion and get him engaged to the twins."

"Have you gotten any visions about what the boys are planning?"

"Unfortunately not."

Albus hummed, struck by just how pretty his siren mate was, as he swooped in and stole a kiss, "We could always kill the next couple hours in my apartment."

Gellert smiled, every intention of agreeing, before they were both startled by Percy growling across their bond. The pair chuckled when he made it quite clear that he'd be damned before they peeled either of those suits off without him there. Laughing, the siren suggested that they go find Queenie, since more fun options were off the table.

Much to the vampire's surprise, Harry headed straight out of the castle and across the grounds, toward the forest. His instincts were good, the two times Percy, as he had no idea where he was, got too close and the fourteen year old sensed his magic. He started to shield only after the second time and telling his mates that there would be no fun until he was there to participate.

Harry certainly seemed to know his way around the woods and was comfortable here. It wasn't much of a surprise, as most vampires were naturally introverted. He'd been considered an oddball for being so social, but it was always easy to cite his relation to Père as the reason. Harry was similar, but clearly needed some alone time to be at his best.

They had been wandering the woods for about fifteen minutes, when Harry turned and stared right at him. His grandson opened his mouth to say something, but it was cut off by a bellike voice from back toward the castle. It seemed enough that Harry ceased moving to give him a mouthful.

"Harry Potter?!"

"Over here, Luna."

A bouncing blonde girl skipped into the clearing, wearing a blue and bronze dress, as well as a huge eagle head over her own. If this wasn't one of Newt Scamander's grandchildren, then Percy would have kissed a cactus. She seemed to be an exception to Harry's solitary needs at the moment, as his grandson beamed at her presence.

"There you are! I have something for you!"

Harry watched as she skipped over, a pin of some sort help in her pale hand, "I thought you'd be with Fleur and the Scamander crew?"

"I'm going to meet them in a minute, but Dad just brought me this," She admitted, pinning it to his shirt, "It's my good luck charm and it'll bring you back safe, so don't take it off."

Harry and Percy both looked closer at the pin. It was a rootbeer cap, with a laminated movie ticket stuck to the edge with either a charm or super glue. At Harry's curious glance, Luna moved to further divulge it's origins.

"From my parents first date. So don't lose it!"

Harry grinned at her, "I'll take very good care of it. Thank you, Luna."

She jumped on him in a tight bear hug, before disappearing beyond the trees as quickly as she'd come. Harry's attention returned to his direction, before the boy huffed and promptly vanished himself. He'd seen Severus give him the cloak back, but it was still funny to see him invoke it so casually.

Percy chuckled, before coming back into sight, "Alright, I'm sorry. Come back!"

He wasn't expecting Harry to appear, not even a foot in front of him, arms crossed and glare in place, reminding the older wizard so much of his husband, "Why are you following me?"

"We're just worried about you."

"Why?! What happened? I tolerated Tonks, but I'm sick of having a shadow for no reason!"

Taking a deep breath, the older man moved to sit on a large rock in the clearing. It had another boulder next to it that he'd hoped Harry would use, but the boy wanted his high ground at the moment and that wasn't unreasonable, "Crouch made some threats against you."

"Saying?"

"That you were going to be torn to shreds by your friends."

Harry scoffed, "That's not generic."

Unable to stop himself, Percy laughed, before settling the fourth year with a look, "Why didn't you just tell me that you wanted to apprentice with Tina?"

"It's not a big deal," Harry shrugged, "There are other places to apprentice. I was already accepted to the French Ministry's program and Romania's."

Neither was a surprise, as Gellert's politics were still largely predominate in both areas, along with Hungary, and all of them would kill to have the Liberator's heir train with them. They were also two of the only programs that allowed students to apply before they were fifteen; chances were that Harry would have many more offers by next year. Especially if tonight turned out well.

"That's fabulous, Little Prince, but they aren't nearly as prestigious as Macusa's program."

"Yeah, but you're the head of it. They won't let me apply."

"I would have happily signed it over to Tina, Harry. I didn't know you wanted to apprentice there."

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

Percy smiled, elbows braced on his knees, "Well, nothing to worry about now. She'll be named Director by opening tomorrow."

"What?!"

"I'm retiring."

Harry gasped, "You can't retire!"

The exclamation made him chuckle, "I think you'll find that I can and have."

"But, you've been Director of Security forever!"

"Well, it's high time she took over, then."

"Grandpa, it's a stupid apprenticeship…"

"That's not why I'm doing it, Harry," He assured, "I had already written my letter of resignation, before Tina told me about your emailing her."

"Then, why?"

He thought about how to answer for a minute, because so very much had happened on the last day and a half, "Well, I doubt highly that you are ever going to be a normal kid, but I do want you to have the chance to be your own sort of kid. You're fourteen now and it'll only be three more years before you're apprenticing and getting married, then starting a family."

Harry wandered over and took a seat on the rock next to his grandfather. Logically, he knew all of that, but it was different to hear it cited from the man he'd kept his distance from for four years. The wizard he was pretty sure currently had custody of him.

Percy shrugged, "We all want all the time with you that we can get. Far too much of it has already been wasted trying to protect you by doing everything but that."

"It was an accident, Grandpa."

"Sending you there, perhaps, but accepting that horse faced bitch's insistence that she not be bothered by anyone from our world? That's on us."

Harry rolled his eyes, "They aren't worth wasting anger on."

"Rage is a vampire's constant companion," Percy told him, "Your father mentioned you had five inheritances. What are they?"

"Parsel, siren, genie, fire fae, and vampire."

He whistled low, "You just can't stop showing off! Can you?"

Harry just blushed.

Percy stood up after a moment, gesturing for Harry to do the same, "I have something for you. It's a gift from me and your dad."

Emerald eyes sparkled once more, as Harry bounced before him. He pulled the shrunken coat from his pocket and shook off the charm so that it returned to full size, "He sent this to me the night before he died, not wanting to leave it in the house for others to find."

Harry ran over a hand over the unique looking leather, unsure what made it gleam in such a way. He'd never seen anything like it before. There was something almost silky to the texture; something he'd felt before but couldn't quite place.

Percy chuckled, "When I was little, I accidentally tore a piece off of the invisibility cloak. Then, I transfigured it into my jacket."

"But it's not un...even…"

He smiled when the teenager put it together, moving to show him one last thing, "Mine has a wampus stitched into the interior of the back. It's what originally inspired the Marauders jackets. Your dad always left this one unmarred thought."

When he showed off the interior though, Harry was surprised to see gold stitched on the other jacket, in the shape of a wampus, as the vampire continued, "I never knew why he stitched into it before sending it to me, before today."

Harry beamed at him, as the jacket was thrown around his shoulders and resized to fit him perfectly. He took the invisibility cloak out of his dad's totem and passed it over, experimenting with the jacket for a few minutes. It worked like a charm and Grandpa Percy banished the original cloak back to Nurmengard until he could take it by Gringotts.

"It's got all the same protection charms as you had on your other jacket, as well as a few I added," Percy said as a way of avoiding the tickle in the back of his throat, "Now, remember, the rules are the same as the always were…"

Harry chorused with him, well aware of the motto the Hard Charger had posted above the entryway of Macusa for a century, "Presence of thought and peace of mind."

The fourth year flung himself against the older wizard, a purr escaping before he thought better of it. Percy clung to him, returning the rumbling gesture, and allowing, "That's my boy."

After a few minutes, there was no more putting it off though. Harry agreed to show the retiring Director around, since he didn't attend Hogwarts like Grand Gellert, and they chatted while walking back through the woods and around the lake. The fourth year only rolled his eyes when his idol jumped on the same bandwagon as everybody else.

“What would it take for you to at least attempt to win this thing?”

Harry scoffed, “What? The Flairing Fiend and Flaming Flamingo didn’t put on enough of a show for you?”

Percy chuckled as both of his mates went on a binge cursing his best friend into the innkeeper’s next life, “Grandpa Abby is going to regret those names…. But, seriously, what do you want?”

Shrugging, the Gryffindor had to admit, “I don’t want anything! Horcruxes are gone, Sirius has been cleared, and I don’t have to worry about the Dursleys… Right?”

“Right,” Percy assured evenly, though it was a struggle to keep the growl out of his voice, “But, come on, Harry! Every kid wants something. You’ve got a rich family with more connections then we can count. Name it and it’s yours.”

That still didn’t mean that Harry wanted anything. He huffed and looked out at the lake, where the squid was doing a show for the kids and their parents, who were attending the final task. A ripple coming from the exhibitionist caught his attention and he let the vision wash over him, before turning an enthusiastic grin on his grandfather.

Percy just chuckled, “There it is. Let’s have it.”

“If I win,” Harry told him, “You take the position as Defense professor next year.”

He rolled his eyes, especially as Albus cheered, but agreed easily enough, “Alright, then. It’s a deal.”

By the time they got back to the castle, they stumbled upon the Scamanders and Percy's mates in the entryway. Albus was just begging Newt not to get into anything troublesome, when they arrived. He couldn’t resist grinning at Percy, suddenly invested in Harry winning now that he knew what the fourteen year old was gunning for.

Harry got officially introduced to the lot and when the twins showed up, entirely too chipper for what their mate was about to face, Albus got them all moving toward the Quidditch Pitch. Cedric and Viktor wound up joining their party, all three seekers lamenting what had become of their precious field of battle. He assured them that it would be perfectly restored by the next morning, even disclosing that the entire maze would go up in fireworks, once one of them grabbed the Triwizard Cup.

Abby, the rest of the Black family, and the Lupins arrived just a few minutes after them. His brother rolled his eyes at whatever Harry was having George add to his wand tattoo as a last minute addition, but held his tongue as Draco and Sirius went bouncing over to investigate. Harry’s entire band had taken up the section of seating right next to the family box and Hermione kept shaking the jar she’d started calling her emotional support beetle, after Minerva inquired what it was.

Albus and his deputy shared a look. Obviously there was more to the beetle than the girl disclosed, so the animagus pushed. A few minutes later, after Hermione whispered an explanation to her Head of House, he watched as the older witch went from surprised to satisfied, before his best friend tapped the lid twice with her wand, causing a thundercloud to boom inside, and wandered over to him, where his vampire mate had been willing to let him use a magical reflector screen and was setting it up with Gellert.

Albus hadn't had a clue that the device, which had only been unveiled at the Quidditch World Cup the previous summer, had been thought up by Percy. Apparently the invention worked either by specifications set to a location, or by following a blood link. Since they had four champions, Percy set the huge screen into quadrants, so that they could follow each of the champions through the maze.

“It’s none of your concern,” Minerva informed him.

“Is it not?”

“No,” She insisted, “The bug will be released with no permanent harm and a lesson learned.”

“Very well, then.”

She moved off, along with Severus, Pomona, and Filius, to sit in strategic spots around the stands. All the staff was scattered around to manage students and keep an eye out for trouble with so many strangers on campus. It would certainly prove to be an interesting evening, as he’d lose direct sight of all his staff, with the exception of Hagrid.

When he turned to get the kids attention, it was rather difficult, given that Harry had been seized by Lestat de Lioncourt upon his arrival and the rest of the champions were mesmerized by the rockstar’s presence. Percy only rolled his eyes before going back to the set up of the screen. It took a few minutes, but eventually the reigning Prince of Vampire Society moved off into the stands sectioned off for family with Louis, the pair taking a seat next to Abby and the Lupins.

Sirius, Narcissa, and Draco had taken the row below them. Draco was leaning back on Sirius, crossed legs extended over the two seats that would have been Teddy and Capri’s, if the two hadn’t found spots elsewhere. The blue haired tot was lounging on Draco, while little Capri had crawled up a row to get to her Uncle Moon.

The father and son made quite the sight, several reporters snapping pictures of them for the next morning. His student was in light grey dress pants and a matching blazer, along with a white shirt; his totem on full display, then his nephew was in all black pants, shirt, and jacket. His totem of a grim with silver eyes, and a full moon in the background, was also on full display.

There would certainly be no shortage of things for the Prophet to talk about.

Albus dared a look over to where the School Board had been stationed and found Lucius Malfoy had the audacity to attend. The fact didn’t sit right with him. The wizard should be licking his wounds, rather than glaring openly as Sirius and Cissy. He’d have to keep an eye on him.

Once the french entertainment had taken his seat, each champions bounced over when he called, willingly giving a drop of blood to let the gathered fans observe them in the final task. When they were showing on the four sections of the screen, each took up their place at the start of the maze, after wishing each other luck. Albus took his place among the other school heads, Percy and Gellert sitting on either side of him, as Hagrid blew the horn signalling the start of the final task.

Harry and Cedric entered first, then Viktor, and finally Fleur.

He’d let Hagrid put the Cup in the maze, only after making him swear that he wouldn’t tell Harry where it was. A great cheer broke through the crowd as all the champions entered the maze from four different points. Gellert had hold of his right hand, where the siren was closest to the seating for the champions’ families, Queenie sitting on his other side where the Scamanders’ crew had taken the top row in support of Fleur. His left elbow was perched on the armrest, as he once more took to chewing at his thumbnail.

“He’s going to be fine,” Percy insisted.

“I don’t like this,” Albus confessed, “Not after yesterday.”

“Should we have him sequestered in Nurmengard?” Gellert suggested, “Bubble wrap at the ready?”

Albus rolled his eyes, even as Percy pulled his hand away to hold it, “Forgive me for worrying.”

“He’ll be fine.”

The Headmaster had to wonder if Harry was using his sight, as he made good choices on what path to follow for quite a while. He’d have been perfectly fine with the fourth year doing just that the entire time, if he didn’t already know that there was no path without obstacles, the closer he got to the Cup. Fleur faced down a kelpie in a small pool amid cheers, while Cedric fought a nasty battle with a blast-ended skrewt. Viktor was having an easier time too, as the first thing he faced was a nightmare pool, to which he was immune, being part mnemosyne.

Harry’s first challenge came in the form of a boggart, which he dismissed earning a round of applause for Remus, who rolled his eyes. Albus had joined in with the students, but ceased when he felt something tumbling about his feet. Looking down he found it to be a familiar niffler, solid black except for a little grey around his beak; perhaps not as fast as he used to be, but far sneakier for all his experience.

Clearly he’d wanted Albus to know that he was there, as he climbed up into the Chief Warlock’s lap, palming a key ring with three keys, decorated in rubies, sapphires, and emeralds respectively. He tilted his scarlet head in askance, “Whatever is this, Niff?”

Newt, who could share thoughts with his familiar, just like Albus could Fawkes, leaned over Jacob and Queenie, where he was sitting next to his best friend, to answer, “It’s a key to three chests just off the pitch. One’s filled with Bulgarian Hornets, one with Stasis Pollen, and the last with Heart’s Toil.”

That wasn’t good, not at all. Those were the three things that had been utterly banned from use in the competition. Viktor was allergic to the hornets to the point that any sting would be fatal before they could get to him, and both the pollen and poison would be deadly to Fleur and Cedric. Stasis Pollen bottled up magic within any with veela blood and would destroy the girl from the inside out, while Heart’s Toil was a poison that enhanced fae’s empathy to the point that Cedric would go into cardiac arrest.

As the implications caught up to them, Percy turned to his kids, “Theseus, Tina…”

“We’re on it!” The two chorused, already rising from their seats.

Theseus leaned on the partition next to Gellert, eyeing his brother’s familiar, “Niff, buddy, how about leading us to where you got those?”

The niffler studied them from his place in Albus’ lap, before stuffing the keys into his pouch and putting his back to Theseus, his beak going into the air.

“He wants a trade,” Newt informed them.

Theseus huffed and turned to glare at his brother, “Newton!”

“What?! I didn’t tell him too!”

Jacob couldn’t contain himself anymore and snorted, hiding his laughing face in the magizoologist’s shoulder. Queenie gave her husband a look, “It’s not funny, Jacob.”

“The hell it’s not,” The baker insisted, “He knows his worth.”

Newt couldn’t resist a grin either.

The Lord Commander of Special Operations rolled his eyes, “Alright. What does the little hellion want?”

Niffler turned and looked around. He caught sight of lordship rings on Albus’ fingers and pointed to them, getting excited. It was simple enough to make copies of the pair; worthless in terms of magic or real precious gold, but just as shiny. He happily handed the trinkets over to his protege’s familiar, who scattered back across Gellert to Tina’s shoulder.

The Headmaster set his surrogate son with a look, "I thought I asked you not to get into trouble?"

Newt scoffed, "Please, as if I ever answered to you."

The two aurors and their familiar guide disappeared into the crowd and Albus turned back to the screens. Logically, he knew that if they had those keys there was nothing to fear, but his stomach was back to rolling. Percy didn’t try to placate him further, simply squeezing his hand and admitting across their bond that he was concerned too. Gellert was rattled as well and leaned into his other side.

By the time they turned back to the screen, Harry and Viktor had managed to find one another. They were facing down a pit of lava and both grinned at each other, before they pulled their brooms out of their totems. They put on quite a show, avoiding the molten hot river of fire that tried to shoot up and burn both to bits, but they made it. A round of cheers erupted from the stands.

The pair collided to the ground on the other side, laughing as if the obstacle had been nothing but a good time.

“Well, then, I hope they don’t try that tomorrow,” Harry commented, putting his broom up.

Viktor snorted, doing the same, “Sure vould be a good vay to get ze sand out of our teams’ pants, after zey lazed ‘round all year.”

“Fair!”

The pair shook hands and parted in different directions soon after. Harry wound up facing down the same blast-ended skrewt that had plagued Cedric, then he didn't have any problems for a while longer. Albus was well aware that if he looked to be in a panic it would only alarm the others, but something was clearly amiss.

There hadn't been a chest meant to target Harry, meaning someone was probably trying to sabotage him. The list of people that could be were overwhelming, especially with Gellert on the scene. Percy just kept rubbing soothing circles on his hand, but the Director's mind was decidedly elsewhere.

They all watched as Viktor fell on his quadrant of the screen, succumbing to an obstacle of gold mist. Sad cries fell from the Durmstrang students and Karkaroff sneered, as ivy came out from the maze, wrapping around the champion, before dragging him away. There was a containment unit below the pitch, where the boy would be held until someone claimed the cup, so Albus knew he'd be fine.

About halfway into the maze, Harry rounded a corner to find Cedric and the next challenge to both of them. The only way onto the rest of the maze was through a Sphinx, but there was only one problem. Where most of the time the creatures just asked their riddle, this particular creature was fast asleep.

"They eat those that wake them up," Cedric noted, "Should we try to climb over it?"

"Not like this," Harry dismissed, "It'll only eat us sooner."

"Like this?"

Harry didn't answer verbally, instead transforming into his animagus form. The Sphinx might be the Queen of big cats, but the wampus was still King. The crowd cheered once more at him revealing his, as far as they knew, new ability.

"Impressive," Cedric allowed.

His grandson roared and the creature startled awake. It took one look at the new feline staring it down and scattered into the corner of the clearing, allowing the boys to pass by unaccosted. Cedric went first and then Harry, the maze ceiling up before the fourth year changed back.

"Can't wait to see what they come up with next," Harry commented.

"Eternal glory my foot," The Hufflepuff snorted, "Eternal nightmares is what this mess is."

"Which way do you want?"

"Left."

"I'll go right."

"Good luck, Potter!"

"Good luck, Cedric!"

They parted ways too. Albus had never been so nervous in all his life. They still hadn't heard anything from Tina or Theseus by the time that Harry came to a clearing in the maze filled with dementors. Of course, one stag patronus later and the fourth year was crossing an emptied field, before the obstacle clearing also closed up behind him.

He wandered for a while, once more unaccosted, when Percy's kids returned. Theseus met eyes with Albus' mate, who nodded, before they both went back to watching like nothing happened. Across their bond, the Director, retiring though he may be, revealed to both of them that the chests had been confistacted and an arrest warrant would be in hand for Lucius Malfoy before a champion was named.

Two aurors on the Special Operations team had been called in and were tailing the death eater, if he moved from the school board box. Not wanting Sirius or Narcissa caught off guard, he warned Abby across their familial bond, and his little brother warned the recently cleared fugitive. Whatever his nephew whispered to Draco, it made the boy snicker, and Cissy roll her eyes.

In the maze, Harry took a turn leading him away from the Cup, though no one else knew that, and wound him up closer to Fleur. Albus glanced to Cedric and watched the Hufflepuff fall to an Acromantula, though the maze spirited him away, before the creature could think of making a meal of him. His quadrant went blank and that meant that only Hogwarts and Beauxbatons had champions left.

The crowd seemed split. Everyone from Hogwarts was squarely behind Harry, while Durmstrang had swung to support their champion’s mate. Percy smirked at Tina, sharing across their bond that the witch might be pulling for her niece publicly, but that she apparently couldn’t help but cheer for her future apprentice internally.

Harry and Fleur were unaware of the tension, where their grandson had turned a corner and found the Beauxbatons champion staring into the clearing of the next challenge, looking stricken beyond words. The fourth year took a moment to look into the clearing, where all could see a pack of black grims with red eyes wandering, and some could see the strange black skeletal horses with batlike wings roaming among them as well.

“Wonder what those are?” Harry pondered, having not learned about thestrals yet.

“They’re grims,” Fleur stuttered out, “Omens of death!”

“Not them,” Harry scoffed, “The horses.”

“Horses?”

“Yeah,” Harry’s brows drew together confused, “Black, skeletal, kinda like a bat and horse cross… Can you not see them?”

“Thestrals? There are thestrals in there?” Fleur gasped, backing up, “We have to go the other way!” She turned but the maze grew into a wall, blocking her from growing back. The witch cursed in french, before turning back to the clearing. 

Harry just shrugged, “Well, onward we go. They don’t look particularly unfriendly.”

He stepped in, seeing if that would change the way the beasts responded to them, but none even turned their head. Fleur stepped in behind him, but hugged the wall of the maze to try and keep as much distance between herself and the creatures as possible, “They are omens of death and misfortune. Don’t get near them!”

Albus huffed a small laugh when Harry looked at her like she was crazy and squatted down to be closer to the creature’s level, “What are you on about? Some of them are just babies.”

He gave a low whistle, pressing the emeralds of Lily’s totem in, grabbing what looked like some form of jerky, when it came floating out of the lion's roaring mouth. Sure enough one of the puppies came wandering over to investigate him. The little one came slowly at first, but it was tempted by the treat.

“They are markers for death,” Fleur insisted, before rolling her eyes when Harry didn’t even hesitate to stretch his hand out offering the jerky, “Don’t feed it!”

"Please, first thing Hagrid ever taught me was to make friends with something by feeding it," Harry insisted, whistling again for the little one.

Fleur scoffed, "We're going to be dead before we find the blasted Cup!"

That didn’t stop his grandson in the slightest. Percy was in a fit of laughter next to him and Gellert was rolling his eyes on Albus’ other side. He glanced back and shared a look with Newton, who had a new appreciation for Harry shining in his eyes at his easy acceptance of the creatures. By the time he glanced back at the screen, the young grim had gone up on two legs, the front two perched on Harry’s chest, as he sniffed the champion, before showing his affection tongue first.

Harry just snorted, “Yeah, real vicious.”

“Oh mon dieu,” Fleur gasped, hand going over her mouth, “You are letting the démon noir lick you in the face!”

“I think demon is a little far fetched,” Harry insisted, standing up. He waved her to come on, “Might as well get across. They’re friendly enough.”

“I am not going through there!”

“Relax, I have more treats.”

“Feeding them is not the solution!”

Rolling his eyes, Harry clearly refused to leave her behind, as that wasn’t his grandson’s way, “Would you feel better if they couldn’t see you?”

“Obviously!”

He just extended his hand, “Come on, then.”

When she took it, everyone cheered when they both disappeared. Of course, the illusion was a bit distorted when Fleur kept praying aloud in french. Harry told her as much and she apologized, before they both came back into view on the far side of the clearing. Before they could go their separate ways, Harry’s new friend barked and joined them on the other side.

“Come on, then,” Harry allowed, as the hedges grew up cutting the little one off from his pack, “Guess you’re stuck with us now.”

“Stuck with you!”

“Fine,” Harry laughed, “Which way are you going?”

“Right.”

“See you on the other side, then.”

Going right had been the wrong decision, as the moment that Fleur turned the corner she was confronted with the golden mist that turned her world upside down. Unable to coordinate her movements, the Beauxbatons champion wound up knocking herself out on one of the statues in the clearing. Madame Pomfrey was on standby in the holding below and he assured Queenie, Jacob, their son and daughter-in-law of just that.

All of Hogwarts cheered at Harry being the last champion left and Albus cheered internally at knowing that there were only two right turns left before Harry arrived at the Cup. He didn't realize that he was squeezing the life out of his mates' hands until Gellert pulled away with a hiss, "Albie!"

"Sorry."

"What is it your brat always says," Gellert demanded, shaking his abused hand, "Worrying only means you suffer twice?"

"He's two right turns away. I'm anxious, sue me."

While the two were bickering, Percy's vampire sight didn't leave Harry on the screen. He saw the moment that a familiar sort of glazed look came into Harry's eyes and a small smirk quirked at the Gryffindor's lips. Despite Albus' earlier worries, Harry hadn't been using his sight intentionally throughout the challenge, but from the look in his eyes, he'd seen their little moment.

He took the next right quickly. His final obstacle was a grove of devil's snare, which earned an eye roll for some reason, before he cast a powerful enough sun beam charm to have it all withering away. Crossing the clearing quickly, he took another right and made for the only opening in that direction.

Looking into the clearing holding the Triwizard Cup, Harry cast several detection spells looking for booby traps. All he found was that there was a singularity spell on the ground around it. That meant he had to find something to do with his new little buddy, who had followed right at his heel since he left Fleur.

"Alright," Harry tapped his chest, "Want to come up?" The black puppy with glowing red eyes didn't hesitate, jumping up into his new friend's arms, licking at Harry's face. Situating the creature in his non-wand arm, the fourth year rolled his eyes, "Omen of death my right testicle. Come on."

Everyone laughed at his commentary as he crept closer to the Cup. When he was within reach of the trophy, his wand disappeared into his arm, and he grabbed the symbol of his victory, commenting, "At least we'll have the ultimate Defense professor next year."

A cheer tore through the crowd as he made contact with the Cup, but it died off quickly when Harry and the trophy both disappeared. Albus and his mates all shot up from their seats, as the crowd largely gasped in confusion. The screen swirled a variety of colors for a moment, before Harry landed on a ground of stone, twisting to take the brunt on his back to spare the little grim.

It was a portkey.

The puppy and trophy both scattered in different directions. Wherever they were it was largely dark and the ceiling was made of stone just like the floor Harry landed on. His grandson coughed, the impact clearly knocking the air from him, before he rolled over and tried to shake himself, "This is not a firework display. You okay, bud?"

Albus couldn't resist an eye roll at the comment, as the puppy whined and barked in what sounded like agreement, even as his hand clutched Percy's jacket, "Where is he?"

"The ring only works if he activates it."

"Come on, Harry," Gellert muttered on his other side, "Use your ring."

Their grandson stood up, looking around the completely stone rooms. There were no windows or exits from what Albus could see. After a moment, three stones moved from distant spots on the floor, and all three of the other champions rose from them.

"Guys," Harry demanded, relieved, "Where the hell are we?"

His response was Viktor firing the killing curse at him.

Everyone in the stands gasped, even as Harry conjured a shield that should have been well beyond his capabilities at fourteen. Soon Cedric and Fleur were also shooting off unforgivables, forcing his grandson to look closer. Their eyes were cloudy, markers of a dark curse, suggesting that his friends weren't doing this of their own volition.

Harry kept defending himself and the little grim who'd take shelter behind him, but the Gryffindor was well and truly surrounded. The three on one fight continued, as everyone in the crowd began to look to them on what to do. Albus really wished the fourth year would just use his heir ring.

"Percival," Louis hissed, where he was clinging to Lestat, "Go get him."

"If I could, I would," His mate growled, "I don't hear any ideas from the peanut gallery."

"I'm thinking," Theseus defended himself, "I'm thinking."

"We all are!" Sirius growled, where he and Draco had shot up.

“Albus!” Abby hissed, “Do something!”

And to be fair, he was trying as hard as all the others, wanting nothing more than to honor his brother’s demand.

Tina rolled her eyes, "This would be so much easier if he was fifteen. We'd just have Blondie track him!"

"Doesn't help us now, Goldstein," Percy muttered, reverting back to her maiden name out of habit in his upset.

They all watched powerless, as Harry finally got fed up. He glanced down at the little grim with a sigh, "I am so grounded."

Harry cast a spell and Albus didn't catch what it was until green flames erupted in a circle around his grandson. Well, nothing was getting past Gellert's spell without following the boy's rules. That much was certain.

The crowd was shocked to silence to see a spell that hadn't been conjured since the twenties in Paris.

Gellert gasped, stricken by the sight, before he spun in their mate's direction with a glare, "Henry Percival Graves Potter!"

"In my defense," The vampire said briskly, "I taught him that before you ever told me not to."

A hiss from the siren was all he got in reply.

The cursed champions wandered closer, as their magic did nothing more but bounce off the flames. None of them seemed able to truly reason, whatever curse had been placed upon them. Fleur became frustrated first, using her empty hand to swipe at Harry despite the flames.

When she made contact with the emerald fire, the witch immediately jerked back. Instead of burning her, however, everyone watched as her eyes cleared and she looked around wildly. Much to everyone's surprise, her quadrant of the screen also came charging back to life.

She looked around wildly to determine where she was, eyes drawn to his grandson and the ring of fire first, "Harry!"

"You alright, Fleur?"

"I think so," She admitted, "Where are we?"

"Not a clue," Harry confessed, "Someone charmed the cup to be a portkey."

Albus only knew that something was wrong when Queenie cried out. They all realized a moment too late that Viktor and Cedric had turned on the Beauxbatons student, something registering that she was no longer with them. Both threw killing curses at her.

Gellert grabbed his best friend's hand, so that she was clutching both him and her husband. Jacob looked like he didn't know whether to cheer or throw up, but swung in the positive direction when Harry noticed the attack coming just in time.

He cast a last minute shield over her, "Get in here!"

"Aren't there supposed to be rules to this spell?!"

"Presence of thought and peace of mind," Harry disclosed, trying to hold the shield for as long as possible, "Just move it!"

She did as he said, taking a deep breath before moving through the flames. Passing through with no problem, Harry moved to check on her, "You hurt?"

"Just a headache," Fleur told him.

Harry took a look, able to register the bump on her head and slight bleeding from the area, once they were no longer in a fight to the death. He went to Lily's totem and pulled a potion to heal concussions out, "Here, take this. At least until we can portkey back to Pomfrey."

"What are we going to do about them?" She asked once the potion was down, "We can't leave them!"

"No one's leaving anyone," Harry assured, "The flames freed you, so it should work the same for them. Try to get Vik to touch them; I'll take Cedric."

"I thought the flames were active."

"True, but that's when they turn aggressive," Harry disclosed, "I'm not looking to scorch either of them."

She nodded and they both set to work. 

Harry had the easier job, trying to remove the curse from Cedric, since he had control of the spell. He let the flames recede just enough for the Hufflepuff to think he could grab the fourth year, before they closed once more and knocked him backward. Cedric fell onto his backside, but sure enough his eyes cleared and his quadrant of the screen came back on.

He stood up quickly, confused, "Harry! Fleur! What the hell?!"

"Cup's a portkey and you lot were cursed," Harry offered, shielding the prefect from Vik's assault, "Don't ask for details, just get in here!"

Cedric went more on blind faith in Harry, rather than Fleur who had learned about the spell from Queenie. Still, he was back to himself and crossed easily enough. Once he was inside Harry checked on him too, but the older Hogwarts seeker was fine.

"Harry, I can't get him close enough!"

"Alright, you two get the portkey ready," Harry insisted, "I'll get Vik."

He employed the same tactic that he had with Cedric on the Durmstrang student and he worked. Unfortunately getting Krum to cross was the difficult part for someone whose grandfather died in France, when the spell premiered. Glancing down at the Krums, Albus thought they looked as apprehensive about their son trying to cross through the flames, as the eighteen years old looked.

Harry soothed the older teen through it, "Vik, it's just a spell! Do not let it psych you out, big guy!"

"Mon amor, please, you've got to cross!"

The oldest of the lot looked toward his mate and back to Harry. He was trying to get himself in the right frame of mind, but the apprehension was palpable, even for the onlookers still safe at Hogwarts. Not wanting his friend to cross, if he wasn't sure of himself, Harry raised his chin, "Unless, of course, you're just trying to avoid an arse kicking tomorrow?"

Viktor shot an affronted look at him and glided across the flames without a second thought, "Don't write your victory speech yet, Potter!"

"Alright, that's everybody," Harry said, squeezing the back of Victor's neck, before Fleur jumped on her mate to snog him for dear life, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

He took a knee next to Cedric, but the Hufflepuff was already rambling, as he took in the broken portkey, "It's cracked! It's cracked! It's cracked!"

"Alright, no reason to have an aneurysm," Harry dismissed, "We'll just jump it off."

"I thought that was illegal in the UK?" Fleur broke away from her mate, "We must have been warned off doing it at least a hundred times."

Cedric rolled his eyes, "I think that would require us to know where the hell we are!"

"Besides, those crackpots can't even keep innocent people out of prison," Harry hissed, "I'll take my chances."

"For your sake, I hope we're not still being viewed," Fleur put in.

"I'd say it to their faces."

When Fudge had the sheer audacity to look up at them, especially knowing that this was probably his last day as Minister anyway, he already looked embarrassed as hell. The eyebrow Percy raised in his direction had him scurrying back to looking at the screen. If Albus ran his thumb along Percy's hand in a bit of a pet at sending the Minister running, that was his business.

When Harry had all the supplies he needed to jump off the portkey, he looked around for something to use as a replacement. A thought seemed to hit him and he pulled a pin off of his shirt, holding it up, "Luna said this would get me back safe. Let's see if it can't get us all back safe."

Fleur sniffed, affronted, as Harry knelt down to jump off the portkey, "She gave you her good luck charm? Over her own cousin?"

Little Luna blushed from her place between Newt and Tina. The Assistant Director just grinned and high fived her granddaughter. Harry had won after all.

"Let it go, Fleur," His grandson instructed.

"I have never!"

Emerald eyes glanced up at the quarter veela, "Would you prefer to stay here?"

"She's forgiven."

"That's what I thought."

The little grim had scattered a few feet away when Harry knelt down, but apparently the Beauxbatons witch couldn't stand the sight of the battered and terrified baby, despite her previous fear, "Come here, mon petit chiot!"

It didn't need to be told twice, as the creature scattered across the stone floor and jumped onto her arms with a whimper, despite the fact that they were all still safe in the green flames. Fleur cooed at the grim puppy, bouncing him a little in her arms, and earning an eye roll from Harry, "So much for dark demon!"

Fleur just stuck her tongue out at him, though Harry wasn't paying a bit of attention, "Yes, well, we can't leave him. I still have an uncle to answer to!"

Their champion kept muttering, as he tried to jump off the portkey, "This is ridiculous. Not even bloody well worth it. Given a summer with me and Draco, Moony is bound to see reason."

On campus, the best friend in question looked back to smirk at his father's best friend, "Be afraid. Be very afraid."

Remus just rolled his eyes.

With a spark, the power of the portkey transferred from the Cup to the pin. Harry cried out in success and, holding onto the rootbeer cap, held the ticket out for the other's, "Set it for thirty seconds, so nobody let go."

The other champions wore similar looks of disgust when Cedric stooped to pick up the Triwizard Cup. Fleur cocked a brow at the Hufflepuff, "What are you doing?"

"We went through all this trouble for it," Cedric shrugged, "Might as well bring it back with us."

Harry just scoffed, "Fuck that cup and everything it stands for."

Fleur giggled.

Viktor snorted, "There are two kinds of people."

Just then all of them disappeared once more. All four quadrants spun as the four of them went through the portkey travel, before they were dumped back in the center of the maze. Albus thought that the breath he took when they landed was the first he'd taken since Harry vanished to parts unknown.

A moment after they landed the maze registered the completion of the task and started to rip up by the roots from the outside in. It turned into a cyclone, before shooting into the air in a massive fireworks display, over the champions heads. When it started coming to an end and the quarter started toward the stands amid a massive roar from the students and their families that shook the pitch, Albus moved to get up. As Cedric handed the cup to his grandson, another massive fireworks erupted from the far side on the pitch, taking the shape of a stylized 'W' when it exploded, and the Headmaster just sat back down.

No reason to miss a good show, after all.

The lightwork display truly was incredible. Some of the displays took the shape of Harry's animagus form, the goblet of fire, and the Hogwarts shield. Others took the form of mixtures of the twins and Harry's names, as well as their initials. Everyone in the stands cheered, as they all instantly started shipping their victorious champion and the twins.

The final work went up and said stating simply:

Harry,

Marry Us?

Fred & George

Harry beamed and the twins jumped the stands before the school heads or families could, but it was amidst cheers from all the students in the stands. Once his grandson was released from his mates, he was hoisted into the air by Cedric and Roger Davies. Everyone cheered and after a few minutes, Albus cast a spell that forced the kids to clear a path.

It was only fair, as the champions’ families were about to come out of their skin after what the four had just been through, and he was bloody well among them. The two Quidditch captains put Harry down quickly, when they saw all the adults approaching. Everyone’s emotions swinging from adrenaline fueled competitiveness, to panic, to excitement had him a damn wreck and if grabbing Harry first made him selfish, then everyone could just kiss his arse.

Both his mates rolled their eyes behind him, though their feelings across the bond were amused.

“Don’t you ever…” He started, but Harry cut him off.

“Oh, like I planned it,” Harry snorted, though he did give him another squeeze, “Take it up with Crouch.”

“Oh,” Percy growled, “I intend to.”

Gellert grabbed Harry next, damn close to tears despite the fact that they were in public, “You shouldn’t even know that spell!”

Harry sighed, “Does this mean you’re going to start being weird with me again?”

“No,” The siren admitted, cupping Harry’s face before passing him off to Percy, “Just don’t make a habit of it.”

Once Percy got his hands on Harry, Albus wasn’t sure the vampire was going to let go. He’d stayed an eerie sort of calm, even when Harry was whisked away by the portkey, only trying to find a solution. Now, his emotions were bouncing all over the place.

Finally though, as Sirius and Draco were about to come out of their skin behind the pair, he passed the boy off to his godfather. They fussed over him, along with Cissy, before Capri and Teddy could be held off no longer. Both toddlers were released and plowed into Harry’s legs, taking up residence there, while Remus hugged him tight; though the werewolf did reiterate that he was not coming back to Hogwarts. Abby came in last and got his hug, before the fourth year was finally captured in an embrace by Lestat and then Louis.

It should have been no shock that he went down like a sack of bricks at the exposure to two powerful vampires. If he’d been hacking into his full fae empathy, then he was probably doing so in the high stress situation naturally, and Cedric went down too, being seventeen and already having come into his full inheritance, not even a few yards away. Both Abby and Albus hit their knees next to him, their hands going out to stabilize the fourth year, as they opened up their magic. 

Hagrid took off to get Poppy to the Hospital Wing and warn her of what had transpired, while his Heads of House started breaking up the other students, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime doing the same for their schools. Severus looked ready to fidget, where he’d appeared from the stands, as he knew that his presence would only make Harry worse, but he also didn’t want to leave his son. Draco took one look at his godfather and seized control of the situation.

The blonde stood on a stand and whistled sharply, “If you’re a snake, you slither with me!”

There was not a protest as the entire house fell in behind the fourth year. The height for the one moment he was there did allow Draco to spot Malfoy being arrested and he nodded in that direction after catching Sirius’ eye. He promptly turned to disappear with the other Slytherins, after receiving a wave of dismissal from his mother and Severus.

Hermione took a queue from his stance and stood on the stand next to Minerva, where the witch had been about to shout, “All in the pride, let’s ride!”

That freed Minerva and Severus to go with them. The twins left under protest, but Harry waved them off, desperately needing there to be less people, and as they’d just come into their inheritance a couple of months before in April, Albus was guessing that they understood. He would also put money on the fact that they wouldn’t be far out of range at any point.

His best friend was absolutely giddy, as he and Abby hauled Harry to his feet, “Are they prefect material? Or are they prefect material?”

“Yes, yes,” Albus allowed, “The badges are all but in place.”

The massive clearing of the populace let both Harry and Cedric breathe. Amos Diggory hauled up his son with the mass exodus, Mrs. Diggory at his side and dusting the Hufflepuff off. Queenie was still hugging her granddaughter close after their near catastrophe and Viktor’s father had an arm locked on the Durstrang seeker’s shoulder. The lot got moving to the Hospital Wing as quickly as the champions could.

Poppy was already bustling about when they arrived and had beds ready for all four. Harry collapsed without pause, an old hat at this after four years experience, and threw a hand over his eyes at the light. Cedric fell into bed with little more grace, while Viktor perched on the edge of his, and Fleur sat back on the pillows elegantly. Diagnostic spells were cast on the lot, before the mediwitch started going through each.

“Symptoms, Mr. Potter?”

“Does waiting for death count?”

“A little more specificity, please.”

Harry huffed, but moved his arm to list, “Nausea, dizziness, migraine from hell, and seeing double.” He swiped a shaking hand over his eyes, hissing, “Because there’s like four of Pops and I assure you for the sake of the whole school, one is more than enough.”

Where Severus had been banished to the far wall with Percy, Lestat, and Louis, he rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment.

“Paired with the shaking hands and diagnostic spell,” Poppy noted, summoning two potions, “All the classic signs of magic deprivation.”

Harry looked at his hands to see them shaking, just noticing the trimmers, “Huh, will you look at that.”

The healer rolled her eyes, but held out one potion, after a quick spell, “Well, you got down to twenty percent of your own magic and stayed awake to tell the tale. Congratulations. Take that quickly.”

“Damn,” Theseus noted from the next bed, “He got down lower than I did.”

“Well, he’s still only fourteen,” Tina noted, wandering over as Poppy moved onto Cedric, “Quite the audition, Potter. Welcome to the Macusa Apprenticeship Program.”

She handed him a gold, silver, and bronze card that accompanied all the acceptance letters to the program. Harry grinned at her, accepting the card, “Thanks, Director Scamander.”

Tina shivered a little bit at the title, “Oh my, that’s going to take some getting used to.”

“Percival, what is she saying?” Louis demanded, turning to glare at his son, “Stop her!”

“Or eat her,” Lestat hissed.

“Relax,” Percy placated his parents, “He would still have to apply and he can’t do that until next year. It’s just a gesture.”

“Oh,” Lestat sniffed, “Fine then.”

Tina winked at Harry, before wandering back over to the family and Fleur.

“You alright, cub?” Remus clarified, setting Teddy down on the end of the bed, though he crawled up to perch on Harry’s chest and stomach quickly enough.

Harry chuckled a little at the intrusion, but didn’t mind, “Fine. Just ridiculously exhausted.”

“Well, you actually managed to win this thing,” Sirius told him, wandering up on the bed’s other side, “I’d start thinking on your wishlist for winning. We fully expect it to be long and obnoxious.”

“I’ll remind you that you said that,” Harry jested, no idea what else he would want.

“Anything you need right now, kiddo?” Remus asked him.

“Shower, sleep, and for this migraine to stop,” Harry confessed.

Albus stepped up, showing Harry the potion that the mediwitch had left behind, “Well, you’ve got a maximum strength pain potion here. We just need to get you ready for bed.”

“Nope, tower’s too far. I’ll sleep here.”

The Headmaster chuckled, “Think you should make it back to my apartment? You can stay in one of the guest rooms. All the other champions are staying in suites with their families anyway.”

“Ugh, fine, but know every movement is under protest.”

“The record shall so reflect.”


	8. Chapter 8

Harry’s empathy had calmed enough that he let Percy, who was also shielding, haul him up and get them moving out the door. Abby got ready to lead the rest of the family out after hugs and congratulations for all, especially as the excitement of the final task disappeared with the crowd, and the toddlers were about to drop alongside their grandson. By the time he cleared out with the Blacks and Lupins, it was just Percy, the vampire’s parents, and Severus tailing Albus and Harry back to his suite.

They confirmed before they left that all the other champions were going to fine, all three heading off for their respective family suites, led by a house elf. Cedric had a bit of a magic drain, though nowhere near as extensive as Harry’s, and Poppy cited that it was likely from them trying to cram a full day of Quidditch training on top of the final task. If anyone was expecting the two to be apologetic, then they were sorely disappointed. And Fleur was fine, the potion Harry gave her taking care of most damage, although the healer did take care of the small cut on her head. Viktor was fine as well, sent off to bed with his family quickly.

As soon as they got back to the apartment, Albus moved quickly to get Harry settled in the spare room decorated in Gryffindor colors, reminding him to come eat and take his potion before going to bed. The shower turned on quickly and he pulled the door shut behind himself on the way out. By the time he got back out to the living room, Percy, his parents, and surprisingly Severus, were all getting ready to use the Portkey that Albus had made for Little Whinging.

"You're going?" He asked his son, who had dropped his robe and was back solely in the same trim outfit he'd worn at breakfast.

"Yes."

"Be careful."

"Oh," Lestat grinned devilishly, "We're not the ones you need to worry about!"

They spun out of the school before anything else could be said and Albus flopped onto his sofa. Gellert fell over the arm of the seat, landing with his head perfectly in the fae's lap. One arm went to his mate's chest and the other to combing through his silky hair that one would swear was bleached, although he'd always known better.

"You should grow it back out," Albus commented, largely without thinking.

"Hmm… I'll think about it," Gellert allowed.

The hesitancy surprised him, "You don't like it anymore?"

"The last time it was long… I had been imprisoned after impersonating Percy. I suppose it's just a time I don't want to revisit."

"I'm sorry."

The siren just shrugged, "Well, I suppose there's no escaping it. Today highlighted that starkly."

"He did the right thing, Gel."

"Yes, he did," The recently paroled dark lord acknowledged, "I just…Need him to take a day off, this is ridiculous."

Albus busted out laughing, "At least he's been running to you in Nurmengard. Try it from my perspective."

"I still can't believe you hadn't a clue."

His head fell to the back of the couch, "Did the last two days really happen?"

"Yep."

"Holy…" He trailed off, not even sure what he wanted to say, even as the shower cut off.

Gellert had a sense of this and changed the subject, "Severus left a couple more potions for Harry to take."

His pale hand gestures to the inn table next to Albus and the Headmaster couldn't believe he'd missed that. There was a blue potion for dehydration, an orange nutrition potion to help restore the calories he'd burned playing Quidditch, a green potion for nausea, and a purple dreamless sleep potion, all sitting beside the cream colored pain potion that swirled with dark black poppy seeds. He couldn't help but scoff, "I'm sure he forgot something."

"Oh, and he went ahead and put a pepperup potion and something for his hangover on the fireplace."

"Of course he did."

"And here I'd thought vampires truly were heartless."

Albus snorted, knowing that was a damn lie as the siren had been married to Percy for a century. He called a house elf, but couldn't resist asking, "Why is he shielding so hard?"

"Probably doesn't want to scare you."

"Faes might be born of light magic, but that does not mean we don't have a dark side."

"I know," Gellert chuckled, pulling him down for a kiss, before quoting the Dumbledore family words, "Fire doesn't just burn…"

"...but it leaves only ash," Albus chorused with him.

"Oh, ugh."

They both sat up and saw that Harry had emerged, though they weren't sure how much he heard. He looked well enough, clean and unmarred in a pair of black sweats that Albus transfigured to fit him, and bare from the waist up. Perhaps it was the fact that he looked so unaccosted for all he'd been through the last two days, which sent the fae reeling.

"You'll have to forgive us," Albus chuckled, "Trying day and all."

The fourth year just snorted, but didn't seem to truly object to their philandering. He was making his way toward the sofa, when a pop made them all jump. Still, of all elves that could have responded to his summons, they couldn't have had more luck.

"Dobby!"

The small house elf spun to face his grandson with an excited shriek, "Harry Potter!"

Harry kneeled and embraced his friend, who was clamoring enthusiastically about the Gryffindor's victory. They chatted for a few minutes, before Albus broke in to get food brought up for their champion, so that he could take his potions and go to bed. When his friend disappeared quickly, Harry dropped down beside Gellert, who'd managed to drag himself into a sitting position.

"Where's Grandpa Percy?"

"Went to take Pèpere and Mamie home."

"What about Pops?"

"Went as well," Albus offered this time, "Apparently Grandpa Percy is stealing all his parental glory and he's going to let Pèpere know all about it."

Harry laughed, "It's not a competition."

"He's a Slytherin, dear," Albus reminded, "Everything is a competition."

Dobby popped back in with food and disappeared just as quickly. The house elf brought enough for all of them, so everyone ate, before Harry was presented with his small mound of potions. He downed them without stopping to breathe, before hugging both of them and making a break for the spare room.

They killed a bit of time making out on the couch and checked on Harry, who was already unconscious and snuggling with Fred and George, which earned the phoenix and two salamanders who'd teleported them in an eye roll, but Albus left them be. They'd asked Harry to marry them and he'd clearly agreed, so there wasn't much to be done about it, as long as they understood that the wedding would wait until everyone was out of school. He didn't have any doubts that the fourth year was too exhausted for anything more exciting.

Surprisingly it only took an hour before Percy and Severus were returning. After a moment to think, the Headmaster had to acknowledge that they had been going on a mission to ensure Harry had nothing to fear from the Dursleys going forward, not a torture exhibition. Given that fresh feeding was perfectly natural for vampires, he shouldn't have been so surprised when both came back all but skipping.

His mate was particularly energetic as he flung himself into the spot between them; Albus was reminded of James' energy so much that he pulled out an involuntary chuckle. Both he and Gellert caressed along their mating bonds in an attempt to make the vampire open up. Percy did, though it seemed to be with some hesitancy toward the fae.

Severus appraised them and determined that it was most certainly time for bed. They agreed and followed him back toward the bedrooms. Rather than slithering into his room of black and Slytherin green, which he used rarely these days but that he'd basically lived in after losing James and Lily, and giving up Harry, the young vampire took a detour into the fourth year's room with an eye roll. Despite the gesture he wandered over to Harry and pulled out his marriage totem, unclipping it as only he could and reattaching it to the center of the Gryffindor's tether, enabling the younger trio to claim engaged status.

While it technically enabled the boys to get married, they'd talk to Harry about waiting at breakfast. Albus was well aware that it was more the semblance of the gesture that everyone would take to heart. He squeezed his son's shoulder as the Potions Master passed by and disappeared into his room. There was little doubt that it would be a long night of necromancy usage on Sev's part accessing James and Lily in the only way he could.

Once he was ensconced in his room, Gellert pulled both his mates on into their bedroom. If Albus had thought that Percy was like a battery before, suddenly the future professor was like a straight shot of lightning shooting through his entire body. It was almost as stimulating as the final task had been, but rather than sheer volume, this had but one source. A flare of jealousy shot through him when the vampire let himself be pulled on top of Gellert in the dirtiest kiss he'd ever observed this side of a porno, but still had the audacity to be holding back from him.

Apparently the thought crossed Percy's natural legilimency, because he pulled away from Gellert, where they'd fallen into the bed, and rolled over onto his back with a sheepish grin, "Sorry."

Albus crawled up him to straddle the vampire's hips, running a hand along the ripped torso, where Gel had managed to get his scarlet shirt unbuttoned, "Why are you being so damn weird all of a sudden?"

"I just…" Percy brought his hands up to caress the fae's thighs, "I wasn't sure if the charge would bother you, given…"

He didn't suppress an eye roll when his mate trailed off again, "Given that you just ate someone?"

Gellert snorted, where he'd let out next to Percy, head perched on his hand, "Several someone's, actually."

"No, just the one," Percy admitted, bashful.

"Oh?"

"Harry never knew it, but the woman wasn't unmarked," He confessed, "And the boy was just doing what he was taught. They ran given the chance."

Gellert hummed, "Of course, pretty kitty."

Albus smiled and leaned down to kiss Percy, wanting the same attention that Gellert had gotten, and found himself to be getting more when a cool hand untucked his shirt. He felt the strong hands flex at the hem and had an inkling what was wrong, so he pulled his mouth away just a bit, "You can rip it, just leave the jacket."

No one would ever say his husband couldn't follow instructions, because Gellert laughed as buttons went flying everywhere. He got up and moved behind Albus, pulling the jacket away when their fae mate sat up and looked at him over his shoulder, "We'll just go ahead and take this off for safekeeping. He hasn't had to control the boost from fresh blood other than us in years."

They kissed while Albie snickered, before a curious hum ran across their bonds with the ginger. When he turned back to their vampire, hands running down from broad and rippling shoulders until he was unbuckling Percy's pants, Gellert could tell that he was fishing for something. He took to kissing bare shoulders, though he couldn't help but snicker when both the lion and phoenix brands snapped when he got to close.

"If I ask you something," Albus asked Percy as he slowly unbuckled him, "Will you answer me honestly?"

"Of course," Percy exhaled his answer wistfully.

His eyes were blown almost black, his beautiful lavender blue all but disappearing, and Gellert didn't think his husband would have the forethought to lie even if he needed to. Where some vampires got territorial after fresh feeding, as Lestat did with Louis, Percy turned absolutely puppish. Not to say he'd be fine with anyone else coming in and putting hands on them at the moment, but it wasn't a drive for him like it was the vampire's father.

"What was your père going to say last night? About vampires feasting?"

Percy's head tilted as he considered the question. After a moment, he pushed himself up so that he and Albus were sharing the same breath once more, before admitting, "It's an old vampire saying."

Gellert snickered, knowing damn well where he and Albus fell on the spectrum, as he turned to shrug out of his own suit jacket, and getting up to put both his and the Headmaster's on a corner chair. He and Albus both caught Percy's thought across their bond that, somewhat ironically, the old turn of phrase had been the last thing that Vernon Dursleys ever heard.

"There's only one rule of the feast," Percy smirked, bringing one hand around to drag his mate closer before starting to unbuckle him too, "You're either the love of our life... Or cattle."

Albus couldn't stop a snort and offered, before kissing Percy, "And who said there was no truth in advertising."

When they finished sucking each other's tongues to the point that the next stage would have been swallowing them completely, Gellert wasn't surprised to be dragged on top of Percy and trapped between them. His shirt went the same way as Albus' and the fae took to unbuckling him from behind, after kicking off his own pants. The siren felt the need to clarify, "Did anyone put up a silencing charm? No need to scar Harry and Sev for life."

Albie chuckled, "Taken care of."

"Besides, baby boy," Percy purred, "Short of dream wandering, he's dead to the world."

"Sev gave him dreamless sleep."

"Doesn't work efficiently on seers," Gel clarified as a lubrication and prep spells took root within him, "I should get them to look into that."

"Boys, not to bring down the party," Percy started, "But I'm on fire and not going to last long."

"Then why don't we share this one?"

"Oh, fuck," The seer moaned.

Percy grinned, "That is the plan."

Gellert couldn't lie about it. He'd dreamed about having both his mates inside of him since he discovered both of them at fifteen. Never would he risk them losing Harry by him going dark again, but if anyone interrupted them right now he'd think about it long and hard.

Albus prepped him until he was leaving claw marks down Percy's shoulders with his long fingernails, before the vampire finally let him impale himself on his cock. It was such a familiar feeling that it only took him a moment to adjust before he started moving. After a few minutes, once Percy's eyes were completely blown and he was clutching at the back of Gellert's thighs desperately enough to leave bruises, the siren slowed and bent forward to kiss his husband.

Their mate went back to further prepping him, making the seer gasp a couple of times and glare over his shoulder, although the only response was chuckles. He had to admit that he'd never felt so relaxed and complete, as the moment that Albie finally slipped inside of him with Percy. They gave him a few minutes to settle, before both started thrusting above and below him.

Percy's grip was like iron holding him in place and it was no surprise when he came shouting both their names completely untouched. He was shaking and clinging to Percy's shoulders when they both joined him in falling over the edge. They both came in bucket loads inside of him, before both he and Albus collapsed on top of Percy, who showed not a sign of protest.

Honestly, Gellert might have dosed off for a few minutes in the afterglow, but he woke up when his fae mate started moving above him. He whined in protest, but a kiss to the shoulder was the only consolation prize as the two insisted they get moving to a shower before bed. Albie got the sheets changing with a wave of his hand and they moved efficiently through getting clean, all of them utterly spent.

They fell asleep cuddling close to either side of Percy, though Albus checked on both his son and Harry, confirming that both were utterly unconscious. Any pillow talk they managed was concerning what the headlines would look like the next morning. All of them hoped the Quidditch match, which Albus sent a campus wide announcement to be read when everyone woke up the next morning stating that it would take place at noon, rather than ten, was less eventful.

When alarms managed to go off at six o'clock promptly, all three groaned. Albus forced himself up, not even bothering with a shirt and just staying in his scarlet pajama pants, knowing that he needed to check on Harry's recuperation. He found Severus in the hall and they both moved to check on the fourteen year old.

Fred and George were just disappearing with Hektor and Hedeon when they opened the door. Both probably hoped to beat them up, but they didn't bother to correct the pair, letting them go get ready for breakfast and hear about the match elsewhere. Harry was still asleep and Albus cast a diagnostic spell on his magic, finding it only back up to eighty percent; he wasn't playing Quidditch with anything below ninety.

Severus managed to pull him up, though it was clearly under protest. Harry set his father with a look as he cradled his forehead, "Oh my gods... When I said obnoxious bastard, I meant it."

"I had suspected this all along."

"Harry, you can't play Quidditch until your magic restores by another ten percent…"

"Wanna bet?"

"Don't be cute. It's only 6:08," Severus took over, "I've got a low grade poppy potion here. It should do the trick, if paired with something for a hangover and a pepperup potion."

He cooperated well enough, once they clarified that the match had been moved back, and that everyone else would be finding out at breakfast. While he was downing the potion he seemed to notice that his necklace felt odd and looked down. That led to a sweet moment between father and son, Harry hugging the Potions Master until he wound up dozing back off.

Once he was out, they both moved to get dressed. Albus went with a light grey suit and gave up any notion of a tie. He'd always hated those blasted things.

Percy and Gellert were settled with breakfast by the time he was ready and he did take a moment to take in the headlines. Harry's victory and use of protege diabolical were side by side in the main headline. Sirius and Draco lounging together was next to a picture of Lucius Malfoy under arrest and news of Percy's retirement took up the other secondary headline. For all that had happened, Albus couldn't believe it had been summed up so succinctly on the front page.

Severus was back in all black when they made their way to breakfast. Minnie had beaten then there and had her newspaper sprawled across the head table, cat like eyes taking in an interior article. She didn't even let them get situated before demanding, "Do you remember Miranda Creevey?"

"Of course, she was little Colin and Dennis' big sister," He supplied.

"Poor thing got stuck as Rita Skeeter's assistant at the Daily Prophet."

Severus gave a snort into his grapefruit, "She has my condolences."

"Well she got her big break last night," Minnie revealed, "That horrible woman had the audacity to disappear on her and meant that Ms. Creevey was the only one here to cover the happenings for the Prophet."

"She was always a good girl. The boys can't wait to be just like her," Albus recalled, "No one could have deserved it more."

"Too right!" Minerva allowed, cleaning up her paper and setting it aside, before tearing into an orange, "How is he?"

"Only up to eighty in terms of magical restoration," Severus noted.

She looked concerned, "You're going to try and keep him from playing?"

The Head of Slytherin rolled his eyes, "If I develope a death wish, I'll be a little more creative about it."

"What then?"

Albus answered, "Gave him another low grade pain potion. He'll pop up in a couple more hours right as the mail."

Breakfast was a quiet affair, most still drowsy from the night's festivities. Most filled their bellies and disappeared back to sleep for a few more hours, once they knew that match of the century had been postponed. Hagrid wandered over before he left, wanting Albus to assure Harry that he had custody of little Noir, sure that the fourth year had been unable to worry about more than himself the night before. He promised to do just that and asked how Fang liked having a little brother; apparently the older dog was ecstatic.

Once the food disappeared, the Headmaster went to his office, responding to the few correspondences that required it. Most of them were from reporters hoping to attend that day's match and he gave them permission, though clarifying the time change. It would be nice to see Ms. Creevey again and have someone asking for interviews that wasn't just looking to spout drivel. There was a very long apology note from the school board, but their response would wait until the next day, once he had cleared out the visiting schools.

Maybe it would take a couple of days, as a matter of fact. After all, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were departing today, and he had to get his students ready to return home tomorrow. The school board's humiliation at the arrest of a member, during a school function, would just have to wait until he finished running this Looney Toon episode of a year.

Minerva came by as he was about to close his office back down, dropping off Harry's uniform and everything else that necessitated a change of clothes. She also had a storage bin that Ms. Granger had given her. Apparently it was the container that they'd stored all the materials Harry wound up carrying into the maze, as the list grew throughout the year.

Which was convenient given that went he went back into his apartment, Harry was up and dumping what could only be described as a shit ton of potions and ingredients onto his couch, while another small mountain of supplies was already stacked on the other cushion. Gellert and Percy couldn't even keep straight faces at the table, as he wandered over to stare, arms crossed.

When he didn't think the mound of potions could get any bigger, Harry had the sheer audacity to tap the back of the lion and send even more falling out. He just rolled his eyes and handed over the container, "There is such a thing as too prepared, you know?"

"After the way last night went," His grandson scoffed, sending everything back into place with a hand wave, "You couldn't prove it by me."

"I suppose I have to allow that," He extended the change of clothes, "Here's your uniform, straight from Parvati and Padma."

He bopped back into his room to change and Albus sunk into a seat at the table. For just a moment he stopped to see what Percy had been working on in his sketchbook and found that the vampire had just added color to the plans for a totem. Impressive wasn’t a grand enough word.

It was a tungsten and gold wampus, roaring, but in its mouth was a white gold symbol for the deathly hallows. There was a dragon and phoenix wing, in silver and copper respectively, coming off the left and right side of the triangle, while the inside of the symbol had even more details. In the three sections divided by the circle were different animals. The top section housed a stag, doe, and siberian musk deer, while the right section had a dog, werewolf, and weasel, and the left had a raven, augurey, and tabby cat. Then within the two halves of the stone were two foxes, a white wolf, and a bear on one side, and an otter, white rabbit, and two chameleons on the other. Looking back at the larger wampus, the Headmaster realized that one eye was an emerald and the other was an aquamarine gem with a lavender tent.

“The commission would be outrageous,” He commented.

“Well then, it’s a good thing my jeweler owes me large,” Percy noted, “We’ve only got a month.”

Albus sat back in his seat, "What are we going to do with him?"

"Ship him down to Sirius and Cissy with a note wishing them the best of luck," Percy suggested, "At least until we can ship him off to Tina and Macusa."

"Your father is going to kill you for that," Gellert noted.

"You're not wrong."

It took them both a moment to realize that Albus had gone pensive and quite. Checking their bond and the fae's stray thoughts, Percy quickly realized that he'd sent the Headmaster on a spiral by accident. He was terrified to say that he didn't want Harry leaving them, because he wanted Harry to have a choice, but he also didn't want the fourth year to feel he couldn't stay with them if he wanted to. Unwilling to let him flounder, the vampire jumped in.

"We could always just ask him."

"Ask him what?"

"I don't want to make him feel like he has to choose."

"Choose what?"

"He's not going to think that," Percy insisted, "He and Draco will be in each other's pockets no matter where he sleeps."

"What would that even look like though?"

"You two hear me right?"

"There's here, Nurmengard," Percy insisted, "Hell, we could play darts with the Potter properties or build a new place."

"Build a new place?"

"Am I talking to myself?"

"Sure. Hell, there is probably a lot for sale somewhere in Hogsmeade, if you're worried about him being close to the others."

A sharp whistle finally jolted both of them to look at Gellert surprised. The siren just rolled his eyes, "What the fuck are you two on about?"

"We were just debating where to settle Harry for the summer."

The seer rolled his eyes, "Why, he's going to bounce around at his leisure. No reason to make him feel stuck."

Percy hummed, "We can talk about it tonight, once the visiting schools have cleared out."

"I know Cissy and Sirius want to pick him up from the train anyway. She wants to take them all shopping," Gellert put in.

"Then he'll be right back in Hogsmeade," Albus agreed.

Harry bounced out a few minutes later in his new uniform. It was mostly black with a Hogwarts shield on the left breast, as well as their motto written in gold beneath it. There was another, larger, Hogwarts shield on the back, and Captain Potter written in gold above it. On each shoulder there was a roaring lion and Albus was sure each student had their house animal in the same place.

They complimented him as he grabbed his broom and ran off for practice, after eating enough to fill a bottomless pit. The three of them followed at a more leisurely pace, although not slowly enough that they missed the numerous cat calls of 'Cap!' as the fourth year passed by. Albus had to admit that he liked the idea of a school team, but they had no one to play.

Once more when they made it to the stand for instructors and guests, Minerva had beaten him there. She was surprised that their star announcer hadn't shown up yet, but there was still almost an hour before the match started. Both teams were doing last minute drills and getting familiar with the field, Harry and Viktor meeting in the middle to shake hands and check on one another before getting back to acting like they were rivals.

They watched for twenty minutes before Abby, Sirius, Cissy, and Remus showed up with the kids. Unfortunately Tonks had to work, but apparently she expected a full report. Little Teddy and Capri thought themselves right important when Harry and Draco flew over to see them in front of everyone; both were too adorable for words.

Another ten minutes later the reporters interested in the match showed up, along with two familiar faces that Albus hadn't been expecting. Abby spotted them first and collided in an embrace with his old friends the Inklers, Rhys and his big brother, Rholand. Apparently they both used to run around New York with Orion's crew, or so he learned when they both turned to embrace his mate jovially.

He and Gellert met gazes, silently agreeing that they were a little too handsy.

Still, the Durmstrang versus Hogwarts match started on time. He hadn't seen Madam Hooch so excited all year. Minerva was about to start announcing in the utter absence of one Mr. Jordan, when a voice broke out across the whole pitch.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's yours truly, Lee Jordan, coming to you from hidden amongst the masses after the most boring year in Quidditch since the Dragon Pox Outbreak!"

Minerva rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. He couldn't help but chuckle, however when she started up to go on the warpath, he grabbed her, speculating what would happen if they just let the announcer go. There was little doubt that they'd be able to find the Gryffindor, quite frankly, and he found the commentary too colorful to pass up.

Durmstrang was leaving by late afternoon and whatever was said, Albus highly doubted that he'd have any trouble looking Karkaroff in the eye regardless.

It was a hard fought match, he had to give the Durmstrang team that. They flew past Beauxbatons two o'clock departure time, which was delayed unanimously when all of the school's students refused to move from the stands. During that time it was revealed that Rholand Inkler was the owner of the Kenmare Kestrels and he started hounding Albus relentlessly about buying off the entirety of the Hogwarts team.

It came to a head at the end of the match, while Hogwarts was up by thirty, when Harry faked out Krum in a nose dive, making the other seeker crash, before seizing the snitch from mere feet from the Firm defended goals. He had more than a few bruises from charging into their zone, despite the twins providing excellent cover. The cheers from Albus' students shook the stadium, while Abby, Sirius, and Remus lost their marbles cheering in the stand a row above him.

Eventually the younger men took off to find Harry, Draco, and the twins, while the rest of them descended from the stands. Albus still wouldn't hear a word Rholand had to say, arguing with a man as they got back onto the ground.

"I am not selling my students off, Inkler!"

"They're better than anyone I've got in the proleague, now! Be reasonable!"

"No."

"I'll give you a blank account in Gringotts. Name your price!"

"Absolute not."

Was he being petty because the man and Percy had leaned into one another during the entire match whispering observations? Certainly not. He was above such things.

Gellert snorted next to him.

Percy rolled his eyes.

The Irish team owner huffed, thinking. After a moment he jumped up and gestured to all three school heads, "I'll fund a league!"

They were forced to look at each other. No one was going to give them a better offer certainly. And their boards were on about wanting more interschool interactions, then one tournament every four years.

"Excuse me?" Albus broached.

"I'll fund a league! Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons to start off," He insisted, "A couple of games a year and the kids can travel between schools to visit for matches! Members will have priority placement on the Kestrels when they come of age!"

The three of them looked at one another, but the truth was that they wouldn't find a better deal that would also keep the boards off their backs. 

Albus rolled his eyes, but had to agree, "It's a deal."

"Yes!" The wizard cheered, "Now, who can tell me which of that Hogwarts lot's of age?"

"Only the keeper and both beaters," Minerva supplied.

"And how might I find them?"

She led the man and his younger brother away, Rhys citing that he wanted to talk to George. Apparently Orion had told them back in '79 to be here today, as well as the fact that George would buy out Tattoo Artists in Diagon Alley, whenever he was ready to sell. He still wanted a couple more years, but wanted to see the boy's work, and that worked out since Fred and George had another year.

Aberforth took off after his girlfriend and friends, while Madame Maxime and Karkaroff had to get their students moving. They were now gunning to leave at the same time, rather than Beauxbatons departing first. All the other students were rushing to see off their friends and get to dinner.

Other than those who had been smart enough to eat before the match, everyone was hungry. And they also still had to get packed for an early morning departure themselves. No parent could complain that they hadn't worn the lot out well and truly.

Albus huffed and Gellert patted his hand.

"You held out for as long as you could, love."

Percy just shook his head, "You two are ridiculous."

Gellert chuckled, "Well, perhaps we can make it up to you while Harry sees his friends off?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I want to do a note here, because I know there has been a lot of controversy surrounding JKR in the news recently, though I haven't followed everything as COVID is still running rampant in my area. I have no idea if I have any Trans readers, but please know this is a safe space, if you're in need. That's why I moderate comments, so you're either respectful or deleted. I don't know if anyone would be interested in this story, because it was more unorthodox for me, but I did a story that was Aberforth/Gellert/Albus, set during the Fantatic Beasts movies, which featured a Trans!Newt as their son, along with Credence and a sister. This was written a long time ago and it would need a lot of work and I'd also give it, or the idea, up for adoption if anyone's muse strikes them. It's just my way of saying this is our fandom and we are keeping everyone welcome and safe in the Wizarding World. It's part of why I had the scene in this story where Neville names the Deathly Trio as leaders of the 'Darkly Inclined Liberation Movement'. Just let me know what's of interest!
> 
> That includes ships and ideas for future stories. I promise nothing, but I'll absolutely do a shout out if I use anything suggested. From here we move to Severitus, which I'm thinking is going to work toward Harry/Charlie.


End file.
